


And You Can Tell Everybody (This Is Your Song)

by BlackandBlueMadness26



Series: Superhero Young Love [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Babs Roy and Kon are the ultimate shippers, Babs is Kon's mom, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, It's still not as angsty as it could've been trust me, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe the angst isn't as light as I thought it would be but Oh Well, Not really crack but close, Texting, The crack is gonna come back at some point I swear, and Kon is Wally's dad, crack treated seriously I guess, not really - Freeform, the plot thickens from chapter 10 onwards, there is kind of a plot, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 75,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMadness26/pseuds/BlackandBlueMadness26
Summary: It all started when when Dick decided to prank text Wally the lyrics of one peculiar song... it all goes downhill from here.Or, the really not original text fic no one asked for but you're getting anyway cause I'm trash.





	1. Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a dumb thing I wrote a while ago... it's basically me indulging myself cause I love texting fics, and Birdflash. It grew into something bigger than what I had itended but oh well!  
> I already have four chapters written and the next one is ready to be uploaded, but I'll just see if anyone is interested first! anyway hope you enjoy! xxx

 

**Dickie:**

Somebody said you got a new friend

 

**Walls:**

What?

 

**Dickie:**

Does she love you better than I can?

 

**Walls:**

Wtf are you talkin about Dickie?

 

**Dickie:**

There’s a big black sky over my town

 

**Walls:**

Well, yes, it’s Blüdhaven ffs, there’s always bad weather

 

**Dickie:**

I know where you’re at, I bet she’s around

 

**Walls:**

 I’m at home so yeah… but who’s “she”?

 

**Dickie:**

Yeah, I know it’s stupid

 

**Walls:**

???

I didn’t

Say that???

**Dickie:**

But I just gotta see it for myself

 

**Walls:**

See what?

 

**Dickie:**

I’m in the corner, watching you kiss her

 

**Walls:**

Wait what? I told you I’m at home, wait are you spying on me?

Also tf? I’m not kissing anyone, Arty isn’t even here rn

Not sure if we’re even together anymore tbh

 

**Dickie:**

I’m right over here, why can’t you see me?

 

**Walls** :

WHERE. ARE. YOU.

You’re seriously giving me the creeps dude.

 

**Dickie:**

And I’m giving it my all, but I’m not the guy you’re taking home

 

**Walls:**

I really have no clue what you’re on about?

Are you drunk? Are you on drugs?

 

**Dickie:**

I keep dancing on my own

 

**Walls:**

Well, you’re a great dancer so…

 

**Dickie:**

I just wanna dance all night

 

**Walls:**

Well who’s stopping you then?

I don’t get it , do you wanna go to the club or smth?

Do you want me to tag alone is that it?

I mean I was gonna go to bed early but

If you want company for a bro night’s out

You just have to ask Dickiebird you know that right?

 

**Dickie:**

And I’m all messed up, I’m so out of line

 

**Walls:**

Ok, you’re starting to scare me. What’s wrong?

 

**Dickie:**

Stilettos and broken bottles

 

**Walls:**

???Dafuq?

Are you okay?

Are you hurt?!

Do you need me to come pick you up?!

 

**Dickie:**

I’m spinning around in circles

 

**Walls:**

Dick istg tell me what’s wrong or so help me

 

**Dickie:**

And I’m in the corner watching you kiss her

 

**Walls:**

You already said that

 

**Dickie:**

I’m right over here, why can’t you see me?

 

**Walls:**

Is that a metaphor for smth I don’t understand?

 

**Dickie:**

And I’m giving it my all, but I’m not the guy you’re taking home

 

**Walls:**

Why are you obsessed with me takin you home?

 

**Dickie:**

I keep dancing on my own

 

**Walls:**

 

AND I KEEP TELLIN YOU WE CAN GO OUT CLUBBING IF YOU WANT

 

**Dickie**

So far away, but still so near

 

**Walls:**

That doesn’t even make any sense, omg You are so drunk fuck

Where are you, I’m coming to get you

 

**Dickie:**

The lights come on, the music dies

 

**Walls:**

Oh so you already are in a club!

Which one?

 

**Dickie:**

But you don’t see me standing here

 

**Walls:**

FUCK DICKIE GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER

I WILL END YOUR LIFE YOU FUCKIN ASS

 

**Dickie:**

I just came to say goodbye

 

**Walls:**

…

Wait.

What.

What the hell?

What do you mean goodbye?

WHAT ARE YOU SAYING RICHARD

WHERE ARE YOU GOING

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU

Fuck I shouldn’t yell I’m sorry please don’t leave!

I don’t know what’s going on I’m so scared Dick please

don’t do anything stupid please talk to me

Please I can’t lose you don’t go I love you please don’t do this to me

Please answer!

Dick I swear please I’m having a panic attack don’t please

I swear to God I can’t

 

**Dickie:**

WALLY

PLEASE CHILL OMG IM SO SORRY

 

**Walls:**

WHAT THE FUCK

 

**Dickie:**

I’M SORRY OK IT WAS A PRANK

 

**Walls:**

A PRANK?!

 

**Dickie:**

YEAH I WAS QUOTING DANCING ON MY OWN BY ROBYN AT YOU

 

**Walls:**

WHTA

Oh

Oooooooh I see it now fuck I’m so dumb lmao

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK RICHARD I WAS TERRIFIED

 

**Dickie:**

I know, believe me you have no idea how sorry I am…

It wasn’t my idea Roy put me up to it

He chose the song obvi, cuz it’s by Robyn, he tought it was funny the fucker

 

**Walls:**

Well it kinda is…

But also not!

It’s such a depressing song omg what the hell

I thought you were having a bad time or smth

 

**Dickie:**

I know Walls but don’t worry I’m safe. Well I’m on patrol

 

**Walls:**

Wait

WAIT

YOU’RE PRANK TEXTING ME

WHILE ON PATROL?!

ARE YOU CRAZY YOU SHOULDN’T  BE DISTRACTING YOURSELF

YOU COULD GET HURT!

 

**Dickie:**

Chill, Tim’s with me don’t worry your pretty face

Also there’s like nobody right now and I’m so bored

 

**Walls:**

…You’re gonna be the death of me Grayson I’m not even kidding

 

**Dickie:**

I sure as hell hope not, I rather like you you know

Also, what was that about you and Artemis?

 

**Walls:**

Oh, right

Well

I think we

Kinda

Broke up?

I dunno

She like

Said she needed space to find herself or whatever

She took her things and went to Zatanna’s

She even left her keys

 

**Dickie:**

Oh… did you fight or something?

 

**Walls:**

No that’s the thing

She just

I came home three days ago and her things were packed

and she was like

“I don’t feel good about this relationship lately, I need time to process”

I didn’t really know what to say

And then she left

So like

yeah

 

**Dickie:**

Man… that sucks

I’m sorry

 

**Walls:**

S’alright

 

 

**Dickie:**

Do you think she’ll come around?

I mean she didn’t exactly break up or anything

 

**Walls:**

I dunno

Saw her the other dayat the Tower

Kissing Zatanna

So I’m sure she’s over me…

 

**Dickie:**

Wait WHATµSHE DID THAT

JUST IN FRONT OF YOU WHEN YOU’RE NOT EVEN REALLY BROKEN UP

 

**Walls:**

I mean she didn’t really see me there…

 

**Dickie:**

STILL

HOW COULD SHE I TRUSTED HER

 

**Walls:**

Dick, It’s alright seriously. I think relationship ended a long time ago.

It’s not been the same for awhile now

I’m happy she found love somewhere else…

 

**Dickie:**

You don’t sound happy

 

**Walls:**

I mean

Not now

But I will be

 

 

**Dickie:**

Why didn’t you tell me sooner?

Like

As soon as it happened?

 

**Walls:**

I dunno I didn’t wanna bore you with my problems I guess

 

**Dickie:**

WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST

 

**Walls:**

Oh not  Rudolph God

 

**Dickie:**

IM YOUR BEST FRIEND

 

**Walls:**

Ya I know

 

**Dickie:**

I SHOULD BE THERE FOR FOR YOU WHEN SMTH LIKE THIS HAPPENS

ITS MY JOB

Also you could never  bore me babe

 

**Walls:**

Anw babe

So precious

Thanks

But like

It’s no big deal

I’m not even really sad

I mean I am

 

**Dickie:**

Obviously

 

**Walls:**

Yeah but like

I’m more sad cuz I’m alone

I’m glad it’s over, it was starting to get awkward

Like a lot

 

**Dickie:**

I get you

I still would’ve liked to know

So I could comfort you

Maybe come with food and movies and cuddle you to death

 

**Walls:**

I mean

Who says it’s too late?

When you’re done with patrol if you’re not too tired

 

**Dickie:**

You only say that cuz you want free food don’t you?

 

**Walls:**

I have no idea what you’re talking about? I just wanna see my bestest

friend in the whole wide world?

 

**Dickie:**

Mh. You’re lucky you’re cute

 

 

**Walls:**

I mean it though?

Like, free food is great don’t get me wrong

But also I kinda

Miss you?

A bit?

 

**Dickie:**

Do you?

 

**Walls:**

I do

More than a bit if I’m being honest

We haven’t seen each other in ages

Also I miss our cuddling sessions :(

 

 

 

**Dickie:**

Anw you’re such a babe tonight  my heart is too soft for this

 

**Walls:**

Ahah you know I’m a lady killer

But also a Dick killer

 

**Dickie:**

…

 

**Walls:**

….oh God

I just realized what I said

 

**Dickie:**

Yeah

 

**Walls:**

I so didn’t mean it like that

 

**Dickie:**

I mean

You do what you want in the bedroom I ain’t judging

 

**Walls:**

STFU OMG

 

**Dickie:**

Love you too :)

Anyway

So can I come now? Patrol’s over

 

**Walls:**

Sure

 

**Dickie:**

Great! See you in a few! Love you

 

**Walls:**

Love you too bro xxx

 

**Dickie:**

xxx


	2. Babs To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick panics, Babs is tired, but she still saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I didn't think I would get any reactions tbh, it's making me kind of emotional :') thank you for all your kudos and comments, it warmed my cold little heart!  
> so here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy! xxx

**Dickhead:**

BABS HELP IM DYING

 

**Babs:**

What

Dick

ITS 1.35 AM

WHAT THE HELL

 

 

**Dickhead:**

ITS AN EMERGENCY

IM DYING

 

**Babs:**

YOU WILL WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU BITCH

 

**Dickhead:**

BABS PLEASE

 

 

**Babs:**

…alright

What’s wrong

And if you say Wally again istg Dick

**Dickhead:**

…

 

**Babs:**

Oh fuck you

 

**Dickhead:**

NO BUT LISTEN

LISTEN

 

 

**Babs:**

WHAT

 

**Dickhead:**

I’m

I’m kinda with him right now

At his

And like

I didn’t think it was possible for me to fall even more in love but

I was wrong I guess

And now I don’t know if I can hide it anymore

 

 

**Babs:**

Well don’t

 

 

**Dickhead:**

But I have to :(

He just broke up with Arty and he’s in a vulnerable state rn

he doesn’t need me waving my feelings in front of his nose

 

**Babs:**

Oh so he single then?

Gr8

 

**Dickhead:**

Did you just use an abbreviation?

**Babs:**

IM TIRED OK

DON’T HAVE TIME FOR SPELLING RN

**Dickhead:**

SORRY

 

**Babs:**

you better be

Anywho

You were saying

 

**Dickhead:**

Yeah so like

I came to give him all the comfort he needs

And food also cause speedster

I bought like a whole store of candies and pizza and drinks

 

**Babs:**

Perfect boyf detected

Why are you so whipped it’s not even funny anymore

 

**Dickhead:**

Oh shush

But so like we’re watching Hairspray and cuddling

And he’s so comfy and cute and amazing I can’t deal

 

**Babs:**

Dear lord

Are you texting me while cuddling him

Thats ruuuuude D omg

 

**Dickhead:**

Nono chill I went to the bathroom lmao

didn’t want him to see what I was writing

Which means I’ll have to go back soon

WHAT DO I DO

 

**Babs:**

I dunno act casual like Im not a relationship expert

Roy says flirt a bit

 

 

**Dickhead:**

No way

Wait what wtf Roy’s with you?

 

**Babs:**

Yeah

 

**Dickhead:**

WHY

 

**Babs:**

We fucked obvi lmao

 

**Dickhead:**

WHTA

EW

GROSS

 

**Babs:**

Lmao chill we didn’t

He just crashed here

He wanted to talk about smth with me

Relationship advice too actually

**Dickhead:**

With who?

 

**Babs** :

Not tellin sorry I promised

 

**Dickhead:**

But Babs :’(

 

**Babs:**

Nope

Now go back to your bf

 

**Dickhead:**

He’s not my bf omg!

I still don’t know what to DO

Or how to SURVIVE

 

**Babs:**

Just breathe

Be cool

It’s just bros being bros

Cuddling while watching a musical

Not gay at all

 

**Dickhead:**

I can’t handle the sass right now Babs stahp

 

**Babs:**

Well no one can handle me I know

But really Dick don’t worry about nothing

That boy loves you to death

Even if you don’t believe me when I say he does romantically

You’re his best friend

His soulmate

He would never be mad at you

Especially for something you can’t control

 

**Dickhead:**

I guess you’re right…

I’m not ready to tell him though…

 

**Babs:**

It’s ok

When the time comes it will be perfect

Now go enjoy the rest of your night and stop being weak

 

**Dickhead:**

IM NOT WEAK SMH

 

**Babs:**

Lol ily bye

**Dickhead:**

Bye Babsy ilyt tysm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: a wild Conner appears...


	3. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally has finally seen the light, and Conner is woke AF, but also a tired ass dad trying to guide his son to the right path. for the love of the ships, because he ships hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kon is ooc af in this, I tried to keep him a bit grumpy but... lets say he's spends too much time with redheads for his own good. anyway enjoy xxx

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Yo Sups

Mah dude

Mah man

 

**Superhot:**

What

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Jeez, Grumpy much?

 

**Superhot:**

What do you want Wally, you know I’m busy

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

What, can’t I just want to talk to one of my

favorite people?

 

**Superhot:**

What. Do. You. Want.

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Alright alright I need some advice

**Superhot:**

And what makes you think I’m the right person

For the job?

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Well You’re one of my best friends and

 I trust you don’t I?

 

**Superhot:**

You shouldn’t really

I’m terrible at this

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Yeah well I don’t have any other choice rn

 

**Superhot:**

You literally have everyone else

Like, Dick for exemple

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Mh yeah no, I can’t do that

Just, please Conner, I really need to talk to someone about this

And I think you’re a great listener so…

 

**Superhot:**

Right

Okay

I’m listening

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Thx Boo!

 

**Superhot:**

Istg call me Boo one more time

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Anywho

It’s about Dickie

 

**Superhot:**

Azuefpqbrvj

Okay

Okay I’m calm I’m alright

What about him?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

…You’re so effin weird istg

So, the other night, he pranked me

 

**Superhot:**

Pranked you how?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

You know that song lyric thing where you send

the lyrics to a song and wait ‘til the other person

Realizes it’s not a real conversation?

 

**Superhot:**

Yeah, I’m aware

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Well, he did that with Dancing on my own by Robyn,

I Think Roy put him up to it, doesn’t surprise me really

 

**Superhot:**

This guy, I swear

And then?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Well, you know how I can be slow sometimes

 

**Superhot:**

I do know yes

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Anyway so I didn’t catch on

Like at all

I thought he was drunk or smth

I was quite worried

He wasn’t making any sense and the lyrics are like

Really sad?

So yeah

 

**Superhot:**

What happened next?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Well there’s this part in the song where it says:

“I just came to say goodbye”

 

**Superhot:**

…right

I figure you still hadn’t guessed?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

No, and let me tell you, I was terrified

Like, I never felt more scared in my entire life

I had a full on panic attack, I couldn’t breathe

anymore, I thought he was leaving for good

 

**Superhot:**

Harsh

So, your point?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

I’m getting there

I realized then that

Gosh this is so hardtop say

 

**Superhot:**

Take your time

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Yeah…

Well… I realized that the idea of losing Dick was

just unbearable

I can’t even imagine living without him

Like, Artemis left me not a week ago and I felt nothing

I thought maybe I was just so numb I couldn’t

feel anymore

But when I thought Dick was leaving I

It hurt So much Kon

 

**Superhot:**

Oh my god it’s happening

Where are you going with this Wally?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

I just

I realized that

I loved Dick

I mean

I always knew I loved him

He’s my best friend

My platonic soulmate

But then I got to thinking

Maybe it ain’t so platonic after all

 

**Superhot:**

AZJEIFBEGRNHTRP

SAY IT

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

What?

 

**Superhot:**

SAY WHAT YOURE AVOIDING TO SAY

SINCE THE START OF THIS CONVO

**Ginger Nuisance:**

You are so strange today…

 

**Superhot:**

SAY. IT.

**Ginger Nuisance:**

I… I think…

I think I’m in love with Dick

No

Scratch that

I know I’m in love with him

Oh my God

I’m in love with my best friend…

 

**Superhot:**

FINALLY

IVE WAITED TEN YEARS FOR THIS

TEN FUCKIN YEARS WALLACE

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Dafuq

How could you know before me?

Also ten? Doesn’t seem plausible…

That’s literally when we met you…

 

**Superhot:**

I KNOW

AND IM PRETTY SURE YOU’VE LOVED HIM

LONGER THAN TAT

I JUST WASN’T THERE TO WITNESS IT

MY OTP

FINALLY

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

…

You

You really think I’ve been blind that long?

 

**Superhot:**

YES

**Ginger Nuisance:**

…that’s so…

 

**Superhot:**

Terrible I know

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

But I…

I’m noteven gay

 

**Superhot:**

never said you were

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

But I have feelings for a man!

 

**Superhot:**

There is such a thing as a bisexual

Sexuality is a spectrum anyway

Don’t need no labels

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Since when have you become so wise and

knowledgeable?

 

**Superhot:**

Since I started hanging out with people

 other than you idiots

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Fair enough

So you gonna help me or not?

 

**Superhot:**

I mean I was waiting my litteral entire life

for this moment

So yeah, I’ll help you

This ship should’ve sailed long ago

What do you need

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

I just

I don’t know what to do

Or how to act around him anymore

What if he realizes it to?

 

**Superhot:**

He hasn’t so far

He’s the most oblivious little shit I have ever met

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Yeah but he could

 

**Superhot:**

Not likely

But that wouldn’t be so bad

Would it?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Of course it would be bad!

 

**Superhot:**

Oh my God here we go again

Listen punk

Whatever you do

Don’t you dare try to distance yourself

from him, you hear me?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

But…

 

**Superhot:**

No buts!

You two love each other!

You can’t jeopardize your relationship because

You’re confused about your not so new feelings

Do I make myself clear?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Crystal…

Anyway after the other night I don’t think

I could stay away from him too long…

Pretty sure I got PTSD from this

 

**Superhot:**

Yeah, that was kinda shitty

But like, the lyrics of this song

I just googled them

And they’re like…

Really romantic

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Well duh

So?

 

**Superhot:**

…you really are slow for a speedster

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Hey!

 

**Superhot:**

I got an idea

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

?

**Superhot:**

It would give you an opportunity to get revenge

But also to confess your feelings with possibility

of last minute retractement

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

I’m listening

 

**Superhot:**

You prank him back

You choose a love song

One that expresses your feelings for him

He probs will catch on early on cause like

Boy Genius and everything

But it’s worth a try

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

…that’s kinda clever ngl

I can always say it was just a prank

 

**Superhot:**

Yeah, but I’m pretty sure you won’t have to

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Yeah, we’ll see

 

**Superhot:**

Anyway, you just have to choose a song now

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

…

I think I got just the one

 

**Superhot:**

Great

Now remember

I want screenshots

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Conner!

 

**Superhot:**

Don’t try to deny me.

I deserve it

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

I guess you do…

Thanks again Boo

 

**Boo:**

STOP CALLING ME THAT

**Ginger Nuisance:**

I can’t help it

You mah boo

Also I know you secretly love it

 

**Boo:**

I hate you

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

<3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, Friendship is questioned, and Gingers are quoted...


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not friends, Dick is confused and scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably stop posting every few hours but I can't help it I love it. Anyway this is probably my favourite chapter so far. Enjoy! xxx

**Walls:**

We’re not friends

 

**Dickie:**

Um… we’re not?

**Walls:**

Nor have we ever been

 

**Dickie:**

…That’s

That’s kinda harsh, why would you say that?

 

**Walls:**

We just try to keep those secrets in a lie

 

**Dickie:**

What lie? I wouldn’t lie to you

 

**Walls:**

If they find out, will it all go wrong?

 

**Dickie:**

I don’t get what could go wrong…

 

**Walls:**

And Heaven knows no one wants it to

**Dickie:**

I don’t follow

 

**Walls:**

So I could take the back road

But your eyes will lead me straight back home

 

**Dickie:**

That’s some deep shit

 

**Walls:**

And if you know me like I know you

**Dickie:**

I know you better than anyone

 

**Walls** :

You should love me

 

**Dickie:**

I do…

 

**Walls:**

You should know

 

**Dickie:**

Know what?

 

**Walls:**

Friends just sleep in another bed

 

**Dickie:**

You don’t want to share a bed anymore?

That’s fine Walls…

 

**Walls:**

And friends don’t treat me like you do

 

**Dickie:**

Do I not treat you right? Have I been

 neglecting you? I’m sorry Wally…

 

**Walls:**

And I know that there’s a limit to everything

**Dickie:**

A limit?

 

**Walls:**

But my friends won’t love me like you

 

**Dickie:**

…

You…

 

**Walls:**

We’re not friends

 

**Dickie:**

Wally I…

 

**Walls:**

We could be anything

 

**Dickie:**

I don’t… I don’t get it…

Do you… are you mad at me?

Did… did you guess that… that I…

 

**Walls:**

If we try to keep those secrets safe

No one will find out if it all went wrong

 

**Dickie:**

I don’t… are you saying that you know and don’t

want to talk about it?

I could do that…

I just don’t want to lose you…

 

**Walls:**

They’llnever know what we’ve been through

 

**Dickie:**

Wally I’m confused please explain…

Please I’m sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen…

 

**Walls:**

 

So I could take the back road

But your eyes will lead me straight back home

And if you know me like I know you

You should love me, you should know

 

**Dickie**

…Wait

 

**Walls:**

Friends just sleep in another bed

And friends don’t treat me like you do

 

**Dickie:**

And I know that there’s a limit to everything

But my friends won’t love me like you…

Ed Sheeran

Seriously Walls?

 

**Walls:**

Well at least I didn’t choose one that

could give you a panic attack

 

**Dickie:**

UM THINK AGAIN

 

**Walls:**

Were you really that stressed out?

Why?

 

**Dickie:**

It’s… it’s nothing

I just thought…

 

**Walls:**

You thought I had guessed smth about you

Which means you’re hiding smth from me

**Dickie:**

No Walls I…

Forget it

please

 

**Walls:**

But Dickie

You know you can tell me anything right?

 

**Dickie:**

Not that…

 

**Walls:**

Why?

 

**Dickie:**

Cause I can’t lose you okay?!

And if I tell you I will!

 

**Walls:**

You won’t

I could never leave you

 

**Dickie:**

You can’t know that

 

**Walls:**

But I can

Dick you mean the world to me

I mean it

The idea of losing you destroys me

And I would never in a million years leave you behind willingly

 

**Dickie:**

Wally…

 

**Walls:**

You gotta trust me on this Dickie

Trust me when I say I’d rather die than stay away from you

 

**Dickie:**

You… Wally don’t say shit like that…

 

**Walls:**

I mean it though

I mean everything I said

And even  when I was quoting a superior ginger earlier

I mean that too

 

 

**Dickie:**

…Mean what?

 

**Walls:**

We’re not friends

 

**Dickie:**

…But… I

 

**Walls:**

But we could be anything if we tried

If you were willing to try

What I’m trying to say is

I guess we are friends

But I don’t want to be just that anymore

You’re so much more than that to me

But I didn’t realize for so long

I guess I was scared

because you’re the most important person in the

universe to me and I felt like acknowledging my

Feelings would jeopardize our connection

But I’m not scared anymore

Because I see you’re as afraid of losing me

as I am of losing you

so even if you don’t feel the same way I do

I know you won’t hate me or leave me

And I know you could never hurt me

Because even though you might not be in love with

me as I am with you

You do love me

And that’s stronger than any complications between us

I trust us

I believe in us

…

Say something please

 

**Dickie:**

Fuck Walls…

You’ve done it now

You made me cry like a fuckin five year old…

 

**Walls:**

I’d say I’m sorry but

I don’t think I am

At least not if they’re happy tears like I believe they are?

 

 

**Dickie:**

Definitely happy tears…

I…

I can’t do it by text Walls

I don’t want our first I love yous to be by text

I can’t kiss you by text

Can you come over please?

 

**Walls:**

Already on my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Shippers rejoice and regroup for their next mission...


	5. Mission Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner is really happy to report the good news to his mentor in all things shipping. nowit's time to find a new mission...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is actually the last chapter I had in store, so updates will be a lot slower from now on (I mean three in a day wasn't going to be sustainable anyway in the long run) . I'll try to have two updates a week for now still, if I can figure out where I'm going with this x) anyway enjoy! x

**Favorite Son:**

BOSS

YOURE NEVR GONNA GUESS WHAT HAPPENED

BOSS IT FINALLY HAPPENED OH MY GOD

 

**Red Fury:**

What

What the hell

What the fuck are you talking  about Kentucky?

**Favorite Son:**

OPERATION BIRDLASH

IS

AN OVERWHELMING SUCCESS

**Red Fury:**

WHAT

 

 

**Favorite Son:**

THEY OFFICIAL NOW

Let me tell you, I did my part

 

**Red Fury:**

HOW

WHEN

WHERE

I TALKED TO DICK TWO DAYS AGO

HE WAS STILL BEING A LITTLE BITCH

**Favorite Son:**

Yeah well, Wally stopped being one

He basically did all the work

 

**Red Fury:**

Wally did all the work?

The same Wally that didn’t even realize he was

in love until…

When did that happen btw?

 

**Favorite Son:**

Basically just before he essentially proposed

Cuz let me tell you that was way too romantic

I nearly puked

 

**Red Fury:**

I don’t get it

 

**Favorite Son:**

Well

You see, Wally decided for some unknown reason

that I was the best person to confide in

And he told me a bunch of craps about his feelings

And then I tried to advise him

(read: I yelled at him for being a stupide weak as bitch

but I was nice about it I swear)

and after a long pep talk and a few genius ideas on my part

he went willingly on a crusade to get his man

providing me with screenshots cuz like hell I was gonna

let this be a private convo

 

**Red Fury:**

OH MY GOD

KENT

I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW ILYSM

 

 

**Favorite Son:**

Ew

Please don’t

You’re lije

My mom or smth

And I don’t have a mommy kink

 

**Red Fury:**

Anw you don’t want me to be your sugar mama?

 

**Favorite Son:**

EWWWWW BABS NO STOP

 

**Red Fury:**

Ahah you’re so easily flustered, it’s adorable

Don’t worry you’re not my type

 

**Favorite Son:**

That’s a relief

Anyway

So like I said, ally did all the work, I’m actually so proud

of him, my beautiful son, so brave, getting what he wants

and deserves

 

**Red Fury:**

Good God, I have a really bad influence on you…

I should never have introduced you to shipping

 

**Favorite Son:**

Aye, you probably shouldn’t have

And also, you should’ve kept it PG by not letting

Roy in on the fun

I still can’t get the images of his last smut fanfic

out of my head…

At least he can’t draw, that’s a relief

 

**Red Fury:**

I do regret the fact that he’s tainted you

 

 

**Favorite Son:**

It would have happened eventually

 

**Red Fury:**

True

So operation Birdflash is now over

 

**Favorite Son:**

Seems like it

 

**Red Fury:**

We need a new mission then

I think it’s time to tackle an even bigger fish

Or bird

 

 

**Favorite Son:**

What do you mean

 

**Red Fury:**

We need to make Jason realize that

Roy is whipped for him and that they

Would be perfect together

I can’t handle more of this brooding Roy

This needs to stop

Like

Right now

 

**Favorite Son:**

I mean…

I like Roy well enough and it sucks that he’s unhappy but…

Jason is such an asshole

I

Litterally

Hate his guts

 

 

**Red Fury:**

Do it for the ships Conner!

 

**Favorite Son:**

Yeah but I can’t ship my kind of friend with a douchebag

 

**Red Fury:**

Jason has his moments, but he cares about him

you know that

 

**Favorite Son:**

Ugh

I hate him though

He’s so…

What a dickhead

He doesn’t even realize all the good things he has in his life

He hurt my friends

He hurt Dick

He hurt you too

And worst of all he hurt Tim

He nearly killed him ffs!

Has everybody forgotten about that?

 

**Red Fury:**

We haven’t

But you know he wasn’t himself

Also he’s been trying really hard with him nowadays

By not ganging up on him with Damian

And by protecting him in a weird kinda sweet way

 

**Favorite Son:**

Overprotecting him you mean

 

**Red Fury:**

The way I see it

If he has somebody in his life

Maybe he won’t have as much time to think of

new ways to threaten your life for being close

to his lil bro anymore

**Favorite Son:**

…

 

**Red Fury:**

Come on Kentucky I know you thought of that too

Just say yes

 

 

**Favorite Son:**

… Alright I’m in

But only because I like you

 

**Red Fury:**

Of course

Of course it’s because of that and nothing else

 

**Favorite Son:**

Stop that

We are not doing this onthis day

Not on my watch

 

**Red Fury:**

Keep denying it Connie, I see right through you

It’s crystal clear to me

 

**Favorite Son:**

Don’t call me Connie!

Gosh, what is it with you readheads and nicknames?

 

**Red Fury:**

It suits you

Anyway you should come over soon,

We need to start brainstorming on JayRoy

 

**Favorite Son:**

That’s a shit ship name

 

**Red Fury:**

I find it cute

 

 

**Favorite Son:**

Whatevs

What time should I come over?

 

**Red Fury:**

ASAP

And bring food

I’m starving

Also your adorable little brother

I’m babysitting Dams and I don’t have the patience rn

Everyone knows only Jon can make him bareable

For a few hours

 

**Favorite Son:**

Pfft, my poor baby bro is gonna get corrupted

But sure, he will probably enjoy it actually

We’ll be there in 30

 

**Red Fury:**

Great see ya pumpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: Idk, pretty sure there's going to be redheads involved...


	6. Betrayal Of The Worst Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is pissed, Wally is done with him, but in the end they really love each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this sooner than I thought I would. here ya go pumpkins.  
> I also wanted to say that I love to read the comments you guys leave. I try to respond to everyone of them (it's not like there's too much of them and I'm ultra famous or something) but sometimes I don't really know what to say cause I'm an awkward human being... saying just thanks seems a bit of a waste of a comment, but I do appreciate it and I'm grateful for the time you guys take to read this mess of a fic and that you actually like it enough to tell me about it! all the love to you! <3  
> anyway I'll stop being mushy now, enjoy! xxx

**Ygritte:**

There are worse things than death

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Huh

Okay, I guess it’s one of those days.

**Ygritte:**

Sometimes, you think you know someone

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Hello to you too Roy.

Oh me? I’m great thanks and you?

 

**Ygritte:**

Shush

Can’t you see I’m monologing?

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Right, my bad, I’m deeply sorry

 

**Ygritte:**

As you should be.

Anyway as I was saying

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Yes please, do continue I’m dying to know what

goes on in your scary little mind

 

**Ygritte:**

AHEM

You think you know someone

You devote a huge part of your life to them

You help them grow

Accept themselves

You watch them go through the ups and downs in life

You occasionally beat up their bullies for them cause

 they’re too pure of heart to do that themselves.

You see them go from awkward pre teen to a

barely functioning young adult

And through all of that

You are nothing but kind and supportive towards them.

 

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Riiiiight…

Is there a point to all this or…?

 

**Ygritte:**

You would think after all these years, your patience,

Kindness and resolve would be rewarded

At least acknowledged

Never would I have thought to live such a terrible betrayal

The horror

The pain

The suffering

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Are you okay mate?

Do you need to lay down a sec?

 

**Ygritte:**

13 YEARS

I’VE DEDICATED 13 YEARS OF MY LIFE TO YOU MORONS

13 YEARS OF COMPANIONSHIP AND TOUGH LOVE

I’VE GIVEN BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS TO THE CAUSE

AND YOU

YOU STAB ME IN THE BACK

I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE INSULTED OR HURT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE

 

**Forrest Gump:**

O…k?

I don’t actually have a clue what

the heck you’re talkin about bro

 

 

**Ygritte:**

DO NOT BRO ME WEST

YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU’VE DONE

 

**Forrest Gump:**

I legit don’t

 

**Ygritte:**

YEARS

YEARS OF BEING CO CAPTAIN OF THE BIRDFLASH SHIP

YEARS OF GOOD AND LOYAL SERVICES

YEARS OF WATCHING YOU MOAN AND PINE

AND I HAVE TO LEARN YOU AND DICK ARE TOGETHER

THROUGH THAT PUNK CONNER?!

Actually scratch that he’s not a punk the poor boy at least

Had the decency to INFORM ME

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Oh.

Right.

Forgot about that.

I was gonna tell you I swear, it just slipped my mind

Also you’re part of this shipping nonsense too?

Geez

You guys need a life

 

**Ygritte:**

Part of it?! I’m founder of the club bitch!

Even before our dear fearless leader Babs

I had noticed the sparks between you two!

Dick cried on my shoulder when you started dating

Artemis ffs!

I deserved to know you were together!

Especially since it was thanks to MY brilliant idea that

Everything came to fruition!

 

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Yeah lets talk about your “brilliant idea” for a sec!

Wtf was that song choice?!

 

**Ygritte:**

I think what you mean to say is:

“Thank you oh Great One for making sure I’d get

My man”

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Technically Conner was the one who got me to act

 

**Ygritte:**

By STEALING MY ORIGINAL IDEA

Also I could have helped if you had come to ME

For advice!

But no! you had to go for another clone!

I thought we had something special Wallace

I thought we were different

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Last time I asked you for anything you threatened

to shoot me  in the butt

I like my butt

 

**Ygritte:**

… I do see your point.

I’m still hurt though

 

**Forrest Gump:**

…

So you wanna know something no one knows

about the whole situation?

 

**Ygritte:**

YOU ARE FORGIVEN SIR

MY EARS ARE OPENED

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Alright so

You know how I confessed all by text right?

 

**Ygritte:**

Yup

I saw the screenshots

That was smooth man didn’t know you had it in ya

 

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Tbh me neither

It was a spur of the moment kinda thing

Anyway after that I sprinted to Blüdhaven

at the speed of light

so I could have my response and a kiss

cause that’s all I’ve thought about for days at this point

how his lips would feel on mine

 

 

**Ygritte:**

You’re gross Wally

Grossly in love

I regret everything

 

**Forrest Gump:**

I’m not even ashamed

 

 

**Ygritte:**

And that’s the worst part

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Anywho as I was saying

So I arrived

To find Dickie on the floor of his living room

Eyes red, hair all ruffled, cheeks all puffy

He was a complete mess, but so adorable

 

 

**Ygritte:**

Did you just use the word “puffy” to describe Dick Grayson?

 

**Forrest Gump:**

I sure did

So I see himlooking like a whole cutie, and

My heart fully melts on the spot of course

Then he looks up to meet my eyes and

Oh my good

You should’ve seen the smile he gave me

It was brighter than my whole existence

 

**Ygritte:**

To be fair most things in life are

 

**Forrest Gump:**

True

So of course, as soon as he smiles, I lose all focus

And forget what I’m even doing here

So I panic

And very eloquently manages to say:

“Uuuuh…. ‘sup?”

 

**Ygritte:**

…You know what I said about you being smooth?

 

**Forrest Gump:**

I told you it was a one time thing!

 

**Ygritte:**

Clearly

What happened then?

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Well he laughed of course

And then he told me he didn’t know how

on Earth he fell in love with such an idiot

But that he did

And he was glad for it

Cause loving me was probably the best feeling in the world

At least he never felt anything better

 

**Ygritte:**

Smooth Grayson real smooth

I was wrong he’s the smooth one in this

relationship

**Forrest Gump:**

Can’t argue with that

Not gonna lie, I nearly cied on the spot

But then we’d both be crying

And that’d be awkward

 

**Ygritte:**

You both are too precious for this world

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Love ya too Roy

Anyway so instead of crying

I sat down next to him

And replied that if loving me felt good,

Dating me was going to feel even better

And then I kissed him

The End

 

**Ygritte:**

OH MY GOOD THAT’S SOME

ROMECOM TYPE OF SHIT RIGHT THERE

WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE END

I WANT THE REST

WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT

 

**Forrest Gump:**

That’s personal

 

**Ygritte:**

BULLSHIT

I NEED DETAILS

I NEED MY BIRDFLASH FIX

 

**Forrest Gump:**

No comment.

 

**Ygritte:**

Ok but at least answer one last question

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Why are you like this

 

**Ygritte:**

Come on bro just one!

 

**Forrest Gump:**

… fine ask away

 

**Ygritte:**

Did you or did you not smash that?

**Forrest Gump:**

…

Blocked and reported

 

**Ygritte:**

Come on that’s a totally valid question!

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Bye Roy

 

**Ygritte:**

At least tell me who tops!

 

**Forrest Gump:**

BYE

**Ygritte:**

I bet it’s Dickie

Bet he’s pretty good at… dicking

Ayyyyyye

That was a good one

Come on now I know you’re reading this

Wally?

Wallyyyy

Noooo come back!

Noooooooooooooo

Aaaaand he’s dead

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: a life is threatened...


	7. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why you shouldn't let your jealous boyfriend touch your phone. and why you shouldn't be a jealous boyfriend. Kon just wanted to watch GoT in peace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello there!  
> so as promised, here's the second update of the week! I will try to keep it consistent and have one on monday and one on fridays .  
> Now real talk, I'm not sure about this chapter. I put my whole heart into writing it but I feel like it didn't come out as good as I'd hope... I'msorry if this doesn't measure up to your expectations, I'll try to write something better next time!  
> I still hope you'll enjoy! xxx

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Listen Bitch

 

**Boo:**

Uhhhh

Wally?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Not quite

Now listen

I don’t know who you are

 

**Boo:**

Well that makes two of us

If you’re not Wally who tf are you?

Wait

Has he been kidnapped?

Do I need to come beat the shit outta someone?

Damnit, I had so many things planned today

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Wtf?

No, he didn’t get kidnapped

I’m his boyfriend

**Boo:**

Dick?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Oh so you do know who I am

Good

That means you know I wont hesitate to end you

If you try anything funny with my Walls

I have friends in high places

I could destroy your entire livelihood.

 

**Boo:**

What

The actual fuck

Are you threatening me?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

You catch on pretty quick

That’s good. Now tell me your name

 

**Boo:**

… wait

You don’t know who I am

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

That’s basically whait I said at the beginning

of this convo yes

 

**Boo:**

Why don’t you just read my contact name?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

…

It’s a nickname

 

**Boo:**

…

What did he put this time?

Istg I told him to stop giving me nicknames!

I hate it

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Hey

Watch it

His nicknames are great

And cute

Which is kind of the problem rn but whatever

**Boo:**

What is it?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

... Boo

You’re called Boo

You shouldn’t be his boo

I’m his boo

 

**Boo:**

Oh Lord this is too good

Oh my God

Dick Grayson is jealous of me

Is this real life?

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

I’m not jealous!

 

**Boo:**

You are, you really are!

And I thought you were too mature for this shit

But I guess I was wrong

You idiot

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Just tell me who you are already!

 

**Boo:**

Nah

This is too much fun

Hey, tell Wally he forgot his shirt last time he came over

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

… you’re messing with me

**Boo:**

Nope

It’s the blue one with a snitch on it and

“I’m a catch” written in gold

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

That’s MY shirt!

I was looking for this one everywhere!

 

**Boo:**

Is it now?

Well it’s at mine’s so

I might actually keep it

I like it

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

I hate you

 

**Boo:**

Hate is such a strong word

Especially since you don’t even know who I am

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

I strongly despise you

 

**Boo:**

Eh

Not what Wally said last night

 

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Never in my life have I contemplated murder

With such passion

 

**Boo:**

I would be scared but

I have been threatnened by far scarier people

Some of them just this morning

Tough luck bro

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

You know I can find out easily who you are?

 

**Boo:**

Oh I know you could

I mean you would just need to compare my number with

The ones on your own phone

Since you know

WE’RE ACTUALLY FRIENDS

**Ginger Nuisance:**

…. Wait

Really?

 

**Boo:**

YES

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

… Kon?

 

**Boo:**

Hey there Stranger

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Oh crap

 

**Boo:**

Indeed

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

I’m so sorry Kon

I thought you were some random dude

or smth

 

**Boo:**

Yeah and you were jelly af

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Was not!

**Boo:**

Were too

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Well what was I supposed to think with

A nickname like that?

Who calls their friends Boo?

But I guess he did that to annoy you

I could see that happening

 

**Boo:**

Yeah that’s basically it

You didn’t need to go all Taken on me

Especially since I will never

Ever

In a million years

Even with a gun to my head

Consider hooking up with Wally

Cause first of all he’s an annoying little shit

And second, he is basically my son

I raised him pretty much

He wouldn’t know how to function without my input

 

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

So basically what you’re saying is

You’re his daddy?

 

**Boo:**

WHATTHE FUCK RICHARD

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

I HAD TO YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE

**Daddy:**

NO YOU DIDN’T

YOU NEARLY KILLED ME BECAUSE I WAS HIS BOO

AND NOW YOU CALL ME HIS DADDY

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU

YOU SICK PSYCHO

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

WELL ITS TO LATE TO GO BACK NOW

WHAT’S DONE IS DONE

 

**Daddy:**

… Tell me you didn’t

For the love of God please tell me you didn’t change

My nickname to Daddy

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Do you want me to lie?

 

**Daddy:**

You are the worst human being I know

And one of my fathers is Lex Luthor

I will tell Wally all about this conversation

See if you’re so funny after that

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

No please don’t I beg of you!

Have mercy on my poor soul!

 

**Daddy:**

Tough luck darling!

Remember, I made you and Wally happen

It can be undone!

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

KOOOOON NOOOOO

ILL DO ANYTHING PLZ DON’T DO THIS

 

**Daddy:**

Too bad you have nothing to offer

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Of course I do!

I could uh…

 

**Daddy:**

Tim was right

You’re fun to mess with

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

TIM THAT’S RIGHT

I CAN HELP YOU WITH TIM

 

**Daddy:**

?

I don’t know what you’re talking about

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

… Conner

I know you’re pining for my brother

**Daddy:**

Me? Pining?

Sounds fake

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

I have receipts.

Would you like me to fetch them?

They’re really juicy

Matter of fact I should just bring them straight

to Timmy boy

 

**Daddy:**

DON’T

I GET IT ALRIGHT

Let’s get back to negociations

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

You’retoo easy

Well my terms are simple

You keep this little incident to yourself

And I become your wingman

Pretty much a win win if you ask me

Otherwise it’s a you spill I spill situation

And I don’t know who has the most to lose

Are you ready tot ake that bet?

 

**Daddy:**

I wonder if you’re the worst person I’ve ever met

At a certain age it’s hard to recall

But the truly vile do stand out through the years

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Why are you reciting Lady Olenna’s punchlines at me

 

**Daddy:**

Because she’s my spirit animal

Also I’m on a GoT Marathon

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Whaaat without me? :(

 

**Daddy:**

I only do marathons with my friends

You’re now my worst enemy

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Anw don’t be like that

So do you agree or not?

**Daddy:**

I guess I do

Not that I think it can work

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Great!

We need to start planning right now then!

 I’m coming over, just let me delete this convo

Real quick and give Walls his phone back

And a kiss

Then I’m over

We can finish this marathon of yours together

 

 

**Daddy:**

Wait I didn’t tell you to invite yourself over!

It’s my me time!

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Too late! See you soon Daddy in law!

xxx

**Daddy:**

GRAYSON I SWEAR TO THE HEAVENS

I WILL STRANGLE YOU

AND DANCE ON YOUR BURNING CORPSE

Why is he like this

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Um hey Kon

It is Kon right?

 

**Daddy:**

Yes Wally

At least I hope it’s Wally and not another stupid bird

 

**Ginger Nuisance:**

Yeah yeah it’s me

So two quick questions

First do you know why my boyfriend

Just sprinted out of my appartment whilst

Screaming winter is coming?

**Daddy:**

Believe me, I wish he hadn’t

I’d rather have him hanging out with you

**Ginger Nuisance:**

You and me both

Ok second one

Why are you now named “Daddy” on my phone?

_Read_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: am I my brother's keeper?


	8. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd is an actually Teddy Bear, and Tim Drake love to rub it in his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my God I had such a hard time finishing this! but I did.I might have to change the tags because Jason is so angsty but oh well... hope you Enjoy! xxx

**Try Not To Kill:**

If you’re going to be spying on me you could

At least do it by attending the Gala

**Hater n°1:**

I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about

Tweety

Also how am I supposed to attend,

In case you’ve forgotten, I’m supposed to be dead

**Try Not To Kill:**

Believe me, I haven’t forgotten

And Dick is busy with his bf

And Damian is still banned from social interactions

Which only leaves me to play perfect son at this event

I hate my life

 

**Hater n°1:**

Poor little Timmy

Forced to go to lavish parties and be

Adored by literally everyone there

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Don’t act like you don’t hate this stuff

As much as I do!

 

**Hater n°1:**

Yeah but I’m the rebellious one

You’re the perfect prodigy

Everybody loves you

They want to be you, to be with you

Or for you to be with their children

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Doesn’t mean I have to enjoy it

Anyway, back to my point

Why the heck are you watching me

You creep?

 

**Hater n°1:**

Again, no clue what you’re on about

I’m just patrolling

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Suuuure

You happen to be patrolling around the venue

And to have been making rounds around the premise

for hours

 

**Hater n°1:**

For all you know B could’ve asked me to keep an eye

On tonight’s party

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

But he didn’t

Spill Todd

Why are you here

 

**Hater n°1:**

Fine

I may or may not be keeping an eye on you

Don’t make a big deal about it

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

And, pray tell, why would you do that?

Are you planning my murder again?

 

**Hater n°1:**

I wasn’t but now that you mention it

I probably should be

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Funny.

Seriously Jason, what’s going on?

 

**Hater n°1:**

Nothing, everything’s fine

Don’t worry

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Now I’m really worried

 

**Hater n°1:**

Please drop it

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Did you just say please?

What the hell is going on?

Are you dying?

 

**Hater n°1:**

Probably, I mean have you seen my diet?

But that’s old news anyway

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Jason I’m serious

What’s going on?

 

**Hater n°1:**

Alright!

I’m here to protect you!

Happy now?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Protect me?

But… from what?

 

**Hater n°1:**

There are some pretty shady people here tonight

Wouldn’t put it past them to try things with you

And before you say anything, I know you can

probably take care of that yourself

but I also know you’re too polite to do it

and also you wouldn’t want to blow your cover

so I’m just here to blow someone’s brain’s out in case

they come too close.

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Oh My God Jason Don’t shoot anyone ffs!

You are forbidden from using lethal weapons!

This is a freaking charity Gala!

What are they gonna do to me?

Flirt badly? Let their hands wander a bit?

I can handle that !

But also… are you worried about me?

 

**Hater n°1:**

But you don’t need to handle it cause I’m here

And don’t be ridiculous Timothy, of course I’m worried

I kinda care about your sorry ass

Don’t let it get to your head

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

You…

Wow

I was not expecting this

I’m pretty sure it’s not my birthday

Or Christmas

 

**Hater n°1:**

Shut up

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

You love me, you really love me!

 

**Hater n°1:**

I never said such a disgusting thing

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

But you do though!

You act tough but deep down you’re just

A big Teddy Bear

A Toddy Bear!

 

**Hater n°1:**

Dafuq

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Oh this is good!

This deserves a name change!

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Don’t you dare

**Try Not To Kill:**

Too Late!

**Toddy Bear:**

I hate you

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Can’t fool me anymore bro

I know it’s all an act

 

**Toddy Bear:**

I regret everything

Death was less tiring

Imma get back to it

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Nah, Roy would miss you too much

 

**Toddy Bear:**

What does Roy have to do with anything?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Roy has to do with everything

Roy is everywhere

Roy is Love

Roy is Life

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Wtf

Are you two dating or smth?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Ew no

That’s disturbing

Also not everyone in this family has a freaking

Ginger Kink you know

**Toddy Bear:**

Well I don’t know

The Demon could still follow into the tradition

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Don’t count toomuch on it

You didn’t deny it though

Your Ginger kink

**Toddy Bear:**

Meh, gingers are hot

But I don’t really discriminate based on a hair color

I wouldn’t say I have a “type”

Dickie on the other hand

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Yep, don’t need to elaborate further

We all know how Dick likes ‘em

But  we ain’t talking about him rn

Let’s go back to Roy

 

**Toddy Bear:**

How about we don’t?

.

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

How about I don’t give a flying fuck what you want?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

You’re awfully sassy tonight

I don’t like it

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

You can’t avoid the subject forever

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Pretty sure I can

Watch me

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Let me rephrase it

You SHOULDN’T avoid the subject forever

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Why shouldn’t I?

It’s working out so far

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Jason…

I swear to God I don’t get you sometimes

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Didn’t expect you to

But trust me, I know what I’m doing

I’m doing what’s best for everybody

Especially for him

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

You know, I’m pretty sure he would disagree

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Of course he would

That’s why he wasn’t given a choice in the matter

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

I don’t understand

He likes you, and you seem to be aware

And you obviously like him too

This doesn’t make any sense

 

**Toddy Bear:**

It does to me

You cant understand

You’re… good

You’re untainted.

You’re not damaged like me

Or Roy for that matter

He has so much shit on his plate

And he doesn’t need my load attached to his

He’s already trying to carry all my burdens

When he can barely keep himself afloat

It would be worse if we were to become something more

 

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

So basically, you’re saying you’re doing this for him?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

That’s it

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

That’s bullshit

I can’t believe you

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Maybe, but that’s my choice.

At least I’m not an oblivious idiot like you

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

What do you mean?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

There’s a reason

 I always carry kryptonite nowadays Tim

 

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

You’re having grief with Clark

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Unbelievable

The clone

He’s the one I don’t like

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Kon? That’s stupid, Kon’s great!

How could anyone not like him?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Fuck, Dick was right, you’re too far gone

Damn it, I was looking forward to ending him

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

What do you mean?

You can’t hurt Conner Jason!

Please don’t

I’ll stop you, I swear I will

I’ll beat the shit outta you if you hurt him!

I don’t care that you’re family he’s off limit!

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Wow

He’s really that important?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Of course he is!

He’s my best friend!

I’d rather die than lose him!

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Alright chill!

Fine, I won’t hurt him

yet

I will however threaten to castrate him if he hurts you

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Kon would never hurt me!

But also, anw that’s disturbingly cute

You’re adorable

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Lord give me the strength

You should probably tell him you know

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Tell him what?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Now I know you’re not stupid enough to not realize

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Oh you mean…

Oh…

I didn’t know I was that obvious…

 

**Toddy Bear:**

It could be worse

At least you’re better at hiding it than Dick was

Fuck, Wally is really dumb now that I think about it

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

It’s part of his charm

Anyway, I can’t tell him

I am 99% he’s dating Babs

And that makes me mad cause I can’t be mad atBabs

Butlike, everytime I try to hang out with him it’s always

“ oh sorry, Babs needed this” or “I’m already out with Barbabra”

I can take a hint

 

**Toddy Bear:**

….

This family is so fucked up

What happened to good old communication?

Listen, I’m pretty shure it’s horse shit but

I will investigate on that front

But if I’m right and you have completely misread

The situation

You have to make a move

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Why would you do that?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Cause I hate pining

And stupid misunderstanding

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

… fine, deal

I’m pretty sure I’m right anyway

They don’t call me the second best Detective for nothing

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Yeah, don’t hang on to that title champ

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

You’re just jealous

Jay?

Thank you

**Toddy Bear:**

For what?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Being a good brother

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Don’t mention it

Seriously, don’t

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Accept the compliment asshole

Also, for what it’s worth

I think Roy would be lucky to have you

I think you’d make him happy

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Yeah, agree to disagree

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

I’ll get through to you one day

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Don’t count on it

Now go be a gentleman or smth

Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do

And don’t do anything I would do either

There’s a thin gap between the two

 where you should operate

**Try Not To Kill:**

Stop misquoting Homecoming at me

And go home

**Toddy Bear:**

Can’t, patrol’s not over

**Try Not To Kill:**

You’re impossible

At least be more discreet you’re gonna get seen

**Toddy Bear:**

No worries, I’m a pro

Now shoo

**Try Not To Kill:**

Good Night Jay <3

**Toddy Bear:**

Yeah yeah, goodnight to you too Punk

…

<3

**Try Not To Kill:**

:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: the Red Fury returns


	9. Something's Coming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the subject of clones and shipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is the best ever and I love her very much. she deserves everything ever.  
> on that note, here's an early update cause I just get impatient when I have chapters ready and I don't post them immediatly. I only lasted two days this time! I will still try and update something on Friday  
> Aaaaanyway enjoy my lovelies! xxx

**Jerkson:**

Yo

Quick question

You fucking the clone?

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Which one?

 

**Jerkson:**

How many clone is there?

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Far too many

There’s Roy, Conner, Conner’s evil twin brother

Boba Fett

 

**Jerkson:**

Pretty sure you didn’t bang Boba Fett

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Comic Con 2014 that’s all

I’m gonna say about that

 

**Jerkson:**

…

I would say I’m surprised but

I’m really not

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

You must know me by now

Anyway back to the beginning

What was that about me fucking a clone?

 

**Jerkson:**

Oh, yeah

Tim thinks you and Kent are a thing

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Wht is he so smart and so stupid at the same time?

 

**Jerkson:**

I wonder about that 24/7

So you’re not right?

I pretty much told him but he stubborn af

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Ofc we’re not

I have standards

 

**Jerkson:**

You dated Dick

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

And I dumped his ass

Everyone can stray from the right path

What’s important is that I never made

such a mistake again

 

**Jerkson:**

Fair point

Great, so I can tell Tim he was wrong

And now he can make a fuckin move

I’m starting to regret this

Why did I think this was a good idea again?

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Wait what?

Rewind, what are you talking about?

**Jerkson:**

Basically I made the bet that

If I was right and you weren’t smashing SuperJunior

He had to do something about his crush

And I regret everything

I hate that bastard

I should’ve went with my original plan

And shot him between the eyes

 

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

I don’t know if I’m concerned or endeared

You’re weirdly cute when you’re protective

 

**Jerkson:**

Stop flirting with me

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

You wish I was flirting with you Todd

I don’t get why you hate Kent so much

Tim could do a lot worse than him

 

**Jerkson:**

Probably

I still don’t like him though

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Doesn’t make sense

I mean he has plenty of reasons to hate you I get it

But you don’t really have any

And the two of you are more alike than you think

 

**Jerkson:**

Hey!

What did I do to deserve being insulted like that?

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Oh come off it

You’re both hot headed

Bad boys with anger management issues

But also secret softies

Or not so secret as time goes by

And most important of all

You both love Timmy

And you both want to smash Dick’s head against a wall

Most of the time

 

**Jerkson:**

Dickiebird deserves it

Stupid idiot

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

I thought my Tim argument would hold more weight

Than the Dickie one

But I get it

I too, have lost all patience with this child

 

**Jerkson:**

Let’s form a club

#stoprichardgrayson2018

I might bury the hatchet with Kent for that

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

That’s tempting

 

**Jerkson:**

Come on it will be fun

We can hold meeting at the manor when Bruce isn’t there

Alfred will bake cookies

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

You sound so excited

Like a kid having all his little playmates over

Are you going to have us have a pretend tea party?

Do we have to wear tutus and tiaras?

 

**Jerkson:**

This is why I never socialize

You always make fun of me :(

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

It’s my role

My primary mission as Batgirl is to torture the Robins

I thought you knew

**Jerkson:**

Fair enough

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Btw have you seen Roy lately?

Haven’t heard of him in a week

 

**Jerkson:**

No I haven’t

But that’s not a big deal is it?

He’s probably undercover or smth

He’s disappeared for longer than this before

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Yeah I guess you’re right

It’s just…

Since he, Conner and I became closer

I had him tell me everytime he went under

And he’s been pretty consistent with informing me

And this time I haven’t gotten any warning

He just… vanished

 

**Jerkson:**

Right…

I can probably try and check

Just in case

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

That would be great thank you

Keep me informed yeah?

 

**Jerkson:**

Of course

I’m sure he’s fine

But we’re never too careful

Btw what was it about you two and Kent becoming close?

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Oh yeah

Forgot you weren’t in the know

We have been united by our mutual love of shipping

And Birdflash

 

 

**Jerkson:**

What the hell is a Birdflash?

Or shipping?

**Female Pterodactyl:**

…

Just google it dude

Seriously id you live under a rock?

 

**Jerkson:**

Nah just six feet under

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Funny

 

**Jerkson:**

Thanks I try

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

That wasn’t… nevermind

 

**Jerkson:**

Ok so I did google it

Are you telling me that you three meet to talk

about people being a in a relationship?

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Basically

 

**Jerkson:**

Why?

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Cause it’s fun!

It’s how we were able to make Birdflash real

**Jerkson:**

Again with this Birdflash

Wtf is it?

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

It’s a ship name

This represents two person combined into a

Couple’s name

**Jerkson:**

Right

Birdflash…

Oh

Okay

That’s Dick and Wally isn’t it?

Makes sense

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Quick learner I see, that’s good

And Tim and Conner are Superbird

 

**Jerkson:**

Why use their alter egos?

Why not their names?

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Cause it’s way cooler in their case

 

**Jerkson:**

Yeah but like

Won’t it get confusing?

Like, for exemple

Let’s pretend the Demon can grow up to be a functioning

Human being able to have healthy relationships

And by a terrible twist of fate

He ends up with SuperJunior n°2

Which wouldn’t surprise me since he’s the only person

His age who can stand him

Then you would have two Superbird

And that would get awfully confusing

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Nah

Dami and Jon are the Supersons

 

**Jerkson:**

…

 You’ve already thought of a ship name for them?

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Never too early to ship

 

**Jerkson:**

You??? I give up

But like, it doesn’ follow the rules of the first two names

 

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Ain”t no rule in a ship name

It just needs to sound right

Feel right

 

**Jerkson:**

I’m so confused

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Oh that’s adorable

You have to join us now

We well help you understand everything

Initiate you like we did with Kon

 

**Jerkson:**

I feel like I’m walking into a trap

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

You probably are

 

**Jerkson:**

Great

Can’t wait

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

That’s the spirit!

 

**Jerkson:**

Anyway, not to be rude but

I gotta blast

Still have a drug cartel to dismantle before dawn

And now I have to add searching for signs of Roy to my list

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

I won’t keep you then

Try not to overwork yourself to much

Take a break and sleep before passing out please 

 

**Jerkson:**

Yes mum

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Brat

 

**Jerkson:**

Love you too

See ya Babs

 

**Female Pterodactyl:**

Bye Jay, good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: introduction of a new character. small clue: he loves "crashing" into your lives and making everything a little brighter


	10. You Don't Put Baby In A Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart Allen is the cutest baby boy in the whole entire world, and Tim (and Conner to an extent) is soft af for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... I'm early again. well technically, it IS friday where I'm from right now so I'm not that early.   
> introducing to the stage Bart Allen aka my favourite thing in this world! I love him to pieces and needed him in. he also brings a lot of backstory to Wally so yeah.  
> this is by far the cutest chapter yet, and I think you're gonna need it with what I have in store for what's coming... I'm really going to need to update the tags at one point or another I'm afraid... things are bound to get serious.  
> that's all folks! Enjoy and see you whenever I finish the next one! xxx

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Timmyyyyy

I’m sad :’(

 

**Timmy <3:**

Oh no Bart bby what’s wrong?

Who hurt you?

I’ll send someone to kill them I swear

 I have enough money

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Anw Timmy you’re too nice

 

**Timmy <3:**

I love how you call me threatening to

Hire hitmen nice

Friendship goals honestly

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

True

 

**Timmy <3:**

So what’s making you sad Bartie?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Wally stood me up

We were supposed to go see a movie together

You know the New Marvel one

But he never showed

So I went to his and I found him on the couch

 with ‘Wing and he told me he had forgotten

He seemed really sorry and him and

 Dickie were being really cute

So I told him it was alright and we could do it

 another time and I went home

But now I’m sad and alone and I feel like crap

Totally feeling the mode rn

 

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

Oh baby I’m so sorry

Wally shouldn’t have done that to you

I know he’s in his Honeymoon phase but you’re family

He shouldn’t have forgotten

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

s’alright…

s’just… I don’t really have anyone else to talk to

 family wise

You know since things with Grandpa went south

after Wally’s temporary “death”

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

Barry still hasn’t apologized for that?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Nah

But I get it

He was grieving

 

**Timmy <3:**

So were you

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Yeah but it’s not the same

I’m not the one that counts in this

Plus it kinda was my fault anyway

 

**Timmy <3:**

Of course you count!

You were only 14, and you had already lost so much!

And for the last time Bart

NONE OF THIS WAS YOUR FAULT

Jeez when are you gonna realize that

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Alright I’ll shut up I get it

I don’t wanna fight about this today...

**Timmy <3:**

Oh no Babe I’m sorry I didn’t mean to shout!

You came to find comfort and I yell at you

Typical

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

It’s alright Tim

I know you’re only trying to help

I just feel insecure today

And I guess I’m scared things with Wally will

Change again now he’s with Dick

I don’t want to be distant like before

I kinda like having a cousin/ big brother now…

 

**Timmy <3:**

I’m sur things will work out love

Wally is really invested in Dick for now but

I’m sure he’ll some come back to reality

And he’ll make loads of time for you

And if he doesn’t just tell me I’ll pay him a visit

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Timmy noooo

You don’t need you to fix everything for me

I appreciate it but I’m not a helpless baby…

 

**Timmy <3:**

You’re not helpless that’s for sure

But you ARE a baby

My cute precious little baby that I love unconditionally

And will protect against the cruel world

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Stoooop

I’m blushing…

 

**Timmy <3:**

See? You’re the cutest

Are you feeling better now honey?

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Kinda…

 

**Timmy <3:**

Do you want to come over and play video games

with Kon and I?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Oh Kon’s here?

Hi Kon!

:D

 

**Timmy <3:**

He says hi too

So?

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Mmh I don’t know

I don’t want to impose on you two

 

**Timmy <3:**

I wouldn’t have offered if it was an issue you know that Bart

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Yeah but…

You two haven’t had alone time in a while and well…

I wouldn’t feel right ruining your time together…

Conner got to you first this time so…

 

**Timmy <3:**

But Conner doesn’t mind! He says so himself!

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Still…

I just… it’d be weird

Thanks though

It was really nice of you to ask

 

**Timmy <3:**

Bartie…

I’m worried about you

I don’t like when you’re sad

It shouldn’t be allowed

You’re supposed to be a ray of sunshine

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I’m fine Timmy

I’m sorry I shouldn’t have texted you,

 now you’re upset because of me…

 

**Timmy <3:**

No Bart!

Never apologize for reaching out to me!

I’m your friend, I’m there for you for better or worse!

I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me when

You’re feeling down

You’ve grown so much these past years

You no longer try to hide behind a smile

You acknowledge your own pain

And I’m proud of you for that

And I want you to know I’ll always be there to listen to you

Always you hear me?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Yeah I hear ya…

I…

Jesus, I’m kinda tearin up rn…

Thank you, Tim…

This means a lot to me…

You’re a great friend and I’m glad to have you in my life…

**Timmy <3:**

I’m glad you’re in mine too Bartie

This means you’re coming over right?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Nice try but it’s still no

I’ll be fine on my own don’t worry

 

**Timmy <3:**

But Bartieeee!

Oh hold on Kon wants to talk to ya

Handing him my phone rn

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Oh dear what now

 

**Timmy <3:**

Bart

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Hey Conner!

 

**Timmy <3:**

Hey

Why won’t you come to Tim’s?

He’s very worried about you you know

He really wants to make you feel better

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I just don’t want to interrupt…

Just tell him not to worry about me I’m alright

 

**Timmy <3:**

Yeah, like that could work

Seriously we’re both 100% fine with you

Coming here

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Are you really?

 

**Timmy <3:**

Of course we are

I just told you so kid

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Conner

If I wanted to third wheel

I’d have stayed at Wally’s

 

**Timmy <3:**

…

Why would you say that

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I’m not dumb you know

Really, I don’t want to do that to you

I know how long you’ve waited for this

Just enjoy your moment and stop worrying about me

 

**Timmy <3:**

… Jesus kid, why are you so selfless

It actually makes me mad

Like, why is a creature as pure as you allowed to be hurt?

I wanna punch whatever higher power decided it was a thing

@God square up

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Ajdjkespcfejpo stop!

What is it with you two being so nice

And making me blush today!

 

**Timmy <3:**

It’s true though

You’re always thinking about everyone but yourself

Sacrificing your happiness for others

This isn’t fucking fair

Sorry for swearing

I’ll have to delete this Tim will kill me if he sees I’ve sworn

In front of his baby

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Gah I’m nota baby!

Why does everyone say that :(

 

**Timmy <3:**

A whole infant

Anyway

I appreciate what you’re trying to do

But I still can’t let you go throughthis alone

At least please don’t stay alone to mope in your bed

Call someone

Do something

For mine and Tim’s sake

W won’t be able to relax if we know you’re unhappy

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

… fine

I guess I could call Jaime

He’s probably busy with studying but

I’m pretty sure he’ll let me hang around as long as

I don’t talk too much

Which I’m not really in the mood for anyway so it works out

**Timmy <3:**

Yeah that’s a great Idea!

Call him

But ifhe’s unavailable you come here alright?

I will know if you stayed home to brood

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Yeah yeah I will

Thanks Conner you’re the best ily

 

**Timmy <3:**

No problem kid

Imma give Tim his phone back now

Be safe

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

**B** yyyye

**Timmy <3:**

Hello again Bartie!

Kon tell me you two worked something out?

He deleted the convoso I don’t know much

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Of course he did

Yeah everything’s great

I’m going to go to Jaime’s so you can stop fretting

 

**Timmy <3:**

Oh that works yeah

I’m happy with this arrangement

Still, text me if you need me alright?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I will pinky promise!

 

**Timmy <3:**

Good boy

I guees I’ll leave you to it then

I’ll call you tomorrow okay?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Sure!

 

**Timmy <3:**

Great

Have fun baby!

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Thanks Tim!

Love you loads!

 

**Timmy <3:**

Love you more darling!

**Run Baby Run <3:**

<3

 

**Timmy <3:**

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus point if you can understand the reference for Bart's nickname! :)  
> Next Chapter: things take a turn for the worst...


	11. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason breaks down, and Dick shows why he's the ultumate Batkid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo... this is where things get real I guess. warning this is not as happy as the rest, this is actually pretty depressing but also I think it(s still kind of cute in an emo way? anyway  
> I'm posting this today and tomorrow I'll have a question for you guys about the next step for this serie. I really want your opinion on smth so yeah...  
> enjoy! see you tomorrow! xxx

**Little Wing:**

Dick

I know I usually don’t ask for your help

But I’m desperate right now

Please answer

 

**Dickiebird:**

Jay? What’s wrong?

 

**Little Wing:**

Thank God

Please

Please for the love of God

Tell me you’ve heard of Roy the past two weeks

 

**Dickiebird:**

Roy? I’m sorry I can’t say I have

Why, did something happen?

 

**Little Wing:**

Fuck

What about Wally

Has he heard anything at all?

You two are my last hope

 

**Dickiebird:**

No, he hasn’t heard of him in a month now…

 

**Little Wing:**

Fuck fuck fuck

This can’t be happening no this is a nightmare fuck!

 

 

**Dickiebird:**

Jason calm down

What’s going on? You’re scaring me

 

**Little Wing:**

Roy’s disappeared!

Babs was worried something happened to him

when she didn’t hear from him for too long

I thought maybe he went undercover or something

But I still tried and investigated just to be sure

But there’s literally no sign of him anywhere

I’ve talk to everybody, even Queen

No one has any idea where he is

Fuck Dick, what if he’s hurt?

What if he… he’s…

 

**Dickiebird:**

Okay Jay I’mma need you to breathe

In and out

 

**Little Wing:**

I can’t!

He’s fucking gone!

What if I realized too late and …

I can’t lose him Dick please I…

 

**Dickiebird:**

I know Jay, but please you need to calm down

Where are you?

**Little Wing:**

Star City…

 

**Dickiebird:**

Do not move, I’m coming

In the meantime keep talking to me and try and breathe

 

**Little Wing:**

Trying…

Please let him be okay oh God…

 

**Dickiebird:**

We’ll find him Jay I swear it

He’s a tough bastard he’ll be fine I’m sure

 

**Little Wing:**

I hope so…

It’s so weird though, there’s literally no trace of him…

 

**Dickiebird:**

I already texted Tim to try and dig some more

If anyone can find clues it’s him

We’re going to find him Jason

**Little Wing:**

I don’t know what I’d do without you guys…

Fuck I’m so sorry I…

I fucked up… I fucked up so much…

With you, and with him…

I didn’t even tell him…

God I can’t breathe…

 

**Dickiebird:**

Please hold on a while longer kiddo

And don’t worry about that, Roy’ll forgive you

 

**Little Wing:**

Why should he? I hid the truth from him

I knew how he felt and I said nothing

I was trying to convince myself

I was doing what’s best for him but…

Truth is I was scared… still am

I can’t love Dick

Don’t know how to

‘mnot like you…

 

**Dickiebird:**

Nonsense

You feel things so much more strongly than most

People I know

I’d even say you feel too much

You’re not devoided of emotions like you seem to think you are

And you do love Jason

You don’t show it like me

And that’s perfectly okay because you are not me

And that’s great

You’re you

You feel

You hurt

You love

And that’s scary, trust me I know

But you’re brave, and you can survive anything

Even death as it turns out

Just stop putting yourself down

And stop comparing yourself to me

You’ll never be me and you shouldn’t strive to be

I’m just as damaged as you

Only difference is I learned to rely on people before you

Ilet them bring out the best in me

We could do the same to you

Roy could

You just need to let him in

Let us in

**Little Wing:**

I guess…

I just hope it’s not too late…

 

**Dickiebird:**

It’s not

It’s really not

I’ll make sure of it myself

 

**Little Wing:**

I’m so sorry Dickie…

I’ve done so muchto hurt you…

I never even apologized…

And yet here you are…

Still taking care of me after all this time…

 

**Dickiebird:**

That’s what family’s for Jaybird

No matter how many time you push me away

You’ll always be my little brother

Through thick and thin

I’ll always be there

Too stubborn to let go I guess

 

**Little Wing:**

I’m glad

I’m glad you’re here

And I…

I missed you

**Dickiebird:**

Missed you too Little Wing

I see you

Of course you’re not wearing warm clothes

Idiot

You’re shivering

**Little Wing:**

Didn’t even notice…

 

**Dickiebird:**

I’m coming over to you right now

I’ll take care of everything I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: bros in Law have a serious discussion


	12. NOT AN UDPDATE! a question for you guys

Okay so for the first time I'm late. I should've published this yesterday but I had a busy night, which like, never happens.

Anyway, so as I was saying two days ago, I've been questionning myself about some things for the rest of this story. I have a vague idea of where I'm going with the plot, but some details are still blurry.

This is where you come in. since I've introduced Bart into the story, I've questioned myself with what to do with him next. He's one of my favourite characters and he always take a life of his own when I write him. So I'm a bit lost right now, I can't seem to make a decision. I mean I have ideas, a lot ofthem, but I don't know which one is the best.

So I would like to ask about your opinion on one particular aspect of Bart for the rest of the story; shipping. As you know, this is first and foremost a shipping story, so I thought it'd be cool to have your opinion on this!

Dear God I'm the queen of rambling. What I'm trying to ask is, what are your ideas for a ship including Bart? I have some but as I said I'm pretty undecisive. anything goes, you can suggest anything ( well excet incest, please do not suggest incest)

That's all folks! Looking forward to hearing your suggestions!

New chapter should be up very soon ! Take care! xxx


	13. lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things need to be said, even if the timing isn't ideal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with the early updates!  
> I would like to preface this chapter by saying I love Barry, and my intention was not to make hima bad guy in anyway, just someone who doesn't deal well with grief (which, I think we can all agree, he doesn't. Flashpoint ring any bell?)   
> anyway, this is like with Artemis, they are good people who sometimes do hurtful things.   
> I hope you enjoy! xxx

**Bro In law:**

Hey Tim

Any news?

Last time I heard of Dick he and Jason

 were tracking down the League of Assassins

 

**Mini Robs:**

Yeah, were pretty sure they’re behind

 Roy’s disappearance at this point

Babs went with them to be safe

She’ll be more able to calm Jay down if things go south

 

 

**Bro In Law:**

Good call

Keep me updated yeah?

 

 

**Mini Robs:**

Sure

Right now nothing interesting is happening

They’re still digging

 

**Bro In law:**

Let’s hope they find him soon…

I feel so guilty

I should’ve paid more attention to Roy

Maybe I’d have noticed his disappearance sooner…

 

**Mini Robs:**

Its not your fault

We are all so used to Roy not giving any signs for long

Only Babs noticed something was wrong

 

**Bro In Law:**

That doesn’t make me feel better

I’ve been friends with him for years

I should’ve noticed

 

**Mini Robs:**

I don’t think you could have

Even if you hadn’t been… otherwise

preoccupied the past few weeks

Which made you forget a lot of important things

 

 

**Bro In law:**

What’s that supposed to mean?

 

**Mini Robs:**

Nothing

It’s not important right now

 

**Bro In Law:**

No no it is

You obviously have something on your mind

Wanna get it off your chest?

 

**Mini Robs:**

I don’t think now’s the time for me to drag your ass

I’ll do it when things are a bit less hectic

 

**Bro In law:**

Drag my ass?

What the heck did I do to make you so pissed?

 

**Mini Robs:**

Mh I don’t know

What could you have done to offend me?

Let me think

Could it have something to do with a cute litte speedster?

 

**Bro In Law:**

Bart?

What’s wrong with Bart? Is he okay?

 

 

**Mini Robs:**

Well you would know if you so much as TALKED

TO HIM ONCE IN AWHILE

And if you didn’t forget you pomised to hang out with him!

 

 

**Bro In law:**

I said I was sorry about that…

 

**Mini Robs:**

Sorry doesn’t cut it

Bart might be to nice to hold a grudge

But I’m not

I’m a petty bitch

And I do not appreciate when people hurt my baby

I don’t care that you’re his family

You need to treat him better than that

 

**Bro In Law:**

You’re right…

I’m a terrible cousin…

Is Bart mad at me?

 

**Mini Robs:**

Like Bart even knows how to be mad

No he’s not

But he’s sad, and lonely

He feels like he doesn’t matter

He’s... he’s starting to worry me Wally

You really need to talk to him

 

**Bro In law:**

I will, I promise

I’ll make everything right Timmy I swear

 

**Mini Robs:**

You better

Also if you could tell your uncle to get his head out of his ass

That would be great thank you

 

**Bro In Law:**

What do you mean?

What does Uncle Barry have to do with this?

 

**Mini Robs:**

Bart never told you?

 

**Bro In law:**

Told me what?

 

**Mini Robs:**

After the Reach invasion

After you… disappeared

Things got really ugly between Bart and Barry

Barry felt really guilty I think, for not being fast enough

For not being able to save you, all those things

And he chose to redirect his guilt onto Bart

Bart who didn’t say anything and let him do it

Cause deep down, he thought it was his fault

He came back to save the world, and then we lost you

And he had to take your mantle, to keep your legacy alive

But without a mentor, without support from the man he idolized

For years.

I know grief makes you do stupid things but

I wanted to hurt Barry so bad when I saw what his abandonment

did to Bart

 

**Bro In Law:**

Crap…

I don’t know what to say…

That’s so unlike uncle B…

I’ll talk to him

Fuck I knew my disappearance had caused a lot of damage

But I didn’t know how much…

 

**Mini Robs:**

It was chaos

Especially the first few months

I’m glad we brought you back

 

**Bro In law:**

I’m glad to be back

I think I didn’t realize that things had moved without me

For a long time

When I came back, it was like everything just started

back where it had stopped

it took me a few month to see that things had indeed changed

and I think it didn’t really click until Arty broke up with me

 

**Mini Robs:**

Yeah I get it

I mean, as much as I can not having lived it

But you found a way to bounce back into this life anyway

 

**Bro In Law:**

Yeah

Dick helped a lot

 

**Mini Robs:**

I’m sure he did

You two are really good for each other

 

**Bro In law:**

Yeah

We really are

Tim?

Thank you

 

**Mini Robs:**

Whatever for?

 

**Bro In Law:**

 For taking care of Dick and Bart while wasn’t there

For still being there for both of them, especially Bart

I see now why Dick thinks so highly of you

 

**Mini Robs:**

You don’t have to thank me

I would do it again a hundred times

Just, try not to die on us again soon

And keep your promise about Bart

Then we’ll be square

 

**Bro In law:**

Deal

 

**Mini Robs:**

Oh dear

I have to leave you now

They found him

 

**Bro In Law:**

They did?!

 

**Mini Robs:**

Yeah, and they need my help

I’ll tell Dick to call you as soon as possible

 

**Bro In law:**

You do that

I’ll be waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: things get better


	14. Put a ring on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is finally ready to be truthful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! So as promised, things get better this time! for now at least... anyway, here's some cuteness and fluff for you. it was a fluff and crack fic after all in the beginning;  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Merida:**

Um… Jay?

I don’t want to sound clingy or anything but…

Well I just woke up and you weren’t there and I’m…

I’m kinda freaking out?

 

**Bourne:**

Fuck

Roy I’m so sorry

I wanted to make breakfast

But then I realized I literally had nothing in my fridge

So I went to buy groceries

I thought I’d be back before you’d wake up

I’m so sorry I’m coming back right this instant I promise!

 

**Merida:**

No no it’s okay !

S’just…

I had a nightmare and when I didn’t

see you when I opened my eyes

 I just became paranoid I guess…

But it’s alright take your time…

 

**Bourne:**

You’re having a panic attack aren’t you?

**Merida:**

…If I say no will you believe me ?

 

**Bourne:**

Nope.

**Merida:**

Fine

I may be a bit… overwhelmed

But I’m already calming down it’s alright I swear!

Just finish what you were doing it’s fine

**Bourne :**

It’s not

It’s everything but fine

You’ve just been through hell

 

**Merida:**

I’ve dealt with worse

 

**Bourne:**

You’re still vulnerable right now

The whole point of having you at mine was so I could

Keep an eye on you and take care of you

And as always I’m doing a shitty job

 

**Merida:**

Are you really going to feel guilty for

trying to be thoughtful and wanting to

make breakfast?

Wtf Jay how’s that not taking care of me?

 

**Bourne:**

Well when you put it like this…

**Merida:**

I can’t believe you sometimes

Putting yourself down when you’re being

perfect boyfriend material

 

**Bourne:**

Oh am I now ?

 

**Merida:**

Well um

That is to say

You

I mean

 

**Bourne:**

Cute

If I make you three meals a day are you gonna propose?

 

**Merida:**

…you know what I might

 

**Bourne:**

Who knows, I might say yes

 

**Merida:**

Adjfkgghrep

I mean

Pardon ?

 

**Bourne:**

You’re really being thick now

I’m trying to flirt with you

 

**Merida:**

You… are ?

 

**Bourne:**

Yup

 

**Merida:**

Wow ok

I did not expect that

 

**Bourne:**

Yeah, I probably should apologize about that

I should’ve been doing that years ago instead

Of pretending I didn’t get it when you

were coming onto me

**Merida:**

You knew ?

 

**Bourne:**

Of course I knew

You were so obvious I’d have to be really dumb

Not to notice

Who do you think I am, Dick? Or worse, Tim?

 

**Merida:**

Well how would you want me to know!

You never said anything!

I was getting desperate!

 

**Bourne:**

Yeah it showed

And again, I’m sorry

I just…

Fuck how do you do talking about your feelings thing?

 

**Merida:**

I’m not the best person to ask that

But I guess just… take your time

Sort everything out in your head before typing

I’ll be patient I promise

 

**Bourne:**

Thanks

So well I should probably start there…

I knew you liked me pretty much from the time you realized it

And at first I didn’t think anything of it

I thought you had a crush, that happens

I thought it would go away you know

So I just continued on like we had always done cause

Our friendship was so important to me

Especially at that time

But then I started noticing that

 I was feeling different around you

At first I thought maybe I was just uncomfortable because

I knew about your crush

But that didn’t add up

Not when I always wanted to be with you and

craved your attention more and more

When I started being worried about you every damn day

When you were constantly on my mind

And then it hit me

I had fallen for you stupidly

And I got scared shitless

Cause I didn’t know how to relationship

And still don’t tbh

And I felt so broken, I didn’t want you to have to deal with that

And on top of all of that

I was so scared of hurting you

Just like I hurt everyone who cares about me

And with all those things in my head

I couldn’t imagine being with you

Let alone telling you how I felt

But then you had to go and get kidnapped of course

And I thought I would die just then and there when I couldn’t

Find you anywhere

I couldn’t breathe anymore

And that’s when I realized

I don’t care anymore

About all the things that scared me and still do

I don’t care that I’m not enough

That you could do better

I don’t care that everything could go up in flames

I just want you to know

I love you

And I wanna be with you

If you’d want that of course

No pressure

But like

Here’s where I stand

…

Roy?

 

**Merida:**

Yeah um

Fuck

Just a sec

Totally not holding back tears rn

 

**Bourne:**

… Sure

 

**Merida:**

I um…I had a whole speech planned

In case this day would come

But you beat me to it

And now I can’t find the words anymore…

I just…

Shit, I love you so fucking much Jason Todd

I’m gonna kiss the living hell outta you when you get home

 

 

**Bourne:**

Now see, that’s the only speech I need

You better deliver cause I’m running now

 

**Merida:**

Don’t run with your hands full shithead

If you fall on your face this relationship is over

 

**Bourne:**

Presumptuous of you to call this a relationship

 

**Merida:**

I

 

**Bourne:**

If you like it then you should’ve put a ring on it

 

**Merida:**

Can’t believe I’m dating a Gold Digger

 

**Bourne:**

Drama queen

**Merida:**

Shut up and get here already

I’m hungry

 

**Bourne:**

Hungry for food or for me ?

 

**Merida:**

Yes

 

**Bourne:**

Unbelievable

I’m here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: you all missed her, don't try to deny it. Well she's back and as fabulous as ever!


	15. Ginger Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy comes baring good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaaah I'm not really sure about that one tbh.I still think there's some funny parts so here you go!  
> btw, am I the only one who thinks it's funny that Jason's full name is Jason Peter Todd, that Jay Garrick is Jason Peter Garrick and that Starlord from Marvel is Peter Jason Quill? yeah, I thought it was a fun fact. I was so mad that Peter Parker ruined the parallels by being called Peter Benjamin... I think about names to much I guess. anyway hope you enjoy!

**Harper:**

Hey Babs

So, I didn’t get to really thank you for

You know

Noticing I went MIA

And doing something about it without waiting

I probably owe you my life

So…yeah

Thank you Babs

 

**B.G.:**

Don’t sweat it Carrot Head

It was my pleasure

Just try and not get kidnapped too often okay?

It’s bad for everybody’s health

 

**Harper:**

I’ll try not to

Also Carrot head really?

Seems a bit hypocritical

 

**B.G.:**

Nah

See I’m the alpha ginger

You’re not at my level yet

Perhaps you’ll never be

That’s okay, not everybody can be as fab as me

 

**Harper:**

There’s… so much to unpack

 

**B.G.:**

Don’t try and understand me now

Your brain’s gonna explode

Anyway

I’m sure you didn’t only text to say thank you

Since you know

You already sent flowers

And chocolates

Which btw, where did you find them?

They were amazing

 

**Harper:**

Glad you liked them

I’ll send you the address of the shop

Anywho

Yeah I wanted to tell you smth

It might interest you to know this particular information

Just so you know, you’re the first one I’m telling

Feel free to gloat about that fact after I tell you

Especially in front of Dick and Wally those fuckers

 

 

**B.G.:**

Ok I think I know where this is going

Still I wanna hear it!

Tell me tell me tell meeeee

 

**Harper:**

Calm down Geez!

So, you might like to learn that

As of two days ago

I’m no longer desperately single

I am in fact in a very loving relationship

With none other than Jason Peter Todd

Thank you very much for you attention

 

**B.G.:**

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

FINALLY

IM SO HAPPY

JAYROY IS THRIVING BITCHES

 

**Harper:**

Jayroy huh?

I like it

 

 

**B.G.:**

ME TOO DAFUQ

Ok so deets

I wanna know everything

 

**Harper:**

There’s not a lot to tell tbh

He flirted, I accidently proposed

Well more like he manipulated me

 into accidently proposing

And then he confessed

I totally didn’t cry at all

And we lived happily ever after

 

**B.G.:**

That’s…

Wow

I’m so confused

And happy at the same time?

What do you mEAN  YOU PROPOSED?

 

**Harper:**

It’s a long story

I’ll send you screenshots dw

 

**B.G.:**

I love how you all hold your very serious

Relationship changing conversations

Through text messages

I would complain that romance is dead but

Then again I wouldn’t be able to have delicious tea

Served directly to me without it so…

I love modern romance

 

**Harper:**

S’not so different from love letters

Just faster

 

**B.G.:**

Oh I’m sure Shakespeare would agree

Back to the subject

I’m proudof you Roy

 

**Harper:**

Why me?

I mean other than getting kidnapped

I basically did nothing

 

**B.G.:**

You endured years in the friendzone

Never losing hope of a better tomorrow

Now that’s what I call a hero

Roy Harper, a role model for all

You’ll have a star in the hall of fame no doubt

 

 

**Harper:**

You really need a life Gordon

 

**B.G.:**

Meh

I like living vicariously through y’all

 

**Harper:**

That’s not very healthy

 

**B.G.:**

I don’t give a flying fuck

**Harper:**

I can see that

So

Now that I’m a taken man

That Birdflash is soaring

And that you seem content to be living the single life

Which btw, still no one on your radar?

 

**B.G.:**

Nope

Not that I’m really searching either

I like casual things

Not really searching for a great love story rn

 

**Harper:**

You do you I guess

Anyway

So the only unhappily single one in our lovely shipping trio is Connie Boy

Who’d have thought?

I always thought he’d be the first to settle

 

**B.G.:**

Through no fault of his own really

He keeps flirting as obviously as he can

I mean at leastDick tried to hide it

So we can maybe forgive Wally for not noticing

But Conner is being intentionally obvious

If I didn’t know Tim, I’d say he’s doing it on purpose

But the sad truth is he isn’t

At this stage even if Conner married him

He’d still think it was to show how powerful their bromance is

I hate this kid sometimes

 

**Harper:**

Should we like

Do something?

 

**B.G.:**

I don’t think there’s anything to do really

I’m pretty sure Kon’s gonna blow up very soon

If that doesn’t get the message across

Nothing will and we’re doomed

 

**Harper:**

Wow such optimism

 

**B.G.:**

I’m tired ok?

Years dedicated to the cause and no results to show for it

I’m so closeto giving up

 

**Harper:**

Never give up!

Not you Barbara Gordon!

I you lose hope, all of us will!

 

**B.G.:**

Hm true

 

**Harper:**

If it comes to it

I’ll deal with it myself

 

**B.G.:**

Yeah, somehow that doesn’t reassure me

 

**Harper:**

Why do none of you have faith in me?

Should I remind you that Birdflash is real because

Of MY idea?

But nooooo all the credit goes to Kent over there!

What kind of utter disrespect!

 

**B.G.:**

Poor baby

Lets see how things go first kay?

 

**Harper:**

Yeah yeah

 

**B.G.:**

Good boy

Got to go now

Taking down a human trafficking betwork tonight

Then I’mma go out and party cause I’m really

Feelin myself this week

 

**Harper:**

Good for you

Always great to know you’re happy

Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do

 

**B.G.:**

I should probably only do things you wouldn’t do

 

**Harper:**

Well… you’re not wrong there

Anyway you get what I’m saying

 

**B.G.:**

Sure

Have fun canoodling with your bf

Or whatever you two do in your spare time

I actually have no idea what you two are like

In a relationship

 

**Harper:**

Well he’s still shaken from my kidnapping

And still convinced I need constant watching and care

So I don’t know if this is a good representation of

How it’s gonna be

But ya know

A good amount of fluffy

And at times really smutty ;) ;)

 

**B.G.:**

I regret asking

Alright this is me gone

Bye Harper, stay alive and well while I’m gone

 

**Harper:**

Promise

See ya Gordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: two protective idiots threaten each other


	16. Empty Threats And Not Giving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner tries to threaten Jason but his heart isn't in it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I didn't update on friday sorry... I've been having a hard time thi week, and it affected my ability to write.. Fortunately I have made a plan on what to write for the next few chapters, but I still have a hard time just finding the will to write or being funny... I hope I'll be able to fix that and keep up with my original updating plans. don't expect anything this Monday though, I'm prettysure I won't make the deadline  
> that's all, enjoy! xxx

**Unknown:**

Don’t hurt him

 

**Todd:**

What

The actual fuck

Who are you?

 

**Unknown:**

doesn’t matter

I’mma say it once

Don’t hurt him

Or you’ll be hearing from me

I don’t have the patience to threaten you

But just know you’d be dead before you even blinked

 

**Todd:**

You seem like a fascinating person

Who am I not supposed to hurt btw?

 

**Unknown:**

Harper

I’m not thrilled about the two of you getting together

But I know how much it means to him

So I’ll keep my thoughts to myself for now

But you can’t hurt him

I won’t allow it

 

**Todd:**

… I don’t know if I should feel happy or concerned that

My boyfriend has such a protective friend

Are you one of his exes or smth?

 

**Unknown:**

Dear Lord no

What Is it with you and your brothers thinking

I wanna date every single redheads we know?

Anyway I’m just a friend of his

And I know how much of an asshole you can be

So I’m warning you that I have my eyes on you

 

**Todd:**

I see so you’re one of his friends

Who knows about me and my family

I’d have said Kaldur but he’d have been more polite about it

Polite threatening, that’s his thing

So who could you be…

 

**Unknown:**

God damn detectives

It doesn’t matter who I am anyway

Won’t change anything

 

**Todd:**

But I wanna knoooow

You’re there threatening my life

And it’s not even 10 AM

Which means you’re practically my best friend already

We have so much in common

 

**Unknown:**

Excuse you, we’re nothing alike!

I don’t actively try to hurt the people who care about me

Thank you very much!

I’ll never be like you

 

**Todd:**

Your tone seems very pointed right now

You seem to really hate me

Like, a lot of people hate me

But with you it seems personal

What did I do?

 

 

**Unknown:**

Doesn’t matter

You’ll never get to do it again anyway

I won’t let you

**Todd:**

Hm

You were talking about my brothers earlier

And redheads

Oh

Ooooh it makes sense!

Hello there Kent

 

**Kent:**

Wtf

How?

 

**Todd:**

I’m pretty good at deducing when I’m interested

Not as good as Timmy boy but then again who is?

 

**Kent:**

This was a mistake

I should have gone with my first idea and leave

A mockingjay’s corpse at your door with an ominous

Letter

**Todd:**

… fuck you’re completely out of your mind

Not gonna lie that’s kinda hot

 

**Kent:**

Ew, don’t flirt with me, I’m gonna puke!

Plus you have a boyfriend!

 

**Todd:**

Tbh he’d probably agree

Why did you not go through with your original plan?

 

**Kent:**

I couldn’t kill an innocent bird

Ended up adopting it

We have a love/hate relationship

 

**Todd:**

You are so unbelievable

 

**Kent:**

And you are awfully calm and collected

Why aren’t you going off on me yet?

 

**Todd:**

I try not to do that as often anymore

Seeing as it makes me look like an ass

Plus you actually made me laugh with yourcute little threat

I’m in a good mood

 

**Unknown:**

That’s not at all what I was going for

Have I gone soft?

 

**Todd:**

Eh, you probably have

But don’t worry, I’m sure Roy will be flattered

That you tried to defend his honor

 

**Kent:**

Why would you tell him that?

 

**Todd:**

Cause it’s hilarious that’s why

 

**Kent:**

Hilarious

I have lost the sacred flame

I’m not myself anymore

What happened

 

**Todd:**

Why are you having an existential crisis

by text messages with me?

 

**Kent:**

Idk man I can’t seem to care anymore

 

**Todd:**

… am I really doing this?

I guess I am doing this

What’s wrong champ?

 

**Kent:**

Did you just call me champ?

What are you, a suburb dad?

 

**Todd:**

I was channeling my inner Dickie let me live!

 

**Kent:**

Why would you try to be Dick?

 

**Todd:**

He’s better at this talking about

your feelings things than I am

 

**Unknown:**

I’mnot gonna talk about my feelings with you wtf

We’re not even friends!

I hate you!

 

**Todd:**

Meh

A lot of people hate me

Plus you’re already here so

What do you have to lose?

 

**Kent:**

A lot actually

 

**Todd:**

Do you say that because your problems revolve

Around my baby brother?

 

**Kent:**

… How

Literally how does everyone know but him?

 

**Todd:**

I know right?!

Ugh so frustrating this kid I swear!

 

**Kent:**

Exactly!

Like dude could you be more blind?

I’ve dropped hints left and right!

At this point I’m this close to just jump him and kiss him

Without warning!

Wait am I really talking about this with you right now?

 

**Todd:**

Apparently you are

And I get your frustration man

I don’t even like you and I feel frustrated on your behalf

More often than not

 

**Kent:**

You are?

That’s… not the reaction I was expecting

 

 

**Todd:**

Oh don’t worry I still wanna kill you for just looking at him

But as I said I’m trying not to be an ass nowadays

So yeah

But just so you know, I never go out without kryptonite

I also happen to know where you live

 

**Kent:**

How did the tables turn so bad?

I was supposed to do the threatening!

 

**Todd:**

Better luck next time

 

**Kent:**

It doesn’t matter anyway

At this stage it’s safe to say he doesn’t like me

No one is that oblivious

He just doesn’t want to let me down so he pretends

That’s okay I’ll give up and move on

So you don’t need to find creative ways to end my life

 

 

**Todd:**

DON’T YOU DARE

Jesus you two are impossible I see why Babs is so tired

Believe it or not, he IS that oblivious

He thinks you’re dating Babs btw though you should know

 

**Kent:**

What?! I already told him I didn’t like her!

That doesn’t even make any sense wtf how did he come

To this conclusion?

 

**Todd:**

Who the hell even knows?

Pretty sure it’s jealousy clouding his judgement

 

**Kent:**

Jealousy?

So you think he actually…

**Todd:**

Oh my God you’re as bad as him

It never occurred to you that he could feel the same way?

 

**Kent:**

Of course it did!

But he just… ugh

He’s so complicated to read

 

**Todd:**

He’d take that as a compliment surely

Just trust me on this

Hah, I just asked you to trust me

I might be in over my head

 

**Kent:**

Just a bit

 

**Todd:**

Yeah well

I won’t tell you I have always had your best interests at heart

But this time it’s different

Tim, he’s family

And I wanna see him happy

So even though beating the shit outta you would be far more satisfying

I will do the right thing and help you get with him

Since he didn’t fulfill his promise

Because according to him, the proofs I have advanced that

You were in fact not dating Babs weren’t proof enough

 

**Kent:**

He just doesn’t like to be wrong

 

**Todd:**

Don’t I know it

Listen if you want him to understand

You gotta change tactics

Flirting obviously doesn’t work

And I know confessing is nerve wracking

So how about you just tell him about how you’ve been feeling about someone

And then of course he’ll wanna know who you’re talking about

Because he’s curious af and he’ll also be jealous

So he’ll want to check out the competition

And you’ll just have to describe your mysterious love interest to him

He’ll want to solve it so bad he might analyze the situation fully

For once

 

**Kent:**

That’s…

Actually smart?

Why are you so smart?

 

**Todd:**

Why are you so surprised?

You think I’d have survived that long in the Batfam by being dumb?

…wait

Wait I can see how this argument could go against me

You see what I mean

 

 

**Kent:**

Yeah I do

I guess I never thought of you that way

I mainly knew you as Dick’s bratty younger brother

And then as a dangerous lunatic out for revenge

 

**Todd:**

yeah well

I was both of those things I guess

Still am sometimes

But I’m also other things

I guess

 

**Kent:**

Huh

Maybe I misjudged you

 

**Todd:**

No you didn’t

And you were right not to forgive me too quickly

Most of the others did because they felt guilty about what happened to me

Misplaced guilt for the most part

But I had no right to do what I’ve done

Whereas you had every right to hold it against me

So I guess um…

I’m sorry

For hurting your friends and indirectly hurting you in the process

 

**Kent:**

…

Wow

I was not expecting that

I uh…

Thak you? I guess

For acknowledging it

I’m still pretty angry at you but uh

Tim says you’re really trying

Wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t put an effort too

So yeah

I’ll accept your apology

…

And we should move on right now cause that’s uncomfortable af

 

**Todd:**

Agreed

So my plan

 

 

**Kent:**

Yeah, I’ll try that

Can’t hurt to try right?

 

**Todd:**

Good

Let me know how it goes

 

**Kent:**

I will

Thanks for the advice

And…

Congratulations

I hope it works out with you and Roy

He really loves you

 

**Todd:**

He really does huh?

Thanks

I love him too

Now go get your man

 

**Kent:**

Yes Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: before they were lovers, they were best friends


	17. friendship ship (or maybe just a friend ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you just need a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo! so I finally finished this chapter, and tbh I don't even know wtf I just wrote but I kinda love it? yeah  
> the chapter name is a reference to the song "Dark Sad Lonely Knight" from the Starkid musical "Holy Musical B@man". fun fact, I thought of using the title without realizing the irony of using it to reference Dick (anyone who's seen the musical will know why probably) I just had the song stuck in my head once the idea for this chapter came to me. if you've never heard about Starkid I encourage you to go check them out on youtube!  
> anywho that's it, hope you enjoy! xxx

**Walls <3:**

Babe

I have a strange request

 

**Dickie <3:**

Strange how?

Does it involved me in handcuffs?

Cause let me tell you, I am not opposed

 

**Walls <3:**

…

That…

Is not what I was going for but…

No no focus Wallace!

But we’ll talk about that later

 

**Dickie <3:**

As you wish love

So your request?

 

 

**Walls <3:**

Ah yes

Can we go back to being friends for a moment?

 

**Dickie <3:**

Wait what?

What do you mean?

Are you… breaking up with me?

 

**Walls <3:**

What? No!

God no , never Dickie!

I love you, don’t get it twisted!

 

**Dickie <3:**

Oh

You had me worried for a sec

Then wdym?

 

**Walls <3:**

Well don’t get me wrong

I love dating you

You’re the perfect boyfriend, and I love you so much

And you make me feel so loved and cared for

But right now I need some advice and

I want advice from my best friend

Cause my boyfriend’s great

But…

Yeah

 

**Dickie <3:**

Wally that…

That doesn’t even make any sense wtf

Just because we’re dating doesn’t diminish our friendship

Enhances it really

 

**Walls <3:**

Why are you quoting Ser Bronn of the Blackwater?

 

**Dickie <3:**

Let me live!

And seriously

Yes we are now grossly in love with each other

(tbh we always were but now we’re aware)

But that doesn’t negate years of friendship

I’ll always be your best friend first

Im your best Boyfriend

 

**Walls <3:**

This emplies I have another boyfriend

 

**Dickie <3:**

You’re the one who calls Conner Boo

 

**Walls <3:**

Are you still salty about that?

 

**Dickie <3:**

Nah its alright

Im still the best boyfriend so I win

 

**Walls <3:**

There was no competition to begin with ffs!

I don’t like Kon like that

I mean he’s hot I know, I have eyes duh

But he also treat me like I’m his kid or smth

 

**Dickie <3:**

Yeah, he’s your daddy

 

**Walls <3:**

Fuck you

**Dickie <3:**

Gladly

 

**Walls <3:**

I hate you, I’m gonna date Tim instead of you

He’s basically the improved version of you anyway

 

**Dickie <3:**

Don’t I know it

Back to your original problem

Why do you need me to wear my best friend cap again?

 

**Walls <3:**

Oh right

It’s about Bart

 

 

**Dickie <3:**

What about this little ray of sunshine?

**Walls <3:**

Precisely

He hasn’t been shining as bright these past few weeks

He’s just not… happy I guess

I brushed it off at first

But then Tim got really mad at me cause I wasn’t

Paying enough attention to my baby cousin

So I started doing just that

And there’s something… off with him

I don’t exactly know what but

I know he’s not fine

 

**Dickie <3:**

That’s concerning…

What do you want to do about it?

 

**Walls <3:**

Well I was thinking

You know since I live alone rn

I could ask him to move in with me

But I don’t know if it’s a good idea…

 

**Dickie <3:**

Why wouldn’t it be?

 

**Walls <3:**

I just don’t know if I’m what he needs right now

I don’t know if I’ll be able to take care of him properly

I want to help him but

What if I make things worse?

 

**Dickie <3:**

That’s nonsense Wallace

Do you even hear yourself?

Of course you’re what Bart needs

You’re family

You care about him and love him

You want to be there for him

That’s exactly what he needs

 

 

**Walls <3:**

You really think so?

 

**Dickie <3:**

Of course I do

It’s what he’s been dreaming about his whole life

Having someone who cares

A family

You know, when you disappeared…

It was hard on all of us

But Bart…

He never complained about it

He just tried to help everyone with grieving

He even helped me

He crashed on my couch more than once just to keep me out of trouble

Ut even though I was having a very hard time with the grieving process

And I was lashing out on everyone

I never lashed out on him

Because I knew

I could see how broken he was about your “death”

Just as much as I was

You’re really important to him

And I think he would be over the moon at the prospect

Of living with you

 

 

**Walls <3:**

Oh…

Why did you never talk to me about the time I was gone?

 

**Dickie <3:**

It was still too painful

Even nowadays I still have nightmares

From time to time

And I didn’t want you to feel guilty

 

**Walls <3:**

Too late…

I feel like all those things that happened while I wasn’t there

They’re my fault

And I need to fix things

 

 

**Dickie <3:**

It’s not your fault Walls

You can’t feel guilty for things out of your control

And you can’t feel guilty for people’s reaction

 

**Walls <3:**

I still wish I could’ve done something to prevent all of that

Like, Bart ending up so alone…

Why did Barry abandon him?

How could he do that? That’s not the man I know

 

**Dickie <3:**

I don’t know what to tell you…

I know Tim talked to him

Or more like screamed at him

I think even Bruce tried to convince him

But Bruce giving advices on grief is kinda hypocritical

 

**Walls <3:**

True

 

**Dickie <3:**

I think Barry needs a wake up call

But in the mean time, I’m sure you can give

Bart the love he’s been missing

You gotta trust yourself Walls

You’re the most caring person I know

I’m not saying it’s going to be easy

It never is

But I know you can do it

 

**Walls <3:**

I hope you’re right…

I’ll talk to him about the idea in a few days

Thanks Dickie

 

**Dickie <3:**

My pleasure

Can I be your boyfriend again now?

 

**Walls <3:**

Mh

You did prove yourself to be helpful

I guess I’ll keep you for now

 

**Dickie <3:**

Gee thanks

I feel so loved

 

**Walls <3:**

As you should

Now

As I seem to recall

You said something about handcuffs?

 

**Dickie <3:**

Way to ruin a very wholesome conversation

It’s a family show Walls!

 

**Walls <3:**

You’re the one who brought it up first!

 

 

**Dickie <3:**

As a joke!

 

**Walls <3:**

Suuuure

 

**Dickie <3:**

I’ll have you know I am a very good boy

 

**Walls <3:**

…

Now I know why you’re so obsessed with Kon being a daddy

Do you want ME to be your daddy darling?

 

**Dickie <3:**

AKSJFDG STOP

HOW DID THIS TURN AGAINST ME

I DO NOT HAVE A DADDY KINK

 

 

**Walls <3:**

Don’t you though?

 

 

**Dickie <3:**

I DON’T

 

**Walls <3:**

Jason says otherwise

 

**Dickie <3:**

WTF

ARE YOU DISCUSSING MY POSSIBLE

KINKS WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER?!

 

**Walls <3:**

No I’m discussing your possible kinks with Roy

Jay just happened to be there too

And he was happy to give us insight

 

**Dickie <3:**

WHY

 

**Walls <3:**

He has a lot of very fun anecdotes

Jason’s great

 

**Dickie <3:**

YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE HIM ANYMORE

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN

WHY ARE YOU HAVING MEETINGS ABOUT ME

I HATE THIS

 

**Walls <3:**

Roy said if I didn’t keep him updated about our relationship

He’ll bug my flat

I like my privacy thank you very much

Plus it’s a quid pro quo situation

I get all the JayRoy deets

 

**Dickie <3:**

Wait really?

Spill!

 

**Walls <3:**

Jay says you don’t deserve them

 

**Dickie <3:**

Why do you listen to him ?

Do you like him better is that it? :(

 

**Walls <3:**

Of course I do

Jay’s adorable

 

**Dickie <3:**

Wtah

Have I crossed over to a parallel universe?

 

**Walls <3:**

He really is though

He has so many stories about the two of you

Not to mention great photos

You can see how much he cares about you

Even behind the grumpy exterior

It’s so cute

 

**Dickie <3:**

I…

I’m crying?

He has pictures of us?

 

**Walls <3:**

Yeah in his family album

 

**Dickie <3:**

HIS FAMILY ALBUM

HE HAS A FAMILY ALBUM

OH MY GOD YOU RIGHT HE’S ADORABLE

WTF I LOVE HIM

IM LITTERALLY SOBBING

 

**Walls <3:**

Wait really?

Don’t cry Dickie :/

 

**Dickie <3:**

Can’t help it

I love my baby bro

Tell him I love him

 

**Walls <3:**

I did

He said he loved you too

 

**Dickie <3:**

He did?

 

**Walls <3:**

Well he said it in his own words but

 I know that’s what he meant

 

**Dickie <3:**

What did he actually say?

**Walls <3:**

“what a fucking moron”

 

**Dickie <3:**

… yup

That’s a trademark Jason Todd I Love you alright

 

**Walls <3:**

Told you so

 

**Dickie <3:**

I feel so blessed

Anyway babe I love you but I gotta go

Bats needs me for a mission

 

**Walls <3:**

Ow

I’ll let you go then I know he hates it when you’re late

Be careful please

And don’t forget to eat and rest

 

**Dickie <3:**

I will

Stop worrying about me and enjoy your time with

JayRoy

I’m kinda jealous btw tbh

**Walls <3:**

Of me or of JayRoy?

**Dickie <3:**

Good question

Both probably

 

**Walls <3:**

Anw baby

We’ll go on a double date soon

Now go be a hero

I love you <3

 

**Dickie <3:**

Love you too <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sherlock Holmes has nothing on him...


	18. And At Last I See The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner's patience is rewarded, and Tim is the stupidest Genius of all time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, I had to write it as soon as I published the last one! it's definetly my favourite chapter so far (with the first one) I can't believe that Superbird upstaged Birdflash in their own fic like that but oh well.  
> I also think Conner has become my favourite, he's just so precious I love him  
> I hope you enjoy this one as much as I do! xxx

**Tim Possible:**

Oh Conner Darling!

I heard an interesting thing today

 

**Super Trooper:**

Why do I always fear for my life when you

Call me darling?

 

**Tim Possible:**

Because you have a sense of self preservation

But don’t worry, I’m not mad at you today

I just heard something that surprised me

 

**Super Trooper:**

What was it?

 

**Tim Possible:**

According to my dear second oldest brother

You two went on a mission together the other day

 

**Super Trooper:**

Oh yeah

He wanted to check on alead on Luthor

So I gladly helped

You know how much I love to ruin Lex’s plans

 

**Tim Possible:**

True

But you don’t usually do it with Jay

And he usually doesn’t invite you to tag along

 

**Super Trooper:**

Yeah well, I think it was part of his making an effort thing

And since I told him I accepted his apology

And he’s the one who reached out

It wold have been shitty to refuse

 

**Tim Possible:**

Hold on back up

What do you mean apology?

 

**Super Trooper:**

He didn’t tell you?

We had a talk the other day and he apologized for

All the wrong he’d done

I was kind of shocked at first

but then I remembered you told me he was turning on a new leaf

these past few months and it made more sense

 

**Tim Possible:**

Jason… apologized

And to you no less

That’s…

I’m actually so proud?

Of him AND of you

For being so mature about it and accepting it

 

**Super Trooper:**

It was the least I could do

I know how much he means to you

And he’s actually not that bad

He can be fun to be around

Especially when we complain about Dick’s stupidity

 

**Tim Possible:**

Hey! Why was I not informed of this?

I too, want to complain about Dick’s stupidity!

 

 

 

**Super Trooper:**

It’s my bonding time, I’m not sharing

 

 

**Tim Possible:**

Are we going to fight for my brother’s attention now?

 

**Super Trooper:**

I don’t engage in fights I’m sure to lose

 

**Tim Possible:**

Good answer

Anyways

He said something else also

About you feeling kinda hopeless?

Care to explain?

 

**Super Trooper:**

Oh, that

Yeah it’s…

It’s complicated

 

**Tim Possible:**

Care to explain in a more detailed way than

With a Facebook status?

 

 

**Super Trooper:**

I was getting there!

You have zero patience

Basically I’m just a bit… desperate

When it comes to my love life

 

**Tim Possible:**

Oh

Wait love life?

You’re dating someone

Is it Babs?

I knew it

See I told Jason you two were dating!

 

 

**Super Trooper:**

For the love of God Timothy Jackson Drake

This is the last time I’ll say it

I AM NOT DATING BARBARA

 

**Tim Possible:**

You’re not?

 

**Super Trooper:**

NO

I’m not even dating anyone at all

 

**Tim Possible:**

Oh

Alright then I believe you

But then what do you mean your love life?

 

**Super Trooper:**

Well I’m not dating

But I do like someone

And before you ask

No it’s still not Barbara

**Tim Possible:**

you like someone?

That’s so cute Kon!

Who is it?

 

**Super Trooper:**

Wouldn’t you like to know?

 

**Tim Possible:**

C’mon tell me!

Is it Cassie?

Ngl you would make a great couple

 

**Super Trooper:**

Yeah probably

But no it’s not Cassie

 

**Tim Possible:**

Then who is it?

Do I know them?

 

 

**Super Trooper:**

You know him pretty well

 

**Tim Possible:**

Oh good

Wait him?

It’s a boy?!

 

**Super Trooper:**

Yeah?

Why are you so surprised?

 

**Tim Possible:**

I thought you were straight!

 

**Super Trooper:**

No?

I never said I was?

 

**Tim Possible:**

I just assumed! You only dated girls!

 

**Super Trooper:**

I dated like, three people in my entire life

They happened to be girls

Doesn’t mean I’m straight

I’m actually pan

**Tim Possible:**

I feel so stupid

Sorry for assuming like that

 

**Super Trooper:**

It’s alright

I don’t make a big deal about it cause it doesn’t seem

Important to me

I’ll just date whoever I wanna date you know?

I don’t feel like I need to announce my preferences to the world

If I happen to date a boy then I’ll date a boy, you feel?

 

**Tim Possible:**

Yeah I do

So

This boy

 

**Super Trooper:**

Yes

 

**Tim Possible:**

You’re not gonna tell me who it is?

 

**Super Trooper:**

It’s more fun if you guess

 

**Tim Possible:**

Oh you wanna play it like that

Alright I’m game

Lay it all on me

 

**Super Trooper:**

Well what do you want to know?

 

**Tim Possible:**

Idk describe him a bit

Like what does he look like

What’s his personality like

That sort of things

 

**Super Trooper:**

Alright

Well first of all let me tell you, he’s beautiful

Jet black hair, mesmerizing blue eyes

Amazing body

He’s not really tall, and next to me he looks pretty small tbh

But I love it it’s adorable

And his smile…

He has this kind of secretive smile, you know it’s not big and shiny

It’s very subtle but it makes me dizzy all the same

What else

Did I say he had an amazing body?

Form fitting clothes are a marvel on him istg

 

**Tim Possible:**

Okay I get it he’s like

Really hot

What about his personality?

 

**Super Trooper:**

He’s very level headed and mature

when the situation calls for it

He likes to have things under control

He’s also extremely clever, a genius even

He analyzes everything and usually comes to the right conclusion

though not always

There are some situations in which he’s completely oblivious and clueless

He’s not just a hottie with a brain though

He’s also incredibly funny, in a dry and sarcastic way

He’s fiercely protective of the people he cares about,

it can be scary sometimes

But he is the kindest person I’ve ever met

He’s so pure of heart, and generous

I don’t know how someone like him can exist

 

 

**Tim Possible:**

…

He seems…

Perfect

 

**Super Trooper:**

Oh he’s not

He can be stubborn and rash sometimes

And as I said, at times he’s so oblivious it hurts

For instance, he doesn’t realize I’ve been head over heels

With him for years

 

**Tim Possible:**

Head over heels?

For years?

It’s much more than a crush then

 

**Super Trooper:**

Yeah it is

I’m in love with him

 

**Tim Possible:**

Oh…

You should tellhim then

 

**Super Trooper:**

I tried

He just doesn’t seem to get it

 

**Tim Possible:**

How can someone be so stupid?

 

**Super Trooper:**

You tell me

Anyway any guess?

 

**Tim Possible:**

I’m not sure…

I feel like it should be obvious but it isn’t

I’m missing something big

 

**Super Trooper:**

You totally are yeah

You’re helpless

 

**Tim Possible:**

Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit

 

**Super Trooper:**

Now’s not the time for Hamilton

 

**Tim Possible:**

It’s always the time for Hamilton

I really want to know though

Is there anything else you can tell me?

 

**Super Trooper:**

I guess

Him and I, we’ve been friends for a long time

We’re super close

I tell him everything

Which is why I still don’t get how he can not know

I think he knows, but he doesn’t like me that way

And he’s too nice to tell me

He doesn’t want to break my heart so he just pretends

Not to know

His relatives tell me it’s not that but I can’t help but wonder

 

**Tim Possible:**

Are you kidding me?

If this guy doesn’t like you he’s crazy!

Especially after hearing how you talk about him!

I’ve never heard someone talk with so much love and devotion

Your feelings are so pure and beautiful

H’s the luckiest man on earth

And if he can’t see that then he’s dumb

And a dead man because I’ll break his spine

And then date you myself

Because you deserve the world Kon

 

**Super Trooper:**

…

Breaking his spine might be a bit extreme

don’t you think?

**Tim Possible:**

No it isn’t

No one is allowed to break your heart

Never

I won’t let that happen

 

**Super Trooper:**

Not even you?

 

**Tim Possible:**

Especially not me

I’d rather die

Wait what?

 

**Super Trooper:**

Tim

Do you still not get it?

 

**Tim Possible:**

Get what?

 

**Super Trooper:**

It’s funny how you know everything about everyone

But you don’t seem to know yourself enough

To recognize when someone’s talking about you

You should work on that

 

**Tim Possible:**

What

 

**Super Trooper:**

I love you, Tim.

**Tim Possible:**

You

Wait

You

You said

But

And I

But

 

**Super Trooper:**

The eloquence is outstanding

 

**Tim Possible:**

HOW

 

**Super Trooper:**

What kind of question is that?

 

**Tim Possible:**

I DON’T KNOW

I MEAN

I JUST

BUT

WHY

 

**Super Trooper:**

Because of all the things I listed in my

Very accurate description of you

 

**Tim Possible:**

I…

You…

You were talking about me…

 

**Super Trooper:**

You’re very slow today

Good thing I’ve learned patience in my years of pining

 

**Tim Possible:**

You love me

You’re in love with me

You, Conner Kent

 

**Super Trooper:**

That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for years yes

 

**Tim Possible:**

Years

YEARS

HOW DID I NOT KNOW

 

**Super Trooper:**

I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE

I WAS SO OBVIOUS ON PURPOSE

TO ME YOU HAD TO BE FAKING IT

 

**Tim Possible:**

NO I WASN’T

I’m really that stupid I guess

I just…

Fuck how do words work

 

**Super Trooper:**

You put one after the other

In a particular order

Take your time

 

 

**Tim Possible:**

I just…

I’m hyperventilating

You said I was beautiful

BEAUTIFUL

That’s the word you used

You called my eyes mesmerizing!

 

**Super Trooper:**

Indeed I did

What of it?

 

**Tim Possible:**

It’s just…

How can that describe me?

I’m just…

Well

I’m just Tim

 

**Super Trooper:**

You are

You’re just Tim

And you’re beautiful

Those things don’t contradict each other

 

**Tim Possible:**

…

I won’t cry

I refuse to cry

Stop making me emotional!

 

**Super Trooper:**

It’s not on purpose I swear

I do hope you’re blushing though

I love it when you blush

 

**Tim Possible:**

STAHP

Good Lord you’re gonna be the death of me

 

**Super Trooper:**

Oh no I hope not

I’d be devastated

I’d probably let Jason shoot me with a kryptonite bullet

 

**Tim Possible:**

WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

And how can you be so calm about all this

While I’m litterally losing my mind over there?

 

**Super Trooper:**

Oh believe me I’mnot calm at all

I’m freaking out so much internally

Especially since you still haven’t responded

But you know

Good self control

Years of meditation

**Tim Possible:**

That explains it

Wait you right I haven’t responded omg I’m so sorry!

 

**Super Trooper:**

It’s alright

I’m sure I’ll survive from the heart attack

I can still breathe for now so it’s all good

**Tim Possible:**

Let me know if that changes

I’m pretty good at CPR

Especially the mouth to mouth part

 

 

**Super Trooper:**

I’m not dreaming am I?

You’re actually flirting with me right now?

 

**Tim Possible:**

It’s not a dream baby

 

**Super Trooper:**

BABY

THERE GOES MY HEART

**Tim Possible:**

You are the most precious thing that’s

 ever graced the Earth I swear

And I love you so

So very much

I have for so long

And I don’t want to live one more minute

Where I don’t get to call you mine

 

 

**Super Trooper:**

Then don’t

I’m all yours

Done

Will you be mine?

 

**Tim Possible:**

With all my heart

 

**Super Trooper:**

I don’t remember ever being this happy

 

**Tim Possible:**

I’d be happier if you were with me right now

 

**Super Trooper:**

BITCH I’M SPRINTING

**Tim Possible:**

So cute

I’ll leave the door open <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Something's not right...


	19. Until then I'll smile and hide the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes happiness can't be shared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo everyone!  
> So as you can probably see, I have missed the monday update again. it's because this chapter did'nt want to be written at all. I have spent more than a week in front of my computer trying to find out what I needed to write and with which characters. all I knew was that it needed to be angsty. And then I started actually writing it and... it was just... all cuteness and fluff and the angst wouldn't come out and I was so fustrated! but then... it finally came through and oh, wouldn't you know it, I made myself cry! so yeah, this was an emotional rollercoaster for me. I think it's a bit short, but I might have started sobbing if I had to go on with this so yeah..here you go, hope you enjoy and if I make anyone sad with this I'm sorry xxx

**Timmy <3:**

Bartiiiiiiie

I’m happy :D

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

You are?

That’s great Timmy!

I love it when you’re happy!

 

**Timmy <3:**

I love being happy too!!!

Wanna know why I’m so happy?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I’d love to know why you’re so happy !

 

**Timmy <3:**

Ahah Ily Bartie

 You’re so supportive of my happiness <3

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

It’s cause you deserve it!  <3

Now spill

What’s got you in such a good mood?

 

**Timmy <3:**

Conner’s in love with me *-*

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Well …

Yes

 I knew that already

 

**Timmy <3:**

You knew?!

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Everyone knew

 

**Timmy <3:**

I didn’t!

Why did nobody tell me?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

We tried!

You just wouldn’t get it

It was frustrating

But hey!

I’m so glad you know now!

Does this mean you two are finally together?

 

**Timmy <3:**

Yeah we are!

He’s my boyfriend!

I’m so happy I can hardly believe it!

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

You better believe it!

You two are gonna be the best couple ever!

Move aside Birdflash, you’ve been dethroned!

 

**Timmy <3:**

Oh my God stoooop

You’re gonna make me blush!

Still can’t believ I didn’t know for so long

I feel so dumb now…

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Don’t be too hardon yourself

You’re just not used to the idea of

 people being attracted to you

It’s more to do with your self esteem than with you

Actually being really stupid

But now that you know Kon adores you maybe that’ll change!

 

**Timmy <3:**

You really think that’s it?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I’m pretty sure it is

I mean, you didn’t realize when I had a crush on you

 

**Timmy <3:**

You… what?!

But… I…

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Timmy, breathe it’s okay

It was just a silly crush when I first came here

I moved on when we actually became close

Don’t go into overdrive over this

 

**Timmy <3:**

I can’t believe it..

My two best friends have had crushes on me

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

You’re that powerful

It was funny when Kon and I first realized it btw

 

**Timmy <3:**

Kon knew about you?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Yeah

At first I was scared he was gonna like

Kill me or smth

But he didn’t

He was like “yeah I get it”

And then we commiserated for a while until I moved on

Tbh realizing how much he loved you helped a lot

Cause like a crush is just that, a crush

But Conner, he was in deep, I could see it

And I knew you were too even if you hadn’t

Already told me at the time

So it was easy letting go, you get me?

I would never come in between true love

 

**Timmy <3:**

God you’re so cute and considerate and adorable !

Why are you like this?

I’m gonna cry again now!

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Anw Timmy don’t cry!

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

Can’t help it!

I swear to every single higher power

Whoever you end up falling for better treat

You like a prince

Cause I won’t accept anything less for my baby

You hear me?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

You’re so extra sometimes I can’t deal !

It’s not like something like that is going to

Happen anytime soon for me anyway…

 

**Timmy <3:**

What do you mean?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Nothing

I just don’t think anyone would fall for me

I’m not exactly a catch

 

**Timmy <3:**

WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING

CAN YOU HEAR YOURSELF

WHAT THE ACTUAL LIVING FUCK

BART

WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING SO STUPID?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I’m just telling the truth

I don’t have anything to offer

All I cause is sadness and destruction

I shouldn’t even be here…

I’m only here cause no one else was left to come back

I’m just not… enough

 

**Timmy <3:**

Bart…

You’re actually breaking my heart right now

Do you know how much you mean to so many people?

Do you not realize how valuable you are?

And not just because you came back to change things

And save the world

Like, yes, that was amazing and you’re a true hero

No matter how many times you say you aren’t

But you’re also such a truly extraordinary person

You’re so kind and selfless

So pure and bright

You bring love and light in all the lives you touch

And you should totally be here

You are needed here

You are wanted here

Please Bartie you gotta believe me

 

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I’m trying Tim…

I really am…

But there’s all those thoughts in my head…

I can’t get read of them…

I just…

I wish they would disappear…

Or...

[ _I wish I would disappear_ ]

_Draft not sent_

Anyway

I should probably go

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

Wait no!

I can’t let you go right now when

you’re still feeling so terrible!

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

It’s alright Tim really

No need to worry about me

I’m just a bit down these days

It will get better I’m sure

Don’t let it affect you please

Keep being happy, I love it when you’re happy

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

But I want you to be happy too…

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Consider this

I’m at least 20% happier when you are too

So go enjoy being in love and being loved

You’ve earned it

And so has Kon

I’ll deal with finding my own happiness okay?

 

**Timmy <3:**

Not really sure it’s okay no…

Bu I know how stubborn you are…

And I know you won’t let me help you right now

But this isn’t over Bart

We WILL talk about this again

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Sure

But not today

Go now, and say hello to Conner for me

 

**Timmy <3:**

I guess I will…

I love you Bart

Please remember that

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I love you too

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Red:**

I think it’s time we had a talk

 

**Blue:**

I think so too

 

**Red:**

Glad we’re on the same page

The usual place in an hour?

**Blue:**

I’ll be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: a conversation between brothers (I'm sorry I couldn't find a better teaser)


	20. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the supersons finally appear; cuter than anything you've seen before! but not even their adorableness can save us from the dark things creeping up on us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooooo! So,I decided to publish this one a bit earlier cause I like it very very much and couldn't wait to share it!  
> after such a long time, the Supersons are finally here! well, Kinda. I'll admit I hadn't planned on them being this cute and shippable, cause like, they're children, they have other thing to worry about, but oh well. if you couldn't tell, I love Damian very much and I want to adopt him and feed him cookies. alright that's it! I hope you enjoy!!! xxx

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Grayson

You will come fetch me immediately

This whole “playdate” that your replacement’s replacement

Has organized is not at all what you had promised me

I will not stay here a second longer

 

**Grayson:**

Damian darling

What seems to be the problem?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

When you forced me to accompany Drake to meet

With Jonathan and his clone brother

I was led to believe we would stay at home and play video games

Not be forced to go to a park and be treated like children!

 

**Grayson:**

First of all, I didn’t force you to do anything

I merely pointed out that Jon woud be happy to see you

And then you facetimed him

and he gave you puppy dog eyes

to which you caved easily

so really it’s his fault

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

It’s easier to blame you alright?

And it doesn’t change the fact that

 this has become disastrous!

 

**Grayson:**

What do you mean?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Drake  was texting constantly before we departed

To meet with the Kents

And he seemed , I don’t know, upset maybe?

And when we arrived, he said something to the clone

About a crisis meeting with “Blue”

And then they said we had to go to the park!

I hate parks!

Once we got there Drake told Jonathan and I to

“Go ahead and play for a bit”

How old does he think we are, five?

This is an insult!

I will not be treated like a  child!

 

 

**Grayson:**

… You went and played anyway didn’t you?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Jonathan wanted me to push him on the swings

But that’s not the point!

The point is, Drake is disrespectful and I hate him!

Come fetch me this instant!

 

**Grayson:**

Look Dami

I know this is not what you wanted but

I think something came up and it seems really important

For Tim to act so strange all of a sudden

Please try and understand that

Also I can’t come pick you up, I have a date

Plus Jon wold be very sad if you left

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

We can take him with us!

You can just drop us at the manor it’s okay!

 

**Grayson:**

Conner would literally end my life if I kidnapped his baby bro

And I already told you I have a date

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Traitor!

I thought we were brothers!

 

**Grayson:**

We are, thanks for acknowledging it btw

But your problem doesn’t seem as important as my love life right now

However, I might have a mission for you

**Adorable Little Pest:**

What makes you think I’ll accept after you’ve

Abandoned me?

 

**Grayson:**

Would you rather keep pushing Jon on the swings?

Which, by the way, why does he like it so much?

The kid can literally fly

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

That’s what I told him!

He said it made him feel more normal

I don’t know why he would like to be normal

That’s boring

He’s perfect the way he is

 

**Grayson:**

He is huh?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I meant objectively speaking

Anyway what do you want me to do?

 

**Grayson:**

Smooth subject change

I need you to spy on Tim, Kon and Jaime

 

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Who’s Jaime?

**Grayson:**

If I guessed correctly,

he’s the Bue Tim’s ben talking about

 

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Oh right

Reyes, Blue Beetle

Why do I need to spy on them?

 

**Grayson:**

I think they are going to talk about Bart

I need to know what’s going on with him

And Tim doesn’t tell me anything these days

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

So you’re using one brother to spy on the other

 

**Grayson:**

Don’t make me feel more guilty than I already do

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I didn’t say I didn’t approve

Jonathan wants to help to

He says hi by the way

 

**Grayson:**

Hi little Angel!

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Great now he’s blushing good job

 

**Grayson:**

Still got it

Anyway make sure they don’t see you

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

That’s insulting

I’m a professional

Plus we’re not stupid, we are not going to approach them

Have you forgotten about Jonathan’s super hearing?

 

**Grayson:**

This kid is such a blessing

 

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

He’s blushing even more

Can you please not kill my only friend?

Wait

He is crying now

Why is he crying?

What did I say?

 

**Grayson:**

I’m not sure but I’m gonna go on a limb

And say it has to do with you saying he’s your friend?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Did me saying he’s my friend… upset him?

 

**Grayson:**

No DamiI don’t think that’s it

Quick question, have you ever acknowledge you were

Friends before?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Of course I have!

I mean

he’s the only erson I tolerate that’s not part of the family

He must know right?

 

**Grayson:**

If you never said so yourself

He might have doubted you thought of him as a friend

And now that you said it he’s happy

Those are happy tears Damian

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

…oh

That’s… that’s good, right?

 

**Grayson:**

It is yes

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Okay…

…He’s not stopping

Should I do something?

 

**Grayson:**

Adorable

Try and comfort him

Pat him on the back or something

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Okay

Okay I’ll do that

… He’s crying on my chest now

I regret everything

Please come fetch me

 

**Grayson:**

Just give him a few seconds to calm down

 

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

How did things escalate to this?

 

**Grayson:**

Who knows? Is he okay now?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Yes I think so

Hasn’t stopped clinging on me though

Like I’m some sort of Teddy bear

It’s uncomfortable

But he’s ready to listen in on our Brothers and the Beetle

 

**Grayson:**

Great, serve me the tea darlings!

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Okay so it appears you were right

They are indeed talking about Allen Junior

 

**Grayson:**

I knew it!

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Apparently, Drake has been talking to him earlier today

And he said some things that worried him

So he called on Reyes to see if he had noticed anything

Out of the ordinary

 

**Grayson:**

This doesn’t sound good at all…

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Reyes says that Allen Junior hasn’t smiled or laughed in months

And that he has become significantly paler and skinnier

He suspects he is not eating right

At least not enough for a speedster

And he thinks he hasn’t had a good night sleep in a long time

But he doesn’t want to talk about any of this with him

He always insist he’s fine

And the only time Reyes tried to push the issue

They had a huge fight which resulted in Allen Junior going MIA

For a week

And when he came back he was even paler

So Reyes decided not so say anything anymore but to try

And convince him to at least eat and sleep more

But it hasn’t been easy because he is stubborn

But Reyes was scared if he pushed again he would

Withdrawn completely from him and he wouldn’t be able to

Check on him anymore

 

**Grayson:**

Good Lord…

Why hasn’t he talked with anyone else about this before?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Drake asked the same thing

Allen Junior made him promise not to

Said he would be fine

That it was just a bad time but that it would pass

He felt conflicted about betraying his trust

But since Drake called him first, he thought it had

Reached appoint where he couldn’t ignore it anymore

 

**Grayson:**

This is such a mess…

It’s a good thing Wally’s planning on taking the kid in

He can’t be left alone like that any longer

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I would agree

Oh no Jon is crying again

 

**Grayson:**

Oh no poor baby why is it this time?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Apparently, Allen Junior told Drake

He didn’t belong here, and that he doesn’t feel

Like he is enough

And now Jon is sad for him

 

**Grayson:**

This kid is too precious I swear

You’ve finally started calling him Jon I notice

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

He said since I was his friend, I needed

To start calling him by his nickname so yes

I don’t think he can keep spying now though

He’s too busy soaking my shirt with his tears

 

**Grayson:**

It’s alright, I know enough

Walls and I are going to go straight to

 Bart’s room in the Watchtower

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I would complain about you interrupting your date

When you didn’t want to do so for me but I

Understand how this is more important

 

**Grayson:**

You’ve matured

I’m proud of you

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Shut up

Do keep us updated on Allen will you?

 

**Grayson:**

I will promise

Now enjoy the end of your playdate

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I hate you

Jon says thanks and he sends his love to you and Wally

And even more love to Bart when you see him

 

**Grayson:**

That’s it, we’re adopting this kid

He’s now my official son

He is Birdflash’s lovechild

And no one can tell me otherwise

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

You’re seriously deranged

Goodbye Grayson

 

**Grayson:**

See ya later baby Bats

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Dumb Big Bro:**

Tim

You guys need to come to the Tower right now

 

**Genius Little Bro:**

Dickie?

What’s wrong?

Is there a mission I didn’t know about?

I didn’t recieve any alert

 

**Dumb Big Bro:**

It’s not about a mission

It’s about Bart

 

**Genius Little Bro:**

Bart?

What about him?

 

**Dumb Big Bro:**

Wally and I went to check on him

Walls wanted to ask him to move in with him

But when we got to his room he..

 

**Genius Little Bro:**

He what?

Dick what happened?

 

**Dumb Big Bro:**

He... He was unconscious on the floor Tim

He’s severly malnourished and sleep depraved

He must have fainted and hit his head on his desk

He was bleeding and he’s not speed healing as usual

He… it’s bad Tim, you guys need to come right now

 

**Genius Little Bro:**

Oh no…

God no…

We’re on our way right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil, I know. hope you're not too mad at me!  
> Next Chapter: talking things out


	21. Full Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will always be someone there to love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already baaaack! I just have so much inspiration all of a sudden! this one should heal all your broken hearts from last time, at least I hope so! my babies speedsters are being so adorable it makes me so soft!  
> Anyway hope you enjoy! xxx

**Running On Sunshine:**

Hey Wally

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Bartie! I was just about to text you!

Forgot to ask you what kind of snacks you wanted

I’m at the shop right now

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Oh um…

I don’t know, mayber nacho cheese doritos and…

Oreos I guess?

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Normal kind or double cream?

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Double?

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Got it

I’m adding ice cream to the list cause

You should have ice cream

Doctor’s order

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Not sure about that but thanks anyway

You didn’t have to go buy me snacks…

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Nonsense, of course I did

Is everything alright anyway? Since you texted first

Did you need anything?

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

No everything’s fine

Just felt like talking to you

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Oh

Well I’m glad

Are your friends still there?

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Tim and Kon left a little while ago

Tim had finally stopped worrying

He just had to scream at me for a bit then

Smother me for about an hour

But he got over it eventually

Jaime’s still here

But he’s exhausted so I told him to take a nap at least

Kon told me he hasn’t moved from my side

Since I was brought to the infirmary

Except for quick showers when they forced him to

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Yeah that’s true

You wouldn’t want to know howmany

Cups of coffee he’s been drinking

Don’t know how he’s still alive

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

I didn’t mean for that to happen…

I didn’t want to worry you all so much, I’m so sorry…

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Don’t apologize Bart, it’s okay

You’re alright now and that’s all that matters

I won’t lie to you and say that it didn’t break my heart

To see you like that

If it wasn’t for the fact that I needed to take care of you

I would probably have broken down right there and then

Having Dick there helped a lot too

And I felt so guilty

If I had come sooner maybe this wouldn’t have happened

 

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

No no Wally no this isn’t your fault!

It’s all on me! I’ve been stupid

I just… I felt so worthless…

Useless…

Everyone around me was finding their own happiness and I…

I just couldn’t be happy

And I was so mad at myself

I didn’t want to talk to anyone because…

I’ve seen you all be sad before and…

And now that everyone was happy, I wanted to keep it that way

And I’m so used to having no one to rely on anyway…

I thought I could do this alone again

Like before

Except…

Except at the time, I had a goal

I could pick myself up by myself because

I had a purpose

And then when you… when you weren’t there

I had a new goal: to help everyone else recover from your loss

But once those goals went away, I was faced with

My own troubles again

And I… I felt so empty

I didn’t have any reason to be strong anymore so…

So I stopped I guess…

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Oh Bart…

To think we couldn’t see how long this has been going on…

That we didn’t realize how much your past had screwed you over…

I mean, I knew you didn’t like to talk about it so I never asked

I should have

I was so stupid and blind

I failed you

I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Bartie…

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Walls, how…

How can you say that?

You haven’t failed me at all!

Look, there’s something I never told you…

 

**Faster Than Death:**

What is it?

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

I told everyone that Grandpa was my role model

A legend, where I was from

And in a way that’s true

But who do you think taught me about him?

Who do you think kept his legacy alive as long as he could?

You know he was dead long before I was born

Even my father and Aunt Dawn had never met him

So who told me about him?

 

**Faster Than Death:**

… you mean…

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

You were my mentor Walls

You taught me everything I knew

You took me in when my parents died

You told me all about the League, your team

You took care of me

And you’re the one who made me idolize Grandpa even though

I had never met him

The few years I spent with you were the best of my life

But then…

Then you died, protecting me like you always did

You were all I had left and you died…

You died because of me…

I always seem to put you in danger…

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Bart…

**Running On Sunshine:**

I know, I know, I shouldn’t feel guilty

I’m working on it…

Anyway all that to say

I might have admired Grandpa for the image I had

Made of him based on your tales

But you were my hero

You were the Flash to me

And you never failed me

Not even when I met this far younger version of you

Cause you were different, that’s for sure

But I could still see parts of the man who raised me in you

And that helped a lot, even if you didn’t realize

So don’t ever say you failed me again

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Fuck…

And to think I was scared I would screw

Up if I asked you to move in with me

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Wait what?

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Oh crap, that’s not how I wanted to deliver the news

Oh well

When I found you passed out in your room

I had actually come to ask you if you wanted to come live with me

And the offer still stands

I would love it if you wanted to live with me

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

You…

You’re serious?

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Of course I’m serious

You’re my little cousin/brother/son

Dear God that’s getting more and more confusing each day

What I’m trying to say is

I want to take care of you

I want to be your family

I want you to know that you’re loved and wanted

I don’t kow if I’ll always be easy to live with

I mean I’m a pain in the ass let’s face it

But I really want to try and give you a real home

If you’d like that?

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

If I’d like that?

I would absolutely love it!

This is the greatest gift you could ever have given me!

Oh my God I’m crying I need to stop I’m going to wake Jaime up!

Too late

He’s panicking now

Good Job Wally this is your fault now he’s strangling me with his hugs!

 

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Can’t say I feel bad about it

Embrace the love dear

But yay roomies!

It’s gonna be great!

 

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

I’m so happy! :D

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Yeah the emojis are back!!!

My little sunshine is shining again!

**Running On Sunshine:**

:DDDDD

Oh I almost forgot

I’m sorry to go back to being serious and emo for a sec but

I wanted to tell you Grandpa sent me a text

 

**Faster Than Death:**

He did? What did he say?

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

He just asked if he could come visit me

I didn’t know what to do

But I didn’t want to hurt his feelings so I said yes

But now I’m panicking lol

Last time I saw him it didn’t go so well

 

**Faster Than Death:**

So I heard

You don’t have to see him yet if you don’t want to

I’ll tell him you’re not ready if you want

He shouldn’t make too big of a deal about it

And If he does I’ll kick his ass

He deserves it

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Noooo Walls don’t fight with him because of me!

It would make me feel bad…

I don’t want to ruin your relationship…

 

**Faster Than Death:**

You haven’t done anything

He’s the one who’s been an idiot

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Still…

And I don’t want to cancel it

I think I’m ready to see him…

I just…

Could you maybe be there when I do?

I don’t feel like being alone with him just yet

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Of course love, anything for you

I’m on my way back anyway, with your doritos,

Oreos, ice cream and cake

**Running On Sunshine:**

Cake?

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Yeah to celebrate you moving in!

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

You just wanted cake didn’t you?

 

**Faster Than Death:**

You can’t prove anything

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Smh

 

**Faster Than Death:**

I also bought those chicken thingies Jaime

Likes so much

Boy needs to eat

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

True enough

He’s really happy now

I think he just fell in love with you

 

**Faster Than Death:**

He must have a thing for speedsters then

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

What do you mean?

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Nothing sweetie

I’ll see you in a few alright?

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Sure! See you soon! <3

**Faster Than Death:**

<3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: lots of love and gushing


	22. Here Comes A Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a moment to think of just, flexibility love and trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have absolutely no idea how many chapters I've written today. I just can't stop writing this I just love it  
> Here'sa bit of plot cause I mean I need to have a plot right? but it's also a lot of fluffand just me loving Steven Universe through the characters. enjoy! x

**Red:**

Agent Blue, mission report

How is our little ray of sun doing today?

 

**Blue:**

You know, you could just ask him yourself

 

**Red:**

I could yes but I won’t

Now tell me

 

**Blue:**

He’s doing great

We just finished moving all his stuff to Wally’s

Dick is there too

Birdflash are making waffles while we’re watching Steven Universe

It’s great

 

**Red:**

That’s so domestic omg

I love it

It’s what my baby deserves

 

**Blue:**

I’m so confused

Are Wally and Dick Bart’s parents

Or is it you and Kon?

 

**Red:**

All four of us

Bart deserves to have all the parents

 

**Blue:**

True

But isn’t Wally also Kon’s son?

How does that work?

 

**Red:**

It works

You just have to believe in it real hard

All that matters is that we love Bart and he’s our baby

 

**Blue:**

Right

Also Dick kinda wants to adopt Jon too

Does that mean that Conner is his brother’s father’s father,

and also his son’s son’s father

And that you’re your brother’s son’s brother in law

While Wally is his cousin’s father and also brother?

 

**Red:**

Sounds about right

You’ve forgotten to add that Babs is Kon’s mother

Which makes her my mother in law

And Wally’s grandmother

And Barts simultaneous grandmother and Great Grandmother

But she’s also Dick’s ex

So she’s basically Bart’s ex step mother

And she dated her grandchild’s boyfriend

 

**Blue:**

That…

My head hurts

 

**Red:**

You’ll get used to it eventually

 

**Blue:**

If you say so

 

**Red:**

So you’re sure he’s alright?

 

**Blue:**

Yes he is

He sill has some down moments

He spaces out a lot

But he’s getting better and better each day

It will take time of course

But he already looks ten times better

 

**Red:**

Not so hard considering he looked like death

Just a week ago

 

**Blue:**

True

But with how much Wally pampers him and dotes on him

He’ll be back in full physical health in no time

As for his mental health

He’s agreed to talk to Dinah once a week

So there’s that

 

**Red:**

Good, that will help

I’m glad he has so many people around now

I’m especially glad you’re there

You’re good for him

You’ve always been

 

**Blue:**

So have you

 

**Red:**

It’s not the same

You were there even when I couldn’t be

 

**Blue:**

Well it was the least I could do wasn’t it?

I owe everything to him

He saved me from the reach

He gave me a chance when he could have just decided

I was a threat and stopped me before I could become too dangerous

But he didn’t

Instead he offered his friendship

He was loyal to me even before I showed

Myself to be worthy of it

So I promised myself I’ll always do everything to be worthy

 

**Red:**

See, this is exactly why you’re good for him

You’re as selfless and caring as he is

I approve of this ship 100%

 

**Blue:**

Thanks

Wait what?

 

**Red:**

You heard me

**Blue:**

What do you mean ship?

Bart and I are just friends

 

**Red:**

Sure you are

 

**Blue:**

We are!

 

**Red:**

Yeah, as much as Kon and I were just friends

 

**Blue:**

Things are not the same between Bart and I

This is a completely different situation

 

**Red:**

I don’t see how

 

**Blue:**

First of all, he’s not ready for this kind of relationship

He needs to rebuild himself first

 

**Red:**

Okay, that’s a pretty good argument I’ll admit

But you didn’t deny that you have feelings for him

 

**Blue:**

… I hate you

 

**Red:**

You love me

Not as much as you love Bart but still

 

**Blue:**

Why are we friends

 

**Red:**

Good question

Seriously Jaime

You can tell me

I won’t judge you or tell anyone if you don’t want me to

I just want to help

 

**Blue:**

… Fine

I like Bart a lot

Perhaps even love him

But he’s still too vulnerable right now

I don’t want to take advantage of him

I’m taking care of him

If I were to tell him I wanted to be with him

He might feel obligated towards me you know?

I can’t do that to him right now

 

**Red:**

I understand

And it’s very honorable of you to think this way

But please don’t forget about yourself

I know Bart comes first for now

But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t listen to your feelings

You deserve to be happy too

 

**Blue:**

I guess you’re right…

 

**Red:**

I’m rarely wrong

If you ever need to gush about Bart or just pine a lot

You can always come to me alright?

 

**Blue:**

I will

Thanks Timmy

 

**Red:**

No problem

 

**Blue:**

Okay, I’m gonna take you up on that offer right now

SINCE WHEN DOES BART KNOW HOW TO SING

AND WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED

 

**Red:**

WAIT WHAT

HE SINGS?!

**Blue:**

YES HE DOES

HE’S BELTING HAVEN4T YOU NOTICED IM A STAR RN

WITH CHOREOGRAPHY AND EVERYTHING

SEND HELP IM DYING

 

**Red:**

OMG HANG IN THERE ITS GONNA BE FINE

But like

You need to document this

 

**Blue:**

Wally’s already on it don’t worry

He’s sending it to your family groupchat apparently

 

**Red:**

Oh yeah we need to add you on that

As our Bartie’s future husband

 

**Blue:**

Adfkgsejp shUT UP

Oh no now he wants a duet noooo

 

**Red:**

Ahahahah RIP In pieces!

**Blue:**

¨please save me!

 

**Red:**

Nope

Tell Walls I’m waiting for the vids!

 

**Blue:**

I hate you

 

**Red:**

No you don’t

 

**Blue:**

I do

I’m so embarrassed now

But Bart seems to be happy so it’s ok I guess

 

**Red:**

That’s the spirit!

OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE ADORABLE

DID YOU JUST SING A QUARTET WITH BIRDFLASH

OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL

THING IVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE IM CRYING

 

**Blue:**

Chill

But yeah I guess it was pretty cute

 

**Red:**

IT WAS MORE THAN CUTE

YOU GUYS SANG THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SONG EVER

HERE COMES A HOUGHT IS BASICALLY

THE SOUNDTRACK TO YOUR RELATIONSHIPS

 

**Blue:**

It is pretty fitting I’ll admit

Damn it I love Steven Universe

 

 

**Red:**

Who doesn’t?

Now I wanna watch it

And sing stronger than you with my boo

 

**Blue:**

I thought he was Wally’s Boo

 

**Red:**

Wally should sleep with one eye open

 

**Blue:**

You guys are so terrifying sometimes

Say hi to Kon for me by the way

 

**Red:**

He says hi too

He’s currently half asleep with his head on my lap

We haven’t moved for hours

It’s great

Relationships are great

 

**Blue:**

If you say so

Oh gtg we’re playing overwatch

 

**Red:**

Alright, have fun, give lots of hugs and kisses

To my baby for me!

 

**Blue:**

I will, take car Timmy x

 

**Red:**

You too Jaime x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: a runaway finds solace in an unexpected place


	23. Just call my name and I'll be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason trying to be Dick and failing: the Sequel #whatswrongchamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! it's a pretty good week for me! I might have a lot less free time in a few days so I'm posting as often as I can for now since I seem to have unlimited inspiration anyway! here's some cute brotherly love between my two angry baby birds! hope you enjoy! xxx

**Demon:**

…Jason

 

**Zombie:**

Didyou just call me by my first name ?

You must be in trouble

Okay let me get in character...

What’s wrong champ?

 

**Demon:**

Please never say that again

If I wanted to talk to Grayson I would have texted him

 

**Zombie:**

Good point

Why didn’t you ? you never willingly text me

 

 

**Demon:**

Can’t I just text my brother without an ulterior motive?

 

**Zombie:**

And you just called me your brother

What’s the matter?

 

**Demon:**

… Nevermind

I shouldn’t have texted you, it was stupid

 

**Zombie:**

Oh no, you don’t get to go away without

Telling me now

Spill

 

**Demon:**

Ugh fine

I had a fight with father and I stormed out

Now I have nowhere to go and I was wondering if

…

Maybe

I could crash at yours for a while

 

**Zombie:**

You want to crash at mine ?

Like, where I live?

Me?

Why ?

**Demon:**

I just told you, I have nowhere to go

 

**Zombie:**

I’m sure Dick would be happy to have you

 

**Demon:**

If you don’t want to you can just say so !

 

**Zombie:**

That’s not what I’m saying !

I’m just… confused and surprised

Why would you choose me and not him?

 

**Demon:**

Because you won’t nag me and

tell me to make peace with father

you won’t take his side without hearing mine

and you won’t make excuses for him

 

**Zombie:**

Ah.

Well that’s not wrong

I know how Dick can be sometimes

I don’t think he means it, he just likes peace too much

 

**Demon:**

Or he just likes to be father’s favorite

 

**Zombie:**

Ha ! that’s funny !

You know there was a time when Dick despised Bruce

Just as much as I do if not more

If anything, Tim’s his favorite

I know it doesn’t look like it

But Dick gets it

He’s been in our shoes

He’s just learned to deal with it

 

**Demon:**

Maybe

I still don’t want to see him right now though

 

**Zombie:**

I hear you

Where are you?

 

**Demon:**

That coffee shop next to Wayne Enterprise

 

**Zombie:**

Alright

Roy’s gonna pick you up on his way here

**Demon:**

Oh, am I interrupting date night ?

 

**Zombie:**

Nah

Every nigh is date night

He basically lives here by now

Nearly all his stuff are there

He’s here more than I am even

 

**Demon:**

That’s… awfully domestic of you

I didn’t think you were capable of that

 

**Zombie:**

Me neither tbh

But here we are

Show there’s hope for everybody

 

**Demon:**

Perhaps

I hope you two are not as gross as Grayson and West

I nearly stabbed them last week

 

**Zombie:**

The real question is why didn’t you ?

 

**Demon:**

They had hidden all the knives

 

**Zombie:**

They’re really no fun

 

**Demon:**

Agreed

I think I see your intended

 

**Zombie:**

You could just call him my boyfriend you know

 

**Demon:**

I don’t like that word

Why on Earth is he wearing a Red Hood tshirt ?

 

**Zombie:**

I don’t know man, he seems to really like them

He’s always stealing them

 

**Demon:**

This makes me really uncomfortable

No as much as when Drake wears overgrown Superboy tshirts

As night wears

But still

 

**Zombie:**

you look so mature but you’re still a child

Dick was right

You are indeed adorable

 

**Demon:**

I am no such thing !

 

**Zombie:**

Yes you are

 

**Demon:**

Tt, whatever

We’ll be there soon

We’re stopping to buy pizzas though

Harper said it always cheers you up when

You have a fight with father

I don’t get it, you’re not the one who had a fight

 

**Zombie:**

… he’s buying them to cheer YOU up, Dams

 

**Demon:**

Oh

Why would he do that?

 

**Zombie:**

Cause he wants you to feel better ?

 

**Demon:**

Why ?

 

**Zombie:**

Cause he’s nice?

Do you need to fine an explanation for every

Nice gesture coming your way?

**Demon:**

People aren’t usually nice to me

Most of them hate me

 

**Zombie:**

Yeah, I know the feeling

Well Roy doesn’t hate you

I think he actually quite like you

You’re a little shit just like him that’s probably why

 

**Demon:**

He says you’re the one who’s a « little shit »

 

**Zombie:**

Eh, that’s fair

But he loves me so

My point still stands

He likes you

 

**Demon:**

Ok I guess

 

**Zombie:**

Anw poor baby

I bet you’re blushing right now

 

**Demon:**

I’m not!

If your lover doesn’t stop laughing I’ll stab him

 

**Zombie:**

Cute

Hurry up and come home you two, I’m hungry

 

**Demon:**

We’re on our way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: on the subject of falling in love...


	24. A Story Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner tells a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey! as you can see I'm not ready to stop uploading, I honestly habe to restrain myself from posting everytime I finish one of those! anyway after 23 chapters, your boy Jon is finally given his time to shine! And if you thought Bart was the cutest well... you were wrong hehe. Enjoyyyy! xxx

**Precious Baby Bro:**

Conneeeeeeeer

Can I ask you a question? <(^-^)>

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

You just did

But go ahead I guess

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

Yay! (^u^)

I wanted to know when you realized

 you were in love with Tim and how?

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Oh

Why are you asking?

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

I’m just curious!

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Suuure…

Well it’s actually a pretty cool story

I guess I could tell you

**Precious Baby Bro:**

WAIT I NEED TO GET POP CORN

Okay I’m back you can start!

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Sometimes I wonder about you kid…

Anyway, I think it started after a really

Big mission

I’ve already told you how reckless I used to be

Well that time I had done something really stupid

Without thinking, you should never do that btw

Anyway I put myself in danger and I nearly was hurt

Really bad

Thankfully I ended up being safe

But Tim was not happy at all

When we got back to the Tower, he screamed at me for at least

Half an hour, I had never seen him this mad before

But I couldn’t tell you what he said exactly cause the whole

Time he was screaming, I was just staring at him in awe

I don’t know why , maybe it was because he was showing me how

Much he cared about me by being so worried

Maybe it was because he’s very se… attractive when he’s mad

But at that moment something clicked in me

I realized how beautiful and amazing he was

And I just felt so many contradictory feelings

I was relieved and terrified

Happy and confused

I was so lost

But at the same time I knew right there and then

I knew he was it for me

I knew I had fallen in love and I would never get up again

And I was surprisingly okay with it

So I smiled

And he slapped me because he thought I wasn’t taking him seriously

It was A Glorious day

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

Wow okay

That was a really strange story

But at the same time it was cute uwu

I hope Timmy didn’t hurt himself too much while

Slapping you though :/

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

I tell you I got slapped

And you worry about the person who slapped me?

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

Well you did kind of deserved it

And you’re half kryptonian so it probably hurt him

More than you

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Fair enough

Now will you tell me why you asked about my love life?

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

I already told you, I was just curious

I just really like you and Timmy together

So I want to know everything

Cause you’re my favorite couple ever!

Well, after Birdflash

Cause they’re my parents now

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

No

Absolutely not

I will not let those rascals corrupt you

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

But I like them! :(

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Nope

You’re too precious to be raised by a

Mini Bats and a speedster

Now don’t think I’ve forgotten that you still

Haven’t answered my question truthfully

Why are you so interested in love all of a sudden?

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

I’ve always been interested in love!

I love love!

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Huh

You have a crush on someone don’t you?

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

Of course not!

Me?

A crush?

Impossible!

I don’t have time to have a crush!

I’m too young!

I’m still a baby!

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Yes you are

But I know you’re only saying what I want to hear

You can tell me it’s okay

I promise I won’t be mad

Not at you anyway

 

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

Yeah but you’d probably kill him

if I told you who it was

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

So it’s a him?

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

AKEOËFNFNFFÖDLQSM¨PQS

I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY THAT

PLEASE FORGET I SAID ANYTHING

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Yeah no, I can’t do that

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

I’m so screwed…

I’m gonna go hide forever now bye

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

No you’re not

Come back this instant young sir!

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

No but really I have to go!

Dami and I are going to the park again *-*

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Huh

I see

Well have fun

Tell Damian to be nice or else I’ll break his skull

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

Kon!

Dami is always nice!

Stop being meaaaan

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

I’m regretting ever letting you meet him

But alright I’ll try to be nicer

Happy?

**Precious Baby Bro:**

Yes! ^_^

Bye Conner ily <3 <3 <3

 

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

yeah yeah love you too

<3

 

<><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Super Trooper:**

Babe

We have a problem

 

**Tim Possible:**

We do?

 

**Super Trooper:**

Yes

I’m pretty sure my baby bro has a crush

On the demon spawn you call a sibling

 

**Tim Possible:**

Well

Yeah

We been knew

 

**Super Trooper:**

You knew?!

Why didn’t you tell me?!

 

**Tim Possible:**

Cause you’e crazy and over protective

I may want to knock Damian out 24/7

But that doesn’t mean I want him dead

 

**Super Trooper:**

Well too bad!

 

**Tim Possible:**

You are not killing my Brother Conner

 

**Super Trooper:**

Gah I hate this!

What do we do then?

 

**Tim Possible:**

Absolutely nothing

They’re still babies

Let them be children

Damian doesn’t even know how to function

 as a human being yet

He won’t even realize Jon has a crush

Or that he has a crush too

 

 

**Super Trooper:**

You think the Demon reciprocates my baby’s feelings?

 

**Tim Possible:**

Pretty sure he does

But as I just said

They’re still young

Who knows, maybe it will fade

Or maybe they will become the New Birdflash

Please God at least make them be less stupid

 

**Super Trooper:**

I don’t like this

 

**Tim Possible:**

I know honey

Now stop pouting and come over already

I miss you

 

**Super Trooper:**

I’ll be there asap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: meet Junior...


	25. Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is in trouble, and Jason is having none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour Bonjour! Okay never doing that again, I don't know why using my mother tongue is so strange to me right now but it is!  
> So this doesn't really further the plot. Or more like, it's the beginning of the stupidest sub plot ever, and I'm pretty proud of myself for it! the Next two chapters will be a continuation of this stupid plot! for now, meet Junior!  
> also, my new goal in life is to one day have #whatswrongchamp trending on twitter, which will be difficult, since I don't even use twitter! it's my favourite running gag lol  
> I'll stop rambling now, Enjoy! x

**Try Not To Kill:**

Jason

Help

I have made a terrible mistake

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Okay what is it with you children this week

Am I the new designated responsible big brother?

Cause if so I resign

Dick can take back his place

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Now’s not the time for your existential crisis!

I’m in trouble!

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Fine

Ahem

What’s wrong champ?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

SHUT THE FUCK UP

WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

 

**Toddy Bear:**

WHEN WILL YOU GUYS RESPECT ME

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS

JUNIOR’S MISSING

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Who the fuck is Junior?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

JAYBIRD JR

**Toddy Bear:**

…. What

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

THE BIRD

KON’S BIRD

THE ONE HE WANTED TO LEAVE

IN FRONT OF YOUR DOORSTEP AS A THREAT

BUT HE ENDED UP ADOPTING INSTEAD

BECAUSE HE’S WEAK

AND LOVES CUTE PETS

 

**Toddy Bear:**

....

He named his pet bird after me?

What the actual living fuck?

I’m speechless

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Yeah well he says it’s because he’s as annoying

Asyou are

But I think it’s because he likes both of you too much

I mean, he literally loves this stupid bird more than me

WHICH IS WHY IM IN DEEP SHIT RIGHT NOW

 

**Toddy Bear:**

How did you manage to lose a bird?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

IDK I WAS CLEANING UP A BIT

I OPENED THE WINDOW FOR SOME AIR

AND I FORGOT I HAD OPENED JUNIOR’S CAGE

AND NOW I CANT FIND HIM ANYWHERE

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Well RIP

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

NO NOT RIP

COME HELP ME FIND HIM BEFORE KON COMES HOME

 

**Toddy Bear:**

I am not spending my afternoon looking for a bird

Face your mistake like a man

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

But Jasoooooon

He’s gonna dump me if I don’t find his precious bird

Do you realize that?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

As if he could ever dump you

Your boy is whipped af

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

You don’t seem to realize how much he loves this

Feathered little monster

He has deep philosophical conversations with him

He sings duets with him

He coos at him when he eats grains from his palm

It’s true love

 

**Toddy Bear:**

…

I can’t deal with that

This is too much

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

So you see,I HAVE to find the bird!

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Can’t you like

Replace him with another?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Conner will know the difference

 

**Toddy Bear:**

That’s disturbing

I’m still not gonna help though

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

But

:(

Well I guess I’ll just kiss my relationship goodbye then :’(

Oh wait!

JUNIOR!

HE CAME BACK!

MY BABY CAME HOME!

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE

I’M SO HAPPY TO SEE THE BASTARD

I WILL NEVER TAKE YOU FOR GRANTED AGAIN MY LOVE

YOU SHALL ALWAYS COME FIRST IN MY HEART

 

 

**Toddy Bear:**

I hate you so much!

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL SON

 

**Toddy Bear:**

…

Okay that bird is cute

Wtf he’s like

So chubby and fluffy looking?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

I know right?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

I call dibs on being godfather

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

You didn’t even want to help me find him!

 

**Toddy Bear:**

That was before I had seen the beautiful creature!

And he came back eventually!

All is well!

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Unbelievable

Btw is Dams still at yours?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Yup, casually stealing my boyfriend away

Roy loves to take care of him

Especially since Damian gets confused everytime

He does something nice

It’s hilarious

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Good

I think time away from the manor is gonna do him good

Bruce doesn’t seem too happy now that he knows he’s

At yours and not at Dick’s like he’d assumed he would go

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Figures

I don’t know when the kid is gonna want to go back

It seems it was really serious this time

He hasn’t really explained but

He was pretty shaken

I could see through his mask

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Yeah…

They will sort it out

They always do in the end

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Probably

Gtg, patrol

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Alright take care

Don’t be stupid

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Shut up

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: are those wedding bells I hear?


	26. Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Birdflash family is thriving, but Babs is only there for the puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! so this is part 2 of the stupid subplot! you will probably see the pattern pretty quick ! I had a lot of fun writing this pure and unadultered fluff fest! and Babs is back! Yay! she hadn't been seen in what seemslike years! I had to bring her back! I hope you like it!

**Dickhead:**

Hey Babs just wanted to ask you what color you

Wanted for your bridesmaid dress kay thx bye

 

 

**Babs:**

Purple

Wait what?

 

**Dickhead:**

Oh yeah Purple works

Blue + red = purple

Gr8

 

**Babs:**

Wait a minute

Are we planning your wedding?

Why are we planning your wedding?

 

**Dickhead:**

Because SO HELP ME GOD

IM THIS CLOSE TO PROPOSING TO WALLY

HE’S THAT PERFECT

I CANT DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE

MY HEART IS TOO FRAGILE

 

**Babs:**

... what happened?

 

**Dickhead:**

Well you know how since Bart moved in

I spend basically all my time at their place

Cause I love those two more than life itself

And when I don’t see them I miss them so much

I become emotional and cry while listening to Celine Dion

 

**Babs:**

You’re pathetic

Go on

 

**Dickhead:**

Anyway

So I spend all my time at theirs

But I’m not officially living with them

And I was scared maybe it was too soon

to talk about that ya know

I didn’t know if Walls would be ready for this step in

Our relationship

Plus I didn’t want it to overwhelm Bart

So even though I really really wanted to live there permanently

I never brought up the subject

 

 

**Babs:**

Right

Where is this going?

 

 

**Dickhead:**

I’m getting there

So flash forward to tonight

It was supposed to be movie night

So I come over

The door’s open

I panic cause I instantly think

“Oh my god, they’ve been attacked”

 

 

**Babs:**

Has anyone ever told you

you can be a tad bit paranoid sometimes?

 

**Dickhead:**

Once or twice

Anyway so I get in carefully

Trying not to panic completely

And I get to the living room

Where I see the both of them

With huge smiles on their faces

And Walls is holding flowers

Which, okay what kind of perfect husband scenario is that?

But I quickly forget about that when I see what Bart is holding!

Can you guess what Bart was holding?!

 

**Babs:**

…a puppy?

**Dickhead:**

A PUPPY

A FRIGGIN PUPPY

WITH A SIGN AROUND HIS NECK SAYING

“Will you live with us forever and let us be your family?”

ALZZEEJDEFPIZFRNEDS

 

**Babs:**

Let me guess, you cried

 

 

**Dickhead:**

OFC I CRIED

I SOBBED LIKE A BABY FOR AN HOUR WHILE

HUGGING MY NEW PUPPY TO DEATH

We named him Cupcake btw

 

**Babs:**

…Cupcake

 

**Dickhead:**

Bart was hungry

 

**Babs:**

Right

I should’ve known

So you’re moving in with your future husband and child

 and a puppy

How is this your life?

 

**Dickhead:**

I honestly have no clue but I love it

They bought me a puppy!

A real puppy!

 Look at the Puppy Babs!

 

**Babs:**

Oh my God he’s adorable!

 

**Dickhead:**

He really is!

And that’s him being grumpy cause

I stopped petting him for five seconds

 

**Babs:**

I CANT

I WANT A PUPPY TOO

IM GONNA FIND ME A MAN WHO BUYS ME PUPPIES

 

**Dickhead:**

I SUPPORT YOU

 

**Babs:**

THANK YOU

**Dickhead:**

YOU’RE WELCOME

 

**Babs:**

WE SHOULD PROBABLY STOP YELLING NOW

**Dickhead:**

YEAH PROBABLY

Oh oops

There you go

 

**Babs:**

Just so you know, I’ll probably come uninvited

Just so I can shower Cupcake with love

 

**Dickhead:**

As long as you don’t try to steal him away

You’re welcome everytime

We love having you here

 

**Babs:**

You guys are adorable

How’s my grandchild doing btw?

**Dickhead:**

Bart’s great

He decided to apply for college

Wants to study history, for some odd reason

Wally is very emotional about that

 

**Babs:**

It’s a good thing

He needs a social life outside of the Superhero gig

 

**Dickhead:**

Yeah that’s what I said

Walls is scared shitless though

He’s still not ready to let his guard down

 

**Babs:**

Which is understandable all things considered

But I’m sure everything is gonna be just fine

 

**Dickhead:**

I believe so too

I’m doing my best to make him worry less

I think it’s working a bit

 

**Babs:**

Yeah, you’re good at soothing him from

What I’ve seen

Gotta love Birdflash

 

**Dickhead:**

Truer words have never been spoken

Oh shoot I’m being scolded cause I’m texting during the movie

 

**Babs:**

Idiot

Put your phone down and enjoy your family night

 

**Dickhead:**

Alright I will

Bye Babs love you loads! <3

 

**Babs:**

Love you too stupid <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Roy is ready to go to War


	27. Nymeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is questionning all his life choices. Roy just has a lot of love to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is a bit different. As promised it follows the trend of the last two chapters, but with a twist cause this one is a bit more personal to me! I'll tell you more about it at the end chapter note! Enjoy the JayRoy fluff and stupidity! xxx

**Merida:**

Ok so

You know how your brothers recently acquired pets ?

 

**Bourne:**

Technically Junior is Conner’s pet

 

**Merida:**

Irrelevant

The point is

They’re trying to one up us

Trying to steal our title as the best couple

 

 

 

**Bourne:**

Somehow I don’t think that was their intention

I think they just like pets

 

**Merida:**

IM TELLIN YOU THEYRE TRYIN TO DETHRONE US

 

**Bourne:**

Right, right, if you say so

What’s your point with all this ?

**Merida:**

Well we can’t let them win !

 

 

**Bourne:**

Pretty sure we could

 

**Merida:**

No we can’t !

Thankfully for us I have come up with the perfect solution

 

**Bourne:**

… what have you done

 

**Merida:**

Listen

Don’t be mad

I have everything under control

 

**Bourne:**

What. Did. You. Do.

 

**Merida:**

IM SORRY OKAY BUT SHE WAS TOO CUTE TO

LET GO

 

**Bourne:**

She ?

Who’s she ?

 

**Merida:**

Say hello to Nymeria

 

**Bourne:**

… you did not adopt a kitten

 

**Merida:**

I did

I so did

Damian helped choose her

 

**Bourne:**

… I can’t believe you

 

**Merida:**

NO BUT LISTEN

SHE’S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL KITTY YOU’LL

EVER SEE I SWEAR

AND SHE’S SO CUTE AND FLUFFY

YOU’LL LOVE HER I SWEAR

 

**Bourne:**

Why are you like this

Why do I love you so much

 

**Merida:**

Because I make your whole life brighter

And so will Nymeria

She’s already won over Damian

She can win you over too

Look at her sleeping on Dami’s lap

 

**Bourne:**

… I’ll admit it she’s cute

But we can’t keep a kitten Roy

We’re two irresponsible idiots

We will forget to feed her

Or sit on her and asphyxiate her to death

 

**Merida:**

Nonsense !

We’ll be great pet owners !

You can’t make me give her up Jay she’s my baby!

 

**Bourne:**

Roy…

 

**Merida:**

How can you say no to this face?

 

**Bourne:**

... fuck

Why am I so weak?

Fine

We can keep her

But if she dies, it’s on you

 

**Merida:**

YAY!

Thank you babe I love you!

 

 

**Bourne:**

You better love me

With all I have to put up with for you

 

**Merida:**

Aw but you love putting up with me though

 

**Bourne:**

True

 

**Merida:**

See ?

Now hurry up and come home

You need to meet our baby Nym

 

**Bourne:**

Fine

I’llbe there in ten

 

**Merida:**

Can’t wait <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo you've now met Nymeria! Fun Fact, Nym is actually my real life cat! she's a little bit more than one year old now, she's still pretty small for a cat and I love her to pieces! I just knew when I chose to write about my three main pairings owning pets that she would have to be JayRoy's baby! She is indeed the cutest, but she's also a monster, savage, dangerous and so, so so stupid! I still love my baby though! alright I'll stop gushing about Nym now, I just thought it was a fun meta thing to do so... back on track!  
> Next Chapter: new beginnings...


	28. College Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is having the time of his life being a college student. Jaime is struggling. Tim is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! so the pets subplot is on hold for now (well kinda) but it will come back enventually, after all I did promise that Roy would go to war! for now we're back on track with some Bluepulse for your pleasure! hope you like it!

**Hermano:**

Hey Bart

Just wanted to check on you on your first day of college!

How are you doing cariño?

 

**El Barto:**

Jaimeeeeee

You’re so nice omg :’)

I’m doing great thanks!

I was very nervous this morning but

Everything went great!

I met a lot of super nice people!

 

**Hermano:**

Oh that’s great!

I’m glad you’re fitting in easily!

 

**El Barto:**

Yeah me too!

I was so scared nobody was gonna like me

Since I’m weird and annoying all the time

**Hermano:**

Nonsense!

You are not annoying Bart!

It’s no wonder everyone likes you!

You’re so bright and energetic!

Like a puppy!

 

**El Barto:**

Oooooh like Cupcake! :D

 

**Hermano:**

Exactly like Cupcake!

There’s literally no difference!

 

**El Barto:**

Ahah you’re so silly!

Cupcake is cuter than me though

Look at him!

He’s the cutest!

**Hermano:**

Oooh he’s grown so much since last time I saw him!

 

**El Barto:**

Yeah he did!

You should come more often so you won’t

Miss more of his development

Just sayin’

 

**Hermano:**

You know if you miss me you can just say so

 

**El Barto:**

Alright then

I miss you :(

 

**Hermano:**

Aw chulo

I miss you too

I’ll try and come over soon okay?

 

**El Barto:**

Yay! :D <3

**Hermano:**

You’re too cute my heart is gonna explode!

**El Barto:**

Adjksoezp

Stoop

I’m blushiiiing

 

**Hermano:**

Adorable!

So are you home now?

 

**El Barto:**

No not yet

Some of my new friends wanted to get starbucks

So I went with them!

 

**Hermano:**

Please tell me you didn’t order coffee

You know what it does to you speedsters

 

**El Barto:**

Ahah no

I already did that once

Not something I want to experiment again

I chose hot chocolate instead!

 

**Hermano:**

That’s a relief

 

**El Barto:**

Yeah

Nate paid for me!

Isn’t he such a sweetheart? *-*

 

**Hermano:**

Nate?

Who’s Nate?

 

**El Barto:**

Oh, he’s one of my new friends!

His name’s Nathan but he prefers Nate

He’s a film major and he’s really nice and friendly!

He makes me laugh a lot, even though I don’t always

Understand his references cause I’m not caught up with

All your retro movies.

When I told him I had never seen Star Wars, I think he cried

A little

So now we’re gonna have movie marathons together so he can

“educate me on the finest things in life”

He’s great :D

 

**Hermano:**

Oh

Great

That’s

That’s cool

Amazing

Seems like a swell guy

 

 

**El Barto:**

Yeah he is!

I really like him

It’s the first time someone who’s not in the hero business

Wants to interact with me

It makes me really happy :’)

 

**Hermano:**

And I’m happy for you

You deserve it

You deserve to have all the friends in the world

I really hope he’s gonna keep on making you happy

 

 

**El Barto:**

I hope so too

And I hope I can keep making him happy too

 

**Hermano:**

You always make people happy

It’s a gift you have

I’m sorry cariño but I have to go now

My shift starts soon

 

**El Barto:**

Oh alright

Thanks for texting me and asking about my day!

I really appreciate it!

**Hermano:**

It was no trouble at all

 

**El Barto:**

Still

I’m so glad you’re my friend Jaime

 

**Hermano:**

I’m glad to be your friend too cariño

Have a nice evening

 

**El Barto:**

You too! Don’t work yourself to exhaustion!

And come visit soon kay? Love you byyyye

<3 <3 <3 <3

**Hermano:**

Will do!

Love you too <3

<><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Blue:**

Tim

I think I screwed up

 

**Red:**

What do you mean?

 

**Blue:**

Bart

I think I missed my chance with him

I think he’s falling for someone else

 

**Red:**

Oh boy

There’s too much to unpack

Wanna meet soon and talk about it?

 

**Blue:**

If it’s not too much trouble

 

**Red:**

I wouldn’t have offered if it was

You’re working rn aren’t you?

How about when your shift ends?

 

**Blue:**

Sure

 

**Red:**

Alright I’ll see you in a few hours

 

**Blue:**

Thanks Timmy

See you soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I don't speak Spanish at all. I took English, German and Italian at school. so this is me doing my best! it's probably the extent to which I will try, cause I don't want to humiliate myself too much in public kay bye!  
> Next Chapter: the eldest birds are back at it again


	29. Oh Brother I would hear your call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has reached the final level, he is now the best brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!  
> I don't really know what to say about this one. It was so much harder to write than the past few chapters, I just didn't have a concrete idea in my head. I don't know why Jay ended up being so soft but oh well. Enjoy! x

**Dickiebird:**

Hey bro

I know this might be strange but I kinda wanna talk to

You about something

 

**Little Wing:**

Oh my God it’s finally happening

This is what all those strange interactions

These past few months have been leading to

Youre the final boss

 

**Dickiebird:**

… what the hell?

 

**Little Wing:**

Shush!

Let me have this moment!

Let me have this this is golden!

 

 

**Dickiebird:**

Alright then

 

**Little Wing:**

Thank you

Let me get my head in the game

….

WHAT’S WRONG CHAMP?

**Dickiebird:**

What

 

**Little Wing:**

I DID IT

I FINALLY DID IT

IM SO HAPPY

 

**Dickiebird:**

I am so confused

But at the same time I feel oddly

Warm and fuzzy that you would ask me that?

It’s so nice of you to care about my well being

I’m very emotional rn

 

 

**Little Wing:**

Oh crap what have I done

I’ve finally mastered the role

And now I’m officially you

This has gone too far

But I’ll cry about it later

You needed something?

 

**Dickiebird:**

Yeah

It’s kinda stupid actually

I’m just feeling a bit insecure about something

 

**Little Wing:**

Insecure?

You, Richard John Grayson, King of suave and

Smoothness

Is feeling insecure?

How

Where

Why

 

**Dickiebird:**

Shut up I’m none of those things!

And yes, I do feel insecure

And I know that it’s objectively very stupid

But I can’t help it

 

 

**Little Wing:**

Right

You sound serious

I’m listening, what’s the deal?

 

**Dickiebird:**

Well

Two days ago, Wally and I went out to the park to

Let Cupcake loose a bit

He’s getting more and more energetic everyday

I swear

Anyway, there we were, enjoying our time together

With our puppy son

When who do we see waving at us?

Artemis

 

 

**Little Wing:**

Oh

How was she?

 

**Dickiebird:**

Good, she was good

It was the first time we’d seen her since

Walls and I started dating though

So it was a bit awkward

So we talked for a bit about

Everything that’s been happening in our lives

And…

Idk

She was really touchy with Walls

Like I get that they were together for a long time

So it’s just easy to fall back into the habit

But I couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous

Even though it was all innocent, nothing really shocking

And then when we parted she said she really wanted

To catch up with us more

So Wally invited her for dinner at our place next week

And now I’m feeling conflicted

Cause you know, Arty’s my friend and I love her

But I can’t help but still feel threatened…

 

**Little Wing:**

You shouldn’t

Wally loves you Dickie

He’s completely whipped for you

What he and Artemis had is all in the past

You’re his present and his future

 

**Dickiebird:**

I want to believe you, I really do

But…

Seeing them together just brings me back to

Those awkward teen years of mine spent

Pining after him hopelessly

It’s just that…

I might have had flings, dated a few people

But it’s always ben him for me you know?

Since I was old enough to understand what loving meant

But Walls and Arty, what they had, that

Wasn’t a simple fling

There was real love there

For such a long time

I’m not sure I can compete with that…

 

**Little Wing:**

You don’t need to compete with that

You’ve had even more years of love shared with Wally

Just because it was friendship doesn’t mean there wasn’t

Any love there

You two were always closer than he and Artemis ever could have been

This bond that you share, it’s so special and

 it has been since the beginning

I even think that Artemis knew all along

I think she was the one competing with you without you knowing

You really have nothing to fear

 

**Dickiebird:**

… when you say things like that

It does make sense…

 

**Little Wing:**

Of course it does

 

**Dickiebird:**

I’m just being stupid anyway

I just waited so long for this and I’m so happy

I always feel like my happiness has an expiration date

And I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop

 

**Little Wing:**

I get that perfectly

And you’re not stupid Dick

You are entitled to what you’re feeling

You can’t help it

And you’re doing the right thing by talking about it

Instead of bottling everything up

But while I’m happy to listen

You should really talk to Wally about this

 

**Dickiebird:**

I can’t do that

It would upset him

 

**Little Wing:**

It will upset him even more if he sees

You’re not doing great and he can’t do

Anything about it cause you don’t want to

Tell him what’s wrong

 

**Dickiebird:**

… why are you right about everything?

 

**Little Wing:**

It’s a gift

Talk to him Dickie

Just tell him exactly what you’ve told me

Explain to him what you’ve been feeling and why

He’ll understand I’m sure

And if he doesn’t that’s okay

I’ll just come by and sharpen my knives on him

Dams will probably help

It will be a great bonding exercise

 

**Dickiebird:**

I don’t know what’s more disturbing

The fact that you’re threatening my boyfriend

The fact that you want to use it as a bonding exercise with

Our baby brother

Or the fact that I’m not bothered by any of it

And even find it cute

 

**Little Wing:**

We all have issues in this family

It should be our motto

“Welcome to the Batfam, we all have issues”

 

**Dickiebird:**

Lets put it on a tshirt

Alfred will love it

More seriously, thanks Jay

I really needed that

 

 

**Little Wing:**

Anytime

 

**Dickiebird:**

I’m really glad we’regetting closer

I like having you around

 

**Little Wing:**

I lik having a family to rely on too, believe it or not

Who would have thought I’d become the resient

Problem solver of this family?

It’s mind bogling

But it’s nice I guess

 

**Dickiebird:**

You’re good at it too

Better than me even

I’m not very good with advice

People come to me for moral support and cuddles

Usually

 

**Little Wing:**

Yeah, you can keep doing that

I ain’t cuddling anybody anytime soon

Advice is as good as it gets with me

Maybe a pat on the back occasionally

But hugs is where I draw the line

 

**Dickiebird:**

I know you secretly love hugs

Just like Damian

 

**Little Wing:**

Didn’t Dams bit you last time you

Tried to hug him?

 

**Dickiebird:**

Oh yeah, forgot about that

It hurt a lot

He’s so feisty

Like a cat

 

**Little Wing:**

It’s probably why he feels such kinship with Nymeria

I don’t get it, I feed her every morning

But she love him more than me

I feel betrayed

 

**Dickiebird:**

He has a way with animals

Bruce is asking about hi btw

Wants to know when he plans on coming back

 

**Little Wing:**

Well Bruce could have called me directly

Is that so difficult?

 

**Dickiebird:**

You know him

He’s even more socially inept

Than all of us combined

 

**Little Wing:**

True

I’m not gonna tell Damian to go back if he doesn’t want to

And if Bruce had a problem with it he can call the cops on

Me or smth

I don’t really care

I’m officially dead anyway

That would be a funny thing to see

“Son of Bruce Wayne kidnapped by the undead”

 

**Dickiebird:**

Why do I feel likeyou’r actually wishin for this

To happen?

 

**Little Wing:**

I really love chaos

 

**Dickiebird:**

Lord have mercy

I’m gonna go now

Wally cme home

I’m gonna take your advice ad talk to him

 

 

**Little Wing:**

Good

Let me know how it goes

**Dickiebird:**

I will

Thanks again

**Little Wing:**

You’re welcome

Now piss off I’m watching Phineas and Ferb

 

**Dickiebird:**

Unbelievable

See you little bro <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: detective Tim uncovers the truth.


	30. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is not as subtle as he thinks, and Bart is the real detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I hope everyone is doing great today! here's a bit of my favourite platonic lovers at it again! some Bluepulse development as well cause I know most of you are waiting for this! hope you enjoy! xxx

**Timmy <3:**

Hey Bartie

I came by earlier to talk about somethingwith Dickie

I wanted to surprise you too but you weren’t there

I’m sad now

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Anw noooo Timmy I’m sorry!

It’s movie night at Nate’s tonight!

We do that once a week!

It’s too bad that it happened to be the night you

Came over :/

 

**Timmy <3:**

Yeah that’s a shame

But it’s cool to know you’re socializing!

Nate, he’s film major guy right?

Jaime told me a bit about him

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

He did?

Yeah it’s him!

He’s really nice, we hang out a lot

 

**Timmy <3:**

You do huh?

He seems like a good guy

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

He is :D

He’s a bit sarcastic and sassy

And he likes to pretend he’s

A cold hearted snake

But he’s really the sweetest thing on the planet

 

**Timmy <3:**

He sounds like someone I would get along with

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I think you would!

You should totally meet one day!

 

**Timmy <3:**

Yeah, maybe we can have a double date

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Oh good idea!

I’d have to find a date though

I wouldn’t like to be the fifth wheel

 

**Timmy <3:**

What do you mean?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Well if we go out with you, Kon, Nate and his boyfriend

Then I’ll be in the friendzone and that’s not a good experience

 

**Timmy <3:**

Boyfriend?

He has a boyfriend?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Well yeah

I didn’t mention it before?

Guess I forgot

His name’s Simon

He’s really nice too, although I don’t know him

As well

He’s here tonight btw, along with three other friends

It’s our little squad

 

**Timmy <3:**

So… you’re not interested in Nate?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

What do you mean?

 

**Timmy <3:**

I mean you don’t want to date him?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

what?

No!

Why would I want to date him?

I mean he’s attractive, and nice, and funny

But he’s perfect with his boyfriend

And I don’t have feelings for him other than

Friendship!

Why would you think I did?

 

**Timmy <3:**

I don’t know, I just assumed with what…

I mean I just thought so

But it’s okay if he’s just a friend

Friendship is good!

Friendship Is great!

I love friendship!

You can never have enough friends!

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

…. You’re weird tonight

 

**Timmy <3:**

Me? No

I’m perfectly normal!

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Sure

By the way, have you heard from Jaime lately?

He’s been answering me less and less

I don’t want to annoy him or sound clingy

But I’m a bit worried about him

 

**Timmy <3:**

Oh Um

Yeah I talk to him regularly

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Oh…

Is he…

Is he mad at me?

 

**Timmy <3:**

No!

No Bart he’s not!

He’s just…

Let’s just say he has a lot on his mind right now

And he didn’t want to upset you with it

So he kept his distance to clear his head a little

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

So he’s not doing so great is he?

Do you think…

Do you think he would be mad if I asked him

What was wrong?

 

**Timmy <3:**

I don’t think he would be no

He’s never mad at you

In fact, I really think you should talk to him

You should tell him about all your friends again

I bet he’ll love it

Don’t forget to mention Nate’s boyfriend

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Why would he want to hear about Simon?

 

**Timmy <3:**

Just trust me on this

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I don’t get it

Wait

Does Jaime think I like Nate too?

Was he the one to tell you I did?

 

**Timmy <3:**

… maybe

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

That makes no sense!

I would have told him if I did!

I tell him everything!

He would know if I had a crush on someone!

 

**Timmy <3:**

Would he?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Yes!

I mean I don’t get it anyway

Why wouldn’t he ask me instead of assuming?

And why would he talk to you about it?

 

**Timmy <3:**

Well…

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

And is that why he stopped talking to me?

Was he mad at me because he thought I was gonna date

Someone?

No that makes no sense

Why would he be mad or upset about that?

Unless…

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

**…**

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Tim…

 

**Timmy <3:**

Bart?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Was…

Was Jaime…

Jealous of Nate?

 

**Timmy <3:**

… maybe?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

He told you not to say anything didn’t he?

 

**Timmy <3:**

I am not at liberty to say

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Right…

Please answer this

Is…

Is Jaime…

In love with me?

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

….

Technically, saying yes would be breaking his trust

But

Saying no would be lying to you

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I’ll take it

Woah…

I can’t…

I don’t understand….

Why?

 

**Timmy <3:**

Why?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Yeah,why?

Why would he fall for me?

He’s… he’s Jaime!

He’s so handsome and hot

But so sweet and caring at the same time

He’s brave and smart

He’s just…

He’s too good

How could he have fallen for me?

 

**Timmy <3:**

I think you should ask him that

But for now, answer this

What do you feel?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

What do I feel?

I’m so confused…

I’m lost…

I just, I never thought about it before

I think…

I think I didn’t allow myself to think about it

 

**Timmy <3:**

And why’s that?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Because…

Because deep down I knew

I knew that if I allowed myself to think about this

About him

What I would realize would scare me…

 

**Timmy <3:**

And what would that be?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Are you really gonna make me say it?

 

**Timmy <3:**

You bet I am

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Fine

I’m in love with him too

Happy?

 

**Timmy <3:**

Very happy

Bluepulse is finally rising from the ground!

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Bluepulse?

I like it

Has a nice ring to it

 

**Timmy <3:**

It does doesn’t it?

So what are you going to do about it?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Well first I’m going to process all this

Cause not gonna lie, I’m lowkey panicking right now

 

**Timmy <3:**

I’m coming to you right this instant!

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Nono Tim it’s okay!

I just need breathe but I can do it on my own

Plus Nate and Simon are helping a bit

They realized I was having a crisis so Nate went to get me

Something to drinkwhile Simon gave me a pillow to hug

It helped

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

I like them

They’ll do just fine

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

See I told you

Anyway

I guess I will have to make the first move

But I just…

I’m so scared

I’ve never dated anyone before

I’m basically still a baby in this area

 

**Timmy <3:**

Yeah but that’s cute

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

That’s one way to put it

I’m just scared I’ll screw everything up…

 

**Timmy <3:**

You don’t have to worry

Dating wouldn’t be so different than your friendship

You’re already very much like a couple

And I’m sure Jaime will be willing to take it as slow as you like

There’s no pressure whatsoever, got it?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Yeah…

I guess I’ll talk to him tomorrow…

I don’t think I’ll have the courage tonight

Plus I’m a bit pissed that he ignored me

 

 

**Timmy <3:**

Take your time

Do what feels right

And I understand why you’d be pissed

But please don’t be too hard on him

He is but a smol stupid child

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I won’t be to mean

I’ll just scold him a little

But then I’ll offer hugs and kisses

 

**Timmy <3:**

Good enough for me

Oh and Bart?

 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Yes?

 

**Timmy <3:**

You know I’m sure Jaime will treat you

Better than anybody ever could

I trust him and he’s my friend

But just in case

You know I won’t hesitate to kill him if he hurts you right?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I… wouldn’t expect anything less from you

But I’m sure it won’t be necessary

Still, thank you for always looking out for me Timmy

I love you <3

**Timmy <3:**

I love you too baby <3

You’ll tell me how everything goes right?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Of course I will

You’ll be the first informed

Just don’t tell Dick I told you before him

He’s been pestering me about my love life for months

He says it’s a “father son bonding exercise”

At least he hasn’t tried giving me “The Talk” yet

 

**Timmy <3:**

I wouldn’t put it past him

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Me neither

He scares me sometimes

But he’s a good cuddle buddy so I keep him around

 

**Timmy <3:**

Seems like a reasonable way of thinking

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Yup

I’m gonna stop being rude to my friends now and

interact with them

I’ll talk to you soon though Timmy!

 

**Timmy <3:**

Alright, have fun love!

Talk to you soon <3

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm, seems a bit too easy if you ask me... should I spice things up a bit? we'll see...  
> next chapter: I'm not sure yet...


	31. Te Quiero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything falls apart, so Tim takes care of it. Thank God For Tim Drake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello! Dear Lord I'm excited for this chapter! I think I found a good compromise between my need for fluff and my thirst for drama! I really hope you're going to enjoy this one, I put all of my heart in it! Kay bye Now! xxx

**El Barto:**

Jaime?

Can we talk please?

 

**Hermano:**

Oh hey Bart

Um, I’m kinda busy right now but

I have a few more minutes if you want

Something wrong?

 

 

**El Barto:**

I wouldn’t say wrong…

I won’t know if a few minutes are gonna be enough though

Do you have somewhere to be?

 

**Hermano:**

Yeah I

I kinda

I kinda have a date actually

 

**El Barto:**

You

You have a date?

 

**Hermano:**

Yeah

One of my colleagues asked me out

And I said yes so

But if you really need me I can just cancel

 

**El Barto:**

No um

It’s okay I

Excuse me just a sec

 

 

**Hermano:**

Um Sure

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Tim

Help me

 

**Timmy <3:**

Bartie?

What’s wrong?

Did you tell Jaime yet?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I…

_[Screenshots]_

**Timmy <3:**

Fuck 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Yeah

Timmy I can’t breathe

**Timmy <3:**

Oh shit

Bartie baby please try and calm down

In and out, everything’s fine

Are you home?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Yes

 

**Timmy <3:**

Okay, can you scream for Walls or Dickie to come to your room?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I can barely exhale so I don’t think so

 

**Timmy <3:**

It’s okay I’ll send Dickie a text

He should come running

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

He did

 

**Timmy <3:**

Thank God

Try and concentrate on what Dickie says

I’m going to talk to Jaime

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Don’t

 

**Timmy <3:**

No I will

Don’t worry I’ll make everything right again

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

You’re going to scare him shitless

 I know you are

 

**Timmy <3:**

I promise not to get too homicidal

Everything will be sorted out shortly

Just let Dickie cuddle and pamper you and

Don’t worry about anything for now

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I’ll try…

 

**Timmy <3:**

I’ll talk to you once it’s done

I love you okay? Don’t forget that

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Love you too…

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Red:**

Listen to me you little shit

I’m this close to killing you rn

 

**Blue:**

Tf?

What are you on about?

 

**Red:**

I WAS ROOTING FOR YOU

WE WERE ALL ROOTING FOR YOU

HOW DARE YOU?!

 

**Blue:**

Okay Tyra chill

What did I do?

 

**Red:**

You know damn well what you did!

 

**Blue:**

I really don’t

 

**Red:**

You’re a fucking disgrace and I should put an end to your

Miserable life right now!

I’m so close to giving Jason a call!

You’re lucky Kon isn’t here right now or he would

Already have gone straight to you and punched you square

In the guts!

 

**Blue:**

…. I really fucked up then

What did I do this time

Wait

Does this have something to do with the fact that Bart

Texted me earlier?

 

**Red:**

Now you’re starting to get it!

 

**Blue:**

What happened?

He said to wait a moment but he never texted back

 

**Red:**

He wasn’t really in a state where he could text back!

 

**Blue:**

What do you mean?

Did something happen to him?!

Is he alright?

Please tell me he’s alright!

 

**Red:**

He’s not really alright no!

He had a full on panic attack!

He could barely breathe!

 

**Blue:**

He…

But…

I don’t get it, he seemed fine?

 

**Red:**

he was fine, more than fine even!

But you just had to go and fuck it up didn’t you?

 

**Blue:**

Teel me what I did!

I can’t fix anyting if I don’t know!

 

**Red:**

First answer this:

WHY ON EARTH DIDYOU ACCEPT TO

GO ON A DATE WITH SOMEONE WHO ISN’T BART

 

**Blue:**

I… I was just trying to move on

Though I’m sure I would be able to

But I have to get him off my mind somehow

If I want to keep being his friend

I need to stop loving him the way I do

 

**Red:**

You stupid ass bitch

 

**Blue:**

What ?

 

**Red:**

You’re so dumb I can’t even comprehend it!

You gave up before even trying!

You didn’t even give yourself a chance!

 

**Blue:**

He’s In love with someone else Tim!

I don’t have a chance!

 

**Red:**

HE’S NOT IN LOVE WITH NATE

NATE HAS A BOYFRIEND

 

**Blue:**

What?

No, you’re bluffing

I saw how he talked about him

He was so fond

Calling him a sweetheart and everything

 

 

**Red:**

Bart is fond of everyone!

And he calls everyone a sweetheart!

He calls me a sweetheart when I buy him gifts

He calls Kon a sweetheart when he reminds him to

Wear a hoodie so he won’t get cold

He calls CUPCAKE a sweetheart 24/7!

Do you think he’s dating Cupcake too then?

 

**Blue:**

… Okay maybe he does

But still

 

 

**Red:**

He told me himself he didn’t like him like that!

 

**Blue:**

He did?

 

**Red:**

Yes! Just yesterday!

**Blue:**

Oh…

But I still don’t understand what I did wrong…

 

**Red:**

I would rather have had Bart tell you himself

He took all day to prepare himself mentally

But he’s so upset right now and I can’t stand it

I can’t wait for him to compose himself again

And I can’t let you screw everything up because you’re stupid

 

**Blue:**

TELL.ME.

 

**Red:**

DON’T SCREAM AT ME YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT

 

**Blue:**

Sorry!

I’m just really freaking out right now!

 

**Red:**

As you should!

The reason Bart is so upset is

He was texting you to confess his feelings.

 

**Blue:**

His feelings for who?

 

**Red:**

…

I’m finding a chainsaw and ending your suffering right now

 

**Blue:**

What did I say?

 

**Red:**

HE’S IN LOVE WITH YOU YOU STUPID BUG

 

**Blue:**

He’s…. what?

No

No that’s impossible

 

**Red:**

Sigh

Quoting him: “He’s so handsome and hot

But so sweet and caring at the same time

He’s brave and smart

He’s just…

He’s too good”

And then he proceeded to say he was in love with you

Those exact words

 

**Blue:**

…

**Red:**

Breathe

 

**Blue:**

He loves me…

 

**Red:**

He does

 

**Blue:**

**…** thinks I’m hot…

 

**Red:**

He did say that

**Blue:**

… he also thinks I’m gonna date someone else

 

**Red:**

Yeah about that

Cancel that

Or I’m coming after you

 

**Blue:**

I cancelled as soon as you texted me threatening my life

I didn’t know what I had done

But I knew if I needed to leave the country

To escape your wrath, I wouldn’t

Want to have to take him with me

 

**Red:**

What are you going to do now?

Do I need to threaten you some more

Or are you going to grow some balls?

**Blue:**

Can’t talk, flying to Keystone

 

**Red:**

Thank God

Good Luck

Don’t fuck it up

 

<><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Hermano:**

Bart

Cariño I know you’re upset

But please open the door and let me explain

 

 

**El Barto:**

Please go away…

 

**Hermano:**

I can’t do that

I really need to make things right

Also Wally is playing with a knife while looking at me

I’m pretty sure I’m going to die soon and I don’t

Want to die knowing I hurt you

Please corazón open the door…

 

**El Barto:**

I Don’t want you to see me like this

 

**Hermano:**

Okay fine

I’ll say it here then

I’m sorry

I’m so, so sorry

I didn’t mean to hurt you

I’m just an idiot

 

**El Barto:**

It’s not really your fault…

You couldn’t have known I would react this way…

You’re allowed to date whoever you want it’s okay

I’ll get over it

 

**Hermano:**

But I don’t want to date anybody but you

I love you cariño

You and nobody else

I was just a fool

I thought you could never love me back

I tried to forget you because I didn’t want to lose you

And I was scared of not being able to stay friends with you

When all I wanted was to call you mine

I thought I was doing what was best for us

I never meant to make things so bad for you

I understand if you can’t forgive me

But you need to know that I love you

With every beat of my heart

Every fiber of my being

I’ve loved you for so long

And I don’t think I could stop loving you if I tried

I’m so far gone for you that it’s not even funny

And to know I made you cry

It breaks m heart

All I ever want to do is make you happy

Your smile is the most precious thing to me

YOU are the most precious thing in my life

I’ve wanted to tell you all this for so long

I nearly did it so many times

But I was just so so stupid

I won’t keep it for me anymore

I’ll tell you everyday if you let me

I’ll tell everyone who wants to hear that

I, Jaime Reyes, am completely and utterly in love

With the most beautiful creature to ever grace this Earth

That’s you

In case you hadn’t guessed

…. Okay I’m done

 

**El Barto:**

Jaime…

 

**Hermano:**

Yes?

**El Barto:**

You don’t have to feel guilty anymore

There’s nothing to forgive really

Well except for the part where you were so sure

I was in love with Nate without even asking me

That you ignored me for weeks

But I’ve forgiven you for that already

And I’m in love with you too

 

**Hermano:**

Thank the Lord

Does this mean I can finally see you?

**El Barto:**

No way

I’m a huge mess right now

 

**Hermano:**

I don’t care

You’re always beautiful to me

I really want to see my boyfriend

**El Barto:**

Boyfriend?

 

**Hermano:**

Yes, I mean, if you want to of course?

I didn’t mean to assume sorry

 

**El Barto:**

No no it’s okay!

I was just surprised

It’s gonna take a while to get used to

But I like it

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

You do?

 

**El Barto:**

Yes, I like being your boyfriend

It sounds right

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Not as right as me being YOUR boyfriend sounds

 

**El Barto:**

Lets agree to disagree

I still have a question

You always give me Spanish nicknames

What do they mean?

You use cariño the most

But today you also used corazón

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Oh that’s right

Well cariño means darling

I use it all the time because you’re obviously

Very dear to me

And corazón means heart

Because you own mine

 

**El Barto:**

Oh my God…

Why are you so romantic…

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

You don’t like it?

 

**El Barto:**

On the contrary I love it

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Oh good

You had me worried for a sec right there

**Corazón <3** **:**

I think I’m ready to see you now

But only on one condition

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Anything you want cariño

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

I want a kiss

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Akjgshdjsai

Be still my heart

I’ll give you as many as you want

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

Yay! :D

Opening the door rn <3

<><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I love you

 

**Timmy <3:**

Not that I don’t love hearing you say that but

Is there a specific reason you’re saying  that rn?

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

I also love Jaime

But not the same cause I’m I love with him

And he’s in love with me

And he’s my boyfriend now

And he calls me cute names in Spanish

It’s great

 

**Timmy <3:**

OH MY GOD

I WAS SO SCARED HE WOULD MESS UP AGAIN

FUCK IM PROUD OF YOU MY BABIES

IM SO HAPPY OH MY GOD

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

ME TOO

IM VERY VERY HAPPY AND IN LOVE

 

**Timmy <3:**

YAAAAAAAAAAAS

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

YAAAAAAAAAAAS

 

**Timmy <3:**

Alright, I’ll go tell Kon the good news than make

Out with him for hours

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Yeah same

Except not with Kon cause you know

Gross

 

**Timmy <3:**

You don’t know what you’re missing

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

And I plan on never finding out

I’m perfectly fine with my own boyfriend’s

 lips thank you very much

 

**Timmy <3:**

TMI!

But mood

All is well in the world

 

**Run Baby Run <3:**

Couldn’t have agreed more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo I did spice things up a bit! but I felt a bit guilty so I resolved everything quickly instead of letting it be a slow burn!   
> Also, note to self, never do this juggling between conversations thing again, it's a pain to edit! (I'll probably do it again anyway but I needed to complain).  
> Next Chapter: I summon a demon


	32. You'll be alright, No One Can Hurt You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the #protectJonathanKentatallcost2018 Squad unites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIII! so, I had a bit of a scare when I realized my tease for this chapter didn't go with what I wanted to write at the moment, but I got to thinking and, would you look at that, Damian is still a very good inspiration to me! so I accidently created a new Subplot when I really needed to write another Birdflash chapter but oh well. I love my baby children, they need more love. Enjoy! x

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Hello Kent

So I know it’s weird that I’d be texting you

But I have a really good reason

 

**Kent Clone:**

Crap, I’m already worried

What do you want Belzebuth?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I’m not even going to acknowledge that

It’s about Jon

 

**Kent Clone:**

No, you don’t have my blessing to marry my baby brother

You guys are like, 5, and you’re probably a vampire

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

What

I’m not asking for his hand in marriage!

Are you insane?!

 

**Kent Clone:**

Oh that’s a relief

What’s the deal then

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I really want to insult you right now

But I need you so I’ll be civil for now

Jon is not doing well at all

 

**Kent Clone:**

What?

What do you mean?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

He’s being bullied at school

People take advantage of his kind heart

To treat him like dirt

I think it’s been going on for a while

And he used to brush it off like it was just

A bit of teasing

But it’s started to get to him

He came to me sobbing incontrolably a few hours ago

 

**Kent Clone:**

Names

I want names

 

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Yeah, I don’t have that

I just know that it’s a big group

Some upperclassmen too

Not only people from his class

 

**Kent Clone:**

Why didn’t he say anything?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

He didn’t want to worry you I guess

I also think he feels ashamed

Like he’s not strong enough

He spends so much time trying to be human

He thinks he has to hide not only his physical strength

But also that he has to lay low and not cause scenes

He’s so scared of hurting people be it physically or emotionally

That he doesn’t even try to defend himself

He lets them say everything and anything

It enrages me

They shouldn’t be able to break his spirit like that

 

**Kent Clone:**

I’m surprised you haven’t planned a mass murder

Yet

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I wanted to

But he made me promise not to do it

I will never break any promise I made to him

Of course protecting him is even more important

And he did make me promise not to tell his parents either

But he never said not to tell you

So I still respected my oath

 

**Kent Clone:**

… wow kid

You’re so loyal

And cunning at the same time

You’re basically the perfect fusion between

A a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Stupid Pottermore did put me in Hufflepuff

I was not pleased

Jon thought it was cute

I was even less pleased

 

**Kent Clone:**

I bet you blushed

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Shut up

You’ll do something then?

I’m not going to accept seeing Jon like this

Ever again

You really need to make things right

 

**Kent Clone:**

Of course I’ll do something

I’ll take him to school tomorrow and

Take care of everything

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

                Good

Thank you

 

**Kent Clone:**

No

Thank YOU Damian

I know I’ve been pretty unfair to you

But you’re a good kid

And an amazing friend to Jon

I’m glad he has you

I feel less worried knowing you’re there

To take care of him

And if you ever need anything

And you don’t want to ask your brothers

You can always ask me okay?

Everything we talk about will stay between us unless your life

Is in danger of course

But I’ll be there if you need it

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Oh

Um

Thanks

I’ll

I’ll keep that in mind

 

**Kent Clone:**

Good

Is Jon still with you?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Yes, he fell asleep a while ago

Roy is going to take him back home

when he drops me off at the manor later

 

**Kent Clone:**

Oh so you’re going back?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Yes, I think it’s time

I got over the argument a while ago

I just needed to stay because I didn’t want Nym to miss me

 

**Kent Clone:**

Of course

You know, I’m sure you could tell Jay and Roy

That you liked spending time with them

I’m sure if you ask they wouldn’t be against you

Coming over more often without needing to have a fight

With your father tohave an excuse

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Right

I guess I could

 

**Kent Clone:**

There are a lot of people who love you and

Appreciate you Damian

And your family doesn’t take care of you because of duty

Only

They genuinely care about you

All of them, your brothers, Alfred, Babs

Even your father

But he’s just emotionally constipated

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Understatement of the century

 

**Kent Clone:**

I get what you’re going through

I had a hard time with Clark in the beginning

Just like your father never planned on having you

Clark didn’t plan on me being created

He spent the first year of my life ignoring me

Except for when he wanted to criticize me

Nobody’s born a great father

Not even Superman and Batman

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I didn’t know that

But it got better for you right?

 

**Kent Clone:**

It did

It just took efforts on both parts

He tried to get over his doubts and fears

And I tried to understand his point of view

It’s not always sunshine and rainbows

But we’re willing to make efforts so we work it out everytime

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I hope it can work out this way with father

 

**Kent Clone:**

It will probably take a little more work

But you have your brothers and Alfred

If you ask for your help they will gladly give it

Your brothers have gone through all this

And Alfred raised Bruce

He’s the best ally to have against him

Or so Tim told me more than once

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Alfred is a true hero, that is true

Thank you for your advices

I didn’t realize we had similar backgrounds

 

**Kent Clone:**

We never really talked before

I feel like it’s my fault, Ididn’t try to get to know you

I don’t have Jon’s good nature

I tend to see the worst in people where he sees the best

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I get that

It’s okay

I have to go now, I have to wake Jon up so we can go

 

**Kent Clone:**

Alright

I’ll text you about how it went at the school

Tomorrow

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I can’t wait

 Give them hell for me

**Kent Clone:**

I will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Archers, birds and speedsters


	33. A Page Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving on in a good way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeey! so this chapter is an unofficial part 1 of 2, and the next one is already written! I'll probably publish it later today (it will be the evening for me but I'm not sure what time it is in your areas)  
> here's a bit of redemption for Artemis, cause I didn't want her to be the bitch in this story. I like her a lot (not as much as Babs but it's another story) and wanted to show that she was still important to Walls! and the rest... well.... read to find out ;) x

**Baywatch:**

Hey Arty

Did you get home safely?

**Arty:**

Yup, just got back this instant

Thank you for tonight, it was great to see you guys

Again

I missed hanging out with you

**Baywatch:**

We missed you too, and we were happy

To see you!

Especially Bart, I didn’t know you two were this close!

 

**Arty:**

Oh, we spend a lot of time together when you…

You know

 

**Baywatch:**

You mean when I was dead for a year?

 

**Arty:**

Yeah

That

 

**Baywatch:**

You can say it you know, it won’t offend me

I know you all walk on eggshells around me

About this subject

But you don’t have to

I won’t say I don’t hate the fact that I’ve missed a whole

Year of our lives

But I’m making up for lost time now

 

**Arty:**

That you are

Listen Wally

I know I’ve said it earlier tonight

But I want to tell you again that I’m sorry

About the way things ended between us

I was a real bitch to you

 

**Baywatch:**

Don’t

Don’t say that

Our relationship was pretty much over

You did what was necessary

 

**Arty:**

Still

Just leaving you with some bs excuse

And going straight to

Zatanna wasn’t the best course of action

 

**Baywatch:**

Maybe not

But it worked out for everyone in the end

Didn’t it?

 

**Arty:**

I guess it did

 

**Baywatch:**

Please stop feeling guilty

It’s on both of us

We couldn’t make it work

And so we ended things

At least we didn’t destroy each other

All things considered we were pretty lucky

 

**Arty:**

True

You and Dickie make a beautiful couple btw

I always knew deep down it would end up like this

I can’t say I’m surprised

But I’m really happy for the both of you

You’ve earned it

And I love seeing you beaming with happiness

 

 

**Baywatch:**

Anw stop being cheesy and mushy Arty

This doesn’t sound like you

 

**Arty:**

Jerk

**Baywatch:**

Now that does sound like you!

What about you though?

 

**Arty:**

What do you mean?

**Baywatch:**

Well now that Zatanna is travelling a lot

I’m worried you’re lonely

Long distance relationships are never easy

 

**Arty:**

It is pretty hard to adjust yes

But we make it work

It’s what love is right? Compromises and sacrifices

 

**Baywatch:**

It’s a part of love yes

But are you happy?

 

**Arty:**

I think so yes

Why?

 

**Baywatch:**

I just

I’m so happy with Dick

And I have our whole life planned together

But before I can go on to realize those plans

I want to be sure that you are happy

You’re really important to me Arty

You’re still one of my best friends

And I would feel guilty being happy if you aren’t

 

**Arty:**

Fuck you West how dare you make me cry

But yes

Yes I’m very happy

I have an amazing girlfriend

And the best friends in the world

I have a great life

So you can stop worrying about me and focus on

The present and your future

 

**Baywatch:**

I’m glad to hear that

I love you Arty

 

**Arty:**

Gross

No homo dude

 

**Baywatch:**

…

Arty that…

That doesn’t make any sense

 

**Arty:**

Eh, it does to me

I love you too Baywatch

Even though you’re stupid

 

**Baywatch:**

Oh how I missed your tough love

 

**Arty:**

Whatever

I’m going to sleep

Double date soon?

 

**Baywatch:**

Yeah text me when Zee’s back so we can organize that

 

**Arty:**

Will do

Good night Wally

**Baywatch:**

Sleep well Arty

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Forrest Gump:**

I’m doing it

 

**Ygritte:**

I beg your pardon?

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Tomorrow

I’m doing it

 

**Ygritte:**

What do you mean?

Oh

Ooooooh!

You mean you’re doing IT!

 

 

**Forrest Gump:**

I’M DOING IT

 

**Ygritte:**

YAS BITCH

GET IT

How can I help?

**Forest Gump:**

You distract him just like we said

 

**Ygritte:**

You got it boss

I’m so proud of you :’)

**Forrest Gump:**

Anw Royyy ily <3

 

**Ygritte:**

<3

I’ll text him now

 

**Forrest Gump:**

Thanks bro I owe you

 

**Ygritte:**

I’ll be sure to remember that ;)

**Forrest Gump:**

What have I done

 

<><><><><><><><> 

 

**Prince Harry:**

Yo, Grayson

Tomorrow

You’re spending the day with me

 

**Prince Charming:**

I guess it’s not a suggestion?

 

**Prince Harry:**

Nope

 

**Prince Charming:**

I could have things planned

 

**Prince Harry:**

But you don’t

Stop being difficult I’m treating you to your favorite restaurant

And then we can go ice skating

I know you love that you overgrown child

 

**Prince Charming:**

Sounds a lot like a date babe

 

**Prince Harry:**

What can I say?

I have a thing for pretty birds

Now go to sleep

I’m not taking you out with dark circles around your eyes

 

**Prince Charming:**

So rude

Here I thought you finally realized how much

You love me

 

**Prince Harry:**

Tough luck

Good night idiot

Sleep well

 

**Prince Charming:**

You too x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my what could possibly happen next?  
> I'm sure most of you (or all of you) have probably guessed but still hehe  
> next chapter: Purple


	34. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
> hey Baby, I think I wanna marry you  
> (or the song I actually wanted to use in this but it didn't match so I use it for the summary cause I do what I want that's why)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!  
> I wanted to wait a few more hours but since I had to check my computer anyway I thought why not just get this over with! I have nothing ore to say about this chapter, just read and enjoy my lovelies! x

**Dickie <3:**

Baby?

Roy told me you had something urgent to tell me and

I needed to take out my phone?

We’re on our way back btw

Is everything alright?

 

**Walls <3:**

105 is the number that comes to my head

 

**Dickie <3:**

What?

 

**Walls <3:**

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

 

**Dickie <3:**

Aww you’re so cuuuute

 

**Walls <3:**

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

 

**Dickie <3:**

You mean what we’ve been doing for month?

 

**Walls <3:**

That’s precisely what I plan to do

 

**Dickie <3:**

Glad to know it won’t change anytime soon

 

**Walls <3:**

And you know one of these days

When I get my money right

 

**Dickie <3:**

Why are you talking about money?

We don’t need money

I’m filthy rich

 

**Walls <3:**

Buy you anything and show you

 all the finest things in life

 

**Dickie <3:**

I don’t need anything more than what I already have

As long as I have you everything is perfect

 

**Walls <3:**

Will forever be enough

So there ain’t no need to rush

 

**Dickie <3:**

I’m a bit lost

 

**Walls <3:**

But one day I won’t be able to ask you loud enough

 

**Dickie <3:**

Ask me what?

 

**Walls <3:**

I’ll say “will you marry me?”

 

**Dickie <3:**

…

**Walls <3:**

I swear that I will mean it

**Dickie <3:**

I…

 

**Walls <3:**

I’ll say “Will you marry me?”

**Dickie <3:**

… wait

OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE

YOU DID IT AGAIN DIDN’T YOU

PRANKED ME WITH A SONG

I CAN’T BELIEVE I FELL FOR THAT

 

**Walls <3:**

Took you long enough to notice

 

**Dickie <3:**

I thought you were being romantic!

 

**Walls <3:**

Who says I wasn’t?

 

**Dickie <3:**

What?

**Walls <3:**

You’re there yet?

 

**Dickie <3:**

Um yeah we just arrived

 

**Walls <3:**

Tell Roy to press play

And open the door

 

**Dickie <3:**

Why?

 

**Walls <3:**

Just do it

**Dickie <3:**

… alright then

 

<><><><><><><><> 

 

**Batsiblings Chat**

**Dickiebird:**

Ok so um

Fun fact

Wally is perfect

And I’m going to kill Roy

 

**Jaybird:**

Yeah

If you could like

Not do that

Thanks

 

**Timmybird:**

There is a story there

Spill the tea Dickie!

 

**Damibird:**

Or don’t

I’m busy your notifications are unbearable

 

**Babswoman:**

Dams, it seems Dick has something important to say

So behave

Now Grayson

Tell us what happened

 

**Dickiebird:**

Thank you Babs

So about that bridesmaid dress

Is purple still good?

You guys will have to wear purple ties to match her

 

**Jaybird:**

What

 

**Babswoman:**

Oh my God

 

**Timmybird:**

!!!!!!

 

**Damibird:**

What’s happening

 

**Dickiebird:**

Yeah so um

As you probably guessed by now

(Except for Dami my poor innocent baby)

I’m engaged now

Thanks you for your attention and good night

 

**Jaybird:**

Oh shit

 

**Babswoman:**

OH MY GOD

 

**Timmybird:**

ARE YOU FOR REAL

WAIT NO COME BACK YOU COWARD

WE WANT DEETS

NOOOOOO COME BACK!

 

**Damibird:**

Was that all?

 Can you all stop spamming the chat now?

 

**Babswoman:**

OH.MY.GOD.

**Timmybird:**

DAMI THIS IS IMPORTANT RN

IT’S THE BIGGEST NEWS EVER

 

**Damibird:**

Not really

We all knew it was going to happen eventually

Sooner rather than later even

I thought Grayson would have been the one to

Pop the question but whatever

 

**Jaybird:**

I mean

The kid kinda has a point

 

**Babswoman:**

OH!!! MY!!! GOD!!!!

 

**Timmybird:**

I STILL WANT ALL THE DEETS

 

**Damibird:**

…

You’re going to force me to come with you

To barge in on them and harass them aren’t you?

 

**Timmybird:**

YOU BET YOUR ASS I AM

 

**Damibird:**

Ugh fine

Jay you’ll pick me up?

 

**Jaybird:**

Sure thing baby bro

 

**Timmybird:**

JAY

BABY BRO

WTF IS THIS SORCERY

 

**Jaybird:**

Shut up and go collect Babs

Make sure she didn’t have an aneurysm

And then lets regroup

 

**Timmybird:**

Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH!  
> please don't kill me, I know you didn't get the whole proposal  
> I might write a bonus chapters for moments I can't write in text (cause I know it's not really a realistic fic but still, I didn't want a proposal by text)  
> I'd have to create a companion fic to put all the bonus chapters in and I don't know if I would write it while I keep writing the texting chapters or after I'm done with this, I'ms till figuring it all out!  
> aaaanyway  
> Next chapter: rising from the ashes


	35. Is There Anything That's Worth More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet earth  
> Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! so this chapter was inspired to me by a lovely commentor a few chapters ago, I hope I will have done their idea justice!   
> I have two more chapters ready right now, but I'm a bit on the fence about one of them I'm not really confident in it so ... well either I'll publish it later today, or you will never read it and won't even know what I'm talking about ahah!  
> anyway hope you enjoy! xx

**Bourne:**

I still can’t believe you knew about

Wally’s proposal and didn’t tell me!

 

**Merida:**

He did tell me not to tell anyone

It’s the Ginger code, I had to respect it

 

**Bourne:**

Unbelievable

And here I thought you were taking Dick

On a date cause you wanted to replace me

I was ready to fight for custody of Nymeria

You would have kept Damian cause he likes you more than me

And wouldn’t have wanted to come with me anyway

But I wouldn’t give up my daughter

 

**Merida :**

First of all you’re ridiculous

If I wanted to replace you with one of your brothers

I would choose Tim not Dick

 

**Bourne:**

That’s cause you have good taste

 

**Merida:**

Exactly

Also you’ll take my baby away from me over

My dead body

Or more likely over yours

Since Dami will never let you take her away either

 

**Bourne:**

I’m the one who really takes care of her

I’m the responsible one

She would go with me

 

**Merida:**

Keep telling yourself that

Anyway you don’t need to think about that

Cause I’m not replacing you

Yet

 

**Bourne:**

Gee I feel so reassured

 

**Merida :**

as you should

Hey can you buy pringles on your way back ?

 

**Bourne:**

…what’s wrong ?

 

**Merida:**

What do you mean ?

 

**Bourne:**

You only crave pringles when you’re sad

 

**Merida:**

That’s entirely untrue

 

**Bourne:**

I know you better than you know yourself love

Now tell me what’s wrong

 

**Merida :**

Nothing’s wrong

I’m just… thinking

 

**Bourne:**

About what

 

**Merida:**

Well

You know

I never thought I was the marrying type before

 

**Bourne:**

So you’ve said

A hundred times

 

**Merida:**

Yeah

Well

I don’t know if it’s just because I’ve seen

How Walls and Dick are with each other

Or because of how our relationship has been

Going

With us practically adopting Dams and raising a kitten

Together

But now…

Now I’m starting to think maybe I am cut out for this after all

 

**Bourne:**

Oh

So you’re saying that

Hypothetically

You’d like to get married some day?

 

**Merida:**

Hypothetically yes

That is what I’m saying

 

**Bourne:**

Oh

Well

I wouldn’t be opposed to that?

 

**Merida:**

You wouldn’t ?

**Bourne:**

No?

I mean, I’ve never really given much thought to it

To me it’s a given by now that we’re going

 to spend our whole life together

Unless you dump me lol

Please don’t do that

I would be v sad

Anyway

What was I saying?

 

 

 

**Merida:**

You’re an idiot

Of course I won’t

And you were telling me about your view on marriage!

 

**Bourne:**

Oh that’s right

Well

So I didn’t ever think about really tying the knot

Cause we’re basically already a married couple

But if it would make you happy

I would do it

I just want your happiness Roy

If it means dressing up as a monkey and saying really cheesy

Things in front of our friends and family

Then so be it

 

**Merida :**

Jay…

I love you so much

And one day I would love to ask you to marry me

But there’s still a tiny problem

 

**Bourne:**

Which one ?

 

**Merida:**

You’re basically dead

As far as I know, necrophilia is still forbidden

 

**Bourne:**

…Right

Forgot about that for a sec

 

**Merida:**

Yeah

I didn’t

Hence the pringles

 

**Bourne:**

Yeah

I’ll buy them

But I’ll also find a solution I promise

 

**Merida :**

You don’t have to…

What’s so important about a piece of paper anyway?

It’s okay as long as I know you love me

 

**Bourne:**

I know you’re only saying that so I don’t feel bad

I’m telling you I’ll find a way okay?

Don’t you worry

 

**Merida:**

… fine

 

**Bourne:**

I’ll be home in 30 with your pringles

We’re watching Brave tonight

 

**Merida:**

If you make another comment about me being Merida

You’re sleeping on the couch

 

**Bourne:**

Love you too hun

<><><><><><><><><><><><> 

**Toddy Bear:**

I need you to bring me back to life

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

WAKE ME UP

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

WAKE ME UP

WAKE ME UP INSIDE

SAVE MEEEE

SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING IVE BECOOOOME

BRIIIING MEEEE TOOOO LIIIIIIFE

 

**Toddy Bear:**

I hate you

**Try Not To Kill:**

Not my fault you don’t appreciate art

Why do you want to be resurrected anyway? 

I thought you liked being dead?

**Toddy Bear:**

Love

I’m doing this for Love

And Love will see me through

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Ok so I can’t quote Evanescence

But you can quote Legally Blonde the Musical?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Sorry I don’t make the rules

Will you help me or not?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Sure why not

I needed a new project anyway I’m bored

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Thank God

I’ll pay you back I swear

Thank you for doing this

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

S’alright, it’s what brothers are for

Gtg now but I’ll tell you about my plan soon kay?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Sounds good

See you soon bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (if published lol I'll change the note otherwise): a brave knight to the rescue at school


	36. Carry On Wayward Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School sucks, Damian is precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I decided to publish it anyway. I have a weird relationship with this chapter. I wrote it last night after blanking for two hours in front of my computer, not having ny idea what to write. it was the first time it happened to me for this story, not even being able to start a chapter. then I started feeling bad about myself and this came about so... but it's not as angsty as I thought it would end up being. I don't know it's a weird chapter. Still I hope you enjoy some more of the Supersons ! x

**Jon:**

Dami

Please

Please come take me away from here

 

**Dami <3:**

Jon?

What’s wrong?

Aren’t you in school?

 

**Jon:**

I am

please I’m so sorry to ask you this but

please I want to leave

 

**Dami <3:**

What happened?

I thought things were better now that

Conner stepped in?

 

**Jon:**

They were

People were too scared to do anything

Some kids even started talking to me again cause they weren’t

Scared to be targets anymore by associating with me

And I thought it was over

So I told Kon he didn’t need to bring me to school and pick me up

Every day

But once they saw he hadn’t come for a week they…

I didn’t realize at first

But now….

Now it’s just too much I can’t Dami please…

 

**Dami <3:**

Calm down and breathe

Where are you?

 

**Jon:**

Bathroom…

They trashed my locker Dami…

Threw away all my stuff

I couldn’t even go to gym class cause they threatened

To steal my clothes and make me walk naked

around the whole school

They said they were gonna beat me up after school too

I know I wouldn’t be in danger but I don’t want to hurt them

Or reveal my family’s secret

I’m so scared…

 

**Dami <3:**

It’s okay Jon I swear it’s going to be fine

I’m coming to you as fast as I can

I’ll take you away I promise

I’ll take you home

**Jon:**

I can’t go home

I skipped classes

My parents are gonne kill me…

 

**Dami <3:**

Jon

You’re my best friend and I would do anything for you

If you wanted to move to Uruguay I’d make that happen

But you can’t keep hiding from your parents

They need to know what’s happening so they can take

Action

Since you don’t want me to do things my way

 

**Jon:**

I’m so scared…

I don’t want to disappoint them..

 

**Dami <3:**

You’re not going to

You did nothing wrong

You’re so selfless and kind

You could have ripped them all in half

You could have destroyed them in so many ways

You could have asked me to beat the shit out of all of them

( you still can do that by the way if you want I won’t mind)

But no, you endured

Because you didn’t want to cause them any harm

And because you didn’t want to cause your family any

Problems

Someone like you should never be allowed to be hurt

It’s a crime

And your parents will never be disappointed in you for that

They will be sad that you didn’t tell them sooner

And they will be angry but not at you

At the other kids

The school

Themselves

But not at you

Do you understand me?

 

**Jon:**

I do…

You’ll stay with me the whole way?

 

**Dami <3:**

I will

I’ll even hold your hand if you went

Even though I hate it

 

**Jon:**

Oh shush, I know you secretly love it…

 

**Dami <3:**

You have no proof

 

**Jon:**

Can we not go home right away though?

I need to calm down first…

 

**Dami <3:**

Of course

We’re going to buy ice cream first

Then we’ll go home

We’ll need to call your father first

In case the school calls him

Or he will panic and probably call the whole League

 

**Jon:**

Right…

 

**Dami <3:**

Don’t worry I’ll call him and explain

Not in detail

I’ll just tell him you had an incident at school and

To meet us at your house in three hours

Would that be okay?

 

**Jon:**

I guess…

 

**Dami <3:**

Good

Alright it’s done

He’s worried but he agreed to my terms

Took a little convincing but we got there in the end

He did tell me I was scarily similar to Father when I

Negociate

I don’t know how to feel about that

 

**Jon:**

I think it’s a compliment!

I like your father

 

**Dami <3:**

You like everyone

I’m here now

Can you get out on your own or do you

Want me to come to you?

**Jon:**

I think I can manage…

As long as I don’t meet anybody

I’ll use the Ninja techniques you taught me

 

 

**Dami <3:**

Still not a ninja

 

 

**Jon:**

You so are

 

**Dami <3:**

You’re a menace

 

**Jon:**

If you say so

Dami?

 

**Dami <3:**

Yes Jon?

**Jon:**

Thank you for always being there for me

And I’m sorry I’m so annoying and needy

All the time

 

**Dami <3:**

Don’t say that

You’re not annoying or needy

You’re my friend and I’m yours

We help each other out in our time of need

You’ve done so much for me that you don’t

Even realize

I don’t think helping you and answering your

Distress call is annoying

I’m glad to do it

It’s an honor

Oh is that you I see?

Yes it is

Wait

You’re crying

Why are you crying again?

What did I say?

Stop running you idiot you can’t see with

All those tears

What

Oh

You

You’re hugging me

Okay

Right

Um

I should probably stop texting you now

Yeah

Yeah I’ll do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 1.21 gigawatts!


	37. Johnny B Goode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty McFly had nothing on Bart,or Bart discovers pop culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo! so, first of all, Happy Halloween everyone! to celebrate, I kinda have a themed chapter? I mean, I didn't plan on writing a themed chapter but... you'll see what I mean. anyway here's some more Bluepulse fluff to prepare you for the spooky night ahead! Hope you enjoy! xxx  
> PS: first chapter of the companion fic will be up soon after this one so check it out once you're done with this one! kay bye now x

**Corazón <3** **:**

I had a terrible nightmare :(

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Oh no cariño what happened?

 

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

I got back in time too early and I met the og Young Justice

And Dick fell in love with me instead of Wally and

I had to get them together otherwise I wouldn’t be born

And then Dick kissed me in his car before the school dance and

It was very awkward and terrible and he said it felt like kissing

A family member, and then some creepy dude put me in his truck and tried

To have his way with Dickie and I tried to stop it but then

Wally came out of nowhere and knocked out the guy

With just one punch and then he took Dickie inside to dance

But there was no music so I had to play guitar and sing and then finally

They got together.

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

That…

 That’s exactly the plot to Back to the Future

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

I know

I watched it last night cause the title

Was intriguing

And I loved it

But then I had this nightmare and now I’m traumatize

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Doesn’t sound too nightmarish though

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

Did you not hear the part where I said

That Dick KISSED ME?

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

.. right okay

That’s also my worst nightmare

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

Kissing Dick?

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

No, him kissing you

Or anyone else kissing you really

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

Anwww

Don’t worry I reserve all my kisses for you <3

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

I’m glad <3

**Corazón <3** **:**

It was a really good film though

It made me wonder about a lot of things

 

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

What kind of things?

 

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

Idk like

I’m basically a living paradox now

I might never be born but I wont cease to exist bc

I don’t really know time is complicated

But like

What if I was born still

What if somehow some things stay the same

And my father still meets my mother

And then I’m born

I’ll get to see myself grow up in a good environment

With both parents and a very big extended family

Maybe I’ll call myself uncle Bartie

It would be like I created a better life for myself

Except not really

Cause he won’t really be me will he?

He might look and sound exactly the same as me

But I am who I am because of my past

I don’t know it’s strange to think about

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Wow that’s deep

I guess I didn’t think of that

It would be pretty strange

But

Would it make you happy or sad?

To see another version of you grow up happy

When you couldn’t?

 

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

I’m not sure

Happy I guess?

It would be another reminder that I succeeded

And everything is alright again

Plus I’m not depressed about my past anymore

I have the best life I could ever dream of

I have a great family and amazing friends

And I have you

If I had to do it all over again to get where I am now

I would

 

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

It’s nice to hear you talk about your past

Without feeling crushed by it

I’m so proud of the progress you’ve made

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

That’s thanks to you

And Tim, Kon, Walls and Dickie of course

But especially you

You’ve been with me every step of the way

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

And I’ll continue to do so always

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

Te quiero <3

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Oooh I love it when you speak Spanish

I love you too Bart, so much <3

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

Are you coming over tonight?

I miss you

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Of course love

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

Great!

We can watch another movie together! :D

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Is this movie also going to give you a weird dream/

Nightmare that will lead to a deep philosophical

Conversation?

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

Idk

Can Harry Potter do that to me?

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

… Bart

You do realize

That if we watch Harry Potter without Tim

And he hears about it

He will kill us?

Scratch that

He’ll never kill you

He will find a way to put the blame on me

And then he will kill me

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

Does he like it so much?

What’s so great about it?

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Aaand that’s a sentence you don’t want to say

In front of him either

Trust me

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

Fine

I guess it’s double date night then

I’ll text him and tell him we’re having movie night at mine

And that he has to bring snacks and Kon

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Sounds like a plan

Just watch, you’ll get forcefully sorted into Hogwarts houses

Before the night ends

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

Hogwarts houses?

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

You’ll understand soon

Tim’s obsessed with sorting everyone

And if the sorting doesn’t match his analysis

He throws a tantrum

I’m surprised you haven’t been subjected to that yet

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

Tim does so many weird things it’s hard to

Keep up

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

True

I’mma bet right now that you’ll end up

Being a hufflepuff

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

What the hell is a Hufflepuff?

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

You basically

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

If you say so

Oh Wally wants to take me out to eat

I gotta go

See you tonight though!

I can’t wait!

Love youuuuuu <3

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Love you too cariño see you then <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaaaah so Harry Potter kinda makes it Halloween related doesn't it? anywho  
> Next chapter: Two Robins bonding


	38. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim needs to let go of guilt, and Damian needs to stop fearing being left alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! gee, this took me so long to write! it ended up mixing two ideas because I didn't know how to start the conversation lol! so Here's a bit of brotherly love between the two most unlikely Robins to bond in my humble opinion! Enjoy! x

**Small But Deadly:**

How long are you going to keep ignoring me?

 

**Annoying:**

Not now Damian

 

**Small But Deadly:**

You’re being ridiculous

 

**Annoying:**

I don’t think what happened was ridiculous

 

**Small But Deadly:**

It wasn’t, but I’m fine, you’re fine

So we move on.

 

**Annoying:**

I can’t

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Why not?

It’s not the end of the world

 

**Annoying:**

You could’ve died!

 

**Small But Deadly:**

But I didn’t

And it’s not the first time I narrowly escape death

 

**Annoying:**

It’s the first time you take a possibly fatal blow

For me

 

**Small But Deadly:**

You’ve done it for me before

 

**Annoying:**

It’s not the same

 

**Small But Deadly:**

why not?

We’re partners

We’ve got to have each others back

If you had seen the blow come for me

You would have shielded me

Wouldn’t you have?

It’s what we do

 

**Annoying:**

No

Not you

You shouldn’t do that

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Why?

 

**Annoying:**

Because I’m your elder brother!

I’m supposed to protect you!

 

**Small But Deadly:**

You’re an idiot

This is not a one way street

Would you not protect Grayson or Todd

Because they’re older than you?

 

**Annoying:**

Well, I would but…

 

**Small But Deadly:**

But nothing

You were the one in danger, I was the one able

To protect you

You need to stop trying to carry all the burden on your shoulders

And stop feeling guilty about other people’s decision

I chose to shield you, what happened is on me

 

**Annoying:**

It’s not though

I was responsible for you

Bruce trusted me to take care of you

And I nearly brought him back the corpse of his son

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Or I could’ve been the one bringing him back his dead son

 

**Annoying:**

It’s not the same

You’re his blood

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Shut up

You know it doesn’t matter

 

**Annoying:**

That’s not what you used to say

 

**Small But Deadly:**

I used to be very stupid, I get it

You’re family, and that’s that.

Now stop feeling guilty about nothing

 

 

**Annoying:**

Damian…

I can’t just stop feeling lke this

And it’s not just because I feel bad for messing up

Or because I would have failed Bruce

I saw you drop to the ground and I thought…

I thought you were dead

And that’s not something I can just forget

Or forgive myself about

I won’t see you die

I can’t

You’re my little brother

I don’t want anything bad happening to you ever

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Oh

Oh that

Hum

Okay

I um

I didn’t think of it that way

I guess I understand better now

 

**Annoying:**

You seem surprised

 

**Small But Deadly:**

I mean

Let’s face it

I have never been nice to you

Like, at all

So it is a bit surprising

 

**Annoying:**

What little sibling isn’t a real pest 99% of the time?

 

**Small But Deadly:**

 I wouldn’t know

I don’t have any

 

**Annoying:**

You should thank your lucky star for that

Kidding, mostly

But just like you said Dams

We’re family

So I understand why you did what you did

But that doesn’t mean I will ever feel right about

You putting yourself in danger

Especially not for me

You have so much to look forward to in life

I couldn’t bare it if you couldn’t live to reach it

 

**Small But Deadly:**

What about you?

 

**Annoying:**

What about me?

 

**Small But Deadly:**

You talk like your life isn’t just as important as mine

You need to live too

 

**Annoying:**

Oh

I do intend on being here to annoy you

Throughout your very very long life, don’t worry

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Idiot

You better keep to your promise

Or I’ll force Grandfather to use the Lazarus pit for you too

Then you’ll be even more a copy of Jason and he won’t

Ever let you forget it

 

**Annoying:**

Dear God please no

I’ll prevent that from happening ever

He’d be insufferable.

 

**Small But Deadly:**

You mean he isn’t already?

 

**Annoying:**

I see your point

Btw, did you see Jon?

He was going mad thinking about you getting hurt

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Yeah, I went to see him

He latched onto me like a koala for hours

Why has my life become this?

 

**Annoying:**

You two are too cute for words

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Nothing I do is cute

 

**Annoying:**

Yeah, that’s a lie

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Agree to disagree

…Tim?

Can I get your opinion on something?

 

**Annoying:**

Omg Jay was right

When you call me by my first name my heart literally melts

And I want to fold you in a blanket burrito and never let you

Go again

 

**Small But Deadly:**

You have issues

 

**Annoying:**

Don’t we all

Anyway what was it you wanted?

 

**Small But Deadly:**

It’s about Jon

 

 

**Annoying:**

Ooooh I like where this is going

I’m listening

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Well

I’m sure Conner told you about the situation at his school

So his parents decided to transfer him to another one

And Mr. Kent asked Father to enroll me in the same school

So he’d have a friend and I could take care of him

And now Father is letting me choose whether I want to or not

 

 

**Annoying:**

Okay?

And you want my opinion for… what exactly?

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Well, do you think it’s a good idea for me of all people

To go to middle school?

I mean

I’m me

 

**Annoying:**

I do admit that it seems a bit dangerous

For the other children I mean lol

But at the same time maybe it will be beneficial for you?

And I mean, it’s your decision

Do whatever feels comfortable for you

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Great

Tha doesn’t help

I had hoped you would say it was a terrible idea and I shouldn’t do it

 

**Annoying:**

You wanted me to say that?

Why?

 

**Small But Deadly:**

So I’d have an excuse not to go

 

**Annoying:**

You don’t want to do it?

 

**Small But Deadly:**

It’s complicated

 

**Annoying:**

I’m a genius, I only deal in complicated

Bring it

 

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Fine

I don’t really mind going to school

I don’t care that much about how annoying

It will get, or how many murder I’ll fantasize about in

My head throughout the day

It’s all worth it if I get to protect Jon

 

**Annoying:**

But?

 

**Small But Deadly:**

But…

I’m not stupid

I know what kind of person I am

And with me by his side

Jon will never have a shot at making other friends

I would scare everybody away without even meaning to

Okay maybe I would mean it a little bit

But you see what I mean

He doesn’t see this because he’s too pure

But I’m poison for his social life

 

**Annoying:**

Damian

You listen to me now

You are not poison

Don’t ever say that again

You do have a big problem with socialization

And a very bad temper

But you’re also fiercely loyal

And you care

It’s never going to be easy to make friends for you

But guess what? When you will, you’ll know it’s for real

Because you will have to try harder, and people will

Also have to try harder to get to know you

And if they can’t accept you, Jon wouldn’t want them in his life

Anyway

You’re his best friend

You will always come first to him

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Yeah…

 

**Annoying:**

That’s not really what’s bothering you

Is it?

You’re not actually worried that Jon won’t be able to make friends

You’re worried that he will

 

**Small But Deadly:**

That makes no sense

 

**Annoying:**

It does

You think once he’ll have other friends

He’ll leave you all alone

You’re scared of being left behind

 

**Small But Deadly:**

I hate that you always know everything

Stop it

 

**Annoying:**

It’s a gift and a curse

You know he wouldn’t do that right?

You know Jon

You trust him

 

**Small But Deadly:**

I do

But

Maybe

Maybe he should

 

**Annoying:**

That’s for him to decide

You don’t get to decid for him

He wants you in his life

You make him happy

And you want him to be happy, don’t you?

 

**Small But Deadly:**

You know I do

 

**Annoying:**

Then just be with him

And stop worrying over nothing

A friendship like yours isn’t easily broken

Especialy not by something as stupid as

Middle school

 

**Small But Deadly:**

If you say so

I guess I’ll tell Father I’ll go then

Good thing too, Alfred already bought me a school bag

He was very excited

 

**Annoying:**

Alfred loves wen we have a semblance of normal

Life.

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Don’t I know it

He’s been over the moon since Grayson

Asked him to help with the wedding preparations

 

**Annoying:**

Can you blame him though?

He’s been waiting for this kind of occasions for years

 

**Small But Deadly:**

I guess so

I’m going to go over Jon’s house and tell him the good news

 

**Annoying:**

Oh, he’s at Conner’s right now

Do you want me to take you?

 

**Small But Deadly:**

You just want an excuse to go be gross with your lover

 

**Annoying:**

So do you want me to or not?

 

**Small But Deadly:**

Fine, I’m waiting for you

Hurry up

 

**Annoying:**

I’ll be here in 15 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Bart. (I'm sorry I can't think of a better teaser, I'm not even sure if I'll write for this fic or Live and Love first )


	39. (Almost) Married With Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart just really wants a TARDIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! so as promised, here's some Bart! I'm really trying to do pairings I haven't done before, while still going towards my goal which is of course the Birdflash wedding! so most of the pairings are random but every chapter has to do with the plot in one way or nother, it's the only way I've found to keep myself and this story a little bit sane! then again, I'm also a huge crackhead and sometimes I just have ideas in my head that make no sense, especially when Bart is involved so it's hard but I manage I think... anyway Enjoy!

**Smol Child:**

I want a TARDIS

Dad buy me a TARDIS

 

 

**Actual Father:**

First of all why do you only call me

Dad when you want something?

And second where am I supposed to find a TARDIS?

 

**Smol Child:**

You’re Dick Grayson, you can do anything!

Come oooon I want one!

**Actual Father:**

I’m starting to feel like we’ve spoiled you

A little bit too much

And I’m starting to regret you taking an

Interest in pop culture

What would you do with a TARDIS anyway?

You’ve already traveled through time

And there’s literally hundreds of other ways for you

To go to space

Not that you should

Cause

You know

I would have a heart attack

**Smol Child:**

But the TARDIS Dickie!

Also I want River Song

I love River Song

I’m going to marry River Song

 

**Actual Father:**

Not sure Jaime will appreciate that

 

**Smol Child:**

He’ll understand

He loves River just as much as I do

And it’s his fault anyway

If he’d been there to keep me company

I wouldn’t have had to spend my day binging Doctor Who episodes

Because I was bored and alone

 

**Actual Father:**

Fair enough

Why didn’t you go with Wally see your grandparents?

 

**Smol Child:**

I didn’t feel like it today

Things have gotten better between me and Grandpa

But it’s still very awkward

We’re working on it though

But yeah, today I wasn’t feeling it

 

 

**Actual Father:**

I understand

Well I would keep you company but

Alfred basically kidnapped me and forced me to

Do lots of wedding related things because

“You should make those decisions yourself Master Dick,

It’s an important step in your life and you should take part

In every single details!”

I swear, if I didn’t know he would probably kill me if I did that

I would just elope and not tell anybody until it’s done, it sounds

Like less work

 

**Smol Child:**

You’re unbelievable

Weddings are fun!

I’d love to organize one!

 

**Actual Father:**

Can I hire you as my secretary and delegate

All my responsibilities to you?

 

**Smol Child:**

I would say yes but I don’t think Alfred will like that

 

**Actual Father:**

True

 

**Smol Child:**

But if you want I can just be there for moral support

Especially if there’s cake tasting involved

 

**Actual Father:**

of course you would want to be there for cake tasting

you sly dog

I’ll let you know when it’s the case

But you’ll also have to come with me for costume fitting

We’ll also bring Dami and Jon

It’s going to be so fun!

 

**Smol Child:**

Basically you want us to chaperone them the whole

Afternoon?

 

**Actual Father:**

You read my mind

 

**Smol Child:**

You know, I think they’re a bit too young

For you to start meddling in their love life

 

**Actual Father:**

Pft, nonsense!

 

**Smol Child:**

None of you are reasonable adults

And that’s coming from me, a literal eternal child

 

 

**Actual Father:**

Reasonable is overrated

 

**Smol Child:**

Noted

I’m really bored

 

**Actual Father:**

You should learn knitting

Passes the time

 

**Smol Child:**

…right

I think I’ll pass

 

**Actual Father:**

Stop being condescending

Knitting is fun

I made Bruce a very cool sweater for Christmas last year

He loved it

 

**Smol Child:**

How do you know when he love something?

 

**Actual Father:**

He grunts

 

**Smol Child:**

He always grunts

 

**Actual Father:**

I chose to believe it was a happy grunt

And that he wore my sweater because he liked it

And not because Alfred threatened him

 

**Smol Child:**

I guess living in denial can have its perks

 

**Actual Father:**

Listen

What was I supposed to get him?

He’s a billionaire!

At least this came from the heart

I even made the sweater grey and black

So he would like it

 

**Smol Child:**

You’re adorable

I can’t believe my dad is actually so precious

  Wait

Does this mean Bruce is also my Grandpa?

Can I call him Grandpa Brucie?

 

**Actual Father:**

Please do

I beg you

 

**Smol Child:**

Alright then I will!

Yay for Grandpa Bats! :D

 

**Actual Father:**

I’m loving this

Call him that on our wedding day

It will be the best gift ever

 

**Smol Child:**

Only if you buy me a TARDIS

 

**Actual Father:**

Not this again

**Smol Child:**

But it goes with the theme!

Something old, something new

Something borrowed, something blue!

 

**Actual Father:**

I’ll buy you a toy TARDIS

That’s all I can do for you

 

**Smol Child:**

eh, I’ll take it

 

**Actual Father:**

Ou better

Now go bother Tim, Alfred is making me put down my phone

 

**Smol Child:**

Ugh fine

Have a nice afternoon and tell him I said hi!

 

**Actual Father:**

He says hi too, and that you should come over soon

To see him

See you tonight at home honey don’t get in too much

Trouble while I’m gone!

 

**Smol Child:**

I promise! xxx <3

 

**Actual Father:**

<3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: who knew speedsters were good with advices?


	40. Sharing your story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is seeking advice, and Wally tells him a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS ONE! I really hope it's good enough cause let me tell you, it was hard!  
> chapter two of the companion fic is up btw!  
> Hope you enjoy! xxx

**Unknown:**

Hey um…

Is this Wally?

 

**Wally:**

Indeed it is

To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?

 

**Unknown:**

Oh right!

It’s Jon

Hi  \\(^_^)/

 

**Wally:**

Aww it’s the baby Sups!

How are you doing darling?

 

**Baby Boo:**

I’m good I guess? (^u^)

 

**Wally:**

Glad to hear that!

Now did you want something?

 

**Baby Boo:**

Um yes actually

You see…

Conner said that um

You used to be in a situation that was kinda like mine

And um…

He said you might be able to give me some advice

 

**Wally:**

Oh, you mean about your school situation?

**Baby Boo:**

Yeah…

 

**Wally:**

Well, I guess I do have some experience

On that subject and I’d be happy to tell you

Anything you want to know if it helped

So what do you want to know exactly?

 

**Baby Boo:**

I guess…

How it was for you?

And how it stopped?

And how you managed to grow past it

 

 

**Wally:**

Alright

Well as you probably know, I became a speedster

When I was 12, after recreating the accident that gave

Uncle Barry his powers.

And I already was a strange kid to begin with, I was obsessed

With science and superheroes, and not really into sport or

Normal things my age

But once I got my powers, I got extra weird

I was restless because of all the energy building up in me

I had to eat ten times more than before

And my brain went faster than my mouth, so I just said anything that

Crossed my mind, which basically meant that

Everybody thought I was a freak

 

**Baby Boo:**

But that’s so unfair!

 

**Wally:**

Growing up is rarely fair

And children are often cruel

But anyway so yeah, I got bullied a lot

It was difficult, especially in the begin because

I didn’t have any friends

But then I met Dickie, and soon after that

Roy and Kaldur and it was more bareable

To have a bad time at school because I knew I had

Real friends I could depend on in the outside world

So I just endured for a while

I never told anybody about what was happening at school

I thought “you fight against criminals and monsters,

You’re not going to get intimidated by a few school bullies”

I thought I was fine with it

Of course I wasn’t really

I didn’t see it but it was affecting me in little ways

It made me unconsciously change my personality to protect myself

 

 

 

**Baby Boo:**

That’s so sad :(

 

**Wally:**

It is a bit sad yes

Anyway after that we went on our first solo Mission,

Robin, Aqualad and I

I’m sureyou’ve heard the story from Kon a hundred times

How we saved him from Cadmus, I promised him the moon

And delivered and he fell in love with me instantly

 

**Baby Boo:**

Yeah, he didn’t exactly tell it like that

 

**Wally:**

He’s a big fat liar that’s exactly how it happened

But moving on

So after that we formed the team

And M’gann and Artemis soon joined

And I had real friends, a family you know?

So it was easier to just shake off the haters just like Taytay said

But they didn’t like that

They hate being ignored, bullies

So they just pushed more and more

Attacking where it hurt

I really tried to keep my head high and not believe anything they said

But it got to me eventually

I was just so scared that maybe one day, my team would think just like them

Even fights with Artemis gave me anxiety

Cause deep down I knew it was never really serious

And we only fought because we were crushing on each other and

Didn’t know how to handle it

But it didn’t stop me from thinking “well maybe she find me as annoying

And useless as all the people at school”

So yeah, it started to get my spirit down

But I still didn’t tell anyone

 

 

 

**Baby Boo:**

Not even Dick?

 

**Wally:**

Dude

You think Damian is dangerous

At least you have control over him

I had literally no control over the gremlin

That was baby Dickie

 

**Baby Boo:**

But Dick is so charming and nice

He’s basically the nice version of Batman

Not that Batman is bad!

He’s just…

Like…

Less friendly?

 

**Wally:**

You’re adorable

And Dick was a monster growing up

Damian doesn’t stand a chance against 13 year old Dick

Grayson

Cause Dick was really good at pretending to be the perfect

School boy

When he actually was a deviant little beast

 

 

**Baby Boo:**

That’s so hard to believe…

 

**Wally:**

Never trust a Robin

They’re all really good at deceiving you

We’re lucky they chose to use their powers for good

Well

Mostly

 

**Baby Boo:**

I guess so

You were saying?

 

**Wally:**

Ah yes

So I kept everything secret until one day

When your dear brother

This literal gift of the heavens

Decided to come pick me up after school

I don’t know what came over him

I think he could tell something was off

And that I wouldn’t talk to him while at the cave

I was very good at deflecting with humor

Still am

I’m the king of humor

Don’t let anybody tell you different

 

 

**Baby Boo:**

Okay I won’t!

 

**Wally:**

That’s why you’re my favorite

I need to stop going off track

So Kon waited for me in front of the school

And I didn’t know he was here

Cause at the time he never used his phone

He was so bad with simple communication it was terrible

So here I was, getting out as fast as I could without actually

Speeding out of the building

But of course I got stopped by two of my biggest bullies

And they were particularly vicious that day

I would usually dodge when they tried to kick me

That at least I could do

But I wasn’t really focused that day

So they cornered me and threw me against a wall

Which hurt a bit but fast healing so it wasn’t that bad

But I wasn’t in the mood to listen to them spew their venom

That day

Soo I just tuned them out and waited until it was over

They didn’t like that

They hated when I didn’t react

So they were about to get more violent

But they never got to

Because

Was it a Bird?

Was it a plane?

No!

 

**Baby Boo:**

It was Superboy!

 

**Wally:**

And what a great entrance it was

I thought he wasgoing to kill them

soI hadto stop him unfortunately

because it wasreally glorious to see

and it made me emotional cause you know

your bro was such a grumpy boy at the time

I wasnever sure ifhe liked me or not

But he got so enraged seeing me getting hurt

And he told them “never touch or talk to my friend again or

I’ll break your skulls and drink my morning orange juice

Out of them”

I nearly cried

But I didn’t

Because I’m a very strong man

 

 

**Baby Boo:**

You totally cried

 

**Wally:**

Ok I totally did

So Kon thought I was injured and he panicked

So he picked me up

Like

Literally

And bridal style

It was humiliating

And then he was soclose to take me to a hospital

Which is stupid because hello speedster I can’t go to a hospital

It would blow mycover

And also I wasn’t injured

I just had a mental breakdown because it was an emotional day

So I told him as such

Well I tried to but I wasn’t really coherent

And I don’t know if he understood anything I was saying

But he just nodded and told me we were going for ice cream and

I was going to talk to him whether I liked it or not

And I would have loved to run away but

  * He was still carrying me and not letting me go
  * I really needed to get everything out of my chest



So I did

And it helped a lot

Hes a good listener your brother

 

**Baby Boo:**

Yeah I know…

Kon is the perfect brother

He’s so caring and patient with me

And when I didn’t tell him I was having a hard time

And Ihe had to learn it from Dami it hur hima lot

I wish I hadn’t hurt him like that…

 

**Wally:**

It wasn’t your fault dear

It’s not easy to talk about that

And Conner isn’t mad at you

He understand

And let me tell you you’re lucky he does

Cause let me tell you, Dickie and Arty were not happy at all

When they learned and understood that I hadn’t told them for

A very long time

Arty screamed at me and Dick gave me the silent treatment for two weeks

It had been going on for years and I never said anything

He felt betrayed

And he also felt really mad at himself for not noticing

So yeah, it was a hard time

But Kon screamedat him and told him to apologize because

This wasn’t about trust or his feelings

So he did

And I did too

And everything was fine

So you see, Kon know that you not telling you doesn’t mean

You don’t love or trust him

Does it mean he feels okay about it?

No

But he won’t hold it against you

So don’t do it either

 

**Baby Boo:**

I’ll try…

 

**Wally:**

Thatsagood start

Did you have any other question?

 

**Baby Boo:**

yes…

I was wondering…

Were you ever able to make other friends?

In school I mean?

 

**Wally:**

I was yes

Once I learned to love myself

And to be confident in my own worth

There will always be people out to get you

People that are envious of you, don’t understand you

Or just don’t like you for no particular reason

But if you learn to look further than them

You’ll find that there are some people that are willing

To be your friend

Are you scared about your first day in a new school?

 

**Baby Boo:**

Yeah…

I don’t want everything to start again like in the old one

 

**Wally:**

It won’t

You won’t be alone this time

You’ll have Damian with you

He won’t let anybody hurt you

And I’m sure the two of you won’t have any problem

Making new friends

Just be your amazing adorable self

Don’t try to hide your soul

It’s what will attract people to you

You’ll be the star of the school in no time you’ll see

 

 

**Baby Boo:**

You think so?

 

**Wally:**

I do

You’re so precious Jon

You don’t realize it but

There’s no one quite like you

And I know that a lot of people would kill to have a friend like you

I’m pretty sure Damian literally would but that’s another story

What I’m trying to say is

You have nothing to fear

You are going to have friends

And you deserve them

Tomorrowwill be a great day

You should take a picture so you can remembrer it for the rest of

Your life

And send it to me so I can show it to Kon and Dick and see them cry

Like babies

Make sure you get Dams on the picture too

 

 

**Baby Boo:**

I will I promise! \\_(^_^)_/

Thank you so much Wally *-*

You really helped a lot <3

 

**Wally:**

That was my pleasure <3

Don’t forget that you can come to me anytime

We’re all a big family after all

And Dick did say we were adopting you so

 

**Baby Boo:**

Yeah! *_*

Kon doesn’t want to let him though :(

 

 

**Wally:**

He’s really no fun

You should go to sleep now

Otherwise you’ll look like a Zombie tomorrow

 

**Baby Boo:**

I don’t need that much sleep

I’m half kryptonian remember?

 

**Wally:**

And Half human

That half still needs sleep

 

**Baby Boo:**

Fine

Good niiiight Wally! <3 <3

 

**Wally:**

Good Night Jon sweet dreams <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: We'll see...


	41. Best Men and Gossips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wedding preparations, and proud parents talking about their kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! So as you can probably tell, I'm having a huge case of the writer's block. I know where I want to end this story, but I don't know how to get there lol. anyway so I finally got around to write this nonsense today, and let me tell you, I have absolutely no idea what I just wrote. it didn't help to write the summury but oh well. the next time I post will probably be on the companion fic, maybe tomorrow if I have time to finish writing it.  
> Hope you Enjoy!

**Prince Harry:**

Your brothers are up to something

 

**Prince Charming:**

Yeah, probably

 

**Prince Harry:**

Somehow that’s not the answer I was expecting

 

**Prince Charming:**

Well what do you want me to say?

They’re all little devils, the pack of them

They’re scheming an evil plot 24/7

They’re probably planning my assassination as we

Speak

 

**Prince Harry:**

I wouldn’t put it past them indeed

 

**Prince Charming:**

Which of my brothers are we talking about btw?

Please tell me it’s not the three of them

I can’t handle the Apocalypse right now

I have a wedding to organize

 

**Prince Harry:**

Nah it’s okay it’s only two out of three

The two I like the least

 

**Prince Charming:**

So Jay and Tim?

I assume your adopted kid is your favorite

**Prince Harry:**

Of course he is

My precious child

At least he doesn’t have me worrying over his secretive

Behavior.

I have no faith in the Middle Robins working together

 

 

**Prince Charming:**

That’s cause you value your life

At least you know that since Jay loves you

You’re probably safe from whatever they’re planning

The rest of us should be scared however

 

**Prince Harry:**

Yeah, it doesn’t reassure me one bit

I just hope they don’t end up in jail

Or dead

 

**Prince Charming:**

Yeah please no

Damian would throw a tantrum

And I would be short two groomsmen

 

**Prince Harry:**

What a tragedy it would be

By the way, I thought you would ask either one

Of those two to be your best man

 

**Prince Charming:**

I wanted to

But then I realized I couldn’t chose between them

Sothey were really happy to be just groomsmen

They say it’s less work

**Prince Harry:**

I see

So you have your three brothers as groomsmen

and Babs and Zatanna are maids of honor ?

 

**Prince Charming:**

Yeah, we decided to shake things up  bit

Wally’s party is composed of Bart, Kaldur and Jon, and for

The maid he chose Arty of course, and M’gann

 

**Prince Harry:**

Neat

So no Best Men?

 

**Prince Charming:**

Well…

Now that you mention it…

 

**Prince Harry:**

?

 

**Prince Charming:**

Well…

I was wondering if you um..

Would consider…

Being my best man?

 

**Prince Harry:**

You

You’re asking me

To be your

Me?

 

**Prince Charming:**

Well who better than you?

You were with us since the very beginning

Before any of our other friends

Even before my brothers

You’ve watched us grow

You’ve supported us through everything

And you’ve rooted for us even when we didn’t know

We even had a chance

You’re Captain of the ship

So of course I would choose you

 

**Prince Harry:**

…. Conner was already taken by Wally wasn’t he?

 

**Prince Charming:**

Idiot

This has nothing to do with this

I mean, yeah, we narrowed it down to the two of you

Because of your obsession with our relationship

And your never ending love and support for us

But I actually wanted you to be my Best Man

I love Conner, and he’ll be a great Best Man for Walls

But you and I, we’ve been through a lot together

You probably know me a lot more than I wold like to admit

Plus you helped Wally surprise me with the best Proposal ever

Not to mention that you made the whle day leading up to it perfect

Just so I would only have great memories of that day

And you gave me a lot of advices

You’re basically already my Best Man

So what do you say?

Will you be the Harry to my William?

 

**Prince Harry:**

Does that make Wally and Jason Kate and Meghan?

 

 

**Prince Charming:**

I guess

So?

**Prince Harry:**

Right

I

I’m really honored Dickie

I never imagined this would happened

And I can’t believe you deem me worthy enough for such a task

But I would be crazy to refuse

So of course I’ll be your Best Man!

And watch me make everyone sob with my speech!

After embarrassing you for a solid ten minutes of course

It’s gonna be great!

 

**Prince Charming:**

I would say I’m scared but I knew what I was getting myself into

You know this also mean you have to share my pain

Of having to plan all this and not having any idea what I’m doing?

 

 

**Prince Harry:**

Eh, I had time to spare anyway

This also mean I get to plan your bachelor party!

 

**Prince Charming:**

We are not doing anything illegal

 

**Prince Harry:**

Have some faith in me!

 

**Prince Charming:**

I only have faith in our Lord and Savior Babs the First

 

**Prince Harry:**

Fair enough

Oh by the way totally random but

I so have to tell you about Damian’s first day of school!

 

**Prince Charming:**

Ooooh I’m all ears!

 

**Prince Harry:**

So you know how I randomly kidnap Damian at least once

A week to force him to have social interactions and

Do normal activities that don’t involve weapons (mostly)?

 

**Prince Charming:**

yeah I heard a great deal about that

he fakes not liking it when I know he looks

forward to those moments

 

**Prince Harry:**

Precious thing

So I figured “hey, he went to school today, which is basically hell

So I should go check up on him”

And so I did

After his last period I went to pick him and Jon up in Kon’s stead

He didn’t want to let me near his brother at first

Took a lot of convincing but we got there in the end

Anyway so I get to the school and I mentally

Prepare myself for the worst

Then the bell rings and all the kids get out as fast as possible

And I look around trying to find two lone boys in the middle of the crowd

When I hear a huge commotion

So I turn my head to see where it’s coming from

And I see a group of at least 15kids, boys and girls alike,

All of them dying of laughter, nearly pissing themselves

And in the center of it all

I kid you not

Was Damian, looking confused but kind of happy too?

And Jon by his side beaming with joy

I was like “did I cross over to another Earth again?”

 

**Prince Charming:**

That’s so strange to think about

Are you telling me Damian made a joke and everyone laughed?

 

**Prince Harry:**

That’s exactly what happened according to Jon

He also says that everyone finds Damian charming, funny and nice

Even if he’s odd and a bit scary at times

Who would have thought?

Jon, of course has been charming making everyone in their class

Fall in love with him the minute he got in

But when he introduced them to Damian

They embraced him instantly

Basically your little bro s growing up

Are you crying yet?

 

**Prince Charming:**

No I’m nto I jsut hve smtheing in me eye

 

**Prince Harry:**

Aw

 

**Prince Charming:**

I love him so much I’m so proud :’(

 

**Prince Harry:**

How do you even function on a daily basis?

You always cry for no reason

 

**Prince Charming:**

I don’t

 

**Prince Harry:**

Yesterday you sent everyone a video of you crying

Because you dressed Cupcake up as a dragon

And found him too cute

 

**Prince Charming:**

IT WAS ADORALE

WITH HIS LITTLE WINGS

Such a cutie

I’m emo just thinking about it

 

 

**Prince Harry:**

There truly is no hope

As your Best Man I really have to make sure

We won’t run out of tissues on the day

Especially since you’re such an ugly crier

 

**Prince Charming:**

Excuse you

Nothing I do is ugly

 

**Prince Harry:**

Whatever helps you sleep at night

Oh dear I have to go

Jason come back and decided to teach Jon how to shoot with a gun

I have a living room to save

And my life too

Conner will literally kill me this time if he finds out

 

**Prince Charming:**

Oh Lord

Please stop this disaster waiting to happen

You’re our only hope

 

**Prince Harry:**

Gotcha

See ya Dickie

 

**Prince Charming:**

Laters Roy x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Jason was the responsible one out of JayRoy? yeah, turns out it was a lie xD  
> Next Chapter: Jaime learns some things (I think)


	42. It was at this moment Conner knew... (he fucked up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> communication is key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there strangers! so, I still haven't updated the companion fic; I know. I'm working on it. I just had more inspiration for this chapter for now. so here's some Bluepulse with a Dash of Superbird. enjoy!

**Bug:**

Ayo Sups

Quick question

Is it too cheesy to offer your boyfriend jewelry?

Asking for a friend

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

Jaime

You know you’re not fooling anyone right?

 

**Bug:**

Can you pretend you believe me?

I want to keep some of my dignity

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

You came to the wrong person for that pal

But fine

And to answer your question, you can’t tell your “friend”

That yes it is indeed very cheesy and a bit cringe worthy

But also it’s what being in a relationship is about

Plus, I think that said friend’s boyfriend happen to

Really like all the cliché overly romantic stuff

He’s an angel anyway so any gift will make him happy

Just try not to buy something too showy or over the top

Subtlety is key

 

**Bug:**

Oh crap the rumors were true

You are actually a relationship advice genius

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

Someone had to be in this disaster of a friend group

I don’t know how it ended up being me

But alas, it is my purpose in life now

 

**Bug:**

Praise the Lord

Tim’s a lucky guy

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

You think he’s the one who’s lucky?

He’s Tim Drake

Literally everyone wants him

And he somehow chose me

I’m pretty sure I’m the one that’s very very lucky

 

**Bug:**

Don’t say that

You’re great too you know?

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

Yeah I know duh

But still

Tim has more people drooling over him

Than anyone I know

Hell, even Bart used to have a crush on him

 

 

**Bug:**

I beg your pardon?

**Don’t Piss Off:**

Wait

You mean you didn’t know?

**Bug:**

No

No I didn’t

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

Oh crap

I think I’ve made a terrible mistake

Please don’t be mad

 

**Bug:**

I’m not

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

You totally are

 

**Bug:**

It’s fine Conner!

It was a long time ago wasn’t it?

I’m okay with it

I’m totally cool

Yep

No problem at all

 

**Don’t Piss Off:**

Oh Lord

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

 

**Super Trooper:**

So um

Don’t be mad

But

I may or may not have accidently

Created trouble in Bluepulse’s paradise

 

**Tim Possible:**

I swear to God Conner Kent

You better not have done any permanent damages

To their relationship

I know where you live

I will not hesitate to end your miserable existence

 

**Super Trooper:**

… Fuck

It might not be the time to tell you but

You’re so hot when you’re angry

 

**Tim Possible:**

Flattery will get you nowhere

You better fix it Superboy or I will find a new boyfriend

 

**Super Trooper:**

I’m on it right now

**Tim Possible:**

Good Boy

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Connie <3:**

Bart

You need to talk to your boyfriend right now

And tell him you love him very much and no one else

And also maybe send him a selfie of you looking like a kicked puppy

Yeah that will work

Do that

Right now

Please

 

**Bartie <3:**

Um

Is everything alright Kon ?

 

**Connie <3:**

No

Everything is terrible

Your relationship is in danger

And mine is too

We need to save love!

 

**Bartie <3 :**

I…

I don’t get it

Did I do something wrong?

 

**Connie <3:**

Ugh no

That’s the thing

You’re absolutely innocent in every way

I’m the one who fucked up

In my defense I thought he knew

I mean, Tim know so I assumed

But I guess he didn’t

Shit

I’m a terrible person

I deserve to be strangled with my own guts

Which is probably what Tim will do to me if I don’t fix things

Well that’s the best case scenario anyway

He might also just dump me

That would be terrible

 

**Bartie <3:**

I have virtually no idea what’s going on

But

Would me talking with Jaime help?

 

**Connie <3:**

Yes

Yes it would help greatly

Please be patient with him

He’s struggling

 

**Bartie <3:**

Oh no my poor baby!

I’m texting him right now!

**Connie <3:**

Thank God

Good luck

Text me when all is right in the world again plz

 

**Bartie <3:**

I will <3

**Connie <3:**

ILYSM thank the lord for you <3

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

Hey there Love of My life!

So, I have no idea what’s happening but Conner

Told me you weren’t feeling so good and I should

Tell you I love you?

And let’s be real, I’ll never pass on an opportunity to

Tell you I love you

Not that I need a reason really

But since it was given to me

Well here you go

I love you more than anything Jaime Reyes <3

And also he wanted me to send a selfie but I don’t understand

The purpose of that

Anyway

Did that help withwhatever is going on?

 

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Dios mio

Why are you so perfect and sweet?

It’s impossible

I love you too cariño

Don’t worry about me, Conner was being stupid

I’m fine

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

Are you really?

Cause he seemed very concerned

He said our relationship depended on it

And also his and Tim’s

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

This guy I swear

So dramatic

It’s nothing I swear

He just accidently told me something

Thinking I knew

But turns out I didn’t

And he was scared it would make me jealous and mad

But I’m not mad

I’m perfectly okay with all of it

It’s not like we can help it anyway

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

You said you weren’t mad but you didn’t

Say you weren’t jealous

What are you jealous of?

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

… You’re too perceptive for your own good

Please chulo it’s nothing

Let’s forget all about it

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

No I can’t

Especially if it involves me

What could you be jealous of?

Wait

You don’t still think I have a thing for Nate do you?

Cause that’s ridiculous

Plus you like Nate

You two get along so well

If anything I should be the one feeling threatened

I know Simon does

Poor baby

**Boyfriend <3:**

Tell Simon he has nothing to fear from me

I could never have eyes for anyone but you ever again

And no, I don’t still think you have a thing for Nate

I got past that

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

Good

Cause last time you thought that it didn’t go so well

Well aside from the part where we got together

But other than that it was a disaster and it hurt a lot

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

I know , I’m still very sorry about that

 

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

It’s okay, you didn’t mean to do it

But you see why we really need to communicate right?

If you feel insecure about something, you need to tell

Me before it eats you inside and you become bitter and sad

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

I guess you’re right…

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

So tell me

I promise I won’t judge or make you feel bad

You have the right to feel jealous or insecure

It’s okay

As long as you let me prove to you that you have nothing

To fear

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Fine…

Onner let it slip that you um…

Used to have a crush on Tim?

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

Oh

Right

Forgot about that for a sec

 Guess I never did tell you huh?

Then again, only Kon knew for a long time

Anyway

I can confirm to you that I do not have any romantic

Feelings towards Tim anymore

If I’m honest, it was more of a deep sense of admiration

Than a crush in the first place

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Oh

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

You don’t seem convinced

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

It’s not that…

I just…

Well like Conner says, everyone wants Tim

He’s like, the perfect boyfriend or something

It’s hard to compete with him

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

Oh Jaime…

You will never have to compete with Tim

I’ll tell you a secret

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

I’m all ears

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

The real reason why I let myself crush on Tim

Is because at the time, I couldn’t accept the fact

That I was falling for you

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Wait… what?

You don’t mean that you already had feelings for me

Even then do you?

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

Yes I do

I didn’t realize it until much later

But in restrospect

I was so far gone for you even then it’s ridiculous

But I couldn’t accept it

You were my mission

The reason I was back in the past

I couldn’t fall for you

What if I needed to stop you?

So I thing I just blocked all the feelings out

Convincing myself I just wanted to be your friend because

I needed to keep an eye on you

When actually I just needed to be close to you for very selfish reasons

That had nothing to do with my mission

I think even then I knew if it came to it

I couldn’t have done it

I couldn’t have stopped you

I would have failed if we hadn’t saved you

 

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Bart…

I’m so sorry…

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

It’s okay

Don’t apologize

You did nothing wrong

Anyway so here I was, a very confused child

With feelings for an older friend that he was trying to

Suppress

And this is where Tim comes in

Tim who I admired in the future

Tim who was so nice and charming and smart

The picture perfect hero

I wanted to be like him so bad

And I thought “oh look, Tim is so cool,

It would be so easy to fall for him”

And so I did

Or I thought I did

But trust me, a few weeks hearing Conner talk

About him and I knew I was mistaken

I mean, you will never hear anyone sound more like

A lovestruck fool than Kon

I felt silly with my very superficial crush after that

Anyway there ended my short lived infatuation for Tim Drake

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

I probably shouldn’t find it cute

But I do

Then again I find everything you do cute

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

Aww you’re cuter!

Do you feel better now?

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

I do

I can’t believe baby Bart had feelings for me

That’s adorable

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

You’re going to use this against me aren’t you?

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

You bet I am

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

I’m already regretting this

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

I love you?

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

You better

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

<3

But seriously Bart

Thank you so much for being so patient and understanding

I hope you know I’m not jealous because I don’t trust you

I just feel so inadequate sometimes when it comes to you

I  sometimes feel like you could do much better than me

But then again, I don’t want you to find someone else

It’s really confusing and frustrating

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

Well, you can stop thinking about how much

Better I’d be with someone else

You make me so happy Jaime

Isn’t that the only thing that matters?

I don’t think anyone could make me happier than you do

So no one else would be better

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

I guess you’re right

You make me happy too amore

Very happy indeed

But you know what would make me even happier?

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

What?

**Boyfriend <3:**

If you opened your window right now

It’s very could outside

 

**C** **orazón <3** **:**

Akjdgzekofpjf

COMING

 

<><><><><><><> 

**Bartie <3:**

Mission accomplished

You can stop planning your ow funerals now

 

**Connie <3:**

PRAISE THE LORD

 

**Bartie <3:**

you’re so extra, it wasn’t even that big of a deal

**Connie <3:**

It could’ve been !

 

**Bartie <3:**

Idiot

But still

Thanks for looking out for us Connie

 

 

**Connie <3:**

Anytime kid

And stop calling me Connie

 

**Bartie** ** <3** **:**

Never

**Connie <3:**

Fair enough

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Super Trooper:**

BLUEPULSE HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY SAVED

 

**Tim Possible:**

Let me guess, you had pretty much nothing

To do with this

 

**Super Trooper:**

Hey!

I did tell Bart to talk to Jaime!

So I helped!

 

**Tim Possible:**

You were also the one who screwed it up

To begin with

**Super Trooper:**

Yeah well

Everything worked out in the end didn’t it?

 

**Tim Possible:**

I guess it did

So I won’t drop you just yet

You get to live another day

 

**Super Trooper:**

You are most kind sir

Does this mean I can come over now?

 

**Tim Possible:**

Sure

I was cold anyway

 

**Super Trooper:**

Glad to know you only love me cause I’m hot

Literally

 

**Tim Possible:**

It’s winter

I could literally date a heater in winter

That’s how much I hate being cold

You would be grateful I don’t dump you for the fire place

Now stop whining and hurry up

 

**Super Trooper:**

sprinting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: it's Damian's turn. I'm sensing a pattern...


	43. Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Damian has matured a lot. it doesn't mean he's not still a scared little child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey heyhey! oof, this was such a struggle to write! my computer's keybaord was playing tricks on me. I mean, it'sbeen going on for a while now , but today it was particularly difficult to type. I managed though, and what a chapter it is! it's much longer than I had thought it would be! I just love Damian a lot I guess. here you go, enjoy! xxx

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Hi

 

**Grayson:**

What in the heavens

Hi Damian

**Adorable Little Pest:**

How are you doing?

 

**Grayson:**

I think I should be asking you that question

 

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

What, can’t I just be checking on my

Big brothers health every now and then?

 

**Grayson:**

You most certainly can

But you usually don’t

Why now?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Well

I know you’re under a lot of stress these days

Especially with the wedding coming up

I’m just checking to see if you’re taking care of yourself

We wouldn’t want you to become batshit crazy

On your wedding day

 

**Grayson:**

… What

What is happening right now

What is going on

Im so lost

Are you worried about me?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Hm

Maybe a tiny bit

I mean according to Tim

you’re mumbling to yourself a lot these days

It’s a bit concerning

 

 

**Grayson:**

Tim is the king of mumbling to himself

He can’t talk

And I’m fine

I’ll admit that I am a bit stressed out

But it’s good stress

It will all be worth it in the end

So it’s okay

I won’t turn into Groomzilla or whatever

But thank you for the concern

It’s nice of you to care

I’m actually really moved

 

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

You’re welcome, but please don’t start crying

I can’t handle that

 

**Grayson:**

Adorable

What about you though?

How’s life?

We haven’t had a talk in ages!

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I didn’t want to bother you, you were really busy

 

**Grayson:**

I’m never too bus for my baby brother

Remember that okay?

I’ll always make time for you

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Oh

Okay

I’ll keep that in mind

And anyway, I’m good I guess

 

**Grayson:**

You don’t sound too sure

How’s school treating you?

**Adorable Little Pest:**

It’s fine

Some people are tolerable

Jon is happy

So it’s alright

 

**Grayson:**

Why do I feel like you’re avoiding talking

About something

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

You’re annoying

 

**Grayson:**

Love you too

Now tell me what’s on your mind

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

It’s nothing really

It’s just

There’s this guy I don’t like

It’s kid of pissing me off

 

 

**Grayson:**

Oh

Well yo can’t like everyone can you?

And in your case not liking someone seems like

A pretty common thing

Has he done anything for you to dislike him?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

No, and that’s the thing

I mean

I’m know I’m pretty difficult when it comes to people

But there’s nothing really wrong with this one

He’s nice enough

Kind of funny I guess if that’s your kind of humor

He’s never even looked at me wrong

I just

Don’t like him

And I don’t even really know why

**Grayson:**

I guess that happens sometimes

You can just try and avoid him can’t you?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I wish I could

But

Jon likes him a  lot

So he’s always hanging out with us

And I don’t want to cause any problem between them

But I’m also restraining myself from just hurting him

everytime I see him

am I going mad?

I’m pretty sure I am

It must be hereditary

I’m going to end up just like my mother

I’m doomed

 

**Grayson:**

Wow there calm down a sec and breathe

It’s okay Dami, you’re not going mad

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

But I harbor an unfunded hatred for

Someone who hasn’t done anything to me!

Why am I like this?

 

**Grayson:**

I might have a theory

But I need to ask you a few questions before

Reaching a conclusion

Can I?

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Go ahead I guess…

**Grayson:**

Thank you

When did you start hating this guy?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I don’t really know

I guess when we started hanging out with him more

Like, one day Jon decided to invite him back to his

To play video games with us

And I can’t say I was to happy about that

But it was whatever

Jon is allowed to have other friends

I’m even happy he does now

It’s good for him

Anyway so we played and it was okay but I don’t know

There was something in the way he acted that rubbed

Me the wrong way

 

**Grayson:**

What do you mean by that?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Well

I guess he was just a bit too friendly for my taste

Especially to Jon

I don’t know, I thought it was weird

It made me feel uneasy

 

**Grayson:**

Huh

And let me guess

You have the same uneasy feeling everytime

He acts “too friendly” towards Jon

Like, say, if he touches him

Or laughs at his jokes

Or calls him by a nickname

Those kind of things?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Well…

Yeah

 

**Grayson:**

And you don’t have the urge to hurt him when

He’s not around Jon do you?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

No I don’t…

 

**Grayson:**

Right

Well I have what I needed

I can give you my conclusion now

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I’m listening

 

**Grayson:**

You’re jealous

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

What?

 

**Grayson:**

Jealous, Damian

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Why would I be jealous of him?

It’s not like he has anything special

 

**Grayson:**

You’re jealous o his relationship with Jon

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

It still doesn’t make sense

I ave no problem with any of Jon’s new friends

Most of them I can even say I like well enough

 

**Grayson:**

That’s because you don’t feel threatened by them

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I don’t feel threatened

I’m Jon’s best friend

He’ll never take my place

I know that

 

**Grayson:**

Perhaps

But there might be another place in Jon’s life

You don’t want him to take

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

What do you mean?

I don’t understand anything of what you’re saying

 

**Grayson:**

Damian

What would be your reaction if I were to hug Jon?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

You always hug Jon

You’re basically treating him like a baby koala

 

**Grayson:**

Okay bad exemple

Wha would you do if Bart hugged Jon

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Nothing?

There’s nothing wrong with a hug

They’re both really affectionate persons

 

**Grayson:**

Okay

And this boy, what’s his name by the way?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Gabe

 

**Grayson:**

Right

Well does Gabe hug Jon sometimes?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

All the time

 

**Grayson:**

And it bothers you

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

No?

Yes…

 

**Grayson:**

why does it bother you when it’s him but not Bart

or me?

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Because you’re different

Both of you are family

 

**Grayson:**

Omg let me screen that for Bartie he’s gonna cry

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Why would he cry?

What did I say this time?

 

**Grayson:**

Don’t you worry about it hun

Anywho let’s get back to the main problem

I’m sure Jon’s other friends hug him sometimes don’t they?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Yeah

 

**Grayson:**

So why are you not bothered by them either?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Because…

I don’t know…

 

**Grayson:**

Try and think about it

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I guess…

It’s different with them…

 

**Grayson:**

Why?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

They’re just… different

They’re not as close to him

They don’t look at him the same

And he doesn’t smile at them like he smiles at Gabe

It’s just…

Not the same

 

**Grayson:**

We’re getting somewhere

Why don’t you like the way they interact with each other?

What’s so bothersome about it?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

It’s just…

It’s too affectious

It reminds me of you and West

 

**Grayson:**

Am I to understand that you’re bothered by the

Way I act with my fiancé?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

No!

It’s totally fine when it’s you two!

I just don’t like it when it’s them!

 

**Grayson:**

And why is that?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Because I wish it was me!

 

**Grayson:**

And the penny drops

You wish you were the one acting this way

With Jon instead of Gabe

Hence the jealousy

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I…

I don’t understand…

Why am I jealous …

Why do I wish it was me?

 

**Grayson:**

For the same reasons I  wished I was Artemis back in the days

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

… what

 

**Grayson:**

Damian

You’re in love with Jon

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

…

No…

No that’s not possible

I can’t be

I’m incapable of love

 

**Grayson:**

That’s not true and you know it

You don’t show it the same way we do

But you are a very caring and loving person

Stop putting yourself down

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I…

Fine, let’s say you’re right

I can’t be in love with Jon

He’s my best friend!

 

**Grayson:**

Hasn’t stopped me

Or Tim

Or Jay

Or Bart

Come to think of it, I’m sensing a pattern

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

It’s not the same with me!

It’s not going to be like that!

It can’t be!

 

**Grayson:**

Why not?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

It just can’t!

Jon is the only person who sees right through me

And doesn’t run away

I won’t risk that because you say I have feelings for him

 

**Grayson:**

I don’t say that, I know it

Everyone knows it

you’re in love, just accept it

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I won’t!

I can’t lose him, I need him!

I can’t…

 

**Grayson:**

Damian

Calm down please it’s okay

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

I…

What’s happening to me…

I can’t breathe…

 

**Grayson:**

Shit

Where are you right now?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Jason’s…

But he’s not there…

 

 

**Grayson:**

I’ll send him a text and then I’ll call you until he gets

There alright?

 

**Adorable Little Pest:**

Okay…

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Dickiebird:**

Is he okay now?

 

**Little Wing:**

I think so

He’s still holding onto me with a death grip

But he stopped crying

We’re watching Game of thrones

He says it’s reassuring

Who knows why

 

**Dickiebird:**

It least there’s that

I’m so mad at myself for causing that

 

**Little Wing:**

It wasn’t your fault Dickie

You couldn’t have known he would react this way

 

**Dickiebird:**

I still shouldn’t have pushed him

He wasn’t ready

I just hadn’t realized how much demons

He still had haunting him

He made so much progress this year

I should’ve known there was still a long way to go

 

**Little Wing:**

Dick

It’s not your fault

We’re all a bit guilty of forgetting that

Dams is still just a kid sometimes

But this is something that he would have had

To face sooner or later

He needs to get over his fears so he can

Live his life plainly

Sure it was not the ideal wayfor him to start

Realizing things but it’s done now

All we can do is support him while he figures

Everything out

 

**Dickiebird:**

I guess you’re right

He’s staying t yours tonight I presume?

 

**Little Wing:**

Yeah I already called Bruce to tell him

He was not happy but I told him to shove it

 

**Dickiebird:**

Good

I’ll come by tomorrow morning for breakfast

Maybe I’ll bring Tim with me

We can spend the day together

It might help

**Little Wing:**

It’s a good idea

See you tomorrow then

 

**Dickiebird:**

See ya x

<><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Allen Jr:**

Hey Damian

So, Dickie told me about what happened

Please don’t be mad at him about that

He was just very worried and I wanted to help

Anyway

What I wanted to say is

I know how you feel

I know what it’s like to fear you could lose everything

With just one wrong move

To feel you’re not worthy of anything you’ve been given

And that it will soon disappear when everyone

Realizes it too

I know what it’s like to fear ending up alone

But it won’t happen to you

It will never happen to you Damian

You’ll always have Jon, no matter what

He won’t let you go, I know he won’t

You’ll always have your family

Your father, your brothers, Babs, Alfred

And Walls, Roy and Kon and every one of our friends

And you’ll always have me

We’re family too aren’t we?

So don’t you worry

And if you ever need to talk to someone who understand

You know where to find me

Stay strong Dami, everything is going to be alright

We all love you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> But hey, I said i'd stop torturing Jon and I did didn't I? ok I'll shut up  
> Next chapter: figuring it out.


	44. All you need is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love love love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay, here's another pretty long chapter. I haveno idea what happened , I was going for slow burn and then my impatient self took over I guess  
> here you go, I hope all the Supersons shippers will be happy! xxx

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Hey Bart

Um

I recieved your text

Don’t worry, I didn’t get mad at Dick

Well not for longer than a second anyway

And also

Thank you

For everything you said

It helped a lot

I didn’t think anyone could understand what I felt but

You were spot on

You should consider being a detective

But like

For feelings and stuff

Anyway

Thank you very much

I’m very glad you went back in time and I got to meet you

Even though I don’t say it very often

And I’m glad you’re part of my family now

Okay I think I’m done

 

**Allen Jr:**

Aww Dami!

You’re very welcome!

And I meant it, if you need to talk about anything ever

I’m there

Also, a detective for feelings?

So like, a therapist?

Yeah somehow I don’t think Id be good at that

Plus I don’t think it was my detective skills showing

It was more the fact that I got you

I understood where you were coming from

Because I’ve been there

I can empathize with your situation

Nothing as cool as you Bats’ skills for deduction

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

I still think it’s an admirable trait

To be able to comprehend someone’s feelings

I can barely understand my own

 

**Allen Jr:**

Reading yourself right is usually the hardest part

It takes time

And more often than not, a little bit of help

You don’t have to do it alone

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

I guess I don’t…

How did you do it?

 

**Allen Jr:**

Do what?

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

How did you stop thinking the worst of yourself

And how did you stop being afraid of being left alone?

 

**Allen Jr:**

Oh

Well, I wouldn’t say I’m there yet

I’m a lot better but I still have a lot to work on

But I think it starts with letting your wall down

And start accepting that you can’t change who you are

Then you need to let people love you

You’ll find out that more than likely that’s all they want

And they are not here to hurt or betray you

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

It seems easier said than done

 

**Allen Jr:**

That’s true

But it’s not impossible

You just need to take baby steps

You’ve already made a lot of progress this past year

Everyone has noticed

You’re opening yourself up a lot more

I’ve even caught Kon saying that you could be

“A delight to be around sometimes”

But don’t tell him I told you that

He would probably…

Do nothing cause he lovesme more than anything

And don’t tell Tim I said that even though hewon’t do anything

Either because he loves me more than Kon loves me

Wow, I’m very loved

It’s a bit anticlimactic really

**“Uncle” Damian:**

I see you’ve gotten pretty good at

this “accepting the love” thing

 

**Allen Jr:**

Yup

It’s great really

I love being showered in affection

Sometimes I use my lovability for evil though

Don’t tell anyone

Like, Dick isn’t wrong when he says I’m becoming spoiled

But since he’s the one spoiling me the most he can’t really

Complain  now can he?

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

He’s always been very weak when it comes to cute people and things

He’s very weak in general

Yet he’s basically the best hero of his generation

And somehow it makes sense

 

**Allen Jr:**

The world works in strange ways

Dick can cry his eyes out watching Finding Nemo

And still kick your ass if you cross him

It’s his real superpower

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

I guess so

 

**Allen Jr:**

Now, I don’t want to pressure you to talk

About something you’re not ready to talk about

Yet so tell me if I’m going to far and I’ll back off but

Is it okay if we talk a bit about Jon?

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Oh

I…

I think I will have to eventually anyway

I mean I already skipped school today and I need to face him eventually

It would be better if it was less of a mess in my head

 

 

**Allen Jr:**

You’re scared to see him now that

You’re not in denial right?

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Yeah…

It was easier when I didn’t or wouldn’t know

Now I’m completely lost

 

**Allen Jr:**

I get that

But think about it this way

Jon is the nicest person I’ve ever met

He’s basically an angel

If, worse case scenario, he finds out about how you

Feel and he doesn’t like you like that

He’ll still be your best friend

That’s not likely to change any time soon

But I don’t even think it will happen

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Why not?

 

**Allen Jr:**

Well first of all, the kid is far too oblivious to

Notice it if you don’t spell it out directly for him

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

I really hope your right about this

And second?

 

**Allen Jr:**

Second, I’m pretty sure he’s not indifferent to

Your brooding emo middle schooler charm

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

If you’re implying he could love me back, you’re mistaken

 

**Allen Jr:**

I’ll have you know sir

That I am the detective for feelings here

I think I know better than you

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

You really don’t

There’s no way he likes me like that

 

**Allen Jr:**

Why not?

And before you say anything

I won’t accept any excuse along the lines of

“He’s too good for me” or

“He deserves better”

Because first of all, that’s not true

And second, that’s not your decision to make

You can’t choose who he likes no matter how much you disapprove

And that even includes you

 

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

…fine

I still don’t think he does though

 

**Allen Jr:**

Give it time

I’m sure you’ll see it too

Until then nothing has to change

Why would it?

Your feelings were always there

They were always part of your relationship with him

The fact that you realize them now doesn’t’ have to

Change anything

You can still be the same Supersons we know and love

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

You think it can work?

 

**Allen Jr:**

I do

You’re both young anyway

You have time to let your relationship

Develop one way or another

Just

Relax

Let go a bit

You don’t need to be on guard

Nothing disastrous is going to happen

Even if my worst case scenario happen

You’re going to get through it

It won’t be the end of the world

It often seems like it is when you have a heartbreak

But it’s not

And you will have us to pick you up

So just live your life

Be a kid

Try new things

Make friends

Have fun

And don’t worry about things going up in flames

Because they most likely won’t

Got it?

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Got it

Thanks Bart

It helped a lot

 

**Allen Jr:**

You’re very welcome

I’m glad I could help

Now I don’t want to push you

But Kon told me that Jon’s been texting you

The whole day to know if you were alright

Maybe you should just tell him not to worry

Because I don’t think he’ll accept it from anyone

Other than you

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Yeah you’re probably right…

I’m not sure I’m ready though

 

 

**Allen Jr:**

It’s okay, just breathe

Just tell him you’re alright and there’s no need

To worry

You don’t need to go into more detail

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

You think Jon is goin to stop at that?

Have you forgotten his parents are reporters?

He’s very nosy and persistant when he wants to

Especially when it comes to me

 

**Allen Jr:**

And you’re a Robin

So you’re basically the king of Half Truths

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

True

Alright I’ll do it

Wish me luck

 

**Allen Jr:**

Luck wished <3

 

<><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Dami <3:**

Hey Jon

 

**Jon:**

DAMIAN

OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?!

WHAT HAPPENED?!

WERE YOU ATTACKED?!

 

**Dami <3:**

Jon

Please chill

I’m fine

I just had a small… sickness of sort

 

**Jon:**

You’re sick?

Oh no!

I’m coming to yours right now!

I’ll bring soup!

**Dami <3:**

No no Jon it’s okay I’m better now I swear!

Besides I’m not even home

I’m with my brothers right now

They took care of me today

 

**Jon:**

All your brothers took care of you?

You must be very sick then! D:

 

**Dami <3:**

No it’s not that

It’s

Ugh

Basically

I wasn’t really sick

I mean

It’s like

I just

I wasn’t doing great

Emotionally wise?

 

**Jon:**

So you were… sad?

Depressed?

 

**Dami <3:**

Kinda yeah

 

**Jon:**

Dami :’(

I wish I could’ve helped

 

**Dami <3:**

It’s really okay I swear

I just had a small mental break down

But now I’m mostly good

 

**Jon:**

Mostly is not enough

**Dami <3:**

It’s a start at least

Please stop worrying about me

Or I’m going to be sad again

 

**Jon:**

Oh no! I’ll stop I promise!

 

**Dami <3:**

Good

 

**Jon:**

Does this mean you’ll be at school tomorrow?

 

**Dami <3:**

Yeah

 

**Jon:**

Great! *-*

We missed you so much today!

 

**Dami <3:**

We?

 

**Jon:**

Yeah Gabe and I

 

**Dami <3:**

Gabe missed me?

 

**Jon:**

Well yeah

He really likes you you know?

 

**Dami <3:**

Does he now?

**Jon:**

Yeah

But he thinks you hate him

I told him it wasn’t true

But he doesn’t seem convinced

 

**Dami <3:**

Oh

Well

I don’t hate him

You should tell him I don’t

 

**Jon:**

You can tell him yourself tomorrow

 

**Dami <3:**

…right

I’ll do that sure

 

**Jon:**

Yay!

He’ll be happy

You know, I think he might have a crush on you

 

**Dami <3:**

What?

 

**Jon:**

I mean, I’m pretty sure he does

Cause like

He did ask me if you were inerested in someone

 

**Dami <3:**

What

The actual hell

How is this my life?

 

**Jon:**

I mean, I get where he’s coming from

Anyway don’t worry, I told him you weren’t looking for love

 

**Dami <3:**

Oh

 

**Jon:**

Should I not have done that?

 

**Dami <3:**

No I mean

I guess it was a good excuse

Yeah

 

**Jon:**

Dami

You’re not

Like

Interested are you?

 

**Dami <3:**

What?

 

**Jon:**

Cause like, if you are

I can just fix my mistake

I don’t want to ruin it for you

 

**Dami <3:**

What

 

**Jon:**

I mean, I never thought You would like him

But if you do I don’t want to be the one

To screw it up for you

 

**Dami <3:**

Wait

 

**Jon:**

I mean, I guess you would make a great couple

It would be cute or wathever

 

**Dami <3:**

Jon

 

**Jon:**

But like

Also awkward cause he can’t know your secret and everything

And it willprobably cause problems in the long run

But I’m sure you could survivre that

 

**Dami <3:**

Jon

 

**Jon:**

But also I mean I don’t know I’m not sure

If it’s a good idea

Not that I have my say in this it’s your life of course

You do whatever you want

 

**Dami <3:**

You’re not going to listen are you

 

**Jon:**

But if I did have my say

I would probably say that you shouldn’t date him

I know it sounds selfish and rude but…

Please don’t date him

 

**Dami <3:**

Oh my God

 

**Jon:**

Please I know you can’t help who you fall for

But please don’t fall for him

Fall for me instead

 

**Dami <3:**

… What

 

**Jon:**

I’m begging you Damian

I know Gabe is great but I’ll be even better

I can make you happy I know I can

I love you please give me a chance

 

**Dami <3:**

Oh My God

What I happening right now

Am I dead?

I’m probably dead

 

**Jon:**

Oh God why did I say all of that?

What am I doing?

I’m so sorry Dami I didn’t mean it!

Or well

I did mean it

Especially the part where I said I loved you

Yeah that part I meant a whole lot

 

**Dami <3:**

I

**Jon:**

But I also didn’t want to say all of this!

I just got carried away

Please ignore me

I don’t want to ruin our friendship

I’m so sorry

 

**Dami <3:**

Jonathan

Calm down

Shut up

And let me talk for a sec

 

**Jon:**

I

Yeah ok fair

**Dami <3:**

Thank you

First of all, I don’t like Gabe

 

**Jon:**

You don’t?

 

**Dami <3:**

No

I was trying to tell you before but you wouldn’t listen

 

**Jon:**

Oh

Oh that’s

That’s great

I mean uh

Cool

 

**Dami <3:**

Yeah

Second

You’re an idiot if you think anything could ruin our friendship

You can’t get rid of me that easily Kent

 

**Jon:**

Oh

Good

I’m glad

Cause I never want to lose you

 

**Dami <3:**

Me neither

But it will never happen so

You can stop worrying now

 

**Jon:**

Right…

 

**Dami <3:**

You sound unhappy

 

**Jon:**

No no I’m

I’m great

It’s cool that you’re still my friend

I just

Yeah

I’m good

I’ll be fine

 

**Dami <3:**

Huh

Not good enough

 

**Jon:**

Yeah well

It’s never pleasant to be rejected by the one you love

Even if it’s done as gently as you did

 

**Dami <3:**

Who said I was rejecting you?

 

**Jon:**

Well you

Wait

What?

 

**Dami <3:**

Please give me a minute to sort everything out in my head

 

**Jon:**

Oh okay yeah

Take you time

 

**Dami <3:**

Thank you

So

The real reason why I wasn’t in school today is

Yesterday I talked to Dick about something that was bothering me

Long story short, I though I hated Gabe for no reason

And I couldn’t understand it

Cause you’re right, he’s a great guy I think

So I talked to Dick about it and he made me realize that I was just jealous

 

**Jon:**

Jealous?

Of what?

 

**Dami <3:**

Of his relationship with you

You see I thought he had a crush on you

And that you might like him back

 

**Jon:**

Oh

I

Well obviously none of this is true

 

**Dami <3:**

Yeah I kinda figured

And so Dick pushed me to understand why it made me

Feel so bad

And he finally had enough and just told me that I was in love with you

 

**Jon:**

…. You…

**Dami <3:**

Yeah, surprise

Anyway, I didn’t take it very well

I kind of panicked a little bit

Okay more than a little bit

I basically cried like a baby

That never happened to me before

It wasn’t a pleasant experience

I couldn’t breathe either

So yeah, I was very scared of my feelings

That’s why my brothers spent the day with me to comfort me

They know how bad I am with feelings

And that I would need all the help I could get

 

**Jon:**

Dami…

I’m so sorry

If I had known…

 

**Dami <3:**

You couldn’t have known

It’s not your fault

I just needed to deal with this

Along with some of my other issues

But I talked with Bart

And it helped a lot

He understands me a lot better than I could have hoped

And he made me realize that

I’m so focused on what could go wrong in my life

That I don’t appreciate it when everything goes right

Just like right now

Which is very stupid

Because living in anticipation of the worst is not really living at all

So I don’t want to do that anymore

 

 

**Jon:**

That’s a great resolution

 

**Dami <3:**

I think so too

He also gave me another great advice

He said that I should let myself be loved

And

I don’t know if I’m going to succeed right away

But

I’m willing to try

 

**Jon:**

So does that mean…

 

**Dami <3:**

It means that I love you

And I know you love me

And it makes me really happy

 

**Jon:**

It makes me really happy too *-*

Does that mean I’m your boyfriend now?

 

**Dami <3:**

I still hate that word

 

**Jon:**

I like it!

It’s cute!

 

**Dami <3:**

Ugh fine

You can be my boyfriend then

 

**Jon:**

And you're mine!

**Dami <3:**

I’m yours <3

 

**Jon:**

OMG

YOU JUST SENT ME A HEART

IM DYING MY SOFT BOYFRIEND

 

**Dami <3:**

You’re ridiculous

It’s just a heart

<3

See ?

 

**Jon:**

AKJDGFRKEJPZNCDLB

I CAN’T

**Dami <3:**

I’m enjoying this a lot more than I should

I love you Jon <3

 

**Jon:**

I LOVE YOU TOO DAMI <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

**Dami <3:**

 

I have to go now

But I’ll come pick you up for school tomorrow morning alright?

 

**Jon:**

Yay can’t wait!

See you tomorrow boyfriend! <3

 

**Dami <3:**

Good night Jon, sleep well <3

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

You were right

Letting yourself be loved is a great feeling

 

**Allen Jr:**

Oh My God

Does this mean what I think it means?

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

It means when we eventually get married

Cause we will I’ll make sure of it

You’re definitely going to be my Best Man

 

**Allen Jr:**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I love my awkward sons!  
> next Chapter: Best Men Bromance


	45. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner really wants to know why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! so as promised here's a bit of my new favourite bromance, KonRoy! RoyKon? I don't know  
> if you don't get the nicknames, it's a reference two chapter two oflive and love (which I will definetly be updating this week end at least once, if not twice. it's time I got over my block for this chapter damn it!)  
> hope you enjoy! xxx

**Super Fluffball:**

Why

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

What do you mean why?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Your first draft for your Best Man Speech

Why

Why are you like this?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

I thought it was my role to be embarrassing

 

**Super Fluffball:**

This is another level of embarrassing

It’s downright traumatizing

I think I cried

And it was not tears of joy

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Oh

Well good thing it was just a draft then right?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

You’re a mess

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

I love you too honey

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Stop

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

ACCEPT MY LOVE

 

**Super Fluffball:**

I can’t deal with you anymore

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Are you breaking up with me?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

What the

You know what

Yes I am

Are you going to let me live now?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

GASP

THE BETRAYAL

I’VE BEEN DUMPED

HOW CAN I EVER RECOVER

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Again

Why

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

One day I know you’ll embrace me for who I am

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Sure, whatever floats your boat

We still have a lot to organize

The wedding is fast approaching and we have no idea

What we’re doing for the bachelor’s parties

It would be less difficult if they didn’t have all the same friends

Like

How do you split it up?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

A true dilemma indeed

So what do you want to do about this?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

I was thinking we could have lunch tomorrow and talk about it

I’ll even let you chose the place

My treat

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Now you’re sending me mixed signals

First you break up with me

Then you ask me out on a date

Be consistent please

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother anymore

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Cause you don’t have a choice

You’re stuck with me

Once I take a liking to you

There’s no going back really

You shall be my friend until the day you die

Not the day I die cause if I go before you

Which will probably happen tbh

You’ll still have to talk to your children and grandchildren

About how great I was

This is your life now

Accept it

 

**Super Fluffball:**

You’re terrifying sometimes

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Thanks, I try

 

**Super Fluffball:**

I still think you could at least tone down the flirting

What would Jason say?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

You mean, Jason who flirts with you just as much

As I do?

We actually made it a friendly competition between us

It spices up our relationship

 

**Super Fluffball:**

I

I’m so disturbed right now

You’re telling me that flirting with me is a kind of

Foreplay for the two of you?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

When you say it like that it sounds strange

But then again everything about us is so

 

**Super Fluffball:**

…

You do know Tim is very possessive of me right?

Everyone thinks I’m the big buff bad boy who

Probably has a huge jealousy problem

But I’m telling you right now, he’s the one you should worry about

If he finds out about this

You’re both going to end up beheaded

With your heads on spikes in front of Wayne Manor

I’m telling you for your own good

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

At least we’ll be together

Even in death

That’s romantic

 

**Super Fluffball:**

There truly is no hope for you guys

I will miss you

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Anw you do care!

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Not really

I will just have double the best man duties if you die

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Nah, you love me

 

**Super Fluffball:**

You can sometimes be tolerable

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

See, it’s true love

Speaking of true love

How does Jon do it?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Do what?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Make Damian smile like an idiot for hours without

Interruption?

It’s truly outstanding

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Damian’s been smiling a lot?

Maybe he’s telling a lot of jokes, idk

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

It’s not that kind of smile Kon

It’s the lovestruck smile

The Whipped™ smile

 

**Super Fluffball:**

What

Since when?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Since they became boyfriends

It hasn’t stopped I swear it’s scary

Cute, but scary

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Wait wait wait

Boyfriends?!

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

You didn’t know?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

No I clearly didn’t!

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Oh crap

I can’t deal with this

Bye

 

**Super Fluffball:**

No way in hell!

You stay here and tell me what’s happening!

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

What do you want me to say?

Dams had his breakdown about feelings

Then he dealt with them

And they confessed

Awkwardly and adorably like only they know how

And now they’re basically the sweetest thing on Earth

It gives me cavities

All the cuddling and eskimo kisses

Please @God stop it my heart will blow out

 

**Super Fluffball:**

I

I’m so conflicted right now

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

What do you mean?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Well on the one hand,

I really want to go all protective big brother mode

And give Damian the shovel talk

But on the other hand, something tells me

This could cause more harm than good

I mean, I don’t know exactly what happened

When Damian had his breakdown

But I know how Tim reacted and he was heartbroken for him

I may be grumpy sometimes but I’m not a monster

I can’t just kick him when he’s down or something

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

See, this is exactly why you’re my favorite

I suggest you just wait

For now they’re still babies in love

There’s nothing purer and more innocent than

What’s happening between them trust me

Give it a few years

You can give him the shovel talk when they get to high school

Just to be safe

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Yeah, that’s probably the best course of action

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Everything will work out just fine

Besides, Jon is just as happy as Dams is

I’ll send you pics you’re gonna burst

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Lord have mercy

Too much love right now

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Are you really complaining?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

No not really

Matter of fact I’d really like my own boyfriend to be here

To cuddle right now

Instead of wherever he went again

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Probably with Jay again

They’re plotting something I swear

It can’t be good

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Eh, better not question it

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Why am I the only one worried about this?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Good question

Shouldn’t you be used to it by now?

I know I am

Robins will be Robins

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Let’s put that on a tshirt

 

**Super Fluffball:**

It would sell so fast

That doesn’t solve my cuddling problem though

The problem when your pet is a bird

Is that they don’t make good cuddle buddies unfortunately

Tbh Junior is pretty useless

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

But cute

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Yeah

S’why I keep him

Also because he’s a great listener

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

You have conversations with your pet bird?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Why wouldn’t I?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Fair enough

After all, I did catch Jay sharing gossips with Nymeria

I don’t even know where he got all that suburbian housewives

Gossip

I think sometimes instead of patrolling he just spy on a random

Group of soccer moms when he’s bored

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Is he alright?

You should probably do something about that

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Nah

As long as he’s happy

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Unbelievable

But also, relationship goals tbh

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

True

OH DEAR MY PIE

I FORGOT MY PIE

ITS BURNING

 

**Super Fluffball:**

…you bake?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Yeah sometimes

BUT RIGHT NOW ITS RUINED

YOU DISTRACTED ME

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Are you seriously going to put the blame on me

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

YES

 

**Super Fluffball:**

… I’ll buy you pie after lunch tomorrow?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

DEAL

 

**Super Fluffball:**

That was surprisingly easy

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

I’m a simple man

You buy me food, I forget I’m mad at you

Don’t tell Jason, he hasn’t figured it out yet

I like pretending I’m mad at him

I won’t be able to if he knows my weakness

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Your secret’s safe with me

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Thanks

I’m gonna abandon you now

My show’s starting

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Your show?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Yeah Grey’s Anatomy

 

**Super Fluffball:**

…

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Stop judging me!

 

**Super Fluffball:**

I’m not!

Have fun with your doctors or whatever I guess

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Thank you very much I will indeed

See you tomorrow hun

 

**Super Fluffball:**

I hate you

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

:*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: you know what, I haven't thought about it yet...


	46. Not Dancing On Your Own Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is an evil genius, and Dick has lots of feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyhey hey! so I realized I had never written a chapter on the most obvious Robin pairing! I mean, if there's one bromance you expect to always go right, it's Dick and Tim! so here you go! it's a bit short I'll admit but I think there are very intersting elements xD enjoy!

**Stupid Genius:**

Help

Please take me away from this nightmare

 

**Genius Genius:**

A ballroom dance practice isn’t exactly

a nightmare Dickie

**Stupid Genius:**

It is to me

I don’t see why I have to do this

I’m a great dancer

 

**Genius Genius:**

Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t practice

Practice makes perfect

 

**Stupid Genius:**

I still think we could have just winged it

 

**Genius Genius:**

There is no “winging” it with Alfred

You should have thought of that before asking him

To help you with the preparations

 

**Stupid Genius:**

Fair point

Oh, and you haven’t heard his last “suggestion”!

He wants me to open the dance ‘traditionally”

Meaning by dancing with my parent

HE WANTS ME TO DANCE WITH BRUCE

 

**Genius Genius:**

Oh God please do

I could die happy after seeing this

 

**Stupid Genius:**

ARE YOU MAD?!

NO WAY IN HELL

Besides, Bruce would never accept

Even Alfred couldn’t convince him for this one

 

**Genius Genius:**

I’m sure I could

 

**Stupid Genius:**

Hah

As if

 

**Genius Genius:**

Wanna bet?

 

**Stupid Genius:**

There is no way in hell you could pull that off

 

**Genius Genius:**

Done

 

**Stupid Genius:**

Wait what?

What do you mean done?

 

**Genius Genius:**

What do you think it means?

 

**Stupid Genius:**

No

Impossible

I refuse to believe

AKJDGFSD

BRUCE JUST TEXTED ME IT WOULD BE AN HONOR TO DANCE WITH

ME AS MY FATHER FIGURE

HOW THE FUCK

HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!

 

**Genius Genius:**

It wasn’t that hard

He took very minimal convincing

 

**Stupid Genius:**

HOW

 

**Genius Genius:**

I just told him you were probably sad

That you wouldn’t be able to dance with either

One of your parents on the happiest day of your life

And that you probably would love to have him fill this role

But that you were scare he would say no

So you didn’t dare to ask him

 

**Stupid Genius:**

….you

I can’t believe you played him like that

And it WORKED?!

 

**Genius Genius:**

Of course it did

You’re his son

He’d give p every last ounce of dignity

To make this day he happiest of your life

 

**Stupid Genius:**

You’re evil

Why do we call Damian the Demon

When you’re obviously the spawn of Satan?

 

**Genius Genius:**

That’s an exaggeration

Just because I’m a great manipulator/genius

Doesn’t mean I’m the devil

 

**Stupid Genius:**

YOU JUST MADE IT SO I WILL HAVE TO

DANCE WITH BRUCE WAYNE/BATMAN

IN FRONT OF ALL MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS

ON MY WEDDING DAY

 

**Genius Genius:**

Yeah so?

You should thank me

I gave you a great bonding opportunity

And Alfred will be happy

 

**Stupid Genius:**

I can’t believe you

I will find a way to have my revenge

Just you wait

 

**Genius Genius:**

Cute

Don’tworry, I’ll film everything in HD quality

 

**Stupid Genius:**

Why are you so mean to meeee

I thought you loved me?

I thought I was your favorite bro?

 

**Genius Genius:**

Think again

 

**Stupid Genius:**

I’m wounded

Is that why you’ve been spending less and less time with me?

 

 

**Genius Genius:**

Wait

You sound serious all of a sudden

 

**Stupid Genius:**

What? No

 

**Genius Genius:**

Yes you do

Something you wanna tell me Dickie?

 

 

**Stupid Genius:**

I swear I was just joking Timmy

Don’t even worry abut it

I was just being stupid

 

**Genius Genius:**

I think every joke joke has a little bit of truth to it

so tell me

do yo feel like I don’t care about you anymore?

 

**Stupid Genius:**

It’s not that…

It’s just…

Well you’ve become closer to Dami and Jay this year

Jay especially

And I feel like you don’t really have time for me anymore

But it’s ok

I mean I’m glad you’re close to our brothers now

Even if this means I’m losing my Timmy time

 

**Genius Genius:**

Dickie…

Why didn’t you say anything before?

 

**Stupid Genius:**

Because I didn’t want you to feel guilty

You don’t have to feel guilty over having good relationships

With your other brothers

**Genius Genius:**

Still

I should be able to make as much time for you as I do for them

You never made any of us feel like we were second thoughts

You always made time for each of us

We should be able to do the same for you

 

**Stupid Genius:**

But you don’t have to

I don’t want you to force yourself to spend time

With me just because I’m being an idiot

 

**Genius Genius:**

I wouldn’t be forcing anything

I love spending time with you

You’re my big bro

We always have fun, even though you’re stupid

Come to think of it, it’s because you’re so stupid

That It’s really fun

 

**Stupid Genius:**

Thanks

 

**Genius Genius:**

You’re welcome

So I’m sorry to have deserted you

And I will make it up to you

And next time you feel like this just tell me you

Dummy

 

**Stupid Genius:**

But I sound like a clingy child

 

**Genius Genius:**

You mean you aren’t a clingy child?

 

**Stupid Genius:**

MEAN

 

**Genius Genius:**

My point exactly

Go back to your dance practice now

If you do well I’ll buy you pizza

 

**Stupid Genius:**

Are you bribing me?

 

**Genius Genius:**

Is it working?

 

**Stupid Genius:**

Can’t talk, dancng my heart out

 

**Genius Genius:**

Thought so

idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: what's wrong with Bart?


	47. Take Her To The Moon For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in Wally's defence, he's under a lot of stress. fortunately, Jaime is patient and has a thick skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY THERE! so, I wanted to write more chapters for Live and Love and wait til Fridayfor this one, but then I realized I had shot myself in the foot with the last teaser, and that someof youmight actually find out where I live and come after me if I didn't clear up what was going on with Bart xD '(Joke's on you, I'm pretty sure none of you are French so I'm safe for now muahahahahah)  
> Anyway, here it is! hope you enjoy! xxx

**Redhead In Law:**

What the hell did you do?!

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

Wut

 

**Redhead In Law:**

 I came home to find my precious little darling angel

Sobbing in his bed!

So I’m asking you again

WHAT. DID.YOU. DO.

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

Hold up for a sec

Bart was crying?

 

**Redhead In Law:**

YES

**Dead Bug Walking:**

Fuck

I swear I had nothing to do with it

I saw him two hours ago and he was fine

I have no idea what could have happened

 

**Redhead In Law:**

Well something must have happened!

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

Yeah but it had nothing to do with me, honest to God!

Have you tried asking him?

 

**Redhead In Law:**

I did, but he isn’t making any sense!

I can’t understand half the words that come out

Of his mouth when he’s crying

And when I can, they’re nonsense like

“all he wanted was to take her to the moon”

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

… ah

I see what’s happening here now

 

**Redhead In Law:**

You do?

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

Yeah

He brought t on himself really

I told him to wait for me before watching it

I knewhe was far to emotional to dal with it alone

 

**Redhead In Law:**

What are you even on about?

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

Simple

Bart has been catching up on Disney/Pixar

Movies

Next on his list was Inside Out

Which I specifically told him NOT to watch alone

But he obviously did anyway

And now he’s destroyed to the core

I knew it would happen

 

**Redhead In Law:**

…. You’re telling me

I’ve been freaking out for 20 minutes

Thinking something terrible had happened

And he was just sad because of a kid’s movie?

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

I beg your pardon, but Inside Out is not just a

Kid’s movie, it’s a masterpiece

But essentially, yes

 

**Redhead In Law:**

I can’t believe this

I narrowly escaped a heart attack

I hate this

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

Yeah well, you learn to deal with it

Just put some Kpop on and he should stop crying instantly

He might start screaming in Korean though and I don’t know

If it’s any better really

He honestly has no talent for foreign languages

 

**Redhead In Law:**

I’d rather hear him butcher a language than cry

I didn’t know he liked Kpop though

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

I don’t know how you can not know

It’s all he’s been listening to for two weeks

 

**Redhead In Law:**

Huh

Guess I was distracted

What with the wedding and all

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

Understandable

How’s it going by the way?

 

 

 

**Redhead In Law:**

It’s a nightmare

The preparations I mean

Don’t get me wrong, I can’t wait to marry Dickie

But this is all so stressful

I’m so close to implode

My nerves are really not under control right now

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

I gathered as much

 

**Redhead In Law:**

Yeah, I probably should apologize about that

It was shitty to just assume you had done something

And to attack you without proof like that

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

It’s alright

I know you didn’t mean it

I just wish you would have a little more faith in me

By now but it’s okay

 

 

**Redhead In Law:**

It’s really not against you

Or well

 it is a little bit because you’re the one dating my sweet baby

so a part of me will always be out to get you tbh

 

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

Yeah, I get that

 

**Redhead In Law:**

Yeh but also

It’s not just agains you

If that makes sense

It’s just that

A lotof people who were supposed to love and protect Bart

Ended up being the nes who hut him

Intentionally or not

Me included

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

Are you still feeling guilty about the time we shall

Not talk about ?

 

**Redhead In Law:**

I don’t think I’ll ever stop feling guilty

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

You shouldn’t though

None of it was your fault

Bart would tell you himself

 

**Redhead In Law:**

It’s not my fault it happened but it’s my fault

I didn’t notice it sooner or do anything to stop it

Before it was too late

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

It wasn’t too late

I would even say it was just on time

Don’t get me wrong, I would rather not have

Gone through the whole coma thing

It was really terrible and I think I died inside for a bit

 

**Redhead In Law:**

You totally did

I wasn’t sure if your soul was still in there

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

It was very traumatic

But what I was trying to say was

Bart needed the declic

It was a wake up call for him

If it hadn’t happened

We could have done anything to help him

It wouldn’t have done a lot of good

Because you can’t help someone who doesn’t want to be help

You know what  I mean?

**Redhead In Law:**

I guess I do

Maybe you’re right

And it’s true that it’s only been uphill since then

I think he needed to understand how much he meant to us

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

Exactly

So you should stop blaming yourself

Everything ended up going fine

And you’re one of the main reasons

he’s extremely happy most of the time nowadays

so you should be proud

 

**Redhead In Law:**

I think you’re the main reason he’s been happy lately

 

**Dead Bug Walking:**

Not that I don’t appreciate the compliment

Because I do

I take a great pride in making him happy

But don’t sell yourself short

He’s always been longing for a happy and healthy family life

And that’s exactly what you and Dick have been giving him

You need to acknowledge that and congratulate yourself on being

Awesome

 

**Redhead In Law:**

You know what Blue?

I like you

I’m gonna take you off my hit list

 

**Bart’s Lovebug:**

Huh

Thanks I guess?

Does this mean you’ll stop playing

with knives when I come around?

**Redhead In Law:**

Fine

It was fun while it lasted

 

**Bart’s Lovebug:**

Not for me it wasn’t

 

**Redhead In Law:**

Don’t complain

You could have had worse than me

May I remind you I’m marrying a Robin?

How do you think asking for his hand in marriage to the Big Boss went?

 

**Bart’s Lovebug:**

… suddenly I appreciate you a lot more

Thank God Bart is not a baby Bats

 

**Redhead In Law:**

Well he kind of is

He started calling Bruce Grandpa after all

And don’t tell him I said that

But Bruce actually secretly likes it a lot

He has a soft spot for our angel

I mean who doesn’t

 

**Bart’s Lovebug:**

Who indeed

I have to go now

I’m visiting my little sister

Have a nice evening and tell my cariño I love him

 

**Redhead In Law:**

Ugh you two are too cute I hate it

(I don’t really, I actually love it

My heart is on the verge of explosion)

But will do

Good night, see ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see, that wasn't so bad now was it?  
> Also, fun fact about me: the firsttime I saw inside out, it wasthe middle of the night, like, 2AM or something, I was alone in my room, thinking I was in for a feel good movie, and I ended up sobbing likea baby, trying to strangle the noises I was making so as to not wake my whole family up. sooooo yeah, please wath this movie responsibly and accompanied by a functionning adult, which I'm not. this has been a psa.  
> Next Chapter: I wish I knew, maybe something involving JayRoy


	48. It's Where My Demons Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thepast is coming back to haunt them, but they're not dealing with this alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeeeyyyyy! So...  
> I know I've been MIA for awhile, and I honestly don't even have an excuse, I just... didn't write I guess. I couldn't do anything other than stare at my computer for hours. and now I'm back, with a far more angsty chapter than I should. I'm a bit of a mess x) I'm trying to keep this story fluffy but it's possible there will be more angst elements in the next few chapters, I'm just in amood for angst I guess...  
> AnywayI hope you enjoy some JayRoy! x

**B.G.:**

Roy

Don’t freak out okay but

Jason’s not coming home tonight

He’s staying with me

 

**Harper:**

…O…k?

Why is that though?

And why isn’t he telling me himself?

 

**B.G.:**

He’s passed out right now

I don’t want to wake him because he really needs it right now

I’ll tell him to send you a text when he wakes up

But please don’t grill him to much

He’s had a rough day

 

**Harper:**

You’re starting to scare me

What’s going on

 

**B.G.:**

… I shouldn’t be the one telling you this

But

We had a mission and it kind of went south

Long story short, we got stuck in a building about to explode

We nearly weren’t able to escape

And Jason went into full panic mode

Thankfully Bruce was able to get us out

But Jay’s really messed up by this

And he hasn’t let go of me once since we got out

 

 

**Harper:**

Fuck

Are you both okay physically?

You weren’t hurt?

 

**B.G.:**

No, nothing more than a few scratches and bruises

But mentally…

He’s not fine at all Roy

He’s like a ghost

 

**Harper:**

I’m coming right now

 

**B.G.:**

Don’t

He specifically told me not to call you

I only texted you because you deserved to  know

But I don’t know how he would take it if you showed up

 

 

**Harper:**

He… he told you not to call me?

Why?

 

**B.G.:**

please don’t take it the wrong way

I think he’s just scared

You know how much he hates being vulnerable

And that he has this irrational fear of being a burden to you

He doesn’t want you to see him weak

Or to have to depend on you

Because to him that would mean he’s not worthy of you

 

**Harper:**

That’s bullshit!

He’s my boyfriend, of course he should

Be able to depend on me!

And he shouldn’t have to hide it when he’s vulnerable!

 

**B.G.:**

I know that

And objectively so does he

But he’s having a hard time processing it

Especially right now after being

Reminded of the worst moment of his life

He doesn’t know how to cope

Please give him a little time

I understand if you’re mad but

He really isn’t trying to hurt you

 

**Harper:**

I…

I’m not mad

Not at him anyway

I’m pissed at myself for not being able to make

Him feel secure enough

For not being able to make him trust me with those things

I just want to be there for him like he is for me

But somehow I never manage to do it

It’s funny how he’s always scared of being a burden

When it’s obvious the only one weighing him down is me

I’m such a fucking mess

 

**B.G.:**

What the hell Roy

Don’t say shit like that!

 

**Harper:**

it’s true though

I couldn’t take care of him

I can’t take care of anyone

 

 

**B.G.:**

I’mma stop you right there

Kon and Walls are on their way to yours

I’m not letting you alone in this state

 

**Harper:**

I don’t need them to come

I’m fine on my own

 

 

**B.G.:**

You obviously aren’t

I don’t want you to do something you might regret

Now as for all the crap you jut said

You should put it in the toilet were it belongs

And flush it

You have been a great caretaker, those past months especially

You’ve helped Wally with his proposal

You’ve takn your Best man duties very seriously which has been

A great help for Dick

You’ve been the greatest role model for Damian, hell you're practically

Raising him most of the time

And you’ve been perfect for Jason

You make sure he eats, sleeps, stays healthy

You force him to get out of his shell

You do everything in your power to make him the happiest man alive

You have no right to say you can’t take care of anyone!

How dare you!

 

**Harper:**

I…

I’m sorry Babs

I just can’t think straight right now

The love of my life is hurting and there’s nothing I can do to help

I hate this

 

**B.G.:**

I know hun

But Jay is strong

He’ll survive this

And you will too

You’ll need to talk about both of your insecurities eventually

Because it can’t go on like this

But you’ll get through this I know it

Now

Are the boys already here?

 

**Harper:**

I’m being strangled by Kon as we speak

Never thought he would willingly cuddle me one day

If I wasn’t fucking depressed I’d probably swoon right now

 

**B.G.:**

Understandable

If I could choose my death

Being cuddled to death by Kon would probably be my number one pick

 

**Harper:**

Mine too probably

 

**B.G.:**

Let’s not tell Tim

 

**Harper:**

Agreed

 

**B.G.:**

I’mma let Kon and Walls work their magic

I’ll have Jay text you when he wakes up

Hang in there Harper alright?

 

**Harper:**

Promise

Thank you Babs

I really do love you

 

**B.G.:**

Love you too Carrot Head

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

 

**Bourne:**

Babe

I’m so sorry

Shit I’m such an asshole

Please forgive me

 

**Merida:**

You have nothing to apologize for Jay

I’m not mad at you

 

**Bourne:**

You should be

I hurt you

I made you think I didnt trust you

But that's not it at all !

I do trust you !

I trust you with my life even !

I just didn’t want you to be worried abut me…

 

**Merida:**

I know

And I know you think you showing weakness is a bad thing

And that it would bother me

But I’d rather know it when you’re not fine instead of

Feeling powerless and useless

I want to be able to be there for you no matter what

 

**Bourne:**

I know

It’s just…

It’s so hard for me

I’m always wondering what you see in me

And I think I convinced myself that you must have this perfect image of me

That doesn’t represent who I really am

So I’m trying to live up to this image at any given time so you won’t leave

And it’s exhausting but

I can’t lose you so I just keep all those things to myself

Because you’re the only light in my life and I can’t have you

Be consumed by my darkness

Does that make sense?

 

 

**Merida:**

Trust me, it does

I used to be that way too

Even though we weren’t dating at the time

Being vulnerable in front of you was so difficult

That’s why it took me months before I finally accepted your help

Iwas so ashamed of myself

I didn’t want you to see me as a failure, a junkie

But you know what I realized?

 

**Bourne:**

What is it ?

 

**Merida:**

I realized that if you were to one day maybe fall for me

I wouldn’t want it to be based on a lie

I wouldn’t want you to fall in love with an image

A pretend me

I wanted you t be ale to see me, the real me

With my flaws, my scars, my messed up past

And sure, it was scary, to be so open and naked and raw

But it was also real

You saw me go through hell

You so how fucked up I as

And you didn’t run away

And it was so freeing

To know that I could matter to someone

Even by being my authentic self

Also, I don’t have a perfect image of you in my head

I’m painfully aware of all your flaws

Especially since you have so many

 

 

**Bourne:**

Thanks

 

**Merida:**

Shut up, this is me being honest

But I accept you for who you are

Not who you think you should be

I love you because you’re you

Not because you want to be who you think I should love

And there's nothing you can tell me that would scare me away

I’m not leaving you behind

We’re a team

For better or worse

In sickness or health

For richer, for poorer

 

**Bourne:**

And ‘til death do us part

 

**Merida:**

Nah, I won’t stop even then

 

**Bourne:**

True enough

We’re basically in the death part right now

 

**Merida:**

Looking good for a corpse

 

**Bourne:**

Why thank you

On a more serious note

I fucking love you so much

And I truly do not deserve you

However

As you well know since you’re “painfully aware of all my flaws”

I am a very selfish man

And I don’t plan on letting you go

Even though I still feel like a fraud and it probably won’t ever

Change

 

**Merida:**

You’re an idiot

 

**Bourne:**

You’re always saying that

 

**Merida:**

It’s always true

Are youy feeling better ?

 

**Bourne:**

A bit I guess

The whole thing just messed me up a lot

 

**Merida:**

Wanna talk about it ?

No pressure of course but I’d be happy to listen

 

**Bourne:**

I guessI do

It’s just…

The familiarity of it all

Babs and I couldn’t move

The bomb was ticking

Bruce was nowhere to be found

And I thought there it goes again

And I was scared for myself of course

I don’t want to die again

Not when I have so much to live for

But Babs was there also and fuck it she deserves to die even less than me

And she was trying to get out of her cuffs

But I couldn’t move or do anything

I was just as helpless as all those years ago

And I was praying for Bruce to show up

I wanted him to save me

It’s funny right?

After all this time

I’m still waiting for him to save me

I still need him to save me

Pathetic

 

**Merida:**

It’s not

I know you like to pretend you hate him

But you don’t

You’re angry at him because you care for him

And look

It took him a while

But he finally showed up didn’t he?

 

**Bourne:**

Huh

I guess he did

 

**Merida:**

I know it won’t make up for all you’ve lost in the past

But it shows he does still care about you

You’re still his son

And he loves you, I don’t doubt it

 

**Bourne:**

Yeah…

I think he was as messed up by the situation as I was

He looked haunted

But hey, this time he was on time

It should help his conscience a bit

 

 

**Merida:**

Do you want it to help his conscience ?

**Bourne:**

I don’t know

I think I’m done being mad at him

Holding grudges doesn’t make me happy

Plus if he keeps living in his past failures

No way I he ever going to be able to become

A decent dad for Dams in the present

And I don’t want him to end up like me

 

**Merida:**

He won’t

Dams has the biggest support system I’ve ever seen

Sure, it would be better if things with Bruce weren’t so rocky

But he has so many other people to rely on

All of us who’ve learned from our mistakes and are willing

To do anything so the younger kids wont have to suffer what we suffered

Don’t worry too much about Damian

And don’t worry about Bruce either

I think he’s starting to get it

It needed to get through to his very thick skull so it too time

But he’s seen what’s been going on

He’s seen how his family has evolved and changes

And he knows it’s not too late for him to evolve either

 

**Bourne:**

I hope you’re right…

You’re good at this

 

 

**Merida:**

I learned from the best

 

**Bourne:**

Do you mean me ?

 

**Merida:**

No I actually meant Conner

But you’re a close second

 

**Bourne:**

I don’t know how to feel about that

 

**Merida:**

He told you to suck it up

I love this guy

 

**Bourne:**

Again, conflicting feelings about this

What’s he doing here anyway?

 

**Merida:**

Babs called him and Wally to the rescue when I started being emo

Wally’s decided to make dinner, he’s surprisingly a good cook

Although he did raid the fridge for himself first

“speedster metabolism, I ran here as fast as I could” he said

And while this was going on, Kon just cuddled me for a while

I’m keeping them

Well maybe not Wally cause he’s high maintenance

While Kon is just like a grumpy Labrador

I didn’t know such a thing existed but here we are

 

**Bourne:**

Wally is such a menace

But it’s true he’s a great cook

He bribes me with a mean dish of pasta everytime he wants dirt on Dick

Let’s just say I’m running out on embarrassing stories to tell

 

**Merida:**

You have no loyalty

 

**Bourne:**

Nope

I was definitely not sent to Hufflepuff

Btw tell Wally to leave me some leftovers

And tell Kon to get his hands of my man

 

**Merida:**

He just started to hold on even tighter

I think he’s not scared of you whatsoever

 

**Bourne:**

I hate this

Ever since I became the new resident advisor

No one respects me anymore

Is that what Dickiebird feels all the time?

 

**Merida:**

I’m pretty sure it is

You know threatening is pretty much useless on Kon nowadays

Flirting with him makes him far more uncomfortable

 

**Bourne:**

Hm true

I’ll step up my flirting game then

He won’t know what hits him

 

**Merida:**

I can’t wait tosee this

I love it when you flirt

 

**Bourne:**

You know, most people don’t say that about

their boyfriend flirting with someone else

 

**Merida:**

We’re not most people though

And seeing you use your charms turns me on

**Bourne:**

Sometimes I wonde if we’re not a bit deranged

Than I remember that we totally are

But it’s okay

 

**Merida:**

It really is we’re couple goals,

Deranged or not

 

**Bourne:**

True

I’ll come home soon, I really need to see you

I missed you

I just have one thing to do first

 

**Merida:**

I missed you too baby

I’ll be waiting <3

 

**Bourne:**

<3

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

** Powerpuff Girls Groupchat **

****

**Buttercup :**

Alright bitches listen up

 

**Blossom :**

First of all rude

 

**Bubble:**

Lol I had forgotten about this groupchat

What’s up Jay ?

 

**Buttercup :**

It’sabout our plan

Do you think we willbe ready in time for the wedding ?

 

**Blossom :**

Wait what plan ?

 

**Bubble :**

Yeah sure I guess

Every thing is pretty much sorted out

Theyjust need your signal to go through with it

 

**Buttercup :**

Perfect

We’ll do it on th day then

**Bubble :**

As you wish boss

 

**Blossom :**

Is someone going to explain to me what the hell

Is going on ?

 

**Buttercup:**

We will Dickie

It’s time you knew

Plus I ned to ask you a favor

Is thereanyway you guys could meet me like right now?

Coffee shop in front of Wayne Enterprises?

My treat

 

**Blossom:**

Sure I guess

It seems important

 

**Bubble:**

I neversay no to free coffee

                                                                                                                                                                                    

**Buttercup:**

Great

See you soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: a son of Krypton (maybe two), a Son of Batman, and probably a Grandson of the Flash also


	49. Something's Not Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust your instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! As dark as ever!  
> Ok so I need to preface this. I'm having a lot of pretty dark ideas for this story I don't know why. I try to not go to overboard with it because this story is first and foremost a fluff (and crack most of the time) but I just have this need for something serious right now.  
> Anyway I hope you won't be too put off by this, I promise I will right something extra fluffy very soon!  
> Enjoy and DONT KILL ME PLZ

**Precious Baby Bro:**

Kon, I need your help

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

What’s wrong?

Are you okay?

Who do I need to kill?

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

I’m fine!

It’s Damian

I think there’s something wrong with him

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

What do you mean?

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

I don’t know, it’s just…

He’ not exactly himself

Something is off with the way he’s been acting today

He’s really jumpy and he’s having a hard time focusing

He’s also very quiet

I mean he’s often quiet at school but today it’s worse

It’s like we have to force words out of his mouth

I’m worried

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Hm

Maybe he’s just having a bad day?

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

I don’t know…

I have this very bad feeling

Like something really bad is going to happen

Maybe I’m over reacting but…

I just feel he’s hiding something important

Something that might be dangerous

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Well have you asked him about it?

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

I have

He just doesn’t want to tell me anything

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Maybe his brothers know something?

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

I asked, but they’re just as clueless as I am

And I don’t think he wants to talk to them

But maybe…

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Maybe?

**Precious Baby Bro:**

Maybe he’ll talk to you?

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Why would he talk to me?

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

You just always know what to say to make people talk

Plus you’re ot one of hi brothers , or me

So maybe it ill be easier

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

I don’t understand your logic

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

Please Kon just try at least

For me?

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

… fine

But don’t say I didn’t warn you if it doesn’t work

 

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

<3 <3 <3 <3

 

**Best Brother Ever <3:**

Yeah yeah

I’ll get back to you later

 

**Precious Baby Bro:**

Please do <3

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Kent Clone:**

Hey Kiddo

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Um

Hi

Is there any particular reason why you’re texting me?

Wait

Don’t tell me

You’re finally going to kill me for dating your brother

Or at least threaten me

Can’t say I’m surprised really, I knew this day would come

I prepared

 

**Kent Clone:**

Yeah, know, that’s not on the program today

You get to live another day

Be grateful

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Huh

Then what is it?

 

**Kent Clone:**

Jon says you’ve been acting weird today

So he asked me to check on you since

You wouldn’t tell him what was wrong

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Oh

Did he now

Well I appreciate your concern

And you not tring to give me some bs excuse

And teling me the truth

 

**Kent Clone:**

I figured it was the bes course of ation when it came to you

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Yeah it was

Anyway there’s nothing to worr about

I’m fine

 

**Kent Clone:**

Are you really?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Yes

I am

You can tell Jon to stop worrying about me

 

**Kent Clone:**

Hm

I don’t think I will

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Why not?

 

**Kent Clone:**

Because you’re obviously lying

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I’m not!

 

**Kent Clone:**

You are

Now youdon’t have to tell me what’s going on

But you need to tell someone

One of your brothers maybe?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I can’t

 

**Kent Clone:**

Why is that?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I’m not sure they would believe me

I’m probably overreacting anyway

**Kent Clone:**

Don’t do that

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Do what?

 

**Kent Clone:**

Don’ play off your worries as unimportant

If you’re not feeling right, thre must be a reason

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Or maybe I’m just paranoid

I’ve been raised by assassins, then by Batman

I’m always on guard

I might not be very spot on

 

**Kent Clone:**

You’re also a very perceptive person

Being on guard isn’t always a bad thing

It’s saved your life countless times

Don’t silence your instincts

Trust them

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

It might ruin everything

 

**Kent Clone:**

I’m sure it won’t

I don’t know why you don’t want to tell your brothers

But I’m really worried now

I know you wouldn’t feel that way for nothing

We might not be that close but I know you Damian

Please tell me what’s wrong

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Fine…

But you can’t tell anyone alright?

I don’t want to spread false accusations

I have no proof, just…

A bad feeling

 

**Kent Clone:**

Bad feeling, sounds familiar…

I promise I won’t tell anyone

I’m listening

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Right…

So, I suppose Tim told you about father’s childhood friend

Jacob Turner?

Or Uncle Jake is we call him

 

**Kent Clone:**

Yeah I’ve heard of him

Tim is fond of him I think

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

All of my brothers are

And Barbara

And Father of course

 

**Kent Clone:**

But not you?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

It’s… complicated

 

 

**Kent Clone:**

Complicated how?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I just…

He’s always semed odd to me

He’s always been too nice

Too friendly

I know my brothers took to him instantly

But to me he always seemed fake

Then there’s all those weird things he does

 

**Kent Clone:**

Weird things?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Like

The way he talks to me

The tone of his voice is too soft

And he’s always complimenting me on things but like

It’s a bit…uncomfortable

Then there’s the touching

It’s like…

I don’t know how to describe it but it creeps me out a lot

I don’t like it when he touches me

And I don’t me like when my brothers hug me and I make a face

I know I’m not really one for physical contact but

When it’s him I loathe it

It feels… strange, nearly predatory

 

**Kent Clone:**

I don’t like the sound of that at all

You should definitely stay away from that guy

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

That’s the thing

H’s coming to diner at the manor tonight

With the wedding approaching, he wanted to meet Wally

So he could “judge if he was worthy of his nephew”

So Wally and Bart are coming with Dick

Tim too, didn’t he tell you?

 

**Kent Clone:**

Yah, he might have mentioned something about

Having diner at the manor

So that’s why you’ve been stressed?

You don’t want to see him

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Not really…

But it’s not like I can escape it

What reason would I give?

Sorry Father I can’t come to dinner because

I think your friend is a creep?

I can’t just accuse him without proof

Not when he’s such a trusted friend of the family

 

**Kent Clone:**

But what if you’re right?

I do’t think you’re just hallucinating

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I might be right

But I might be wrong

And I can’t risk it

 

**Kent Clone:**

I don’tthink you should keep that to yourself Damian

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Do you know how many good friends myfather has?

That’s right, not a lot

I can’t ruin anymore of his life

I’ve already done that enough

 

**Kent Clone:**

Shut your mouth

You have not ruined your father’s life

You don’t seem to understand how important you are to him

How much he cares about you

He sure cares a lot more about your wellbeing than about

A friend from childhood

Nothing is more important to Bruce than family, you know that

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I still can’t tell him

Not only because I don’t want to hurt him

But I also can’t ruin someone’s life based on my judgement only

I just wish I didn’t have to go

 

**Kent Clone:**

This is such a mess

Alright here’s what you do

You stay as far away from him as you can

You try not to let yourself be alone in a room with him

You always keep close to one of your brothers or your father or Walls and Bart

And you keep your phone on you so if you need anything

Anything at all

You just call me

Are we clear?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I… yes

Clear

Thank you, Conner

 

**Kent Clone:**

Don’t thank me

It’s my duty to look out for you

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Because I’m dating your brother?

 

**Kent Clone:**

And because I’m dating yours

We’re family, don’t you ever think otherwise

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Better you than “uncle Jake” that’s for sure

 

**Kent Clone:**

I don’t know if I should feel proud or offended

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Probably both

I’ve got to go

I need to prepare

 

**Kent Clone:**

Alright

Don’t forget to keep your phone on you

I’ll be here in a minute notice if you need me

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I will

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Connie <3:**

Hey Bart

Please do me a favor and keep an eye on Damian

For me tonight will you?

 

**Bartie <3:**

Um sure

But why?

 

**Connie <3:**

Don’t question it

Just please

Don’t let him out of your sight

Under no circumstance

 

**Bartie <3:**

Ok…

You’re scaring me

 

**Connie <3:**

it’s just a precaution

just in case

 

**Bartie <3:**

I don’t like this

 

**Connie <3:**

Me neither believe me

Just keep an eye on him and  everything should be fine

 

**Bartie <3:**

Alright….

**_Later that night_ **

****

**Bartie <3:**

I don’t kow how you knew

But fuck I’m glad you told me

**Connie <3:**

Crap

You swore

It can’t be good

 

**Bartie <3:**

It’s not

It’s really not

If I had been a few minutes later….

I’m going to kill him I swear to God

 

 

 

**Connie <3:**

Shit

I’m coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the aftermath of this mess (I promise it's gonna be alright don't kill me)


	50. And You Can Never Hurt Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK! I promised not to take too long for this one and would you look at that! there it is! I know all of you are so worried about our precious baby boy so here's some answer as to what happened!  
> I hope you'll enjoy! xxx

**Try Not To Kill:**

Jay

You and Roy need to come to the manor right now

 

**Toddy Bear:**

What?

I thought Uncle Jake was there tonight

He can’t see me, he doesn’t know I’m alive

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Believe me, we don’t give a fuck about that right now

Also don’t call him that

Just come please

Damian needs you

 

**Toddy Bear:**

I…

Alright whe’re coming

But I don’t understand what’s happening

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

It’s a fucking nightmare

That motherfucking son of a fucking bitch

I swear I’m this lose to committing murder

To think I trusted him

That we all trusted him

 

**Toddy Bear:**

What are you on about?

What did Jake do?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

He tried to have his way with Damian

Jay, he tried to rape him

 

**Toddy Bear:**

WHAT?!

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Fuck, he would’ve succeeded too if it wasn’t for Bart

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Ok back up!

Rewind

And explain!

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

I dn’t have all the infos

But basically it started with Damian acting

weird at school today which made Jon worry

So he talked to Kon about it and Kon had a talk with Dami

Where he confessed he was feeling uneasy around Jake

But he didn’t want to tell any of us because he was

Scared he was being paranoid and we wouldn’t believe him

 

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Fuck…

He shouldn’t have to be scared to tell us anything

To think of what nearly happened because he didn’t

Feel like he could tell us…

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

I know

So of course Kon being Kon,

He took Damian’s bad feeling very seriously

But you know how stubborn Dami can be

He didn’t want him to say anything or

To not go to the dinner

So Kon had him promise to keep his phone on him at all time

And to stay close to one of us at all times

Then he texted Bart to ask him to keep an eye on him

And thank God he did

T first I didn’t understand why Bart was so

Adamant on staying close to Damian all night

He sat next to him

Followed him everywhere

He just wouldn’t let him breathe

But even weirder was the fact that Dami didn’t seem to mind

He just let him do it without even complaining

So things were going weird behavior aside

But then that fucker Jake

He’s such a snake I swear

He “accidently” poured his glass of wine on Dami’s shirt

So Damian had to go to the bathroom to wash it

And Jake offered to help of course

Damian said it was no big deal he could do it himself

But he insisted

We didn’t think much of it

Except for Bart

He just stared at Jake suspiciously and tried

To say he would go with Dami instead

But he wouldn’t have it

“It’s my fault, it’s only right that I would fix it”

An then he just dragged Dami out beore we could say anything else

 

**Toddy Bear:**

That fucking…

I am so ready to end his life right now

What happened after

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Well Bart was still suspicious

I think Kon’s warning was ringing in his head

So just three minutes later he decided to go check on them

A few seconds later we heard screams and fighting noise so we ran

To the bathroom

And there was Damian in the corner, shirtless

He was making himself as small as possible

While Bart was beating the living shit out of Jake

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Bart did that?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Oh he most certainly did

I have never seen him more enraged in my entire life

He nearly killed him with his fists

Matter of fact I have no idea how he’s still alive right now

If it wasn’t for Wally stepping him to control Bart he probably wouldn’t be

None of us felt the need to stop him tbh

We were all too shocked and mad to think rationally at this point

 

**Toddy Bear:**

I can understand that

What did you do with the scumbag?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Commissioner Gordon came to arrest him

Took Damian and Bart’s depositions already

He was as pissed as the rest of us

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Doesn’t surprise me

How is Damian doing?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

He’s…

It could be worse

He’s pretty shaken of course but

He’s able to talk so that’s good

I think he hasn’t fully realized what’s happened yet

He’s stayed close to Bart the whole entire time

I don’t know if it’s more for his sake or for Bart’s

A little bit of both I guess

He’s very tired but I think he’s scared to go to sleep

I don’t think he feels safe at the manor right now

Do you think maybe

 

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Say no more

We’ll take him to ours

Bart can come to if he wants

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

I think he’ll appreciate that

Dick and I are staying with Bruce

He’s… not handling this well at all

 

**Toddy Bear:**

I imagine he wouldn’t

He’s probably blaming himself again

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Yeah

He can’t believe he’s trusted this psycho for so long

But then again so did all of us

He was a good liar

 

**Toddy Bear:**

That he was

Never again though

I’m going to make sure Dami knows that no matter

What’s happening

We’ll always believe him if he comes to us with a problem

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

I just hope this mess won’t make him revert back to his old self…

He’s trying so hard

I just want him to be truly happy for once

 

**Toddy Bear:**

He will be

We’ll make sure of it

We’re here

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Kitchen

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Cariño

Kon told me what happened

Are you okay?

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

I’m not the one that’s been assaulted

 

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Yes I know

And I really hope that Damian is doing okay

But I know you

You’re probably not dealing well with what happened

And trying to hide it for everyone’s sake

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

It doesn’t matter

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

It does to me

Baby you’re not a violent person

And even though he deserved everything you did to him and more

You’re probably blaming yourself right now

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

I just…

When I saw him touch Dami like that

I became feral

I just wasn’t myself anymore

I wanted him to hurt so fucking much

Damian’s just a kid

A baby

He shouldn’t have to be hurt

I couldn’t let him be hurt

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

And you didn’t

You saved him

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

I could’ve done more

I should have taken Kon more seriously

I shouldn’t have let Damian get away from me for even a second

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

None of this is your fault

You did all you could

And thanks to you it hasn’t escalated further

Thanks to you this monster is behind bars and he won’t be able

To hurt Damian ever again

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

I can’t stop thinking about it…

What if I had been too late?

What if I ahdn’t been fast enough?

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

But you were

You were right on time

You were a hero

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

I’m not…

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

I’m pretty sure Damian would disagree

You’re still with him right now right?

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

Yeah, we’re at Jason’s

He’s finally fallen asleep

We just needed to put on his favorite anime

he passed out on my chest

he looks like an angel

I just can’t understand it

How can someone want to inflict pain upon such a pure being?

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Some people are sick

You should try and get some sleep as well

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

I can’t

I need to look after him

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

He’s safe now Bart

He’s not going anywhere

And if he needs you he’ll wake you up

You need to sleep

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

I’m not sure I can…

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Please try at least

For me?

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

…fine

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Thank you Amore

I love you, okay?

 

**Corazón <3** **:**

I love you too

I’ll see you tomorrow

 

**Boyfriend <3:**

Sure thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this was touch to write, so many angsty feels I can't deal anymore!  
> Next chapter: back to normal?


	51. Big Brother Bart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Birdflash, or I don't know how to call them. Robpulse? heh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! so, this chapter is very short I'm sorry, but I'm going to write another one right now that I'll post in a few hours! or I'll try anyway, cause i'm sick right now so... yeah I hate it. I might write some hurt/comfort just to make myself feel better hehe.  
> By the way, fun fact that's not actually fun cause wtf my heart, I was nearly done with this chapter when I saw that the Trailer for Avengers 4 had come out and at first I was like oh what a funny coincidence (you'll understand why when you read) but then, BUT THEN!  
> THE TITLE  
> THE FREAKIN TITLE  
> ENDGAME  
> LIKE  
> CAN YOU NOT MARVEL  
> ONE ENDGAME WAS ENOUGH AND I'M STILL NOT OVER WALLY'S "CEAZING"!  
> I hate this. A lot.  
> Anyway hope you'll enjoy this short nerdy chapter! xxx

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Hey Bart

Are you free this afternoon?

 

**Allen Jr:**

Why? Are you okay?

What happened?

Do you need help with something?

I can be here in less than a minute

Where are you?

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Will you please calm down and breathe

I’m fine

I’m not in trouble or anything like that

I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out

 

**Allen Jr:**

Oh

Oh that’s a relief

And also aww you wanna hang out with me? *-*

I’m so flattered <3

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Ugh not the emojis God

I already have enough of them sent from Jon

 

**Allen Jr:**

Anw grumpy Dami

So cute

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Whatever

So are you?

Free I mean

**Allen Jr:**

Yeah I don’t have any classes today

I’m free whenever you want :D

Any particular reason why you wanted to see me?

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Not really

I just like you I guess

 

**Allen Jr:**

MY HEART

YOU’RE ADORABLE

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Stop.

 

**Allen Jr:**

Love you too

More seriously, how have you been?

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Could be worse

I’m still a bit on edge

But everyone’s been supportive

So it’s cool

Although I could do with a little less protectiveness

My brothers are bad enough

And Father is also uncharacteristically more present

But Jon is the worst

Hewon’t let me breathe alone

So it’s a bit annoying but I understand

That he’s just worried about me

All of you are

And I can’t really fault you for that so…

 

**Allen Jr:**

Doesn’t mean you have to like it

I’m sure we’ll all calm down soon

And if not just tell us off

Don’t be scared to do it

Don’t stay in an uncomfortable situation

For our sake

Especially with Jon

I know you’re awfully scared of hurting his feelings

Most of the time

But bottling everything up is only going to make the blow out

Even worse in the end

I think if you just explain to him that you don’t need to be

Constantly watched over he’ll understand

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Yeah, I guess…

 

**Allen Jr:**

I’m sure it will work out

Now, at what time do you want me to come?

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

In like an hour or so?

 

**Allen Jr:**

Alright

Hey, can we watch more episodes of that show from last time?

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

What, Assassination Classroom?

 

**Allen Jr:**

Yeah!

That was hilarious!

I didn’t understand anything of what was going on

But it was great!

I especially liked that red haired kid

He was adorable

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

You’re talking about Karma?

You do know he has all the makings of a future serial killer right?

 

**Allen Jr:**

Still adorable

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Somehow this doesn’t surprise me.

Yeah sure we can watch it

I heard you were catching up on pop culture

It’s a great entry into anime culture

 

**Allen Jr:**

I trust your judgement on this!

That will be another thing crossed off my list

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

You have a list?

Like in Captain America: The Winter Soldier?

 

**Allen Jr:**

How should I know?

I haven’t crossed Captain America off my list yet

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

You’ll probably like it

He’s not my favorite fictional superhero but he’s alright

Winter Soldier is the superior movie though

Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise

 

**Allen Jr:**

You seem to have a lot of strong opinions on the subject

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

I have weekly debates about the MCU with Roy

We don’t agree on anything

He thinks Civil War is the Best Captain America movie when it

Clearly isn’t

It’s barely a Captain America Movie , it’s more of an Avengers 2.5

And don’t get me started on his stance about the Iron Man trilogy

This guy is a disgrace

Roy, ot Iron Man

I shall never say anything bad about our Lord and Savior Tony Stark

 

**Allen Jr:**

You’re such a meme I swear

The biggest nerd in the universe

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Don’t let anyone know

I have a reputation to maintain

 

**Allen Jr:**

Jesus

Who knew bonding with Roy would bring out

This side of you

It’s actually amazing how soft you guys are for each other

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

We are not soft

Okay maybe Roy is a little bit soft

He thinks I’m his son or something

I tried to tell him I already had a father

But I don’t think he cares

 

**Allen Jr:**

Let him have this

As long as he’s happy

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

If you say so

 

 

**Allen Jr:**

Anyway , I have to go

I have a few things to take care of real quick

I’ll see you soon! xxx

 

**“Uncle” Damian:**

Yeah see you in a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: probably pure fluff


	52. Conejo (Or The One Where Tim Is Sick And Conner Is Whipped)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess. Tim is a mess but it's okay cause he's sick, and cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... I honestly don't know what to say anymore. I don't know what I just wrote. I did promise fluff so at least I delivered at that. also this fic was supposed to be crack like, a long time ago remember? so here's some fluffy crack for you pleasure (I hope).  
> Enjoy! xxx

**Tim Possible:**

Is this what death feels like?

I’m pretty sure this is what death feels like

 

**Super Trooper:**

You’re ridiculous

You have the flu, not cancer

 

**Tim Possible:**

I’m pretty sure you can still die from the flu

It feels like it at least

 

**Super Trooper:**

Remember when I told you you should probably not get

Out without a scarf or a warm coat

And you just told me that “the cold never bothered you anyway”

Before slamming the door screaming that you were going to

Build a snowman?

 

**Tim Possible:**

Must we really do this now?

When I’m suffering?

 

**Super Trooper:**

Yes, we must

You know I can’t stand Frozen

This is payback

Also, remember when I told you you should probably not

Eat this really spicy sandwich from from this pretty shady place

And you told me not to tell you what to do

Then proceeded to buy three more of those?

 

**Tim Possible:**

I get it okay?

Mistakes were made

Can we forget about it for a moment and focus?

On the fact that I’m in torturous pain?

And that you’re not here to make it better

Like every good boyfriend should?

 

**Super Trooper:**

I literally spent all morning with you

And I only left to go buy you meds

 

**Tim Possible:**

Excuses excuses

I’m cold now

This is all your fault

 

**Super Trooper:**

You’re unbelievable

I’ll be back soon

I’ll just stop by the manor

Alfred made you soup since apparently

Mine isn’t good enough for you

 

**Tim Possible:**

Don’t be like that

Alfred just makes magical healing soup

He’s basically a wizard

 

**Super Trooper:**

You’re really high maintenance,

Did you know that?

 

**Tim Possible:**

And yet you put up with me

 

**Super Trooper:**

Not like I have a choice

 

**Tim Possible:**

Of course you do

You’re a free Elf after all

 

**Super Trooper:**

Did you just compare me to Dobby the house elf?

Is that what I’m reduced to now?

 

**Tim Possible:**

Hey, I like Dobby!

 

**Super Trooper:**

I

I won’t dignify that with a response

Also no I’m not free

I’m practically enslaved to you since the moment I

Fell for you

They don’t call me Whipped™ for nothing

 

**Tim Possible:**

That’s depressing

Why do you make our love sound depressing?

 

**Super Trooper:**

You’re right sorry

I actually like being whipped for you tbh

That sounded really dirty

 

**Tim Possible:**

It did

I’ll pretend it didn’t happen for your sake

 

**Super Trooper:**

Thank you

 

**Tim Possible:**

You’re welcome

Are you coming back now?

 

**Super Trooper:**

You do know I’ve only been gone for like 30 minutes

And you’ve been texting me most of this time

Can you not live without me for 30 minutes?

 

**Tim Possible:**

No

No I cannot

 

**Super Trooper:**

Understandable

I don’t know, put a movie on or something

 

**Tim Possible:**

But I want cuddles :(

All I have is your stupid bird

I CANT CUDDLE A BIRD

WHY COULDN’T YOU ADOPT A FLUFFY PET

LIKE A NORMAL PERSON

Like, a bunny

Ooooh can we adopt a bunny?

 

**Super Trooper:**

Areyou serious right now?

 

**Tim Possible:**

Yes

Let’s adopt a bunny

We’ll call him Jaime

Get it?

Cause Bugs Bunny!

ahahaahahahahahI’m so funny!

 

**Super Trooper:**

Yeah, your fever’s getting worse babe

 

**Tim Possible:**

I knoooooow

I really want a bunny though

Buy me a bunny daddy :’(

 

**Super Trooper:**

JAIEZIV F

WHAT THE

WHY

 

**Tim Possible:**

What what’s wrong?

 

**Super Trooper:**

YOU

YOU JUST

 

**Tim Possible:**

Oh

Ooooh

So Dickie’s theory was true

You do have a Daddy kink!

Interesting

 

**Super Trooper:**

I regret everything

 

**Tim Possible:**

It’s okay Daddy I don’t mind

I’d make a great sugar baby

 

**Super Trooper:**

Akjzdefksiqqp

How would that even work?

You’re rich AF and I’m broke

 

**Tim Possible:**

Oh so you want me to be the Daddy?

That can work also

Yeah I can work with that

Baby boy

 

**Super Trooper:**

STOP

Please stop

 

**Tim Possible:**

Aww you must be so flustered right now

I bet you’re all red

So cute

 

**Super Trooper:**

Why do I love you

**Tim Possible:**

How could you not?

I amazing

And cold

Amazingly cold

Please come cuddle me before I die

 

**Super Trooper:**

We wouldn’t want that

I’ll be there soon

 

**Tim Possible:**

Yay!

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**_ Powerpuff Girls Groupchat _ **

**Blossom:**

Timmy Boy you alright?

Heard you were sick

 

**Buttercup:**

Doesn’t surprise me tbh

You have like

No immune system

It’s pathetic

 

**Bubbles:**

First of all rude

Also yes I am indeed sick

Sickly in love

I’m marrying Kon right now

You’re not invited because I hate you

Thank you bye

 

**Blossom:**

…I try to be a good brother

And this is the thanks I get

 

**Buttercup:**

This is why I don’t try at all

 

**Blossom:**

Keep telling yourself that

Can we at least know what Kon did that’s so amazing?

 

**Buttercup:**

I don’t really care tbh but Dick is always thirsty for tea

 

**Bubbles:**

Ok so you know I get clingy when I’m sick

And Kon wasn’t there and I needed cuddles

So I complained and said I wanted a bunny

So he bought me this

 

**Blossom:**

Anw that’s so cuuuuute!

 

**Buttercup:**

Sickening

 

**Blossom:**

Shut up I’m sure you cooed

 

**Buttercup:**

I so didn’t

 

Bubbles:

Yeah anyway back to me

So I was like anw you cutie pie you’re too much

Like it wasn’t as good as a real bunny but I appreciated the gesture

And I went to take it from him

But he wouldn’t let me

He said “no, this is not for you, this is for Jaime Jr”

And I was like “But I thought this was Jaime Jr”

And he just like

Turned into a magician or something IDK

And out of nowhere poof!

 

**Blossom:**

HE DIDN’T!

 

**Buttercup:**

Oh no not again          

 

**Bubbles:**

HE SO DID

I HAVE A NEW SON IM SO HAPPY

 

**Blossom:**

I’M AN UNCLE

HE’S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BUNNY EVER

 

**Buttercup:**

Why

Also you really need to stop naming your

Pets after your friends and family

Like

What’s the reasoning for this one even?

 

**Blossom:**

Ooooo I get it! Bugs Bunny!

Clever, I like it!

 

**Bubbles:**

THANK YOU

You’re officially invited back to my wedding

Jay you can choke

 

**Blossom:**

Yay!

 

**Buttercup:**

Whatever

Can we just not tell Roy about the Bunny?

I can’t deal with another pet right now

He’ll legit have us adopt a pony if he thinks you’re

Threatening his goal of being the best ship out there

 

**Bubbles:**

Oh honey

There’s no way in hell you guys will

Ever be a better ship than us

 

**Buttercup:**

Why you little

 

**Blossom:**

Guys guys, this is not a competition

Otherwise I would clearly be winning

 

**Bubbles:**

Keep dreaming peasants

I’mma go now

It’s cuddle time

But oh, before I go

Dickie

You were right

Kon does have a Daddy kink

Peace out!

 

**Blossom:**

AKJDGF I KNEW IT

 

**Buttercup:**

I hate this fucking family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I still don't know why I did that. also according to Google Translate, Conejo means rabbit in Spanish. I think Bunny is Conejito or something. I so regret never taking spanish. Why couldn't we just have a French speaker in this fic? this would be so much easier.  
> Anywho!  
> Next Chapter: BACHELOR'S PARTIES Y'ALL


	53. Pray For KonRoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the messiest bachelor's parties ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am. so sorry. I litterally have no clue what happened. this is such a mess. and not at all what I intended. but at least it's a great one for crack lovers. again, I'm very sorry. God I'm so tired.  
> Still hope you enjoy though! xxx

**Super Fluffball:**

Alright bro mission report

Is everything going as planned?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Well so far I’ve been able to keep Dick from

Running away

Alcohol helps a lot

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Ugh I wish we could get Wally drunk too

But he told me even if we scienced a way for that to happen

He wouldn’t want it cause a drunk speedster

Would probably be a huge disaster

And dangerous for everyone involved

When did he become so responsible anyway?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

He’s probably been anticipating married life

Please make sure he doesn’t text Dick at all

They’re trying to meet up in secret

Those dorks can’t spend a night apart I swear to God

 

**Super Fluffball:**

I mean I get it

With them being best friends for centuries

They probably always thought they would

Be at each other’s bachelor’s party

Funny how things turn out

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Life is strange that way

Akejedzijbefz

**Super Fluffball:**

Did you just let your phone fall?

Roy?

Have you been attacked?

Are you dead?

Please don’t die

We can’t have Jason be Dick’s best man

He’s an agent of chaos

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Sorry there was a small situation

You know what I said about alcohol helping?

Yeah forget that

I had to step in before Dick could finish stripping

He bit me

And Tim and Jason laughed

The three of them are pissed drunk and I regret all of my

Life choices

 

**Super Fluffball:**

See, I knew letting the three of them be at the same party

Was a bad idea

You made fun of me because you thought I was being a clingy boyfriend

But I knew

Now deal with the consequences

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

I hate you

You could have at least let me have Kaldur

Why do I have to be the only responsible one?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Like hell I was gonna subject Kaldur to that

You can ask Babs for help can’t you?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Babs is flirting with literally everyone in the bar right now

It’s actually fascinating to watch

Meanwhile the Terrible Three have started karaoke

They’re screaming more than singing “Piano Man”

By Billy Joel

Dick and Tim are standing on the bar counter, using each

Other as crutches so as to not fall on their faces

While Jay is lying on the piano, staring at the piano man

With his trademark smirk

The poor man is shooketh and probably in love

Same tbh

 

**Super Fluffball:**

The Batfam is such a chaotic mess istg

What did we get ourselves into?

 

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

I have no clue but I wouldn’t have it any other way

How are things on your side?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Oh marvellous, absolutely glorious

It’s roasting Wally time

He’s considering suffocation as we speak

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Are you documenting this?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Zee’s on it

Bart and Artemis are teaming up for the roast and

Let me tell you it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever scene in my life

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

I wish I could see thaaaat

Wait where tf did they find those wigs?

OH MY GOD HOW

 

**Super Fluffball:**

What what’s wrong?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

HOW DID THEY MANAGE TO GET INTO DRAG SO FAST

IM ACTUALLY SPEECHLESS

 

**Super Fluffball:**

PICS

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

YOULL GET ALL THE PICS DON’T YOU EVEN WORRY

OH NO WHAT ARE THEY DOING

WHAT

APBZDEIAF

WHAT IS AIR

 

**Super Fluffball:**

WHAT

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

THEY’RE COVERING DESTINY’S CHILD

“BOOTYLICIOUS”

WITH CHOREOGRAPHY

DEATH DROPS AND EVERYTHING

HOW CAN THEY EVEN DANCE WHEN THEY COULD

BARELY STAND TWO MINUTES AGO

I CANT

 

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Oh God

This is why they never hang out the three of them together

I actually think Damian is the most normal one

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

It’s only because he’s still young

I’m crying real tears

I was not ready

Btw your boo just gave me a lap dance so

 

**Super Fluffball:**

WHAT?!

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Alcohol is bad

Good moves though

 

**Super Fluffball:**

I will murder you and dance on your corpse.

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Ooooh full stop

Guess I should prepare my will then

Ajkejej I’m wheezing!

Tim saw I was texting you and that you were going all

Alpha male

And he said to tell you, and I quote “ooooh punish me Daddy I’ve

Been a bad boy”

Then proceeded to pass out

I live for this tbh

You kinky ass hoes

 

**Super Fluffball:**

… I have so many things I want to say

But right now I’m just concerned

Please make sure he doesn’t die?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Yeah don’t worry I’m taking care of him

He’s such a smol bean too it’s ridiculous

Wait where the fuck did Dick go?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

You lost him?!

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

IDK I SWEAR HE JUST DISAPPEARED ALL OF A SUDDEN

HE WAS THERE TWO SECONDS AGO!

 

**Super Fluffball:**

YOU HAD ONE JOB HARPER

You need to find him right now

Do you think he’s tryin to find Wally?

You didn’t tell him where we were did you?

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Of course not who do you take me for?

Plus I still have his phone so he has no way of contacting him

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Oh my Sweet Summer Child

Do you honestly think it’s gonna stop him?

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

… I see your point

I’ll get Babs to find him while I take care of our bfs

She’s no drunk yet just tipsy she should e able to function still

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Good plan

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

Baaaaaaaaabeeeee

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

Um

Jay?

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

Nooooo silly!

It me!

Ya boi!

Skinny penis!

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

I

What

 

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

Wallyyyyyyy

Issa me

Ur fav

Ur luv

Ur everythhneie

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

… Dickie?

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

DING DING DING

U WIN

AND GUESS WUT

DA PRICE

U KNO WUT DA PRICE IZ

IT ME

IM DA GIFT

GUD PRICE

10/10

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

Oh my God you are so drunk

What are you doing on Jason’s phone?

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

Ron took mine bcu he sais I cnt txt u cuz we have to be seperat

Roy not Ron

Ahah but Ron is also gingerbread!

And u too

U guis is Weasley family!

Babs is Molly Weasly!

“NOT MY DAUGTHR U BICTHC”

AHAHAHAHAH

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

Dear Lord

If Roy doesn’t want you to text me then how come

You’re getting away with it right now?

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

I tell JayJay I wanna play Cadny cursh

He sais okai

So he give me phon an then I ranaway

So Now I’m very hiding

I’m so very smart!

Best brain!

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

Baby you shouldn’t stay alone

Go find th others and enjoy your party

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

But I wanna see uuuuuuuuuuuuu D:

Me no likey when u not wiv me :’(

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

I know honey but our friends have spoken

I don’t like it anymore than you do

I would rather be with you

But we have to behave

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

But I luv uuuuuuuuuuu

U don luv me?

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

Of course I love you darling

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

Nuh uh!

U don

U don evn wanna see me

U h8 me now D’:

I cry now!

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

No baby don’t cry please!

I swear I love you so much!

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

Promise?

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

Cross my heart !

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

Prove it

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

How?

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

Come get me?

Im atpark

Very cool park

Where we go for friend date da first time

I iz vry smol

An u 2 but not as smol bcuz

I waz da most smol

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

I understood virtually nothing of all of that

Wait

You mean the park in Central City from the first time

You stayed at Uncle Barry’s with me?

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

Yus

Uncl Brry house not far

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

Okay babe

I’ll be there in a minute

Love you

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

Yayyyyyy

I wait fr u

My prince

Soooooooooooomedaaaaay my prinnnce will coooooome

OH DER

A PRINCE

VERY HANSUM

10/10 WUD MARRY

Oh wait

I marry soon

Much luck

Very happiness

Okai I stop txt now

I cuddle

 

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Uh yeah so update

We lost Wally too now

This is a nightmare

He was texting nonstop and then he bolted

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Yeah, turns out Dick stole Jay’s phone

Under the pretense of playing Candy Crush

What the actual fuck

So they’re probably together now

I hate them

 

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Me too

How are you handling the two troblemakers?

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

It’s not so bad

Jay finished his ccrazy drunk phase and

Is now in full clingy mode

And Tim woke up

He seems pretty happy

He koepzzebipssd$

 

**Super Fluffball:**

He what?

Did your phone fall again?

Roy?

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Dadddyyyyyy

**Super Fluffball:**

… ok so not Roy then

Then again it wouldn’t surprise me if it was

Tim why did you steal Roy’s phone?

It’s not a nice thing to do

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

But I wanted to talk to you daddy!

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Ugh

How can you be drunk and still text perfectly?

Also you have your own phone

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Years of practice!

Also no my battery died

I took too many selfies

Daddy I wanna see you <3

**Super Fluffball:**

Please stop calling me that

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Why?

I know you like it

 

 

**Super Fluffball:**

I

Why do I even bother

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Come and see me Daddy

Please?

 

 

**Super Fluffball:**

I can’t yet

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Pleaaaase

I you don’t then I’ll come to you!

 

 

**Super Fluffball:**

No!

Don’t move!

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Ooooh is that an order Daddy?

 

**Super Fluffball:**

…. Yes, it is an order

Are you going to be a good boy and listen to me?

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

But I want to see you so bad!

 

 

**Super Fluffball:**

I know baby boy but you need to be patient

You are not in a state to be alone right now

So you need to be a really good boy and

Stay with Roy and Jay

Can you do that for Daddy?

 

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

I guess…

I’m sad though

I wanna be with you

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Well if you behave

You’ll get a reward

Does that sound good to you?

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

A reward? *-*

Okay then!

I’ll be very good I promise!

 

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Good boy

I’m proud of you baby

Now give Roy his phone back

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

Okay Daddy!

I love you !

 

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Love you too babe

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

….

 

 

**Super Fluffball:**

We are never speaking of this ever again

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

I mean

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Nope

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

No but

At first I was like oooh this is gonna get sexy

But you were so gentle

A gentle Daddy

I stan

 

 

**Super Fluffball:**

Delete yourself from existence

 

 

**Unwanted Cuddle Buddy:**

One thing I won’t delete are those messages bitch

I already sent Babs the screenshots

 

**Super Fluffball:**

I’m moving to Sri Lanka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never want to see or write the word Daddy ever again. why did I let this joke go this far? I am so ashamed of myself.
> 
> Next Chapter: Some calm before the storm (for my sake mostly, I can't deal with the craziness anymore. also I should probably update Live and Love cause I'm starting to get very late on this one. )


	54. Unexpected But Not Unwelcomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some big change are on the way for the JayRoy Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey There! so again, thisis a really short chapter and I'm sorry, i just didn't have a lot to say. this is an idea I've been toying with for a while now, I just didn't know how to execute it. But I thought that this was the perfect moment to do it right now, plus it made for a relatively calm and drama/crazy antics free chapter and after the mess that was last one, I really needed it, especially with what's coming very very soon (I think we all know what I'm talking about).  
> Anyway here it is, enjoy! xxx

**Merida:**

Babe

Iknow you’re probably still half dead from the hangover

But I really need to talk to you right now

It’s awfully important

 

**Bourne:**

It’s okay I’m mostly awake

What’s wrong?

 

**Merida:**

Jade

She got back to her old ways and got herself in trouble

Thankfully she had the sense to drop Lian at Atremis’

Before fleeing the country

So that’s where I am now

And I…

Fuck Jay, I never thought I would see Lian again

I didn’t realize how much I missed my daughter

 

**Bourne:**

I get you babe

What are you planning to do now?

 

**Merida:**

Well I…

Jade left her in Arty’s care

Probably thinking I wasn’t fit to be a father

Which is a bit hypocritical if you ask me

When she’s basically abandoning her child

But anyway I can see where she’s coming from

A few years ago I wouldn’t have been able to provide for Lian

It’s why I didn’t fight back that much when Jade took her away

But now…

Now I think I could be able to do this

I mean I…

I think I’m ready?

 

**Bourne:**

I think you’re ready too

You’ve shown yourself to be very responsible

And caring for a while now

You have all it takes

 

**Merida:**

I’m glad you think so…

But I…

I was wondering what it meant

For us

If I were to take Lian in

Would you be happy with that?

I don’t want to put the burden on you

You didn’t get a say in all this and I…

I would hate for it to ruin our relationship

But you also gotta understand that if it comes to it

She has to be my priority you get me?

I can’t let anything come before her anymore…

 

**Bourne:**

I’m gonna stop you right there

I would never

Under any circumstance

Ask you to choose me over your own daughter

 

**Merida:**

I know you wouldn’t but…

 

**Bourne:**

No buts

It also wont ruin anything

I might have not been prepared for this

But who’s ever prepared tobecome a parent really?

You said so yourself,we’re a team

If you want Lian to come live with us then she will

And I will treat her as if she was my own

After all she’s your daughter

How could I do anything but love her and care for her?

 

**Merida:**

Can you stop makng me emotional please thank you

 Wasso scared I might lose you over this…

 

**Bourne:**

You’re an idiot

 

**Merida:**

That’s my line

 

**Bourne:**

I’m borrowing it

Did you not listen to me last time when I

Told you I was ready to do anything for you ?

I meant it

I’m in it for the long run

I’m prepared to make any comittment you want me to

You can’t scare me away aver

 

**Merida:**

That’s good to hear

Because I don’t want you to go away

Never

 

**Bourne:**

Then I won’t

Plus let’s be real

Raising Lian will probably be a bit easier now

That we’ve had somewhat of a practice with

Damian

 

**Merida:**

True

I love you Jay

I can’t wait to have a real family with you

I never thought my life could go this right

That I could have all the people I love around me

And be truly happy

But you provided that for me

I’m forever thankful

 

**Bourne:**

You don’t have to thank me for that

It’s my privilege to make sure you’re having the best life

Possible

And I’ll do the same for Lian now

I just hope she won’t hate me lol

That’d be tragic

Oh wow now I’m nervous

 

**Merida:**

Of course she won’t hate you !

 

**Bourne:**

I don’t know

I’m not always the best with children

 

**Merida:**

Only when you can’t be bothered

But when you do try you’re amazing

And I know you’ll try your hardest so there’s nothing to worry about

 

**Bourne:**

I hope you’re right

So do you have an ideaof how we’re going to proceed ?

 

**Merida:**

Yeah, Arty and I talked

Lian is going to stay with her for a few weeks

Just so the change isn’t too brutal and she can get to know us better

I’m going to be spending as much time with her as I can

And in a week or so hoefully you two can meet too

We’ll take baby steps so we don’t overwhelm her

Is that alright ?

 

**Bourne:**

It sounds like a great plan indeed

Let me know if I can do anything to help

 

**Merida:**

I will

It’s going to be a busy couple of weeks

At least I will be a bit more free after the wedding

 

**Bourne:**

You know I couldtake someof your responsibilities away

From you

I don’t think Dick would mind considering the situation

 

**Merida:**

Nah it’s okay

I’ll manage

We’re almost at the finish line right now anyway

Three days left, things are gonna be hectic

I hear from Kon that Wally has already broken down in tears three times today

I swear to God Birdflash is so emo

 

**Bourne:**

I don’t know why they’re stressing so much when it’s obvious

They wat to spend eternity together more than anything

I mean they couldn’t even stay apart for their own Bachelor’s parties

Ridiculous

You should really see the texts they sent each other

Matter of fact you should project them on the screen during your

Best Man speech

I’ll send you the screenshots

 

**Merida:**

This is why I love you

Do you want the Superbird Screenshots in return ?

 

**Bourne:**

Oh, I think I vaguely remember something about that

Didn’t Tim totally expose Kon’s Daddy kink or something ?

Yes I do want those

 

**Merida:**

Trading embarrassing screenshots of drunk text messages

Couple goals honestly

 

**Bourne:**

That’s a fact

 

**Merida:**

I gotta go now, Lian just woke up from her nap

I’m taking her to the park for a bit

 

**Bourne:**

Alright, have fun you two

Love you

 

**Merida:**

Love you too babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo... parental JayRoy yay! I hope this satisfies the person who asked me about Lian a few chapters ago!  
> Next Chapter: Last night apart


	55. We Belong Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being apart is hard, but it's not sad this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!  
> I'm so sorry I have't been posting, I've just... I don't really have an excuse except I haven't been feeling well for a while now and I didn't feel like doing anything at all. yeah.  
> Real talk now, I actually hate this chapter and I'mnot confident posting it, but it's been too long since I've posted anything and I have nothing else ready. once upon a time it would have been the second to last chapter of this fic but I keep adding subplots and now I have no idea when I'll end this fic and it's stressing me out but in a good way xD  
> Anyway I hope you can enjoy this unecessary mess.  
> xxx

**Walls <3:**

I hate this

**Dickie <3:**

So do I

How are you holding up so far?

 

**Walls <3:**

It’s alright I guess

Bart is being totally adorable and helpful

Plus I’m cuddling cupcake

So it calms my nerves

I still miss you though

 

**Dickie <3: **

I miss you more

And I don’t have the two cutest creatures

On Earth to keep me company

All I have is Bruce

He’s not exactly the est cuddle buddy

At least Alfred is feeding me

 

**Walls <3: **

That’s a plus

Isn’t Damian there ?

 

**Dickie <3:**

Nah

He said there was no way in hell he was dealing with my emo ass

Tonight and he fled to Jason’s

Coward

Why doesn’t my family love me ? :’(

 

 

**Walls <3:**

Poor baby

I love you if it makes you feel better

 

**Dickie <3: **

Yeah but you’re not here

 

**Walls <3: **

Through no fault of my own

Why did we agree not to see each other before the wedding again?

 

**Dickie <3:**

Because it’s tradition

We can’t break every single tradition

Alfred would have our heads

 

**Walls <3:**

That didn’t stop you last time

 

**Dickie <3: **

This time it’s different

It’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding

 

**Walls <3:**

Bad luck?

Really?

You’re telling me you’ve become superstitious?

**Dickie <3:**

Very superstitious, writings on the wall

**Walls <3:**

You’re terrible

Why am I marrying you?

 

**Dickie <3: **

Because I’m rich and your eating habits

Are going to ruin you otherwise

 

**Walls <3: **

Hm true

On a more serious note

I can’t wait to be your husband

I’ve been so stressed these past few weeks

But now that the wait is nearly over

I don’t feel anxious anymore

I just want us to be married already

 

**Dickie <3:**

Gods I love you

You’re making this so hard to stay away you know?

 

**Walls <3:**

I’m not doing it on purpose I swear

Or am I?

 

**Dickie <3: **

Stop it Satan!

Let’s be strong for once

 

**Walls <3: **

We’re the weakest, most whipped for each other

Couple the world has ever seen love

How are we supposed to manage that?

 

**Dickie <3:**

Life finds a way

We’ve been apart before

We can do it again

 

**Walls <3:**

Everytime we’ve been apart we’ve been miserable

 

**Dickie <3:**

That’s

That’s not untrue

But not this time though!

This time we have so much to look forward to!

I’m so happy I’m not moping during patrols

And sending you the lyrics to Dancing On My Own anymore

That was a low point tbh

I was so emo wtf

**Walls <3: **

It got my attention at least didn’t it?

 

**Dickie <3:**

It did

Hence why Roy is my best man

And now I don’t have to dance on my own anymore

 

**Walls <3:**

No you don’t

Now you have Bruce

 

**Dickie <3: **

SHUT UP

I HATE YOU

IM DIVORCING YOUR ASS

THAT’S RIGHT WE’RE GETTING MARRIED AND

I4M DUMPING YOU THE NEXT DAY

 

**Walls <3: **

Anw don’t be like that

I’m sure it will be cute

Not as cute as me and Aunt Iris

But no one can be as amazing as us

Thank God I’m dancing with her and not Uncle Barry

That would have been a disaster

 

**Dickie <3 :**

You don’t say

Still no news from your mother?

 

**Walls <3:**

Nah

I don’t think she’s coming

She probably doesn’t want to anger my dad

She’s always prioritized him over me anyway

 

**Dickie <3: **

I’m sorry babe

 

**Walls <3: **

It’ alright

I made my peace with it long ago

It’s time to burn that bridge for good

I’m not even sad about it anymore

I have all I could ever ask for in life

And more than enough people to love me unconditionally

To still be torn up about my parents

 

**Dickie <3:**

I like hearing you say that

And I’m glad we have the best family ever

We’re going to be so good at this married life I swear

 

**Walls <3:**

That’s a fact

We should probably go to sleep now

We don’t want to look like zombies tomorrow

 

**Dickie <3:**

But I don’t wanna sleeeep

Wanna talk to you all night

**Walls <3: **

Baby no

We really need to rest

Things are gonna be hectic in the morning

 

**Dickie <3:**

Ugh fine

At least call me so I can hear your voice?

It will help soothe me to sleep

 

**Walls <3:**

Fine

But only for ten minutes alright?

 

**Dickie <3: **

Okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: THE. FRIGGIN. WEDDING. BITCHES. ( it's gonna be a very long one)


	56. THE WEDDING (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is a mess, but it's a beautiful mess.  
>  Love is chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE  
> HAPPY HOLYDAYS TO ALL OF YOU!  
>  I hope you're having a great time!  
> So as you can probably tell by the title and last chapter's end note, it's finally here! the moment you've all been waiting for!  
> so at first I wanted to write everything in one chapter; but I reaally wanted to post something today and I wasn't nearly done with this chapter so I thought "Hey, a two-parter is good too"  
> this one was hell to write, THERE'S SO MANY PEOPLE OH GOD, but I really like it. I tried to have everyone shine at least a little bit, even the side characters!   
> wow this is a long author's note. I'll stop rambling now  
> i TRULY HOPE YOU ENJOY BC IF YOU DONT IMMA CRY KAY BYE NOW xxxx

**_ Wedding Crisis Group Chat _ **

**__ **

_rEDhOOD created the group chat_

_rEDhOOD added TimmyTim, D.Wayne , rEDaRROW, Babsalicious, BabyBart, ArcheryGoddess, ItsAKindOfMagic , KonK , JonnieBoi, Kaldur’ahm and HelloMegan to the group chat_

**rEDhOOD:**

guys

we have a situation

I made this gc for Roy cause he’s too busy trying

To prevent Dick from ending his life rn

We need to regroup asap where u at fam

 

**TimmyTim:**

I had to go handle a small mishap with

The flower arrangements, but I’m coming back now

What’s up?

 

**D.Wayne:**

Who died?

 

**rEDhOOD:**

let’s wait for others to turn up then I can tell you

 

**JonnieBoi:**

I’m here!

 

**D.Wayne:**

Hi babe

 

**TimmyTim:**

BABE

 

**JonnieBoi:**

Hiiiii Dami :D <3 <3 <3

 

**D.Wayne:**

<3

 

**TimmyTim:**

I CAN’T

JASON DO YOU SEE THIS

**rEDhOOD:**

yeah I get it they’re cute

get over it you’re a grown man

anyone else here?

**ArcheryGoddess:**

Yeah me

What’s wrong?

Please tell me you didn’t set anything on fire

 

**Kaldur’ahm:**

I am here as well

What is it you need Jason?

 

**rEDhOOD:**

dude

what’s with that screen name?

**Kaldur’ahm:**

I don’t see what’s wrong with it?

It’s my actual name?

 

**ArcheryGoddess:**

You’re fighting a lost cause Hood

We’ve tried to have him change it he won’t budge

 

**Kaldur’ahm:**

Because it’s my name

I’m not ashamed  of it

There is power in a name

Everyone should embrace theirs

 

**TimmyTim:**

That’s Deep man

Preach

 

**rEDhOOD:**

Whatever

 

**ItsAKindOfMagic:**

Yo reporting for duty

 

**BabyBart:**

I’m here what can I do what do I need to fix do I need to go back

In time oh God I hope not it’s way too much work please @God

 

**TimmyTim:**

Baby Chill

Breathe a little you gon pass out

Wally won’t survive this day without you

 

**BabyBart:**

Alright I’m cool I’m calm

 

**HelloMegan:**

Hello everyone!

 

**TimmyTim:**

Hello Megan!

 

**ArcheryGoddess:**

Hello Megan!

 

**ItsAKindOfMagic:**

Hello Megan!

 

**Kaldur’ahm:**

Hello Megan!

 

**JonnieBoi:**

Hello Megan!

 

**BabyBart:**

Hello Megan!

 

**rEDhOOD:**

Hello Megan!

 

**D.Wayne:**

Hi

 

**TimmyTim:**

YOU HAD ONE JOB DAMIAN

 

**JonnieBoi:**

DON’T SCREAM AT HIM

HE’S AN INNOCENT BEAN

**rEDhOOD:**

wow

 

**TimmyTim:**

I…

 

**D.Wayne:**

Thanks babe

 

**TimmyTim:**

BABE

 

**Babsalicious:**

Sup losers

Your Queen as arrived

 

 

**ArcheryGoddess:**

Yaaaaas Queeeeeen

<3 <3 <3

 

**ItsAKindOfMagic:**

Ahem

 

**ArcheryGoddess:**

I mean uh yeah whatever

 

  **rEDhOOD:**

What is going on in here on this day

 

**TimmyTim:**

So I’m not seeing things

This really just happened

 

**BabyBart:**

We don’t have time for this right now!

 

**rEDhOOD:**

Shit you right

Where is my favorite why hasn’t he answered

 

**TimmyTim:**

I did answer

**rEDhOOD:**

Bold of you to assume I even like you

**D.Wayne:**

I thought I was your favorite?

**rEDhOOD:**

let me rephrase

where is my favorite person that is not my man or my son?

 

**KonK:**

What is this GC and why are you spamming

It like crazy?

 

**rEDhOOD:**

THERE HE IS YAY!

 

**TimmyTim:**

I can’t believe this

The utter betrayal

 

**rEDhOOD:**

Shut up this isn’t always about you

Now that everyone’s here let’s talk about the main issue of the day

Or rather the main issues that I compiled into a list

And that we have to fix asap if we don’t want this wedding

 To turn into the apocalypse

 

 

KonK:

I’m listening

But let’s make it quick before Wally realizes something is up

 

**Kaldur’Ahm:**

I’ll distract him for a few minutes

 

**KonK:**

Have I ever told you how much I loved you?

 

**TimmyTim:**

…. I feel like I should be mad but

Somehow I’m not

 

**ItsAKindOfMagic:**

Can’t relate

 

 **rEDhOOD** :

Anyway

So to sum it up

Dickie’s pants are ripped

We lost two of the Groomsmen ties

The cake fell

Alfred has been fighting with the cooks for twenty minutes straight

And I think he’s ready to throw hands at any moment

The band sucks

Dick is lowkey teary eyed and I’m not sure he’s breathing right now

Bruce tried to smooth things over and ended up making it even worse

Oh and we have no idea where the rings are

I thinks that sums it up

 

**Babsalicious:**

Dear Lord

 

**KonK:**

I can’t right now

 

**BabyBart:**

Oh my God…

 

**TimmyTim:**

Baby Breathe

 

**KonK:**

Which Baby?

 

**BabyBart:**

Which Baby?

 

**TimmyTim:**

I was gonna say Bart but honestly both of you

 

**ArcheryGoddess:**

Lol we’re screwed

**ItsAKindOfMagic:**

You’re not helping at all love

 

**HelloMegan:**

Let’s try and think positively; we can still fix everything!

 

**D.Wayne:**

I appreciate your enthousiasm, but

 

**JonnieBoi:**

Yeah let’s fix everything we can do it friends!

For my adoptive parents!

 

**D.Wayne:**

…

Well you heard him

Let’s get to work

 

_TimmyTim changed D.Wayne’s username to D.Whipped_

**D.Whipped:**

I will not hesitate to put an end to

 your miserable life Drake I swear do not test me

 

**Babsalicious:**

As entertaining as this is

We need to get started on this damage control mission

Let’s start with the wardrobe malfunctions problem

I hit it off with Alberto (the guy who took care of the suits)

I’mma give him a call he’ll take care of everything I’m sure

We’ll just need someone to go get thje replacement clothes

It’s not that far but we have to be fast

 

**BabyBart:**

Say No more I’m on it!

 

**KonK:**

Nuh uh no can do

If Wally sees you’re not here for even a second

All hell will break lose

You’re the only reason he hasn’t jumped out the window  yet

Whatever we do you cannot leave his side

 

**BabyBart:**

But…

I…

Ugh fine

I guess I’ll send Jaime instead

 

**TimmyTim:**

Good plan

Next?

 

**Babsalicious:**

Someone need to keep Alfred from committing murder

Tim you’re on it

 

**TimmyTim:**

Why meeeeee?

I have so much to live for

**Babsalicious:**

You know how to handle him

Take Jon with you

His adorableness will probably come

In a handy

 

**JonnieBoi:**

I won’t disappoint you Queen Babs!

 

**Babsalicious:**

I love that kid

Now onto the cake

 

**HelloMegan:**

I can make a new one!

**Babsalicious:**

Uh….

**ItsAKindOfMagic:**

And I’ll use my magic to make the process faster

(And also to make sure it’s edible)

**Babsalicious:**

Yeah that can work

Ok so for the band

Is it really that bad?

 

**rEDhOOD:**

Worse

I don’t know how they ended up being chosen

I think their first choice had prior engagement

And I have no clue who recommended them instead

But we can’t have them anywhere near this ceremony

 

**Babsalicious:**

…yeah I got nothing

 

**BabyBart:**

I DO

MY FRIEND NATE IS IN A BAND

WITH HIS BEST FRIEND

SHE ‘S THE SINGER AND SHE’S AMAZING

IM LOWKEY IN LOVE WITH HER

Her voice*

Well her also cause like she’s the best

Anyway yeah I can totally ring Nate and they’ll be there

In a Flash!

Nate does this mostly for fun but

 he’s very serious about getting Amy (that’s the singer)

to get famous so he takes all the gigs he can get

 

**Babsalicious:**

That’s great!

Yes call them!

So now we have only two problems left

Dami?

You’re on the ring case

 

**D.Whipped:**

Aye Aye captain

I’m going to check in Dick’s pocket first

I’m sure none of you thought of that

 

**rEDhOOD:**

no way they’re in his pocket

 

**D.Whipped:**

Found them

They were in his pocket

 

**rEDhOOD:**

AKJDFGHEIBGTR

 **Babsalicious** :

I can’t believe you guys

Thank God for Damian

Ok all that’s left is getting Dick to calm down

Jason?

Let’s bring out the big guns

 

**rEDhOOD:**

but I left all my guns at home

I thought you said no weapons allowed

 

**Babsalicious:**

…

 

**KonK:**

You lucky you cute

**rEDhOOD:**

Anw you think I’m cute ?

 

**KonK:**

I loathe you with all my heart

 

Babsalicious:

… aaaanyway

I was thinking more of playing

Don’t Stop Me Now and sing a duet with him

He love this song more than life itself

And he loves ueting with you for some reason

 

**rEDhOOD:**

ohyeah good idea

I’mma do that

About time too since he wa basically suffocating

Roy by now

My poor boyfriend

 

 

 

**Babsalicious:**

Alright let’s get to work everyone!

As for Arty and Kaldur

Make sur Wally doesn’t suspect anything

 

**ArcheryGoddess:**

He won’t trust us

 

**Kaldur’Ahm:**

You can count on us

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

I know something’s going on

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

Shit

I mean

I don’t know what you’re talking about

Everything is going smoothly

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

Jason Peter Todd

Do not lie to me

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

How do you know my middle name?

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

I’ve heard Dick frustratingly screaming it at the top of his lungs

Enough time to remember

Don’t change the subject

What’s going on?

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

It’s nothing I swear

We have everything under control!

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

I don’t believe you

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

Okay we might have had one or two issuses

but everyone is working to resolve them

I promise Wally, we won’t let anything spoil this day for

You and Dickie

You have my word

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

… Fine

I’ll refrain from panicking for now

But if anything goes wrong

I’ll hold you accountable

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

I think it’s a bit unfair but alright I guess

Gotta go now your man needs me

 

**Dickie’s Better Half:**

Better not keep him waiting then

Tell him I love him

 

**Not So Scary Brother In Law:**

Will do

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Bourne:**

I am scared for my life

Where have you gone?

 

**Merida:**

Dick wanted ice cream

Not just any kind of ice cream though

Ben&Jerry’s vanilla cookie dough ice cream

Ieven though if you ask me Hagen Dazs makes it

Ten times better

Anyway he guilt tripped me into going to the store to buy some

How is this best man duty ?

I’ll be back in 5 minutes

 

**Bourne:**

Good

I need mal support

Wallly is onto us and somehow

He has decide to blame everything wrong on me

I never thought there would come a day when I’ll be sared

Of that guy but here we are

I don’t want t die

I have kids to raise

 

**Merida:**

Don’t worry love

In no time Wally will forget all about his stress

And he’ll be to happy to think about killing you

 

**Bourne:**

I hope you’re right

 

**Merida:**

Worst case scenario you know I’ll defend your life

With my whole being babe

He won’t lay a finger on your precious body

 

**Bourne:**

My hero

Please hurry

                                          

**Merida :**

Is Dick that impatient ?

 

**Bourne :**

Well yeah

But also  I really wanna kiss you rn

Before it gets to hectic and we don’t have a 

Second to spare

 

**Merida :**

You’re so adorable and clingy

today I don’t know what’s gotten into you

but I love it

 

**Bourne :**

I’llblame it on the wedding spirit

 

**Merida :**

Sure

I’m here

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Try Not To Kill :**

Happy rebirthday

 

**Toddy Bear :**

It’s arrived ?

 

**Try Not To Kill :**

Yup

Jaime came back from the tailor with a copy

You’re free Jay

 

 

**Toddy Bear:**

I could never thank you enough for this Timmy

You don’t understand how much it means

I love you little bro

 

**Try Not To Kill :**

Aaaaaaawwww :’)

I love you too Jaybird

Are you ready?

Not to nervous?

 

**Toddy Bear :**

Strangely enough I don’t think so

I know I want this

So I’m more excited than nervous

Well about that anyway

I’m scared shitless about the ceremony though

If something goes wrong I’m killing myself again

And all your efforts will have been in vain

 

**Try Not To Kill :**

Don’t you dare

Drama queen

You’re even worse than Dickie and it’s his wedding

Everything will be fine

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Yeah I hope you’re right

You should come back now

It’s gonna start soon

Where are you anyway?

Not still with Alfred are you?

 

**Try Not To Kill :**

No um

That’s been dealt with I just um

I went to

Get fresh air?

 

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Huh

Tell Kon to let you go now

He has things to do to anyway

If he could control Wally’s nerve that would be great

 

**Try Not To Kill :**

I don’t know what you’re talking about

**Toddy Bear :**

Sure

Come back anyway

**Try NotTo Kill :**

Yeah yeah I’m coming I’m coming

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Dickie <3 :**

Hey baby

I know you wnt read this until after the ceremony

But I really need to calm myself dwn

And you’re the nly personI want to talk to right now

So yeah prepare for a bt of rambling

I just wanted to tell you I loved you

Whichis probably getting old by now, I tell you basically everyday

But I just want you of never have any doubt about it

I spent so many years being scared to even think those words in my head

Or saying them but you thinking I meant them in another way

Or not being able to hear them at all because you weren’t there

No matter what happens in our lives, I want to be able

To think that I’ve said those words enough

That I won’t miss saying it even once

I love you I love you I love you

And there is no way in hell that will ever stop

I was nervous til now

But I’m not anymore

Because I’ve never wanted anything more than to be bound to you forever

 Ive been thinking about something my father used to tell me

“the only way to fly is to let go of everything binding you to the ground”

He saw our act as his only way to be free, the only moment when he didn’t have

A care in the world

I used to be like that too

In the circus, and then as Robin

But then I realized

That feeling I get when I’m off the ground

It’s not even close as the one I get when I’m with you

You’re my wings Wally

And today my finger might become one ring heavier

But my soul hasn’t been as light and free as it is right now since I lost my parents

So even if everything goes extremely wrong

If the altar catches on fire

Or I fall on my face in the middle of the walk

I won’t care

As long as we end up as husbands it will be perfect

It’s time now

See you on the other side, Mr West-Grayson

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAH <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3   
> Next Chapter: who's gonna catch the bouquet?


	57. Dis-moi Oui (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Jason does not catch the bouquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
> I know I'm a bit late, I wanted to post this chapter on January 1st, but I had such a hard time deciding on how to write this (you'llsee what I mean).  
> After chpaters upon chapters of teasing, I finally closed another one of the ubplots! Yay!  
> I reallylike how it turned out, although it could probably have been longer.  
> aaaanywho hope you enjoy! xxx

**_ Batsiblings Groupchat _ **

**__ **

**Timmybird:**

OH MY GOD CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE IT

DICKIE’S A MARRIED MAN

IM CRYING!

 

**Jaybird:**

We know

We can see you bawling your eyes out

 

**Damibird:**

Please stop

It’s embarrassing

 

**Babswoman:**

The baby’s right

Control yourself young man

 

**Timmybird:**

As if you weren’t all moved by it too!

I saw you during their vows!

There was no dry eyes to be seen!

**Jaybird:**

I had something in my eyes

 

**Timmybird:**

Suuure!

**Jaybird:**

You literally threw flower petals in my eyes though

It’s not a lie

 

**Damibird:**

I did see that happen

 

**Timmybird:**

Excuses excuses

Btw Dami is the camera ready?

The first dance is gonna start soon

 

**Damibird:**

It is

I hope the band will nail the song

It has to be perfect

This video will be shown for generations to come

 

**Babswoman:**

I have never seen you so excited in your life

 

**Damibird:**

Oh it certainly is the best day of my life

My father, dancing with Grayson?

A gift from the Heavens

 

**Timmybird:**

Damian is happy

HAPPY

I LOVE TODAY

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**Damibird:**

Seriously what’s wrong with him?

Is he drunk or something?

 

**Babswoman:**

Unfortunately I think he’s naturally that way

 

**Jaybird:**

He’s just a sucker for his loved ones happiness

 

**Timmybird:**

Speaking of which

Jay, everything’s ready

**Babswoman:**

Wait what?

 

**Damibird:**

Huh

 

**Jaybird:**

Alright thanks Timmy

Let’s use the other chat to keep in touch

 

**Babswoman:**

Now hold on a sec!

What’s happening right now?

 

**Jaybird:**

You’ll see soon enough

 

**Babswoman:**

Nuh uh!

I want answers right now!

You can’t just be all secretive and shit

And expect to not give me all the deets!

Damian say something!

 

**Damibird:**

Um

Good luck?

 

**Jaybird:**

Uh…. Thanks I guess?

Wait you know?

 

**Babswoman:**

What does he know?!

 

**Damibird:**

I suspect something

I have noticed all of you guys weird behavior for a while now

Anyway you have things to do

Don’t worry I’ll take care of Barbara for you

 

**Babswoman:**

You’renot gonna make me give up on this!

I want to know damn it!

 

**Damibird:**

Come on Babs

We can share the first dance

 

**Jaybird:**

….

 

**Timmybird:**

Oh wow

 

**Babswoman:**

…. Ok fine you win

See you later traitors

 

**Damibird:**

You’re welcome

 

**Jaybird:**

I am speechless

 

**Timmybird:**

The power this child possesses

It’s unbelievable

Anyway let’s switch chats

 

**__ **

**_ Powerpuff Girls Groupchat _ **

**__ **

 

**Buttercup:**

Ayo Bitches

**Bubbles:**

Still rude

**Buttercup** :

Still don’t care

@Blossom

You there?

 

**Blossom:**

You sorry

Had to fake going to the bathroom

You ready Little Wing?

 

**Buttercup:**

I was born ready

Again, thank you for helping me doing this

Both of you

 

**Bubbles:**

It was our pleasure

 

**Blossom:**

What he said

And I know we said to keep the mushy stuff

To a minimum

But I’m proud of you Jay

I’m proud of the man you became

And I can’t wait ‘til everyone can see it too

 

**Bubbles:**

Oh my God

 

**Buttercup:**

Please stop it

Tim is going to cry again

**Bubbles:**

Like you’re not swallowing tears right now!

 

**Buttercup:**

You can’t prove that

 

**Blossom:**

You two are adorable little beans

I love you guys

 

**Bubbles:**

Love you too Dickie

 

**Buttercup:**

Yeah sure

 

**Bubbles:**

Come on do it

You know you want to

 

**Buttercup:**

I have no idea what you’re talking about

**Bubbles:**

Just do it you coward!

It will make him happy

Like a wedding gift

Come ooooon

**Buttercup:**

Ugh fine

Hey Dickie?

**Blossom:**

Yes Jaybird?

 

**Buttercup:**

<3

 

**Blossom:**

AKJDGHSZAHF

OH MY GOD

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

**Buttercup:**

Okay now that that’s done

Can we go back on track

**Blossom:**

Yeah sure

Target on visual

Ready when you are boss

 

**Buttercup:**

Then let’s do this hoes

 

**Bubbles:**

WHOOP WHOOP

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**< UNEXPECTED FORMAT CHANGE!>**

Roy was looking around, a frown on his face, not being able to find his boyfriend in the crowd. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Jason at all since the ceremony which was a little bit concerning. He was about to take his phone out to send him a text (lol) when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to be faced with a grinning Dick. And it wasn’t a normal grin, like one you would expect on a guy who just got married to the love of his life. No, it was one of his maniacal grins that sent shivers through Roy’s spine. This wasn’t good, not at all.

“Something wrong Dickie?”

“Not at all, I just came to give you this” he answered while presenting him a flower bouquet

“Um… why are you giving me flowers?”

“It’s my wedding bouquet”

“Um… okay? And?”

Dick just smiled and hugged him, whispering “Welcome to the family” in his ear, before leaving without any other word, leaving a confused Roy behind. As he was scratching his head in disbelief, he suddenly heard a cough behind him and turn to face Tim this time, who just shoved a newspaper in his hand, giggles, kissed his cheek and left as fast as Dick had done just a few seconds ago. This was getting more and more strange, Roy thought, then he proceeded to open the newspaper, only to nearly letting it fall when he read the headline:

 

_“BRUCE WAYNE’S DEAD WARD JASON TODD CONFIRMED TO BE ALIVE: THE CIA REVEALS INVOLVEMENT IN THE DECEPTION”_

 

“What the actual fuck?” he whispered dumbfounded

“Surprise?” he heard the timid voice of his boyfriend behind him (this was really starting to get old, he was close to getting whiplash)

“Jason, what the fuck is happening right now?” he ask turning around, still confused.

“Well, you know how I told you I’ll find a way to make everyone know I was alive? I did. Or well, Tim did actually. Funny story actually, the punk was watching Charmed, OG Charmed not the reboot, and he saw that episode when the CIA helps the sisters come back to life legally by pretending that they were in a protection program this whole time, and he was like “hey, that could totally work!” and so that’s what we did.”

“I… I don’t know what’s crazier, that you managed to pull something like this off, or that Tim got this idea while watching reruns of Charmed.”

“What can I say, it’s how we Robins roll.”

“I still don’t get it though, why do it right now? And why were your brothers acting so weird? Why the bouquet?”

“Do you remember how we got to talk about me resurrecting in the first place?”

“Well yeah, we were talking about Dick and Wally’s engagements and the fact that I…oh.”

By the time everything clicked in Roy’s brain, Jason was already on one knee, a nervous smile on his face, holding out a ring

“ Roy, I’ve been in love with you for longer than I can remember, and I will love you even when death do us part. I don’t have a clue what I’m doing most of the time, but one thing I know is I want you to be beside me when I do it, and…”

“YES!”

“… I still had a few lines in this speech you know?”

“I DON’T CARE!”

“… Can I at least ask the question properly?”

“Ugh fine: but do it quick”

“Roy William Harper, will you marry m…”

“YES!”

“You’re impossible”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

And without further ado, Roy jumped on his now-fiancé (yes, there is only one e in fiancé because it’s masculine! French lessons everyone) to cover him with kisses and crush him until he could barely breathe, which seemed to be perfectly fine with him to be honest. They barely noticed when everyone started cheering and clapping for them, until they were crushed in a pile of their friends and family joining in on the celebratory hug.

When everyone calmed down and the newly engaged finally got to breathe, Roy  looked down on his ringed finger with a smile. This was so out of character for him, and yet he loved it and wouldn’t have it any other way.  And as he danced with his fiancé, for the first time, he thought that yes, he did deserve to be this happy.

 

 

**< END OF THIS LITTLE INTERMISSION>**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Bartie <3:**

Soooo

Birdflash is married

JayRoy is engaged

You know what that means?

 

**Connie <3:**

Please don’t say it

 

**Bartie <3:**

IT MEANS SUPERBIRD IS NEXT

 

**Connie <3: **

Oh Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH ENGAGED JAYROY!!!!!!  
> so, I really wanted to keep it texts only, but I couldn't find a way to realistically tell that moment by text. I know a lot of you might be disappointed that there isn't more detail about the wedding, but I'm keeping that for the companion fic (if I get around to continue it one day lol I'm so terrible with updating it). anyway that'sall for now!  
> Next chapter: oh crap I forgot to think about the next chapter. uuuuh probably Bart? yeah, let's go with that.


	58. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing's forever, doesn't mean it's sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo there! I'm on fire right now!  
> Here's a small but cute chapter between our two favorite speedsters! gotta love them anwww  
> Hope you enjoy! xxx  
> PS: Next update will be an author's note, don't panic, nothing bad, just a few infos!

**Running On Sunshine:**

Heeeeeey Walls!!!! :DDD <3

How’s the honey moon?

I miss you guys!

So does Cupcake but don’t worry,

I’m giving so much love!

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Hey darling! <3

Things are great here but we also miss you !

And Cupcake of course! My poor baby

 

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Only a few days left!

Better make the most of them!

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Don’t worry, we will!

How are things home?

**Running On Sunshine:**

Pretty chill

Roy and Jayare already getting harassed by Alfred

To prepare their wedding

It’s like he can’t stop planning! It’s actually quite scary

But they’re more focused on Lian right now

She gets on amazingly with Jason so that’s a relief for them

They decided to move into a new apartment

So she could have a real room and not just the guest room

I think they did this so they could still have a spare room

for when Damian crashes at theirs

They wanted to show him he was still welcome

 

**Faster Than Death:**

They are so domestic it hurts

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

True but I love it

Speaking of Damian, he’s doing great too

I mean aside from the fact that there’s a ball happening

Soon at his and Jon’s school and he’s freaking out

Because he doesn’t know if he should ask him

To go with him and it’s hilarious honestly

Ah young love

 

**Faster Than Death:**

That’s actually adorable I can’t

How’s my boo and his boo?

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Good good

I’m trying to force them to get engaged but so far no luck

I think I’d get more result with Jon and Dami at this point

A shame really

 

**Faster Than Death:**

You are one strange bean

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Why thank you :D

 

**Faster Than Death:**

You’re welcome

And what about you and your lovebug then?

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

We’re doing amazing!

We’re more in love than ever and I couldn’t be happier!

That reminds me, I need to talk to you about something

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Oh?

We’ll, I’m all ears

Or well, eyes I gues

Anyway go on?

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Okay so

We’ve been living together for nearly a year now

And it’s probably been the happiest year of my life

And you’re one of the biggest reasons why

You and Dickie of course

You’ve given me so much more than I could ever express

And I’m happy to have you in my life

To have you as my family

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Are you trying to make me cry?

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Nah not this time I swear

Anyway so all this to say, I love living with you

 

**Faster Than Death:**

And we do too

Where are you going with this?

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Well, as much as I love our life

And living with you guys

I think it’s time for me to…

Move out

 

**Faster Than Death:**

I beg your pardon?

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Ok so hear me out

I know what you must be thinking

You might think I’m doing some sort of stupid self-sacrifice

Removing myself from your lives again so you can have the perfect

Married life without me being in the way

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Which would be stupid

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

I agree

But that’s not it at all

The thing is

You and Dick have just reach a new milestone

not only in your relationship, but in your life

This is a big deal

And I am so incredibly happy and proud

Of what you’ve become

You’ve inspired me so much

And I think watching your relationship evolve in grow up clse

Andat the same time watch you guys also grow individualy

It helped me grow too

And I feel like it’s time for me to try something new

Do you get me?

 

**Faster Than Death:**

I think so…

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

So Jaime, Kon, Tim and I have been talking

And we want to try and live together

We think it might do s good to have this experience

Especially since Conner decided he wanted to get a degree too

We’ll get the full college experience

Well except for Tim ince he already

Has too many of them to count

Tim will just kinda be there cause we love him

And we can’t let him live alone cause

He’ll end up hacking NASA out of pure boredom.

 

**Faster Than Death:**

A very valid point

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

He scares me sometimes.

Anyway so yeah, that’s basically it

Any thoughts?

 

**Faster Than Death:**

I am torn

On one hand, I can see you’ve thought about it

Real hard, an it’s a mature decision

And I know it could do you good to live a new experience

But on the other hand…

I know its normal for children to leae the nest

But I never thought te day would come so soon

I don’t know if I’m ready to let you go

**Running On Sunshine:**

Aww now you’re going to make ME cry!

 

**Faster Than Death:**

We’re a very emotional family

Ultimately what I think doesn’t matter

If you feel you need todo this

Than I’ll support you 100%

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Oh My God I really needed to hear that

Thank you so soso much Walls!

I was so scared you weren’t

gonna approve and it would be a mess!

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Hey, I might be a bit of an overprotective lunatic

Sometimes but I know when to let you fly on your own

As long as you do what makes you happy it’s fine with me

Plus, you’d be leaving to leave with basically your own protection

Squad so I‘m not to worried about anything happening to you

Those three are worse than me sometimes

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Hm that’s true

I’m starting to regret my decision

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Not too late to change your mind

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Nah, I’ll take the risk

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Your funerals

God I’m going to miss you honey

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Hey, I’m not gone yet

We won’t move before this summer

we still have a few month left!

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Let’s make them the best months ever!

Well have toake so many pictures!

And videos!

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Sometimes I can’t believe how much of parent you can be

 

**Faster Than Death:**

I take my role as your surrogate father very seriously

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

And I’m not complaining

You’re a great dad

 

**Faster Than Death:**

And you’re the best of sons

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

*-* <3

Anyway I shoul let you go back to your husband now

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Wow

Husband

I’m still ot use to hearing that

I have a husband!

 

**Running On Sunshine:**

Adorable!

Now shoo, go be with him, it’s your honeymoon!

 

**Faster Than Death:**

Sir yes sir!

See you in three days Bartie, love you loads!

<3 <3 <3 xxxx

**Running On Sunshine:**

Love you more! <3 <3 <3 xxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Two Bros back at it again


	59. NOT A CHAPTER! infos and poll (kinda, sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't miss the chapter that I posted just before this note!  
> Also sorry for the incessant rambling that's coming below

Hello Guys !

So, as I said in last chapter’s note, this is not an update sorry. There are just a few things I need to address, nothing too bad I promise!

First of all (kinda) bad news: I’m only planning three more chapters of this fic! I know I know, tragic! But I think everything has an end, and I want this fic to have a real end, I don’t want to keep dragging the concept until it’s dry of substance. It’s already gone above and beyond all of my expectations, and I’m so happy and proud of everything this fic has given me.

Now, as most of you know, I still have to finish the companion fic also. I have decided that there will be five more chapters of the companion fic, as all the ideas I have left can fit five chapters. So it’s nearly over too!

This makes me a little sad, because I’ve put so much into this story, and it has been therapeutic and cathartic for me to write it.

BUT! It’s a new year! I need to try something new! I need to expand my horizons! I shouldn’t be sad that it’s over, and that goes for you too! I hope it gave you as much joy as it gave me, and that you can maybe come back to it from time to time when you’re feeling down!

Anywho, I didn’t just write this note to go all mushy on you guys, I actually had things to say believe it or not!

 

With my two stories ending, I need a new project! Thankfully, I already have ideas! Two to be exact!

 

The first one is mostly a crack idea I had one day. Basically it started as a Hercules (Disney)!AU starring Wally as Hercules  and Dick as Megara. However, it would be very much revisited, it would not follow the film perfectly, as I would like our boys personalities to shine through.

This was my original idea, but I also started trying to see if other couples couldn’t fit other Disney/non Disney animated movies (the only non Disney I had was Anastasia by the way). I don’t know yet how I would proceed exactly.

 

My second idea, which is more developed to be honest, would be a kind of Back To the Future! AU , starring two of my favorite boys, Bart and Damian.

Basically the plot would be a young adult Bart and 16 years old Damian get accidentally sent back in time to when the og Young Justice was operating (by the show standards of course). This would be based in the same universe as this fic, so it would be a kind of sequel, but at the same time a prequel? I know it’s strange, I’m a fairly deranges person. I just love time travel, and Bart and Damian, and their relationship that I have developed as much as I could in this fic, but I don’t have enough time to go deeper into it as I would have liked to with the hundred characters in this fic.

I have like, so many plot ideas for this fic it’s ridiculous.

 

Anyway so yeah, that’s basically it! Please let me know what you think in the comments, if you’re interested, if you have any ideas that expend mine, what you would like to see, anything that goes through your head; I’m happy to listen!

 

Love you guys, have a nice day and see you soon!

 

XXX <3


	60. Family Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy misses his boyfriend, Jason is the best brother/father/fiancé/princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEY!  
> okay so we're getting closer to ending this! exciting and scary at the same time! I'm trying to make everyone story reach full circle, on an emotional stand point especially! I last chapter we saw how much Bart had evolved, and now it's Jay's turn!  
> I think we can all agree, Bart, Jay and Damian had the most interesting character arcs out of all the characters of this fic, soI really want to end on an amazing note for those three especially! I hope I can achieve that!  
> anyway enough rambling, here you go , some fluffy domestic adorableness for you guys! hope you enjoy! xxx

**Try Not To Kill:**

Jasoooooooooooooooooooooooooon

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Ffs

It’s 8 AM Tim

On a SUNDAY

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

So?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

So you know I’m out of commission until 11AM

At least every day of my life

And especially on week ends

Your stupid text woke me up

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Oh stop it you’ll live

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Living up to your username I see

What do you want anyway?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Nothing I just miss you

 

**Toddy Bear:**

You

Miss me?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Yup

 

**Toddy Bear:**

You’re telling me

That you woke up

And the first thing that came to your mind

Was that you missed me

And you needed to send me a text?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Yes?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

…

So how long has Kon been gone?

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

I don’t know what you mean

 

**Toddy Bear:**

How long Timothy

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

… three days

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Oh My God

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

I can’t help it!

I hate it here when he’s not there!

 

**Toddy Bear:**

I can’t believe

You used to be independent and strong

And now look at you

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

You’re one to talk!

 

**Toddy Bear:**

I don’t harass my older brother every time

My boyfriend goes away on mission for more than a day!

Fiancé*

Because I have a fiancé now

I’m so lucky

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Ugh gross you’re so whipped

Also I don’t harass you!

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Last time you texted me every morning asking me

To tell you about my plans for my day in details

And then you proceeded to insert yourself into those plans

You hung onto my arm so fiercely I couldn’t feel it anymore

And you forced me to take you to the bookstore,

A coffee shop full of hipsters and you had me chase an ice cream

Van and buy you some.

And you demanded a piggy back ride back home.

Then you forced me to watch all the Harry Potter movies with you

You fell asleep on me in the middle of Prisoner of Azkaban

Which, by the way how dare you, that’s the best one

and then in the morning yo didn’t le me go home no

we had to go get breakfast

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

You make it sound like it was torture

 

**Toddy Bear:**

It was

I’m not your baby sitter

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

No, you’re my big brother

You’re contractually obligated to take care

Of me in my time of need

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Pretty sure I never signed any kind of contract

Nice try though

 

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

You’re so cruel! :(

I feel so alone and deprived of love and

You won’t even give it to me!

I’m crying now :’(

 

 

**Toddy Bear:**

It won’t work

You’re messing with the wrong brother

Contrary to popular belief, I’ve not become

That much like Dickiebird

I might have gone softer, but I’m not that soft

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

But Jasooooooon

I need attention give me attention!

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Nope

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

But

D:

**Toddy Bear:**

Sorry pal

You’ll have to find someone else to annoy

I don’t have time to take you out today anyway

We have plans

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Fine

At least tell me about those plans

I want to hear about your amazing life

With your man and surrogate daughter

A little love and cuteness to warm my cold and empty heart

 

**Toddy Bear:**

If you insist

Well we’re going to start by going to the

Park for a picnic/ tea party

Because Lian loves having tea parties

And she’s convinced there are fairies in the park

Near our new apartment

So she’s going to try and have them attend the party

Of course

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Oh my God she’s adorable!

 I want to squish her!

 

**Toddy Bear:**

I know the feeling

Oh and I almost forgot

We have to follow a strict dress code

We all have a character

Somehow Roy got to be a pirate

Lian is a knight

And Damian is prince charming

Cause Lian said he was “the most handsomest ever”

Yeah Damian is coming by the way

Lian said if he didn’t come to her tea party

She would never talk to him again an she would cry

Very hard

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Already emotionally manipulative at such a young age

This girl will go far in life

I love her so much

 

**Toddy Bear:**

She scares me sometimes

I’m not looking forward to her teen years

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Oh it will be glorious

You didn’t tell me what character you got

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Oh yeah um

I…

Don’t laugh

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Good God

What is it?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

So um

Basically I had an argument with Roy

Over which one of us was the most handsome

And that traitor asked Lian for her opinion

And she said he was the most handsome

Which, okay I get that

It’s her father after all

She has to like him better

But then she said

That he might be the most handsome

But I was the prettiest

And that I looked like a princess

 

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Oh Lord

 

 

**Toddy Bear:**

… So yeah, basically I am now

The designated princess of this tea party

 

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

THIS CHILD IS A GOD SEND ISTG

I CANT BELIEVE

I JUST

OH MY GOD

 

**Toddy Bear:**

I shouldn’t have told you

You’re never gonna let me live this down

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

You bet your ass I’m not!

Princess Jaybird!

I’m crying real tears

 

**Toddy Bear:**

I hate you

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

You truly don’t

So, you’re going to have the best tea party ever

And then?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Then we’re going to the aquarium

Lian is oddly fascinated by sea creatures

You should have seen how happy she was

When she met Kaldur and learned he was from Atlantis

She grilled him with questions for hours

I think he’s her favorite now

Pretty sure she has a small crush

It’s adorable

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Let’s face it

We all have a small crush on Kaldur

That man is practically perfect in every way

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Did you just compare him to Mary Poppins?

But yeah, true

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Well anyway

Seems like a great day you have planned

I can’t believe you’re adjusting so well to the parenting life

It actually makes me feel all bubbly inside

To think of you as a parent

Not gonna lie

I’m kinda teary eyed at the thought

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Control your emotions ffs

Why are you like this

 

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

I can’t help it alright?

I’m very emo rn!

Plus being away from the loml is making me

Crave domesticity

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Don’t let Bart hear you say that

He’s hell bent on having you guys get engaged

**Try Not To Kill:**

Yeah don’t remind me

That’s not something we want right now

We’re fine with how things are going

It’s a good pace

We're in no rush to ge married

 

**Toddy Bear:**

As long as it suits both of you

You do you I guess

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Thanks for the support

Of cours that doesn’t make me miss the bastard any less

Whyyyyyy

:’(

 

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Ugh

Alright

Quit your moping and get ready

We’re picking you up in an hour and a half

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

I beg your pardon?

 

**Toddy Bear:**

We can’t have you sulking all day

I asked Lian and she said you’re invited to the tea party

You get to be the Great Wizard of the court

Good luck finding an outfit on such a short notice

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

Oh my God I really truly love her my favorite niece!

 

**Toddy Bear:**

She’s your only niece

 

**Try Not To Kill:**

She’s still my favorite:

Also who do you take me for?

I of course have a costume ready for the occasion

 

**Toddy Bear:**

… why

**Try Not To Kill:**

Comic on 2015

 

**Toddy Bear:**

… Isn’t that the same year

Babs had a thing with a Boba Fett cosplayer?

**Try Not To Kill:**

A lot happened that day

Some of it I’d rather forget

Anyway I’ll go get readynow!

See you soon Jay!

Love youuuuu

 

 

**Toddy Bear:**

Yeah sure whatever punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Damian bravely faces a big brother's wrath in the name of love.


	61. Growing Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner's heart has been officially melted . #DamianWayneProtectionSquadPresidentConnerKent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAH!  
> so  
> I  
> already finished this chapter also  
> Which means  
> That there's only one chapter left x( !!!!  
> BUT  
> I promise I'll try to make it special  
> I don't know when I'll post it, I'll try and write more of the companion fic first as I would like to finish it soon also so I can move on completly (but I'm not sure I'll be able to.)  
> anyway for now enjoy this cavities inducing fluff that I wrotejust foryou featuring so many of our favorite boys!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> xxx

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Hello Conner

 

**Kent Clone:**

Huh

Hi Dams

Is everything alright?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Yes , don’t worry there’s nothing wrong

 

**Kent Clone:**

Well that’s a relief

Then why are you texting me?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Well I…

I kind of

Have something to ask you

It’s kind of important

 

**Kent Clone:**

Okay?

Well I’m listening

What’s up?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

It’s um

It’s about Jon

 

**Kent Clone:**

Right

Should I be worried?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

No?

At least I don’t think so

It’s not a bad thing

It’s

Ugh

Words are hard

 

**Kent Clone:**

Breathe

Take your time

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Thanks

So

There’s this ball coming at school

 

**Kent Clone:**

Oh yeah I heard about that

Jon was pretty excited about that

He loves dancing

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Yeah I know

He always tell me how lucky I am

When I go to my father’s charity events

I think he doesn’t understand how terrible those events are

 

 

**Kent Clone:**

I hear you

I went once with Tim

Not something I’d like to repeat soon

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Smart decision

Anyway so

The ball is coming and

Well I guess I

I thought that maybe

Maybe I could ask Jon if he wanted to um

Go with me?

Like we’d be each other date or whatever

And um

So

Yeah

 

**Kent Clone:**

Huh

Okay?

Why are you telling me this?

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Well I

I guess I

I wanted to ask for your blessing

Before I ask him

Cause like

You’re his brother and you care a lot about him and

It would mean a lot to me if you approved?

 

**Kent Clone:**

…

did

Did you just

Oh My God

 

 

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

… Is that no or…?

 

**Kent Clone:**

No!

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

Oh

Well I

I guess I‘ll just

Um

Sorry for bothering ou with this I’ll

 

**Kent Clone:**

No wait!

Oh my God I just can’t believe

Sweet baby Jesus

 

**Satan’s Little Helper:**

I don’t

I don’t follow

 

**Kent Clone:**

You’re just

You’re too precious for this world oh my

Fucking Lord

I just can’t believe how adorable you are

You’re giving me cavities

I’m close to tears how

I can’t

 

 

**Angel In Disguise:**

… Is that a good thing or?

 

**Kent Clone:**

It’s an amazing thing

You’re amazing

I can’t believe I still had worries about you dating my baby bro

You’re just perfect for him

I can’t believe you asked for my blessing to ask him out for a school ball

That’s the cutest most precious thing I’ve ever heard in my life

 

**Angel In Disguiser:**

It’s not that big of a deal…

 

**Kent Clone:**

It is!

It shows how serious you are

Even though you’re still a baby

So yes, you have my blessing

You can also have my whole fucking heart cause I’m adopting you

 

 

**Angel In Disguise:**

As flattered asI am by this proposal I have to decline

Becaue you know

I would be Jon’s nephew and I don’t want that

Also I’m starting to have too many sets of parents

It has to stop somewhere

 

**Kent Clone:**

Yeah I can see your point

**Angel In Disguise:**

But thank you

For being okay with this

It means  lot

Now I just have to wish he will say yes ahah

 

**Kent Clone:**

That was the most desperate ahah ever

What do you mean wish he’ll say yes?

How could he not say yes?

You’re literally dating

Why would he tell you no?

 

**Angel In Disguise:**

Well

You never know do you?

 

**Kent Clone:**

Except you do

Come on Damian don’t be stupid

 

**Angel In Disguise:**

I guess you’re right

I don’t know why I still freak out over nothing like this

All the time

 

**Kent Clone:**

It’s called anxiety

It’s okay, you’ll get better at dealing with it

With time

 

**Angel In Disguise:**

I hope you’re right

 

**Kent Clone:**

 I know I am

You’re probably tired of hearing it by now

But you’ve grown so much lately

It’s really amazing to see you become this extraordinary

Person

The path isn’t complete yet

But everyday you’re getting a little bit further

And that’s nice to witness

I’m proud of you

We’re all proud of you

And I hope that you’re proud of yourself too

**Angel In Disguise:**

I…

I am

I am very proud

And happy

Yeah I’m happy too

 

**Kent Clone:**

That’s what I like to hear

Now on your way soldier

You have someone to ask out

 

**Angel In Disguise:**

Right

Yes

I should

Yeah

I’ll do that

 

**Kent Clone:**

Good luck Baby Bird

It’s time for you to spread your wings and fly

 

**Angel In Disguise:**

… You’re so strange today

But thanks I guess

 

**Kent Clone:**

You’re Welcome

Now go, shoo!

**Angel In Disguise:**

Yes Sir

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Dami <3:**

Hey babe

 

**Jon <3:**

Heeeeeeeeeeeeey <3 <3

Everything ok?

 

**Dami <3:**

Yeah perfect

I just wanted to talk

 

**Jon <3:**

Oh okay!

Anything in particular?

 

**Dami <3:**

Well actually

You know the ball’s coming up

 

**Jon <3:**

Oh yeah

That’s right

 

**Dami <3:**

And

I know you love to dance and stuff

 

**Jon <3:**

Oh no!

I mean I do

But

**Dami <3:**

But?

 

**Jon <3:**

Well

I know you hate going to parties and stuff

So I thought I wouldn’t go either

So we could maybe do something else instead?

Like we could go to the arcades

It’s always fun

 

**Dami <3:**

You only want to go so you can make me

Win you plushies all night long

 

**Jon <3:**

Are you complaining though?

 

**Dami <3:**

No not really

 

**Jon <3:**

That’s what I thought

But anyway

So you don’t have to worry

I figured you wouldn’t want to go

And well it would suck without you

So I won’t go either

 

**Dami <3:**

I love you

 

**Jon <3:**

Aww *-*

I love you too!!!! <3

**Dami <3:**

I’m seriously so lucky to have you

And you’re right

I’m not that fond of parties and balls and such

But you know what I’m really fond of?

 

**Jon <3:**

Your pets?

Watching yor enemies suffer?

Assassination Classroom?

 

**Dami <3:**

No

Well yes

To all of that

But also

I’m really fond of you

And your happiness

And I know how happy it would make you to go to the ball

And to be honest

I don’t think this ball will suck as long as I’m with you

 

**Jon <3:**

… so… you mean that…

 

**Dami <3:**

Jon, would you like to go to the ball with me?

**Jon <3:**

Oh My God

 

**Dami <3:**

I’m having flash backs to ten minutes ago

 

**Jon <3:**

I can’t believe

**Dami <3:**

Yeah it’s really too familiar for comfort

So is that a yes or?

 

**Jon <3:**

YES! OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL

I CANT BELIEVE I GET TO DANCEWITH YOU ALL NIGHT!

 

**Dami <3:**

We already did that at Dick and Wally’s wedding

 

**Jon <3:**

YES AND I’VE BEEN WANTING TO DO IT AGAIN

EVER SINCE

I’M SO HAPPY OH MY GOD!!!!

 

**Dami <3:**

I’m glad to hearit

Maybe you can stop shouting now?

 

**Jon <3:**

OH RIGHT SORRY!

I mean

Sorry hehe

**Dami <3:**

Cute

I have to go now

See you tomorrow for school?

 

**Jon <3:**

Yeah!!!! See you tomorrow I love you so so so much!

<3 <3 <3 <3

**Dami <3:**

I love you too <3

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

**Super Trooper:**

I love your little brother with my whole fucking heart

And I will protect him with my life

if anyone even thinks of hurting him

I’ll burn them alive

And dance around the pyre

 

**Tim Possible:**

…

Ok I guess that’s fair

 

**Super Trooper:**

You bet it is

I’mso happy

 

**Tim Possible:**

That’s nice

I love that

 

**Super Trooper:**

I love you

I love you so so so much

 

**Tim Possible:**

Ok I don’t know what’s happening toyou

 But tbh I don’t really care

I love you too babe

Now come home and cuddle

**Super Trooper:**

On my way <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Full Circle.  
> I'm not crying, you are  
> xxx <3


	62. Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full Circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> I have a lot of things to say, but I'll wait until the end note for that.  
> For now, Enjoy this last chapter.  
> see you on the other side xxx

 

**Dickie <3:**

Friday night and the lights are low

 

**Walls <3:**

What

 

**Dickie <3:**

Looking out for a place to go

**Walls <3:**

Oh are we going out?

Didn’t know that

Alright I guess

 

**Dickie <3:**

Where they play the right music, getting in the swing

You come in to look for a king

 

 

**Walls <3:**

Oh so to the club then?

It has been a while since we did that

Wait, what?

What do you mean look for a king?

Are we on a mission I forgot about?

 

**Dickie <3:**

Anybody could be that guy

 

**Walls <3:**

What guy?

Are we still talking about that king or whatever?

 

**Dickie <3:**

Night is young and the music's high

 

 

**Walls <3:**

Wait why does it sound familiar

**Dickie <3:**

With a bit of rock music, everything is fine

You're in the mood for a dance

 

 

**Walls <3:**

I am?

Good to know I guess

Dickie am I missing something?

 

**Dickie <3:**

And when you get the chance...

 

 

**Walls <3:**

… wait

**Dickie <3:**

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

 

 

**Walls <3:**

Oh my God

Again?

**Dickie <3:**

Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine

 

 

**Walls <3:**

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

 

**Dickie <3:**

See that girl

 

**Walls <3:**

Watch that scene

 

**Dickie <3:**

DIGGING THE DANCING QUEEN

**Walls <3:**

I can’t believe you’ve prank texted me again

And Dancing Queen of all songs!

 

**Dickie <3:**

I can’t believe you still fell for it!

When will you learn dear?

 

**Walls <3:**

Don’t be mean

I was just not focused today

 

**Dickie <3:**

I know

You’re too busy moping because

Bart’s finally moved out

I don’t know who looks more like a lost puppy,

You or Cupcake

 

**Walls <3:**

Well can you blame me?

I miss him so much already

 

**Dickie <3:**

I know baby

That’s why I pranked you

I thought it might make you smile a bit

 

**Walls <3:**

Oh

Oh my god that’s so cute I love you!

And it did

Make me smile I mean

After I got over the fact that I’ve been fooled again

So thank you <3

 

**Dickie <3:**

You’re welcome <3

That’s not the only reason though

I also wanted to celebrate everything

That happened between us for the past two years

And I thought this was the perfect song

For that

 

**Walls <3:**

It was?

 

**Dickie <3:**

Yeah

When you think about it, we’ve come full circle

 

**Walls <3:**

What do you mean?

 

**Dickie <3:**

Well, it started out with me pining during patrol

Thinking I’d never get to be with you the way I wanted

That I was doomed to stay forever alone

To keep dancing on my own

 

 

**Walls <3:**

But you weren’t

 

**Dickie <3:**

No I wasn’t indeed

And you’ve done everything you could to

Show me that I would never be alone since

You’ve been there to hold my hand every time

I needed you to

And you’ve been the best dance partner I’ve

Ever had in my whole entire life

 

**Walls <3:**

Better than Bruce?

 

**Dickie <3:**

STOP

I’M TRYING TO BE ROMANTIC HERE

STOP PICKING ON ME

 

 

**Walls <3:**

Sorry I’ll stop

Please continue

 

**Dickie <3:**

THANK YOU

So as I was saying

It’s been an amazing journey we’ve been on

With lots of laughter and joy

And most importantly with lots of songs

And I decided that to close this incredible chapter

Dancing queen was perfect

Because I want you to know

That no matter what happens next

I’ll always be there to dance with you

 

 

**Walls <3:**

So basically what you’re saying is

We’ll be dancing, jiving, having the time of our life

Forever?

 

**Dickie <3:**

That’s another way to put it yes

 

**Walls <3:**

Sounds perfect

Let’s do that

 

**Dickie <3:**

See I knew you would agree

 

**Walls <3:**

God I love you

 

**Dickie <3:**

I know

I’m amazing

I love you too

 

**Walls <3:**

Come home now

Cupcake missed you

 

**Dickie <3:**

Is that so?

Well tell Cupcake I’ll be here very soon

And that he’ll get tons of hugs

 

**Walls <3:**

What about me?

 

**Dickie <3:**

Well since Cupcake is the only one missing me

He gets all the hugs

Sorry I don’t make the rules

 

**Walls <3:**

You’re a cruel cruel man

 

**Dickie <3:**

I know

I’m bringing back your favorite cookies btw

From that bakery you love so much

 

**Walls <3:**

I’m marrying you

 

**Dickie <3:**

Pretty sure we already covered that

 

**Walls <3:**

And obviously this was the best decision of my life

 

 

**Dickie <3:**

Obviously

Be there in five <3

 

**Walls <3:**

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... this is it. The last chapter has been posted, and honestly, this makes me feel so many contradicting feelings.  
> This fic means the world to me. it's my baby. and who would have thought it would come to this?  
> It all started when I downloaded this app to make fake texting convos, and I started writing Birdflash related convos that i would send to my friends. and it was so much fun to do! I saved every screenshots I had , and forgot about it for a while. and then one day I thought, hey, why not post it? it's fun, maybe I can get a laugh or twofrom strangers. itwas supposed to be just dumb fun, crack induced ideas I wouldthrow out there. I was set on making it last ten chapter at most in the beginning. I never thought it would come to this.  
> But something amazing happened. You guys started reading my mess of a story, and you actually liked it! when I started getting comments, I was honestly overwhelmed. I didn't know how to answer them at first. it never seemed enough to just say thanks. So I did the only thing I could think of; Ikept on posting chapters upon chapters, hoping it would satisfy you guys, that it could make you happy, even if it was just a little bit.  
> and little by little, it started getting more serious. I started develoing the plot, the characters, he relationships. I wanted to make it as entertaining and coherent as possible. I put my whole heart into it.  
> I used this story to deal with my own struggles, my own doubts, my own pain. Most of the advices the characters give each other are words I would have liked to hear. And maybe, just maybe, those words can transcend all the crack and stupidness to reach some of you who might need it. if it can do that, I'll be happy.  
> This fic was my escape, it kept my anxiety at bay, it made me focus on something other than my depression. this fic has been my wings for a while now, and the fact that it's over... it's a bit scary, I'll admit.  
> But at the same time, I aso happy that Icould give it a conclusion, that it could come to an end. Im so happy I was able to go on this journey.  
> And mostly, I'm thankful. I'm thankful for a lot of things, but the most important one is you, the readers, who've been travelling with me during this time. I could never thank youenough for all you support, you kind words, and your never ending excitement every time I posted. I never thought anyone would everbe interesting in my writing, and to have a faithful, caring and benevolent audience, it warms my heart more than you could ever imagine. I love each and every single one of you, and I truly wish you all the happiness in the world?  
> A page turns, it's the end of this book, but I'll soon open another one, and I truly hope you'll all be there with me when I do. Here's to sharing many more journeys together.  
> Love,  
> BlackandBlueMadness

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :D xxx


End file.
